Everything Will Be Alright
by hardy101
Summary: Sequel to The Dark Savior when Jax demons take him over. Will he let the one girl he loves walk away with his brother or will he stand his ground and fight for his old lady? Follow Jax on a journey while he battles his innerself. JAX/BELLA/HAPPY (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: Secret Message

_Disclaimer: The show and script of 'Sons of Anarchy" are not my property. They are owned by Kurt Sutter and the wonderful writers of the show. I make no money writing this and use scenes from the show because they are that good. No copy right infringement intended._

**Chapter 1: Secret Message**

**Everything Will be Alright by hardy101**

**Chapter 1: Secret Message**

**No one's POV**

"You gotta do it Clay we need him." Jax the club's VP said to his father/president of the club. Clay sighed knowing the VP was right. Clay pulled out his cell phone and hit one.

"Yeah" The voice said on the other line.

"We need you." Clay said as he lit a cigar and looked around the church to see everyone starting at him.

"Whats going on?" The voice asked.

"We got into some shit with the Russians they set us up." Clay said as he sighed and blew a puff out of his cigar.

"How many bodies?" The voice asked.

"4" Clay sighed and everyone else bowed their head.

"Our guys?" The voice asked again.

"Prospects" Clay replied.

"I'll be down tomorrow I'm leaving now." The voice said.

"Thanks bro" Clay said as he hung up and everyone looked at him.

"Well?" Juice asked.

"He'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Clay replied and everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright boys it's been a long day go home to your family." Clay said as he slapped his hand on the table signing the meeting was over. Everyone got up and made their way toward the door. Jax Teller was about to leave when Clay pulled him back.

"You tell Bella or I will." Clay said as he looked his son dead in the eye then walked out. Jax sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He then stepped out of church and made his way outside to his bike.

"Hey Jax" A voice said from behind Jax. Jax put his hand on his knife just to be safe. Jax turned around and sighed.

"Ima" Jax mumbled as he watched her sway her hips in her short shorts and a tank top that showed her boobs walked over to him.

"Mind giving me a lift big boy." Ima asked as she ran her hand down Jax's arm.

"I got to get home to the family." Jax mumbled as he put his helmet on.

"That never stopped you before." Ima smirked and Jax frowned.

"Look Ima it was one time and I was drunk as shit and fighting with Bella." Jax said and Ima smiled.

"Come on baby you know I take good care of you." Ima said as she whispered in his ear and Jax clutched the bar handle.

"Go bother someone else bitch." Jax said as he started his bike and zoomed past. Leaving a very pissed off Ima. Ima frowned but smiled when she saw Juice.

"Oh Juice baby there you are." Ima called over towards Juice who was talking to Tig and Chibs. Juice looked up and his faced paled.

"Oh fuck this bitch won't leave me alone." Juice mumbled and the guys chuckled as they watch her sway her way over toward them.

"Hey baby wanna have some fun?" Ima purred and Juice mentally gaged.

"No bitch I don't want your std shit." Juice yelled as he ran into the clubhouse.

"Juice baby come back it's not that bad." Ima yelled as she ran after him. Tig looked at Chibs and they both started to laugh. But they stopped and stared at each other.

"Shit I need to get my dick checked." Tig said as he grabbed his balls and Chibs laughed and walked inside the club house with a scared Tig following behind him.

**BELLA & JAX POV**

Jax pulled up to his and his girlfriend's house. One of these days he plans on asking her to marry him.

Jax sighed as he got off the bike. He smiled when he heard his son's giggle coming from the back yard. Jax walked over to the back gate and smiled as he saw his three year-old son playing with his 12-year old son. While his 14-year old daughter was swinging with his 1 year old daughter on the swings. Jax eyes lit up when he saw his beautiful girlfriend behind his daughters pushing them on the swing. Jax opened the gate.

"Daddy" Three year old Abel yelled as he spotted his father coming in from the gate. Abel sprinted off toward his father and flew into his opened arms.

"Hey little man." Jax said as he picked up Abel and walked over toward the swings. Where the rest of the kids were at.

"Hey pops" 12 year old Seth said to his father as Jax ruffled his hair.

"Hi daddy" His 14-year old princess said as she jumped off the swing and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi princess" Jax replied back to her she smiled as he walked over towards his daughter and girlfriend.

"Hi baby" Jax said as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hi baby" She said as she smiled at him. Jax then picked up Gigi.

"There's my little monkey." Jax said as he spun the one year old in his arms.

"Da" Gigi said as she giggled.

"Mom can I get in the pool?" Leah asked Bella.

"Baby it's too late. Tomorrow you can. It's bedtime." Bella said as she watched Leah and Seth frown. But nodded there heads as they walked into the house. Bella smiled as she picked up Abel in her arms and walked into the kitchen with Jax following behind her.

"Lets go to bed I'm tired." Jax said and Bella nodded her head they put the kids to bed and then climbed into bed them selves.

"Good night baby I love you" Jax said as he kissed Bella on the lips.

"Love you too" Bella replied as she closed her eyes.

The next morning Bella was getting ready to put the kids down for a quick nap. Before her birthday party at the club. Bella went to pick up Abel when Jax grabbed Gigi. Bella smiled as she walked toward the sliding glass door.

"10 more minutes kids then it's time to get out." Bella called out to Seth and Leah. They said okay and Bella closed the door then walked up the stairs.

"So we need to talk." Jax said as he followed his girlfriend up the stairs.

"About?" Bella asked as she put Abel down in his bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"The club" Jax replied as he put Gigi in her crib in her room. He closed the door a little.

"Hershey watch them." Bella said to the dog. The dog laid down in front of the two doors and fell asleep.

"What about the club?" Bella asked as she walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and got a water out of the refrigerator.

When Bella didn't hear Jax reply. She turned to see Jax looking at the ground. Bella sighed and jumped on top of the counter and opened her water.

"Okay I'll bite what's going on?" Bella asked as she took a sip of her water and watched as Jax moved his way over toward her.

"Jax what's going on?" Bella asked again Jax sighed and stood in front of Bella while putting his hands on her thighs.

"We have been having some trouble with the Russians and it got bad." Jax said to his old lady.

"How bad?" Bella asked as she held on to her bottle of water.

"So bad we had to call in for some extra help." Jax replied and Bella nodded her head.

"The Irish" Bella asked and Jax shook his head.

"Nevada" Jax said and Bella eyes got big.

"That means" Bella started to say and Jax nodded his head. Bella pushed Jax away and jumped down from the counter. She walked over to the sliding glass door watching Seth and Leah jumping in the pool.

"Bells" Jax said as he walked behind her but she turned and glared at him.

"How could he show his fucking face around here when he left." Bella growled and Jax looked at her.

"We needed extra help and him and the rest of the club are coming Bells." Jax said and Bella looked at Jax.

"What ever" Bella said as she pushed passed Jax and starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"Why do you even care." Jax called back towards her but she kept walking.

"Are you fucking kidding me. You still fucking love him!" Jax yelled and Bella turned around and glared at him.

"You're supposed to me my fucking old lady Isabella." Jax said to her.

"I am your old lady Jackson." Bella quietly yelled trying not to wake up the kids.

"Then why do you fucking care he's coming back." Jax yelled and Bella walked over towards him.

"Hush you'll wake up the kids." Bella whispered and Jax glared.

"Why is it a big problem he's coming back?" Jax whispered and Bella glared.

"He fucking left that's why it's a big problem." Bella said.

"Well I'm sorry your weekly fuck left you." Jax said but he soon regretted it.

Slap!

Jax glared as he put his hand on his cheek.

"Fuck you Jackson!" Bella glared and started to leave but Jax yanked her arm back.

"It's true he was your weekly fuck and now he's coming back. Can I trust you?" Jax asked and Bella pushed him off of her.

"Why don't you go fuck one the sweet butts you fucking dick." Bella whispered harshly and tried to get away from him.

"Don't fucking walk away from me." Jax yelled waking up the babies.

wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Bella glared at him.

"Way to fucking go." Bella yelled.

"Just fucking leave and fuck that std bitch." Bella yelled.

Slap!

Bella held her cheek as she looked at Jax and put her head down.

"Bella I" Jax tried to say.

"Fuck you get out now." Bella yelled at Jax and that got him pissed.

"Gladly" Jax yelled back as he walked passed her and opened the front door.

Slamming it behind him. Jax got on his bike and drove off.

**BPOV**

Bella walked up to the bed room to see Gigi standing up holding onto the bars crying.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong?" Bella asked as she lifted Gigi out of the crib and calmed her down.

After an hour she had Gigi put back to sleep. Bella walked into the hallway and slid against the wall.

"Hey mom whats-" Seth said but he stopped and saw Bella leaning against the wall.

"Mom" Seth said as he rushed toward her.

"Seth she's fine why don't you go get changed and go down stairs and put the chicken back in the fridge. We will go out to dinner tonight." Leah said as she rushed over toward Bella.

"But-" Seth said.

"Sweetie I'm fine." Bella answered Seth nodded and rushed into his bedroom.

"Come on mom." Leah said as she helped Bella stand up and helped her into the room.

"He did it again didn't he?" Leah asked and Bella nodded her head. As she walked into the bathroom and sighed. She looked in the mirror and saw the red mark on her face.

"Mom" Leah sighed as she watched her sister who became her mother.

"It was an accident Leah. We had a disagreement and I said something I shouldn't of said." Bella lied.

"Mom this has to stop." Leah whispered Bella turned around and saw Leah crying.

"Oh sweetie." Bella said as she opened her arms and Leah ran into them.

"Shhhh baby I'm fine." Bella said as she tried to sooth Leah.

"But he hit you ma." Leah whispered.

"He didn't mean it baby." Bella lied.

"That's what you said last time." Leah mumbled.

"Hey why don't you go get ready so we can go to this party tonight." Bella fake smiled. Leah got the hint and sighed and nodded. She made her way towards the door when Bella stopped her.

"Leah if anyone..." Bella started to say.

"This stays between us and if anyone asks me. I say you slipped in the kitchen. I know mom." Leah whispered.

"Thank you." Bella smiled Leah nodded and walked out the door closing it behind her.

Bella sighed as she lifted up her sleeves to see her bruise on her wrist. Bella sighed and pulled her sleeves down and walked toward her closet to get changed.

Bella pulled out ripped skinny jeans with her Animal Paisley Tiered tank and her black boots with a black lace sleeve wrap. She did her makeup. Putting coverup to cover the mark on her face. She did her hair so it was curly. When she was done she walked into the hallway to see Leah coming out with a dressed up Gigi and Seth coming out with a dressed up Abel.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked and the kids nodded. Bella took Gigi from Leah's arms. Seth put Abel down and he grabbed Leah's hand they walked toward the car and got in. Bella sighed as she put her seat belt on.

"You alright mom?" Leah asked and Bella smiled.

"I'm fine baby." Bella said as she pulled out of the drive way and made her way towards the club.

**-CLUB HOUSE-**

Jax walked into the club house and went straight to his room. He shut the door and picked up a glass vase and threw it against the wall. Jax sighed as he walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" Jax asked him self as he looked into the mirror.

"How could I hit her?" Jax asked again.

"Because you're a heartless basterd. That doesn't love her." Someone replied. Jax looked closer and saw his dad's reflection in the mirror.

"No I'm not. I love her." Jax replied to him.

"Really is that why she has so many bruises on her body. That's also why she has to constantly cover up with make up. She is also lying to everyone when they ask about the bruises they do see." His father said.

"It was an accident." Jax replied.

"It was an accident the first time you did it. But it stopped being an accident the second you laid your hand on her for the second time." John teller told his son.

"She knows it's an accident." Jax replied.

"Just wait for it Jax. Once Happy shows up he will see the bruises and she will go running into his arms." John said.

"No" Jax said.

"Yes Jackson" John replied.

"No" Jax said again.

"This is your fault Jackson. You're the one to blame. You're pushing her in his direction. It's no one elses fault but yours." John spoke his ear.

"No" Jax growled.

"You will be all alone and Happy and her will be happy." John said.

"No" Jax yelled as he punched the mirror watching the glass shatter and his hand get all cut up.

"Look at your self Jackson." The voice said. Jax looked down at the broken piece of mirror and saw his face.

"Look at what the club turned you into." John spoke.

"Look at the monster you have became." John Teller yelled at his son.

"You should have gotten out Jackson. You should have been smart and gotten as far away from the club as you could." The voice said and Jax glared at his reflection.

"Now look at what you're becoming!" John yelled.

"You're letting your inner demon control you!" John yelled louder and Jax fell to the floor holding his ears.

"You brought this all on your self. You have two choices get your shit together and make up with your girlfriend. Take your family as far away from Charming as possible. Or continue to be this cold hearted demon, and lose her and your family. You'll end up all alone." John whispered and he soon disappeared.

"Jackson are you alright in there?" Gemma Teller knocked on her son's bathroom.

"I'm fine ma." Jax replied as he looked down at his bloody hand.

"Well come on Clay called church." Gemma replied.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jax replied as he stood up and picked a piece of glass out of his skin. He then washed his hand. He cut one of his shirts and rapped it around his hand to stop the bleeding. Jax sighed as he made his way towards church he walked in and everyone looked at him.

"Glad you could make it VP." Clay replied as he watched Jax sit down in his chair.

"What happened?" Clay asked as he eyes his hand.

"Nothing just fell." Jax said and Clay looked at him.

"Anyway what's going on?" Jax asked as he saw the Devils Disciples standing around.

"The charter in Nevada refused to help us. All but one so we called in the Devils to help." Clay answered. Jax turned and looked at the person he wished he would never see again.

"First off we would like to welcome back Happy to Charming." Clay said as everyone clapped.

"It's good to have you home brother." Clay said and Happy nodded.

"Now we will do the hit tomorrow agreed?" Clay asked and everyone nodded.

"Alright now it's time to celebrate Bella's 21 birthday." Clay said and everyone made their way out to the bar and saw that Gemma had everything set up.

**Happy's POV**

Happy looked up when he saw Bella standing and talking to Cherry. Happy's heart broke when he saw how beautiful she looked. But he felt like something was off. Happy walked over toward Bella.

"Bells" He called to her Bella turned around and glared.

"I'm sorry only my friends get to call me Bells." Bella said as she looked at Cherry.

"Bella please let me-" Happy began to say.

"Save it jackass." Bella said as she kissed Cherry on the cheek and walked away. Happy looked at Cherry and he glared then went to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Give me a jack." Happy said the bartender nodded. He took the bottle getting ready to pour it when Happy snatched the bottle out of his hands and took a big gulp from it.

"Hey you can't do that." The guy said. Happy glared at him and the guy put his hands up in surrender. Happy took another swig then he put it down and walked toward the wall. He leaned against it and he watched Bella as she moved around and talked with people. He saw her walking toward the hallway. Now would be his chance he thought to himself. He grabbed her just as she was walking out of the bathroom.

"What the-" She tried to say but Happy pushed her into his room and closed the door behind him.

Bella turned around and glared at the person standing in front of her.

"Let me go." She demanded but he shook his head.

"David move." Bella said as she tried to push her way past him but he wouldn't let her.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I have nothing to say to you." She growled. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and held her there.

"Well I do." He growled at her. She glared at him.

"Fuck you...you mother fucking asshole! You fucking left not me!" She screamed at him from across the room..

"And you won't fucking let me forget about it. You're a fucking bitch!" His nostrils flared as he spat the words at her.

"Fuck you. How could you fucking leave me like that. You're a cold hearted basterd!" She screamed and threw an ash tray at him. Her hands shaking with anger.

"I'm the cold hearted basterd! You fucking chose who you wanted to be with!" He yelled as she ran her hand through her long dark brown hair in frustration.

"I had a family David. I wasn't about to give that all up for something we could have had!"

"Fuck you! And fuck him! Both of us know you could have picked me. I gave you the fucking chance Bella. I fell in love with you. You treat me like I'm some boy toy so I fucking left!" Happy yelled.

"I want the fucking truth Happy!" Bella yelled.

"Fine then." His patience snapped right in front of her eyes as he walked toward Bella.

"I got tired of watching you two together pretending to be the prefect little family. I got tired of watching the girl I fucking love be with my brother. I got tired of watching you coming into the clubhouse thinking you were here for me. When all you were here for was Jax. I got tired of being fucking hurt by you. That's why I fucking left. I couldn't take the fucking pain you kept causing me!" Happy screamed right into Bella's face as he stood close. His teeth clenched, his fists tight.

"Is that what you want to hear? That I miss throwing you up against the wall and slamming my dick inside of you making you scream my fucking name." He smirked.

"Fuck you!" Bella pulled her hand back, ready to land a blow. Wanting to wipe that smug look from his face.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled as his hands closed on her wrist before she could land the slap. Bella pulled back, a futile attempt as Happy pushed her back against the wall behind her with his body. He raised Bella's hand above her head then captured the other one and held both in one of his much larger hands. Pinning them both to the wall as she tried in vain to pull them back.

Bella struggled against him. Her feet and knees a blur. Trying to get a shot in. He pressed into her hard. The cold wall barely felt along her bare back as she struggled against him.

"Fuck you! Let me go you asshole...LET...ME...FUCKING...GO!" Bella screamed as she tried to break free.

Bella's breath was coming hard as fast as Happy looked down into her eyes. Anger blazing. He dipped his head and kissed her hard. She bit Happy's lip. Tasting blood and he pulled back.

"Do that again and you'll regret it." He growled.

**BELLA'S POV**

His words were cold as he leaned back in and kissed me. Hard and rough. Our teeth scraped as David pushed his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back, as hard as he kissed me. Arching my body against his as I still tried to pull my hands free from his iron grip.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited to just throw you against the wall and slam my hard dick inside of you and listen to your moans!" He whispered in my ear.

Happy's free hand moved to the front of my jacket he took it off. Then lifted my tank top above my head. I felt Happy's cold hands reach behind me and unclasp my bra. He then quickly dipped his head and captured one of my now bare breasts between his lips.

"Fuck you!" It was more of a moan as I felt his teeth against my hard nip. He bit, hard and I arched pushing more of my breast into his mouth.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed loud as the pain mingled with pleasure when Happy released one and moved to the other.

I was mad at myself as I felt the pool of wetness between my legs. Angry as hell at him as my body responded to the feeling of his hard cock pressed against my hip. I arched again, still pulling on my hands.

"Stop complaining you fucking like it." He said as he lifted his head and kissed me hard again, moving his hands to unbutton my pants.

"Take off your pants and boots now." He growled.

I did what I was told he then whispered in my ear. "Wrap your legs around me" he said.

I complied, speechless and my eyes huge as he reached between us to first undo his zipper. He then grabbed my skimpy black thong and ripped it from my body. The friction of him pulling roughly and the sound of them ripping as he yanked them from my body almost made me cum.

He freed my hands and held onto my hips for leverage as he slammed his cock deep inside me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and I start to kiss him roughly as he filled my pussy. Slamming me back against the wall. Happy dropped his head and bit my nipples again and I came. Screaming as he punished my pussy without mercy.

"You fucking asshole!" I growled at him. His smug smile made me want to hit him again. My pussy convulsed and spasmed around his cock as he splayed his fingers over the cheeks of my ass and found my tight puckered asshole with one. I cried out as he slid one into me, stretching me, one...then two. My body moved with his, my hand moved down and I took off his cut. Then I ripped his dress shirt open then began pinching and pulling his nipples, hard. Digging my fingernails into his chest.

He half laughed and half moaned as he pushed harder and faster. His fingers teasing my asshole as his cock filled me over and over.

Happy pulled out of me then he turned me, bending me over the bed while holding my body steady. The look on his face kind of scared me. But it also made me wet as hell.

"Don't move ...you want to see how much I missed you then I'll show you." Happy growled as he rubbed the head of his wet cock against my ass, and then pushed in with one long slow stroke. I moaned out loud as his cock filled my tight ass. I groaned as it burned and stretched me. I lifted my hips, I couldn't help myself as the pain turned into pleasure and he started to slide in and out of my asshole. Slow at first then fast and unforgiving.

His hand came down and began to flick over the hard nub of my clit as he pumped in and out. I couldn't help myself. I came hard cursing Happy's name as he whispered in my ear.

"See how much better I am. Do you see what I can do to you. I love it when you come nice and hard all over my cock. Screaming my name." He said as he slapped my ass hard, making my body jump.

I came again gripping Happy like a velvet vice and that had sent him over the edge. He groaned as he exploded into me. His cock pulsed inside of me then I felt emptiness as he pulled out.

Happy pulled me up and turned me facing him again as his lips found mine and he began to kiss me softly as he ran his fingertips gently down my cheek.

"God you're beautiful." He touched me so softly, like I was the most precious thing in the world.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"I mean it Bells you're so beautiful." Happy said as we collapsed on the bed. I laid down trying to catch my breath. I soon heard a gasp. I shot my head up and frowned.

"What the fuck is this." He demanded. I just kept quiet.

"It's nothing." I said as I snatched my wrist out of his hand and got up.

"Don't fucking lie to me Isabella." He growled. I grabbed a pair of underwear out of his drawer and got dressed.

"Did Jax fucking do that." He growled at me.

"It was an accident." I replied as I fixed my hair and checked my face.

"Bull shit." Happy growled I stayed quiet.

"How long?" He asked but I didn't say a word.

"Damn it Bella how fucking long?" Happy growled.

"It started two months ago." I whispered. I heard Happy punch the wall. I jumped and I turned and faced him.

"Bells" He said. I ran into his arms and he held me as I cried.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Happy growled and I shook my head.

"No it was an accident." I said trying to stop Happy as he made his way toward the door.

"That's a fucking bull shit lie Bella and you know it." Happy growled, I frowned at Happy.

"Please don't." I whispered to him. He frowned and pulled me into his arms.

"Shhhh baby everything will be alright I promise." Happy said as he glared at the door thinking of ways to kill Jax.

_AN: Dear fans this is the sequel to my story and before you ask , I had to do this. I had to make Jax's demons come out so please don't hate me. I promise everything will be alright (hint) the name of the story. This is my first time at a lemon so don't be too harsh please. _

_I hope you enjoy the new sequel. Thank you to my beta aka my second mother for fixing my mistakes in my story you're the best Kim 3._


	2. Chapter 2 We all fall down Part One

**Chapter 2: We all fall down**

Bella walks out of Happy's room to see Jax talking to one of the porn girls. Bella rolls her eyes and walks toward the bar.

"Give me a bay breeze please." Bella said as she sat down on the bar stool.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" The bartender asked as he looked Bella up and down.

"Listen dick head, it's my 21 first birthday so just giving me my fucking drink before I cut your fucking balls off ." Bella growled as her eyes turned pitch black. The bartender gulped and got her drink.

"Trying to scare our bartender I see." Bella heard a voice from behind her say.

"The little punk wouldn't give me a drink." Bella said as she took a sip of the drink and looked at Clay.

"Well you do know you look like you're 17." Clay said as he smirked at Bella.

"What ever." Bella said as she took another sip of her drink.

"Okay what's going on kid lay it on me." Clay said as he took a seat next to Bella and the bartender gave Clay a beer.

"Why don't you go look for your self." Bella said as she nodded her head to the left of her. Clay looked over and sighed.

"He's in a strange place right now Bells." Clay tried to defend his step son but Bella rolled her eyes.

"That just seems to be everyones excuse lately." Bella said and Clay sighed.

"If I would have known, he would be acting like this I would have left a while ago." Bella said and Clay looked at her.

"He has been through a lot kid." Clay said as he watched Jax flirting with the porn star.

Bella turned and glared at Clay "and I haven't?" Bella hissed.

"Bella you just need to give him some time." Clay said .

"Yeah well I don't know how much more time I can give him." Bella said as she downed her drink and took a beer and walked outside. Clay frowned and sighed as he watched Bella walk passed Jax and ignore him.

-**Mean While back in the club house-**

Gemma watched as Bella walked outside and then turned to see her old man have his face in his hands. She sighed and looked for Jax.

"Hey where's Jax?" Gemma asked Chibs who was getting a lap dance by a crow eater.

"Uh I think he went to his room." Chibs said to Gemma. She nodded and walked into the back.

She then heard moans and grunts, they got louder as she came closer to Jaxs' door. Gemma's eyes darken as she threw open the door to see Jax having sex with Ima.

"What the fuck ma." Jax hissed at his mom.

"Funs over slut get out." Gemma said as she picked up the girls clothes and threw them at the blonde haired girl. The girl gasped and picked up her clothes and ran out the door. Jax sighed and lit a cig and sat up in bed.

"Put some fucking jeans on." Gemma growled as she threw Jax his jeans. She turned her head, she heard some rustling.

"All right ma I'm dressed now what the fuck do you want." Jax hissed as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his mother.

"Watch who your talking to shit head." Gemma said as she glared at her son.

"What ma." Jax said as he started to get impatient.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing." Gemma hissed at her son.

"I'm doing the same thing Bella is doing. Getting laid. " Jax said as he got up and out of bed and put his shirt on.

"Bella is the mother of your fucking kids Jackson." Gemma yelled.

"So fucking what." Jax yelled back and Gemma frowned.

"You're just like him." Gemma whispered.

"What" Jax said confused.

"You fucking heard me." Gemma yelled.

"Don't you dare compare me to that fucking jackass." Jax yelled.

"You're not the Jax Teller I raised, your becoming more like your father each and every day!" Gemma yelled.

"I don't need this shit." Jax yelled back as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the bedroom with Gemma following right behind him. Jax walked out side to see Clay and Bella talking. On the picnic table.

"Where are you going?" Clay asked him.

"A ride I'll be back in a couple of days." Jax said as he walked towards his bike.

"That's right Jackson go. Leave just like JT did." Gemma yelled after her son.

"Fuck off." Jax yelled as he got on his bike.

"Don't worry the club will take care of your old lady and your kids. Like we always do." Gemma watched as Jax raced out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she turned towards Gemma, but Gemma stayed silent.

"Gemma what the hell happened!" Bella yelled.

"I walked in on him and Ima having sex." Gemma said.

Clay and Gemma saw Bella's eyes fill up with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Bella just picked up her beer bottle and threw it on the ground watching it smash to pieces. Everyone heard the crash and raced outside to see what happened. Everyone stared at a shaking Bella. Happy looked towards the smashed beer bottle and then looked up and saw the missing space of Jax's bike. Happy sighed.

"Bells" Gemma tried to say but Bella snapped her head up and everyone took a step back when they saw the fire in Bella's eyes. Bella pulled out her phone sent a quick text to someone, she then slammed her phone shut and turned and face Gemma.

"Can you watch the kids for the night?" Bella asked Gemma. Gemma nodded at Bella. Bella then walked over to her kids.

"I'll pick you up first thing in the morning okay." Bella told them. They nodded but Leah stayed quiet.

"Mom..?" Leah begged and Happy knew what Bella was going to do.

"Leah" Bella said as she turned to her. Leah sighed and stared at the ground. Bella then walked towards her car and got in. She made eye contact with Happy then raced out of the parking lot.

Everyone walked back inside but Gemma ,Clay and Happy.

"Clay" Gemma whispered.

"I know Gem." Clay said as he pulled Gemma in his arms, and walked her back inside the club house. Happy stood there staring for what seemed to be hours before he finally snapped out of it. He left his beer on the picnic table then walked to his bike and sped out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3: Love & Hate Relationship

**Chapter 3: Love & Hate Relationship**

**Bella's POV**

Bella speed home and pulled in the drive way. She saw Jax's bike there. She sighed and took a deep breath, this would be a fight she WILL win. Even if she died trying.

She walked up to the porch and opened the door. She heard banging upstairs and walked up to her and Jax's room to see him putting clothes in a bag. Jax heard her so he looked up and watched as she leaned against the door frame watching him.

"I'm going away for a couple days." He said as he continued to put clothes in a bag.

"Back to your whore." Bella finally spoke and asked him.

"Fuck off Bella I don't got time for your drama." Jax hissed. Bella glared and walked farther into the room.

"My drama?" She asked and Jax stayed quiet.

"MY DRAMA!" Bella screamed and Jax turned around and looked at her.

"There is no drama Jackson." Bella said as she glared at him.

"You're the one who caused this. You're the reason why I'm leaving." Jax finally spoke and Bella snapped. She picked up the closest thing to her which happen to be a crystal ash tray and chucked it at Jax. It missed and smashed right above his head making Jax jump and turn around.

"What the fuck!" Jax yelled.

"Don't you dare fucking blame this shit on me Jackson. I didn't do shit to you. I take care of YOUR kids, while you're doing what? Out fucking YOUR std whore!" Bella screamed at him. Jax snapped his head up to Bella and she gulped as she saw his black eyes staring at her. Bella began to back up but Jax grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up." Jax screamed. Bella struggled as his hold on her tightened.

"You have no idea what the fuck I have been through the past couple months." Jax yelled. Bella glared and kneed him in the groin. Jax doubled over as Bella got away from him.

"Shut the fuck up you haven't been through half the shit I have you fucking basterd." Bella screamed as she threw her high heel at him.

Jax ducked just in time "that's all your ever good at, is throwing shit." Jax said. Bella walked up and punched him in the face and Jax grabbed her and slapped her.

"You're the reason why I'm like this. You're the reason why I'm in this dark place I'm in. You're the reason why I am so fucked up in the head. You're the reason why Bella not me." Jax growled at her.

"If I'm the reason why not fucking leave." Bella yelled. Jax let go of her and grabbed his bag. He zipped it up and turned towards her.

"I am." Jax said as he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. Bella took a deep breath and followed him down the stairs. She watched as he picked up his keys.

"That's right leave!" Bella screamed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Jax turned and smirked.

"I am." He said as he walked towards the door.

"That's right walk out on your family. Just like your father did." Bella yelled and Jax froze.

"What did you say." Jax said as he closed his eyes.

"You fucking heard me you dick head." Bella yelled. Jax turned around and looked at her.

"You're just like JT." Bella said. Jax dropped his bag and glared at her.

"Don't fucking compare me to that low life piece of shit." Jax growled.

"Then stop acting like that low life piece of shit." Bella said as she crossed her arms. Jax glared and picked up his bag and opened the door.

"Go ahead Jax leave me as a single mother. Just like JT did to Gemma. Don't worry I'll take care of your kids while you bury your self in pussy." Bella screamed. Jax stopped and stood there.

"Hell while your at it, go have yourself another family just like JT did." Bella yelled and Jax snapped. Jax threw his bag on the on the floor and walked towards Bella.

"I'm not my father." Jax hissed as he walked towards Bella.

"Then stop acting like him." Bella growled as she backed up until her knees hit the counter.

"Your turning dark just like he did." Bella said as Jax stopped right in front of her.

"Your walking out on your family to bury your face in pussy, just like he did." Bella said as she looked into Jax dark eyes.

"You're giving up on your family just like JT gave up on you and your mother." Bella hissed and Jax glared at her.

"You have no idea what the fuck I've been through." Jax hissed.

"No Jackson. You have no idea what the fuck I been through." Bella screamed.

"Did you lose your uncle?" Bella asked and Jax stayed quiet.

"No. I fucking did." Bella hissed.

"Did you get fucking kidnaped by some phyco?" Bella screamed and again Jax stayed silent.

"No I fucking did." Bella yelled as she pushed on his chest.

"I was fucking tortured for a week and three fucking days. I had to stay strong for both me and my baby to survive. I had to go through all that pain not you!" Bella said as she pushed Jax harder making him back up.

"I lost not only my fucking father who was my fucking world, but also the only woman who acted like a real fucking mother to me! I had to take in two young kids who had everything taken away from them. I have to raise them and your son while you were out fucking crow eaters! I took care of YOUR kids while you were out doing god knows what. I had my fucking family taken away from me since I came to fucking Charming. What did you lose Jax." Bella screamed at him, he just stood there not saying a word.

"And then you had the fucking balls to put your hands on me." Bella screamed.

"In front of our kids. You're not the one who had to cover up the brusies as your kids sit there and cry and watch you! You didn't have to lie to the club and tell them you fell! You beat the fuck out of me but I still stayed, and I still fucking loved you. You fucking piece of shit." Bella hissed at him.

"So tell me what did you lose Jax? Huh! You lost shit! So don't sit there and tell me what you been through or how much pain you're in because nothing and I mean NOTHING can ever live up to the PAIN I have been through the last couple of years." Bella screamed as tears ran down her face. Jax finally snapped out of it and he frowned. He tried to walk towards Bella but she pushed him.

"Don't fucking touch me Jackson." Bella yelled at him.

"Baby" Jax started to say.

"Go Jax leave! Take your shit and leave." Bella said as she picked up Jax's duffle bag and threw it at him.

"Leave! Go. Be the man your father wanted you be! Don't worry I'll take care of our kids. I always do!" Bella screamed at him and he frowned. Bella then started to walk up the stairs but Jax grabbed her.

"Bells" Jax said to her.

"Get the fuck off of me." Bella screamed as he lifted her up in his arms. She kicked and screamed but he refused to let her go.

"Let go" She yelled as Jax cursed. He finally threw her over his shoulder and took her upstairs.

"Let go" She screamed louder as she begain to punch him on his back with her fist. Jax walked into there room, threw Bella on the bed and then locked the door. Bella eyes widened as he started to move closer to her.

"Stop" Bella said but he kept coming. He grabbed her and pulled her in his arms.

"Let me go." She yelled but Jax refused. He pinned her down on the bed so she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry." Jax begged.

"That's what you always say to me." Bella hissed as she stuggled to get free.

"I mean it this time. I'll change babe." Jax begged.

"No, you're a fucking liar! That's all you're ever good at Jackson. Now let me go." Bella said as tears began to form.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he starred into her eyes, and that's when Bella finally snapped.

"I hate you Jax I FUCKING HATE YOU." Bella screamed as tears began to run down her face. Jax felt his whole world stop right in front of him.

"Please baby" Jax begged.

"All you ever do is hurt me. Why! Haven't I been through enough." Bella sobbed. Jax pulled her up into her arms and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm in a dark place babe." Jax whispered.

"And so was I! But I snapped out of it, for you and the kids Jax." Bella sobbed.

"I promise to never hurt you again." Jax said as tears ran down his cheek.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jackson." Bella whispered as she tried to stop crying. Jax ran his hands through her hair and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"I'll change babe, I promise, please just don't leave me I need you." Jax begged as he brought his lips up to her ear.

"I don't know how much more I can take Jax." Bella sobbed.

"I promise babe we'll get through this, together I promise." Jax whispered in her ear, sending chills down her arms.

"It's me and you against the world Bells. I promise." He whispered to her.

Bella pulled away and looked at him "this is your last chance Jax. I don't know if I can take anymore after this." Bella said to him. Jax brought his lips to her and kissed her.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away and began sucking on her neck making her moan.

Bella moaned as Jax's tongue danced with hers. Jax kissed Bella feverishly through her clothes, biting at her nipple until she thought she was going to die. He pulled her shirt over her head he then lifted Bella up and carried her towards the bed where he sat her on the edge. Jax then ripped off her jeans and buried his head between her legs which came up and rested on his shoulders.

Everything ceased to matter. Time, space, objects, Jax hitting her, nothing mattered but his touches. Bella moaned as he stuck his tongue into her.

"Oh god" Bella moaned as Jax went faster and faster.

He came back to her mouth and Bella kissed him, tasting herself. Bella pushed him back and took off his cut and shirt. She then started to kiss his bare chest all the way down to the top of his jeans. Jax moaned and groaned and he stared down at his old lady, wishing for her to continue. Jax thrust his hips out a little until Bella finally unzipped his pants. Bella smirked as she smiled at him and brought his dick towards her.

She licked the head of his dick then slowly she sucked him into her mouth. She came back up and kissed down his length driving Jax crazy. She takes him back into her mouth and sucks him into her throat. She starts out slow but then Jax begs her for more so she gives it to him. She speeds up and takes one of her hands and plays with his balls. She wants to make this last a bit longer so she stops and starts to kiss the inside of his thighs. The left one first then, she moves over to the right one. After Jax begging again she takes his hard length back into her mouth and sucks him in. She speeds up and uses her teeth a bit to drive him wild.

"Oh fuck Bella so good. Don't stop baby. I'm so close..." Jax continues to beg Bella for more. She leaves his dick for a minute to suck on his balls. She uses her hand on his dick so he will stay nice and hard for her. She switches then. Putting her mouth back on Jax's long hard member. Taking his balls into her hand. She sucks him hard again and hears him cussing.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum baby." Jax yells.

As he said that he did cum. Bella took everything he gave her willingly. Once he finished shooting his spunk into her mouth, she licked her lips and his dick to make sure he was all clean.

Jax leans up. "God that was so good baby. I've missed that mouth of yours. Now how about you let me fuck you the way you like. Nice and hard." He said.

Jax flipped Bella on her back. "Are you ready baby. I'm not going to be gentle about this." Jax said. Bella can only nod in anticipation.

Jax kisses her deeply tasting himself on her mouth. Then he thrusts deep into her all at once. Bella hisses. Even though she was expecting it. It still shocked her. Jax pounds into her rough and fast. Bella grabs his shoulders and onto his back. Loving the feeling of him inside of her. Jax lifts Bella's legs to his shoulders so he can get even deeper. She moans at the feeling and starts to feel her orgasm. Just as Bella came down from her orgasm, Jax pulls out of her.

"Get on all fours beautiful." Bella complied. Jax enters her again from behind and contiues his pounding into her. Jax holding onto her hips.

"Fuck Jax that feels so good. God I'm gonna cum again baby. Harder. Please I need you to go harder."

Jax never one to disappoint, did as she asked. Not even a minute later Bella screams out again, cussing. Jax can feel her vise grip on him and he cums with her. He doesn't stop pounding her though. He want's to make their orgasms last a bit longer. When his dick stopped jerking inside of Bella, he pulls out.

He lays down on his side just as Bella collapses.

"Are you ok baby? I wasn't too hard on you was I?" Jax asked her a bit worried.

"God no Jax that was exactly what I needed. You're the only one that makes me feel this sated and happy." Bella said as she stroked his face.

She leaned in to kiss him. Jax pulls her over to him so her head is laying over his heart..

Bella and Jax laid in bed together. Bella is in Jax's arms as Jax held her hand.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you baby." Jax said as he kissed Bella's hand.

"It's not you Jax and I know that." Bella whispered.

"What, what do you mean?" Jax asked his old lady.

"This town is poison Jax. I now know why my mother left and didn't want me anywhere near it." Bella said as she sat up in bed and sighed. It became silent in the room.

"Then let's leave." Jax said as he broke the silence and Bella turned around looking at him crazy.

"What are you talking about Jackson?" Bella asked.

"Me you and the kids, we will all go on a trip how about Disneyland we can go for a few days, get away from this place and be a family for once." Jax said as he stood up.

"Jax you can't just up and leave." Bella said as she went to grab Jax but he turned and faced her.

"Baby it will be good for us." Jax said as he put on some boxers and grabbed his shirt.

"But Jax-" Bella tried to say.

"Bella don't you want to be a family again?" Jax asked his old lady.

"You know I do Jax but we-" Bella tried to say again.

"Then stop trying to make up some lame lies and be happy." Jax said as he smirked at her.

"Okay when do we leave?" Bella said as she sighed.

"Right now go pack the kids their clothes then come pack yours." Jax said as he grabbed his jeans and put them on.

"Jax but-" Bella tried to say.

"What did I said about them buts women." Jax said as he looked at her. Bella sighed and made her way towards the door.

"We will have fun I promise baby." Jax said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Okay baby." Bella said as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Now get to packing woman." Jax said as he let her go and slapped her ass.

"Watch it." Bella said playfully and started to leave, she then turned around and faced him.

"You wanna know what I just realized." Bella said to him.

"Whats that?" Jax asked his old lady.

"That we have a love and hate relationship." Bella said which caused Jax to frown.

"No babe not any more. For now on it's a love relationship." Jax said which caused Bella to actually smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Poor Ol Bella

**Chapter 4: Poor Ol Bella**

**BELLA'S POV**

Me and Jax were finishing up packing when Jax's phone rang.

"I'm busy ma what's up?" Jax said as he handed me more shorts to put into the bag.

"What!" Jax yelled and I jumped and turned and looked at him.

"We're on our way." Jax yelled. He then dropped the bags in his hands and looked at me.

"What" I said as he just stared at me.

"Someone took the kids." Jax said to me and I felt my whole world stop right in front of me.

"What!" I yelled.

"Gemma was home she said a group of people in masks broke into the house. They tied Gemma up. " Jax said.

"Jax-" I said.

"They took Gigi and Abel." Jax whispered to me. I felt my whole world stop. It felt like time froze. I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"Clay, Juice and Happy are following behind them." Jax said as he ran over towards me.

"I gotta go." Jax said as he ran down the stairs. I took a deep breath and followed behind him. I saw him jump on his bike so I hurried up and locked the door and got on behind him.

"Bells you-" Jax tried to say to me.

"They are my fucking kids I'm going with you." I yelled.

Jax sighed and handed me his helmet. I took it and put it on as he started the bike. I wrapped my arms around Jax as he speeds off onto the highway. We finally caught up to the club and saw them following a black van. The guys moved out of the way and let me and Jax get in the front of the line. We dodged cars as we tried to catch up to the van. The van pulled up to a boat dock and stopped.

"Go baby go." I said as I felt Jax steps on the gas faster. We saw five people get out of the van then we saw Gigi and Abel.

"No" I yelled. Jax pulled up to a boat dock and stopped. We got off the bike and I threw the helmet down. Jax jumped over a railing as me and Juice were running behind him. We saw them get into a boat.

"Jax" I yelled as we all tried to catch up but it was too late. The guys started the boat and it was pulling away from the dock. We finally reached the dock and stopped and saw the boat get farther into the water. The guys in the masks smiled then one guy lifted off his mask. I felt my legs turn into jello as I stared into those dark eyes.

"I'll see you soon baby girl." He yelled as he blew me a kiss.

"No" I yelled as I tried jumping in the water but I felt Happy's arms go around my waist. Stopping me.

"No" I cried.

"They took my kids." Jax whispered as he watched the boat disappear.

"They took my kids!" Jax yelled as everyone tried catching their breath.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Jax screamed as he fell to floor. Unable to stand up anymore. I rushed over to Jax and flew into his arms as I cried.

"We'll get them back son I promise." Clay said as his hand went on to Jax's shoulder everyone stood around us and looked down frowning but also pissed off.

"We'll get them back I promise." Clay said to us again but it didn't help. I turned and saw the boat was completely gone and cried. I cried because my baby girl and my little man were with someone who had a grudge against they club, and they didn't care about anything, even little kids. I knew there was a chance that I would never see my kids again and I felt as if I couldn't breath.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DAY 1**

Bella laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The events that happened yesterday keep repeating in her head like a broken record.

"Mom" Leah said as she knocked on the door but Bella didn't even hear her. Leah sighed and closed the door behind her and went into her room and sat down on the bed.

**DAY 5**

Bella continues laying in bed she hasn't moved or stop staring at the same ceiling.

"Mommy" Seth said as he walked into Bella's room and stood at the side of her bed.

"Mom" Seth said as he shook Bella a little bit. Bella was too numb to move or to feel it.

"Seth" Jax said as he leaned against the door. Seth turned around and gave his father a sad look.

"Go get your jacket on and tell your sister to do the same." Jax said as he walked into his and his old ladies room. Seth nodded and stared at his mother one last time then sighed and left the room.

"Bells" Jax called to his old lady but Bella shut her eyes at the sound of his voice. Jax sighed and gave his old lady a kiss on the cheek.

"Hershey" Jax called to their dog. Within seconds Hershey ran into the room with the kids following behind him.

"Go lay down with mommy." Jax said as he pointed to the bed that his old lady lay on. Hershey obeyed and jumped up on the bed. Hershey whined and pushed Bella's hand so he could get under the blankets. Bella moved the blankets down as the dog crawled under them. Hershey then whined for Bella to move her hands. When Bella obeyed Hershey scooted closer to Bella and put his head on her chest.

"Good boy now watch over her okay boy." Jax said to the dog, the dog looked at Jax then she put her head down and closed his eyes.

"Come on kids." Jax said as he put his hands on his kids' shoulder and lead them out of the room.

"Is mom going to be okay daddy?" Seth asked Jax as Jax shut the front door and locked it.

"Mom is in a strange place right now Seth." Leah said to her little brother. As she opened the back door of the car open for Seth to get in. When he did Leah closed the door then jumped into the passenger seat. Jax looked at the house one more time and sighed as he got into the car and shut the door.

"Why?" Seth asked as he was worried about his mom.

"She blames her self for Gigi and Abel being kidnaped." Leah whispered as Jax sat there and stayed quiet.

"We're going to get them back daddy right?" Seth asked his father who has yet to speak a word.

"Yeah little man well get them back then your mother will be all better, and everything will go back to the way they used too." Jax said as he pulled out of the drive way.

"You mean where you and mom would fight every night when you thought we were sleeping." Seth said. Jax looked at him through the mirror.

"No. I mean where we are all a happy loving family." Jax said to his son. They pulled into the club house and parked.

"Come on." Jax said as he put his hands on his kid's shoulder and walked into the club house. Everyone looked up when they saw Jax walking in. They all got hopeful thinking Bella was there too but when they saw the kids everyone frowned.

"How is she?" Clay asked as Jax and the kids walked up to the bar. Jax looked down at the kids and Gemma took the hint.

"Come on kids let get something to eat I'm sure you're starving." Gemma said as she took Seth and Leah's hand and took them into the small kitchen.

"Meeting now." Clay said to everyone as he got up and walked into church. Everyone followed behind and when the last son walked in. He closed the door. Everyone took their seats and sat down waiting for Jax to talk.

"How is she?" Clay asked again as he looked at his son.

"Bad" Jax said as he sighed and put his face in his hands as everyone put their head down. It hurt each and every one of them knowing that their sister was hurting. But one person was pissed, the killer glared down at the table as he listen to Jax talk.

"How bad." Juice asked. Jax sighed and looked at everyone.

"I make her dinner and she pushes it to the side and lets it sit there. She cries when she thinks no one is listening. She blames herself. She screams in her sleep and she just continues to stare at that same damn ceiling." Jax said as he stared at everyone. It was silent when all the sudden.

BANG

Everyone jumped at the sound and saw a pissed off Happy in killer mode.

"What the fuck are we doing siting around on our asses." Happy growled as everyone stared at him.

"Happy what can we-" Juice tried to say.

"We could be out there fucking looking for them. We already know who the fuck took them." Happy growled.

"He's right." Clay said and everyone looked at Clay.

"My grand kids are out there with a monster and my daughter is laying in bed like a zombie blaming her self for my mistake.." Clay said as everyone stayed silent.

"The club's on lock down. I want everyone here. Everyone you hear me." Clay said as he looked at Tig and Tig nodded.

"You get your old lady out of this darkness she's living in and you bring her here. Do you hear me." Clay said to his son and Jax nodded.

"Lock down starts tomorrow." Clay said as everyone stood up.

"I want everyone to be looking for them. You hear me Chibs. I want everyone looking. You fucking call the Irish. Call everyone of the SONS out there and tell them to be on the look out." Clay said as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up and everyone exits the room. Jax walked over to Seth and Leah.

"Come on time to go." Jax said but Clay stopped him.

"You need to send them back to Washington." Clay said as he pulled his son to the side of the room and Jax looked at him.

"What" Jax raised his voice.

"They will be safe there." Clay said.

"Me and Bella already had two kids who were taken away from us. I'm not gonna send the only two kids we have left, away." Jax growled as he began to walk away but Clay grabbed him.

"They will be safe in Washington. It's only until we get the kids back." Clay said. Jax sighed and nodded his head knowing he was right. Jax sighed and pulled out his phone and walked outside. Gemma watched her son walk outside and she decided to follow him.

"Debbie" Jax said as the other person picked up the phone. Jax sat down on the picnic table.

"Hey it's me Jax Teller." Jax said as he sighed.

"Not so well. Some things happened and it's pretty stressful down here." Jax said as he sighed and took out a cigarette and lit it.

"She's not doing to well Debbie, look I need a favor." Jax said as he took a puff off of his cigarette. Gemma stood there leaning on the door frame listening to her son's conversation with this stranger.

"I need you to take Leah and Seth for a little bit until things get better down here." Jax said as he sighed.

"I was hoping tomorrow." Jax said as he put his head down.

"Thank you so much." Jax said as he hung up the phone he sighed and threw his cigarette away. He then turned around and froze when he saw his mother there.

"Who was that?" Gemma asked her son.

"Don't worry about it." Jax said as he walked passed her and into the clubhouse.

"You're not sending my grand kids to some stranger's house. They can stay with me and Clay." Gemma said as she followed Jax into the clubhouse. Everyone stopped and looked at Jax.

"Debbie is not a stranger she's fucking Sue's mother." Jax said as he turned around and looked at Gemma. Gemma was about to say something but Jax stopped her.

"Besides you're the reason my two kids got taken away from me and my old lady. I won't let you make that mistake again." Jax growled at his mother.

"Come on time to go home." Jax said to Leah and Seth. Jax picked Seth up and carried him out to the car with Leah following close behind. Jax wasn't mad at Gemma he knew it was not her fault. He was just stressed out. Gemma stood there and watched her son pull out of the clubhouse and Gemma frowned.

"He's not mad at you Gem he's just stressed out." Tig said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Tiggy. I know he wants to break down and cry but someone has to be strong for Bella and the kids." Gemma sighed as Tig put his arms around Gemma.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax pulled up to the house and carried a sleeping Seth into the house.

"Hershey we're home." Jax called out to his guard dog. Within seconds the dog came rasing down the stairs and tugged on Jax pants.

"What boy?" Jax asked as he looked down at the dog but Hershey kept pulling at Jax pants.

Jax looked at Leah and followed Hershey up the stairs while still carrying Seth. The dog whined at Abel's room and the door was shut. Jax took a deep breath not knowing what was behind that door. Jax opened the door and froze and sighed. There laid his old lady on the floor by Abel's and Gigi's cribs.

"Leah let your brother sleep with you tonight take Hershey with you." Jax said to Leah as he handed Seth to Leah. Leah nodded and called Hershey down the stairs with her.

"Baby" Jax said as he walked into the room.

"They're gone." Bella whispered as she held Abel's hat and Gigi's teddy bear.

"I know baby." Jax said as he walked closer to her.

"I heard them crying. I thought, I thought that-" She couldn't even finished the sentence she broke down and cried. Jax fell to his knees and pulled his old lady to his arms.

"I let him take them." Bella cried into Jax shoulder.

"Baby" Jax tried to say.

"I let some stranger take my son and daughter, how could I , god I'm such a bad mother." Bella cried.

"No you're not baby and you know that." Jax tried to say but Bella wasn't having that.

"No! I let some monster take my kids and I just let them go." Bella yelled. Jax stayed silent as he sighed. He couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He picked Bella up and turned around and saw Leah standing there with a tear running down her cheek.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." Jax said as he walked past Leah.

"Is she okay." Leah said as she cried.

"She'll be fine sweetie I promise." Jax said as he bends down and kissed Leah on the cheek. Leah sighed and walked down the stairs. He then took his old lady to their bedroom. He laid Bella down on the bed. He then took off his cut, his shirt and left his pants on. He then crawled into bed. He pulled Bella into his arms and held her as she cried.

"I want them back Jax." Bella cried into his chest.

"I know baby I do too." Jax said as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"Bring my babies back." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes.

Jax sat there and for the first time and he cried. He cried because the person who killed Half Sack. The one who tortured and hurt his old lady now has his kids. He cried because he doesn't even know if they are even alive. He cried because he hated seeing his old lady like this. He cried because his whole life was crashing down on him. He cried because he hated that he had to be strong for his whole family. He cried because he wanted everything back to the way it was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**PLATO'S POV**

I sat in the living room listening to this stupid baby cry.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I got up and saw the little boy standing in front of the baby girl who was crying.

"Oh you think you're strong kid." I yelled at him as I got closer.

"I don't think I'm strong I know I'm strong. I'm a Teller I'm just like my daddy!" The little kid yelled at me.

You're just like your daddy, huh?" I asked as I got into his face.

"Yup" He said.

"That's one thing about you Tellers'." I said as I bent down to him and he glared at me.

"You never know when to shut the fuck up." I said as I pulled back my hand and slapped him. I watched him fall back onto the ground and stay there.

"Get these little punks out of my face!" I yelled as I went back to sit down. I then picked up a picture.

"Where are you my sweet beautiful Bella." I said as I looked at her picture.

"She's not your Bella." The little basterd yelled and I turned towards him.

"What did you say you little punk." I hissed at the baby.

"My mommy is my daddy's and she will always be daddy's not yours!" He yelled. My eyes darken as I picked up a knife and throw it towards him and he ducked.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut or next time I won't miss." I growled and he glared at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Confused and alone, thats how I feel. Confused because I let some monster take my kids away from me and I'm standing around doing nothing at all. Alone because without my kids I am nothing. I feel empty. What kind of mother am I to stand around and do nothing while my kids are alone with this monster. A bad mother that's what I am.

"Bells it's time." Jax Teller said to his old lady who had their bedroom door half shut and half opened. Who am I? I'm standing here looking at myself in the mirror and all I see is a zombie. My skin is pale, and I look really thin. I look just dead. I don't feel like my self. I feel as if I'm someone's puppet and they are controlling me by the strings.

"Isabella" Jax called to his old lady once again. Bella sighed as she looked away from the mirror and turned toward to the bed.

"Did daddy pack all your toys Hershey?" Bella asked her dog. Hershey jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Bella closed her suitcase and zipped it up all nice and tight. She turned around when she heard Hershey's nails on the floor.

"Awe did daddy forget your toy?" Bella said as she watched Hershey push the squeaky ball on the floor with his nose because his mouth was full with his leash. Bella bent down grabbed the leash and toy.

"I'll put it in my purse." Bella said as she opened her purse and put the ball inside, she then grabbed her suitcase and put Hershey's leash on.

"Now don't take off boy okay take it nice and slow." Bella said as she walked across the floor to the door with her suitcase and purse in hand. She turned around and sighed as she turned off the light closed the door behind her.

"Bella" Jax yelled.

"I'm coming Jackson." Bella yelled as she began walking down the stairs. Jax rolled his eyes as he grabbed Bella's suitcase from her hand.

"Come on the flight leaves in 30mins and it's going to take at least 25 mins to get to the airport." Jax said as he carried the suitcase to the car. Bella rolled her eyes as she closed and locked the front door and began walking to the car. She saw Leah and Seth already siting in the back seat waiting.

"Hershey front seat." Jax said as he opened the car door and Hershey jumped into the passenger seat. Jax hooked him in the seat belt as Bella got into the driver seat and closed the door. Bella was staring off into space when all of a sudden a hand scared the shit out of her.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" Jax asked as he saw Bella's blank face.

"Yeah" Bella said as she started the car. Jax sighed and reached into the car.

"I love you baby drive carefully please. I'll meet you at the airport." He said as he kissed her lips.

"I will." She said and Jax nodded. He walked to his bike and started up the engine. He put on his helmet and nodded his head to Bella. Bella pulled out of the driveway with Jax riding behind her.

**-TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER AT THE AIRPORT-**

Bella pulled up to the airport and parked. She unhooked Hershey's seat belt and put his leash on him.

"Ready?" Jax said as he turned off his bike and popped open the trunk. Leah and Seth nodded but were frowning at the same time. Jax sighed as he grabbed the suitcases and walked into the airport.

"Flight 675 is now boarding." The ticket agent said over the loud speaker. Jax frowned and stopped and turned around.

"Alright guys it's time to go." Jax said as he saw their sad faces.

"I know you don't wanna go but we just want you guys safe. You can come home when everything dies down I promise." Jax said as he bent down and ran his hands through Leah's hair.

"Attention flight 675 is now boarding." The lady said again.

"Bella" Jax said as he whispered.

Bella snapped out of it and looked down at Seth and Leah.

"I'm so sorry." Bella whispered as she bent down and Leah and Seth ran into her arms.

"I promise you will be home soon." Bella said as she kissed both of their heads.

"We love you mom." They both said at the same time.

"I love you too sweeties." Bella said as tears ran down her face. Jax put his hand on Bella's back and Bella frowned as she stood up and walked into his arms.

"Be safe and make sure to call me every day you hear me." Bella said to them and they nodded.

"Seth you're the man of the house make sure you watch out for each other and be good." Jax said to them and they nodded. They sighed as they handed the lady their tickets.

"We love you." Bella said to them.

"We love you too mom and dad." Seth and Leah said. Bella watched Leah grab Seth's hand and walk into the tunnel leading to the plane.

"Jax" Bella said as she hid her face into his chest.

"I know baby I don't want them to go but they need to be safe." Jax whispered into her ear as he ran his hands up and down her body. Jax's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"I need to answer this." Bella nodded and sighed as she backed up and watched the plane took off from the window.

"Baby we gotta get to the club house." Jax said as he came up from behind her.

"Okay" Bella whispered. Jax grabbed her hand. They and Hershey walked out of the airport and towards the car. Bella opened the door and Hershey jumped in.

"I'll meet you at the club house." Jax said as he kissed her forehead Bella frowned but nodded as she got into the driver side and put her seatbelt on. Bella backed out of the parking spot and got onto the highway and started to drive towards the clubhouse.

**-AT THE CLUB HOUSE-**

Bella pulled up to the gate where prospects were guarding the gate. They saw Jax and Bella so they opened the gate and they pulled in. When they were in, they closed the gate. Bella parked the car and Jax parked his bike right next to the others.

"Prospects" Jax yelled as he opened the car door for Bella. Bella smiled and got out and took Hershey's leash off. "Stay" she told him and he did.

Two prospects ran up to Jax "yea Jax" they said.

"Take the suitcases out of the trunk and put them in my room." Jax said and they nodded as Jax put his arm around Bella's waist as they walked into the clubhouse with Hershey right in front of them. Everyone stopped and nodded at Jax as they walked into the bar.

"There's my favorite girl." Tig said as he saw Hershey. Hershey sprinted towards him and jumped on him knocking him down to the floor. Bella couldn't help it, she busted out laughing and Jax smiled.

"There's that beautiful laugh that I love so much. I was starting to forget what it sounded like." Jax said as he whispered into her ear. Bella smiled and turned around facing him.

"You okay?" He asked her as he stared into her eyes.

"Yeah baby I'm fine." Bella said as she smiled at him. Jax was in shock he knew Bella was a good liar but he didn't know she was this good of a liar.

"I know your trying baby." Jax whispered and Bella nodded.

"And I love you for that." He said as he brought his lips closer to hers, and kissed her. Bella closed her eyes as she started to get lost in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Jax's neck while Jax wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know that is not Jax Teller kissing my future wife." They heard a voice say from behind them. Jax and Bella broke apart and smiled as they found the source to that voice.

"Bentley man how are you brother." Jax said as he let go of Bella and hugged Bentley.

"Not bad brother. Heard what happened so I rounded up the crew and got down here as fast as I could." He said as he broke away from their hug. He then smiled at Bella.

"Damn Bella you're getting even more gorgeous each and every fucking day." Bentley said as his eyes scanned Bella's body.

"Come here and give me a hug girl." He said as he opened his arms and Bella smiled and ran into them.

"Bentley man you better lay off my old lady." Jax said as he joked around.

Bentley put his arms around Bella as he faced towards Jax. "old lady? I don't see no tat." Bentley said as he smiled and Jax smirked.

"Come here baby." Jax said and Bella went over to him. Jax lifted up Bella's shirt and showed Bentley Bella's tattoo.

"Well I'll be damned she does have some ink on her." Bentley said as he looked at the tattoo.

"Nothing a little water and soap can't clean off boss." David said as he joined the conversation.

"Nah man that's Happy's ink that shit ain't coming off." Jax said as he smiled and the guys laughed.

"Bella it's so good to finally meet you." A brunette said as she ran up to Bella and hugged Bella. Bella was confused but hugged her back.

"Bella this is my daughter Kelly." Bentley said as he saw Bella confused face.

"Oh Kelly hey I heard so much about you." Bella said as she smiled at her and the brunette smiled back.

"Glad you could make it." Bella smiled and Kelly smiled back.

"Bells, Gemma said it's time to cook dinner for the guys." Lyla said as she walked up to Bella. Bella nodded and turned towards the guys.

"Excuse me." Bella said to the guys.

"Bells take Kelly with you." Bentley said to Bella and Bella nodded. Bella walked up to Jax and kissed him.

"Love you." She said as she took Kelly's hand.

"Come here." Jax said to her. Bella let go of Kelly's hand and walked into her old man arms. Jax arms wrapped around her, he brought his lips closer to her ear.

"Love you too darlin'." Jax said as he kissed her favorite spot behind her ear.

"Hey Teller what the fuck did I tell you about kissing my future wife" Bently yelled. Bella laughed and kissed Jax one last time before she grabbed Kelly and took her into the kitchen where all the old ladies were.

"Alright guys this is Kelly she is going to help us." Bella said and everyone looked at Kelly.

"She's Bentley's daughter so be nice." Bella said and everyone nodded.

The girls got to cooking while the guys were all siting at the bar talking. The ladies ended up making some of the guys favorites. Fried chicken, biscuits, cheesy jalapeno corn bread, potato salad and Bella made several batches of brownies and a couple of cakes. Once everything was done cooking and the tables were all set. They started to bring out all of the food. Once it's all set out everyone starts to eat. Everyone tried to keep everything light and kept conversations to funny stories and joking around. For Bella and Jax sakes. After everyone ate the crow eaters and sweet butts cleaned up. Clay then called church. The men all walked into the room with the guys all sitting down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

**Clay's POV**

"First I want to thank every one of you here. I know it means a lot to Jax and Bella that so many of you are willing to help us. We have seen them go through so much. Now down to business. We know who took the kids. It's just a matter of finding them and keeping Bella safe. We know for a fact it was the Russians Bella, Jax and I saw them. Now we just need to figure out where they took my grandchildren. We need them home now!" I was so pissed. Can't we just have a little peace and quite. Just for a while.

"We are with you. We love Bella and the kids. We will do what ever is needed. We are here for you brother." Redman said while squeezing Jax's shoulder.

"Like Clay said. I want to thank you all for your support. You all know what Bella and I have been through. You've seen it and been here when some of it happened. I just want my family back. I know Bella is trying to be strong for everyone. I'm worried that she will break soon if we don't get our kids back soon. So brothers lets get them." Jax said to everyone.

Everyone nodded there heads. I pound the gavel and we walk out of the meeting room. Jax hung back a minute.

"Thank you Clay it means the world to us that so many want to help. Do we have any idea where that basturd took my kids?" Jax asked me.

"Juice is working on it and we have the word out everywhere. We will get them back soon." Clay gives Jax a man hug.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**No ones' POV**

The two men walk out and find their ol' ladies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Jax POV**

Jax walked out of church and searched for Bella in the crowed. Finally he found her, he smiled and made his way towards her.

"Babe it's been a long night. Lets go and crash." I told Bella taking her hand and walking her to our dorm room.

We say goodnight to everyone on the way there. We go in and change into something to sleep in. We take turns brushing our teeth.

"Baby can you hold me please. I just need to feel you close to me." Bella asked.

"Of course darlin'." I pull her into my arms and start to kiss her face. I work down to her neck then down to her collar bones. Then I work down a bit to the tops of her soft breasts. She moans as I continue.

"Baby make love to me. Show me that everything will be alright." She begged.

"It will be my pleasure honey." I said to my beautiful old lady.

Bella sits up and takes off my t-shirt that she was wearing. That was all she had on. I kiss the valley between her lucius boobs and go down her stomach. Then work over to her hips bones. The whole time moaning my name.

"Spread those gorgeous legs baby. I have to taste you." I said almost in a whisper.

She complied and I started to lick her slit and nibble on her clit. I stick my tongue deep into her pussy. I still have never tasted anything better. I go deep and slow knowing I'm bringing her to a slow long burn. I love hearing the noises she makes. I add my fingers along with my tongue. I hit her g-spot and she trembled around my fingers. I pull them out and suck her juices on them. I then lap up what she had for me.

"Jax please I need your dick inside of me. Please baby I need you to fill me up." She spoke. I smiled as I kissed back up her body and up to her mouth.

I kissed her softly but passionately. I get up and take my boxers off. I climb back onto the bed looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Seeing all the love she has for me. I kiss her again and slide into her slowly. I work myself into her slowly but steadily. I want to show her all my love. This will be slow but steady. I speed up a bit. Thrusting deeply into her. I could tell she was close again and went a bit harder. Then feel her tighten around my dick and god it still feels so good. Just like the first time. Even after having Gigi she is so tight.

"Oh god Jax, fuck. I'm cuming.." My old lady moaned.

I slow down the speed to make it more intense. Then I felt myself getting close.

"God so good babe. Fuck!" As we came together. I roll the both of us to our sides. I didn't want to pull out yet.

"Oh god Jax that was incredible. Thank you baby. It was perfect just like every other time with you. You always make me feel so special."

"Baby I can never get enough of you. You feel just as good now as you did the first time we made love. I love you so much. I promise we will get the kids back. Then Seth and Leah will be home with us. It's time we have our family together and have some peace and quite." I declared to her

"From your mouth to God's ears baby." She said as she yawned. Bella had a long and emotional day today. I roll over to my back and pull Bella with me. I just listen to her breath even out and slow down. She was asleep in minutes. I wasn't far behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Next morning

I wake to knocking on the door. I slide out of bed looking back at the beauty that is my ol' lady. I grab a pair of boxers, put them on and open the door...


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Will Not Set You

**Chapter 6: The Truth Will Not Set You Free**

**JAX POV**

I open the door and it was Bentley. "Jax take a drive with me. I want to make a run to the bakery for donuts."

"Ok let me get dressed real quick." He told Bentley. Jax closes the door, grabs a shirt and his cut then puts his boots on. He kisses Bella cheek and walks out closing the door. He quietly walks into the bar area. There were sleeping bags and sleeping people everywhere. He makes his way outside and finds Bentley leaning against one of the club's vans.

"Get in kid." Jax gets in and Bentley drives away.

They drive into town to the local bakery and practically buy it out. They got about 12 dozen donuts, muffins and danish.

"How are you holding up Jax? It seems like you and Bella never get a break." He said.

"Your right. It feels like things will never be normal. But, then again what is normal for us." They both chuckled. They pull up to the club house and see the prospects outside. They get out of the van.

"Hay you two, unload the van will ya." Jax yelled over to the prospects. He and Bentley go inside and there is a lot of movement inside. It looks like everyone is up. He sees Juice and walks over to him.

"Hay man anything new yet?" He asked the young man.

"No man not yet. I'm not giving up yet. We'll get them back. I'll let you know when I get any kind of lead." He told Jax.

"Ok man. I'm goin' for a ride in case anyone is looking for me. I'll be back later. Keep an eye on Bella for me."

"Will do Jax." Juice said. He turned back to his laptop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**an hour or so later**

Bella woke up to find Jax missing from bed. She sighed as she walked into the bar and saw everyone standing around. There were boxes with danish and donuts. Bella grabbed some along with a cup of coffee. She sees Tig and walks over to him.

"Where is Jax?" Bella asked and Tig looked at her.

"He went for a ride. He'll be back later darling." Tig said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the fore head. Bella frowned but nodded.

"Bells come here we gotta talk." Gemma said as she took Bella's hand and led her into the office. Gemma shut the door and went into her desk drawer.

"You need to read this." Gemma said as she handed Bella a brown book that said **"WOMEN OF SAMCRO"**

"What is it?" Bella asked as she looked up at Gemma.

"I should of given you this a long time ago but honestly I forgot. Here just read it." Gemma said as she walked out of the office.

Bella sighed as she went into her pocket and took out a bag. She climbed the ladder to the roof and sat on the roof. She opened the bag up, rolled the weed up and took out a lighter to light it.

"**WOMEN OF SAMCRO"**

The title of the book said. Bella opened the book and read the first chapter

"_There is no shortage of women who associate with SOA. Like bees to honey, ladies flock to the club. Generally, these are the type of women who love bad boys and macho men. But there are also women who, by choosing to be a part of the SOA world, choose all the good and bad that comes with club living. For many women, it's pure excitement – loud and fast bikes, tough men, and all the accouterment that comes with a good party."_

"_But, despite the fact, that they're not members themselves. Their dedication to the club is just as greatly demanded and expected. Once you're involved with the club it's not a lifestyle, but, rather, a way of life."_

Bella took a drag as she flipped the to the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"_The women involved with SOA fall under a few categories. But regardless of which a woman belongs, one thing remains constant – know your place."_

"_A woman will be one of the following"_

_**- Old Lady - **__Wife or steady girlfriend of a club member. She's monogamous and has the respect of the other women. There is usually one Queen. The main old lady. For Sam Crow, that queen is Gemma Teller._

_**-Mama-**__ One of the names for a girl or woman available to club members for companionship, partying and sex._

_**-Sweet butt-**__ A more affectionate name for a "mama"._

_**-Crow-Eaters-**__ Women in Charming who love the bad boys and bikes of Samcro. Samcro groupies. (This title is exclusive to SAMCRO alone.)_

Bella kept reading the book as she flipped through the pages and to the next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

_For Mamas, Sweetbutts, and Crow-Eaters, that place is simple. Mind your own business; keep the guys happy and satisfied, and the parties raging. In return, these women earn the street juice, respect and safety of being associated with outlaws. _

Bella got the last page she took another drag she sighed as she kept reading.

**Last chapter**

_For Old Ladies, there is much greater responsibility involved. Many believe that the better the old lady, the better the member. In that sense, old ladies are the heart of the club family. Because of this there are several duties and rules of decorum SOA old ladies must follow. But two remain important above all else… Once you become a member's old lady, or if your man patches-in, you're not only taking on him, but the entire club. In short, your family just got a lot bigger. You now have a permanent open door, which means any brother or sister is welcome at anytime for any reason. And always be a good hostess, be it at your home, the home of a sister, or the clubhouse._

_Most importantly, do not be nosy. Club business is club business and not yours. Expect that you are always on a need-to-know basis. And, what you do know, you don't. And anything pertaining to the club is never to be repeated under any circumstances. It's an honor to be an SOA old lady. And this honor is marked by the privilege of receiving a tattoo. For Sam Crow that tattoo is a Crow with a heart on it. The club is your family and will protect and cherish you as a family." _

Bella closed the book and closed her eyes, she let everything she just read sink into her mind.

"You know smoking isn't good for you." Bella heard from below she looked down and sighed as she saw Happy standing near the ladder.

"What ever." Bella mumbled as she closed her eyes as she felt the weed filling up her lungs.

"Well if your gonna smoke it, the least you could do is share." He said as he climbed the ladder. He sat down next to her and watched Bella take another drag from the weed. She then passed it to him she closed her eyes as she listened to him taking a long drag.

"Mmm thats, the good shit. Where did you get this from." He said as he passed it back to her. She opened her eyes and took it. "Your cut." She said as she took a drag.

"Of course I should have known." He mumbled and Bella chuckled.

"So what's going on with you and your old man?" He asked as he took the weed out of her hands and brought it to his lips.

"That's between me and him." She answered back as she snatched the weed back and took another drag.

"What's wrong Jax not getting any pussy or something." He said as he laughed.

"Jerk" She said as she put the joint out and walked to the ladder she went down and started to walk to the garage.

"Awe come on baby I was just joking." He said as he laughed and followed behind her.

"Don't call me baby. Your not my old man." She said as she began to walk to the club house but he grabbed her arm and swung her around so she could face him.

"You didn't have a problem with it before, what changed?" He said as he looked into her red eyes.

"Me" Was all she said as she brushed him off of her. He took a long pause then he backed her up against the club house wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked at him. He brought his lips closer to her ear.

"Take a ride with me." His lips touched her ear as he whispered.

"Hap" Bella tried to say.

"Come on it will be just like old times. The times when you actually loved me." He said to her. He saw the pain in Bella's eyes.

"Come on." He said as he led her to the bike. Happy got on his bike and started it. He then handed Bella his helmet. Bella stared at it for a second.

"Bells put the helmet on." Happy whispered. Bella looked into Happy's begging eyes and took the helmet. She strapped it on and then got on the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

"I missed having you this close to me." Happy said as he turned around and looked at her. Bella looked down and Happy put his foot on the bars and sped out of the garage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Jax POV  
><strong>

I was at a red-light when I saw red lights flashing behind me. I sighed as I threw down my cigarette and pulled over.

"You cops are really starting to piss me off. Just give my ticket for what ever you claimed that I did so I can go home to my old lady." Jax said as he didn't even look up.

"Awe Teller that's no way to greet your old friend." He heard the voice say.

"Son of a bitch." Jax said as he glared at them.

"Missed me?" She asked him and Jax glared.

"Nah I was kinda hoping you were laying dead in a ditch somewhere." He replied and she glared at him.

"Get him." She told her partner.

"Let's go Teller." The guy said as he grabbed Jaxs' cut.

"Where are we going?" He said as he turned off his bike and got off of it.

"For a walk." The guy smirked. Jax rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"I can walk fine you don't need to pull on my cut damn your ripping it." Jax said as he shook the cop off of him.

"What do you want Stahl?" Jax said as he glared at him.

"Give us some time." June said as she looked at her partner. He nodded and walked towards the car.

"Now that we are alone we can talk." She said as she turned and looked at Jax.

"I don't got all day bitch." Jax said.

"Watch it Teller I'm trying to help you out." She said to him.

"I don't need your help." Jax replied as he looked at her.

"Actually you do I heard about your kids being kidnaped by Palatino." June said and Jax glared.

"What is it to you." He said and Stahl smiled.

"I wanna make a deal with Samcro." June said.

"Samcro don't make no deals with cops." Jax replied as he crossed his arms.

"I already know Samcro is going after Palatino. So this is what is going to happen. I want Palatino." She said and Jax laughed.

"No way in hell bitch." He said as he began to walk away.

"Okay I'll just lock you and your whole club up." She said and Jax turned around.

"You don't got nothing on me or my club." Jax said as he smirked.

"Yeah you're right but I can make something up and you know I can." She said and Jax laughed.

"You don't scare me." He said.

"I could always lock up your old lady." June smirked and Jax eyes darkened.

"You got nothing on her." Jax said to her.

"Oh don't I?" She said as she pulled out a folder from her pocket that was rolled up. She slid it on the floor towards Jax. Jax looked at her then bent down and picked it up. He opened it and could not believe what he was reading.

"This is bullshit you made this up." Jax said as he glared at her.

"Whats wrong Jax? Your old lady hiding stuff from you." Stahl said as she smirked.

"What do you want." Jax said as he rolled up the folder and put it in his cut pocket.

"I told you I want Palatino. Talk to Clay about it then get back to me." She said as she smiled and walked towards the car.

"You have a good day Mr Teller." She said as she laughed and got into her car and drove away

Jax balled up his fist and walked towards his bike. He had to find Bella and figure out if this was true. If it is then him and the club are screwed...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bella's POV  
><strong>

I was holding onto Happy as he speeds in and out of traffic. It felt good to be on a bike. It was peaceful, everything felt right and for some reason that was scaring the shit out of me.

"We're here." Happy said as he pulled up to the old cabin. Bella smiled as she remembered the memories here but then she frowned thinking she shouldn't be here she should be with her old man.

"Tell me what's going on." Happy said as he turned off the bike and Bella got off. She put the helmet on the bike and walked to the back yard where the swings were. She sat down and watched as Happy walked behind her. He lifted the swing up and Bella held on tight as he let the swing go and Bella started to swing. Happy pushed Bella as Bella stared off at space. Finally she opened her mouth.

"I'm tired of being weak." Bella said and Happy kept pushing her.

"You're not weak Bells, okay. You've been through a lot." Happy said to her.

"I let some monster take my kids." Bella said as she frowned.

Happy stopped the swing. Bella looked at him as he came in front of her. Bella looked up into the killer's face and saw how pissed off he was.

"It's not your fault okay Bella. Stop fucking blaming yourself." Happy growled and Bella felt a tear drop fall down her cheek.

Happy frowned and pulled Bella into her arms. "I hate seeing you like this baby it's killing me." Happy whispered into her ear.

"I love you so much Bells. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. Your all I think about when I wake up until I fall asleep. I wish you were my old lady. I wished you would have chosen me instead of Jax. I hate seeing you with my brother. It kills me so much you have no idea." Happy said as he sighed and Bella frowned. Bella pulled away from Happy and walked towards the bike.

"What are you hiding from me!" Happy yelled and Bella frowned.

"Don't worry about it. It's no ones concern." Bella said as she kept walking.

"Damn it Bella you are my fucking concern!" Happy yelled. Bella turned around and looked at him.

"Just forget about me Happy. It's the best thing to do." Bella said and that's when Happy flipped out.

"Why are you doing this to me!" He yelled and Bella walked up to him and got onto her tippy toes and stared Happy in the eyes."I'm trying to protect you." Bella yelled.

"From what!" Happy yelled back.

"I never meant for this to fucking happen okay. I never meant to fucking fall in love with you Happy. But I did and I still do. You drive me insane you give me chills whenever you are around me. You make my stomach full with butterflies. When I'm with you everything feels better. When you touch me I get goose bumps. It feels like we belong together, that we are meant for each other." Bella yelled and Happy stared at her.

"Then why are you fucking my brother." He yelled at her.

"Because he is my old man, and I'm his old lady. I'm the mother of his kids. I never had a mother who gave a fuck about me, never okay. I'm in love with him. I belong with Jax. I belong standing next to Jax when he becomes president. My job is stand by him and be his old lady." She yelled at him and his eyes got dark.

"I'm his old lady Happy weather you or me like it or not." She screamed.

"Fuck this I'm done. I'm done trying to win you over." He yelled as he got on his bike and started it up Bella crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Get on the fucking bike Bella." He growled as he threw her his helmet. Bella let the helmet drop to the ground and smirked at Happy.

"Get on the fucking bike now." He growled.

"Fuck you Happy." Bella said. Happy turned off his bike and walked towards Bella.

"You already did sweetheart and if I remember right you fucking screamed my name as my dick went into that tight pussy." Happy said as he backed Bella up against the cabin wall.

"Screw you." Bella hissed as Happy put her arms above her head and grabbed her chin.

"You screamed my name baby you wanted it just as much as I did. You kept coming back for more." He said as he smirked. Bella kicked him in the nuts and Happy doubled over as Bella went to get away. Happy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall hard.

"What's wrong baby getting mad because I'm telling the truth." Happy said as he stared into Bella's eyes.

"Let go of me." Bella said as she tried to get free but Happy was so much stronger then she was.

"Does your old man fuck you as good as I do?" Happy asked Bella as he bent down and bit into her neck. Bella hissed and closed her eyes.

"Does he give you pleasure like I do baby girl." Happy said as he licked her neck where he bit her.

"Does his dick feels as good as mine does?" He asked as he took her hand and put it on his hard dick.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle my self." Happy said to her in a dark voice.

"You got a choice Bella, choose who you want. You got a month to pick." Happy said as he let Bella go and walked towards the bike, Bella stared at him.

"Lets go." He said as he started his bike. Bella grabbed his helmet and put it on. She got on the bike and held on to Happy. Happy smirked as he drove back to the club house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Jax POV  
><strong>

Jax pulled up to the club house and walked inside. "Where is Bella?" Jax said and several people looked at him.

"She left with Happy about an hour ago." Tig answered.

"Of course." Jax growled as he walked outside. He walked over to the picnic table and took out his smokes. He lit one up and took a long drag off it.

"What's wrong baby?" Jax heard a voice say to him.

"Nothing ma just stressed out." Jax answered.

"Tell me about it baby." Gemma said as she sat down on the table next to him.

"Ma I just wanna be left alone." Jax said as he walked inside the clubhouse and towards his room.

"Everything okay son?" Clay asked his step son.

"Nah just some shit going on with me and Bells." Jax said as he walked into his room and sat on the bed.

Clay sighed and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Like what?" Clay asked and Jax sighed and shook his head. Clay saw Jax was holding onto a folder.

"Does it got to do with what ever is in that folder?" Clay asked and Jax nodded his head.

"Jax do you really love Bella?" Clay asked his step son. Jax looked up at Clay and his eyes got dark.

"What the fuck kind of question is that." Jax said as he raised his voice.

"If you love Bella then you won't let nothing come between you. Not Happy and not anything that the folder says. Nothing should come between you when love someone. You will ever let anyone or anything break you apart." Clay simply said. Jax got up and walked towards Clay. Clay stood his ground.

"I love my fucking old lady she is my everything. She gave Abel a mother and she gave me three beautiful kids." Jax said as his eyes got darker. Clay felt like he was living the past all over again. Jax eyes have that same look that John Teller gave Clay when he found out Clay was banging his wife.

"Then put your old lady in her place. You're her old man you gotta set the rules. Stop being a pussy, grow some fucking balls and put your old lady in her place. If you can't do that then you don't deserve to be an old man." Clay said as he looked at Jax and walked out of the door. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door and closed his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Clay's POV**

"Whats wrong Clay?" Clay heard his old lady's voice. Clay snapped his eyes open and looked into the love of his life's eyes.

"Jax is turning into John each and every day and it's scaring the shit out of me." Clay said as he sighed.

"Jax is not his father. Baby, Jax is stronger and smarter." Gemma said as she stared into Clays eyes.

"I know and that is what's scaring me." Clay said and Gemma stayed quiet.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Jax POV**

Clay is right. It's time for me to man up and put my old lady in her place. I walked out of my room and into the bar. "Yoo when Bella gets back tell her I'm looking for her." Jax said. Tig and everyone looked up and into Jax dark eyes.

"Everything alright brother?" Tig asked.

"Just do what I told you." Jax said as he made eye contact with his mother.

"And stay out of our shit." He growled as he walked into the back.

**a bit later**

Bella got off of Happy's bike and walked inside the club house.

"Bells Jax is looking for you." Tig said to Bella.

"Where is he at?" Bella asked.

"In his room." Tig answered Bella nodded as she began walking into the back.

"Bells" Tig called out to her. Bella turned around and looked at him. Happy walked in and was standing there.

"He looks pissed." Tig said. Bella eyes got scared, and everyone saw it.

"Be careful." Gemma mouthed to her. Bella took a deep breath and walked into the back. She walked into Jaxs' room to see a folder siting on the bed. Bella walked up to the folder and opened it. She gasped as she dropped it to the floor.

"No it can't be." She whispered to her self.

"So it is true?" Jax said from behind her. Bella swooped around and saw Jax shut the door and was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Jax I-" Bella tried to say.

"How could you do this to me. To your family, to the club!" Jax yelled and Bella frowned.

"Jax you don't un-" Bella started to say but Jax eyes turned dark and he cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up." He yelled as he slapped her. She held her face as he began stalking closer to her...


	7. Chapter 7: Is This Finally My Chance Wi

**Chapter 7: Is This Finally My Chance With Bella?**

_Flash Back - IN THE PAST _

_After Renee was dragged out of the club house by Charlie, she was pissed. She knew her daughter would start to uncover secrets that Charlie didn't even know about. She knew she had to do something. She knew that she had to make them pay._

_***ANOTHER FLASH BACK***_

_A couple weeks later. (STILL IN THE PAST)_

"_Alright Kevin this is the deal, you got the SONS to like you. You be their prospect and you do what you're told. You also tape everything that is going on with the club." Renee said as she looked at the young teenager who was siting in the black tinted window car._

"_But won't they get suspicious if they see me snooping around?" Kevin asked. _

"_No you're a prospect. They always take there prospects everywhere with them." Renee said. Kevin nodded._

"_How do you know all of this?" He asked._

"_I used to be an old lady. Now here take this mic and this mini camera and do your work." Renee said as she nodded towards the club house._

"_But what if they find out." Kevin said._

"_They won't baby." Renee said as she grabbed his face._

"_Don't worry you'll be fine." She said as she kissed him on the lips._

"_I love you." Renee smiled at him._

"_I love you too baby." Kevin said as he smiled and kissed her again._

"_Now go." Renee said braking the kiss. Kevin nodded and got out of the car. Renee grabbed her bottle of water and washed her mouth out._

"_Yuck" She said as she wiped her mouth. Kevin walked into the club house to see Jax siting at the bar with Bella standing in between his legs. Jax looked up when he heard the door open._

"_Bar is closed." Jax called over to Kevin as he brought Bella's mouth towards his and kissed her._

"_Uh, I'm Kevin the new prospect." Kevin said. Jax broke away from the kiss and looked at Kevin and started to laugh._

"_Boys.. fresh meat." Jax called out and everyone was in the club house in seconds. Kevin was a little scared as he looked at everyone._

"_How old are you punk." Happy's raspy voice asked him._

"_Uh-nin-nin-nin-nineteen." Kevin stuttered._

"_You looked like you just shit your pants." Happy chuckled, and Kevin stayed quiet._

"_Did you." Happy killer's eyes asked and Kevin nodded. The whole club broke out in a laughter._

"_Alright alright leave the poor kid alone. It's his first day." Bella said as she chuckled and walked up to Kevin._

"_Hi I'm Bella." Bella said as she smiled at him. Jax walked over to Kevin and wrapped his arms around Bella._

"_She's my old lady which means she's off limits. Got it punk?" Jax asked and Kevin nodded._

_***END OF FLASH BACK***_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**~Current time~**

"Shut the fuck up." Jax yelled as he slapped his old lady across the face. Bella held her cheek and she saw Jax moving closer to her. He finally backed her up against the wall making a bang and held her there. Bella looked into her old man's eyes and saw the blackness taken over his used to be brown eyes. He was turning into the same guy who she was once scared of.

"How the fuck could you do this." Jax yelled as he glared at her.

"Jax please just let me explain." Bella pleaded with her old man. Jax wrapped his fingers around Bella's neck and began to squeeze.

"Explain what." Jax hissed as Bella felt her air slowly slipping.

"Explained how you turned on your family!" Jax yelled as he tighten his hold and Bella put her hand on his to try and loosen the hold.

"We took you in! You mean everything to this club! We been through so much shit because of you! And this is how you repay us." Jax growled at his old lady. Bella tried to push his hand away but that just made him more mad.

"I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT." He screamed as he let her go.

Jax watched as Bella took in some air and tried to control her breathing as she slide down the wall onto the floor with her hand on her throat. Jax spat on the floor then looked at her and walked out the room slamming the door behind him making Bella flinch. Bella held her stomach as she cried and listened to Jax yell.

Bella knew her life was over and she knew she would never get a chance to explain what really happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax was beyond pissed that he could barley see straight he walked into the bar area and saw everyone laughing and joking around.

"Church now!" Jax yelled. Everyone looked up to see there pissed off VP walking into church. Everyone looked at Clay, and Clay nodded his head.

"What's wrong son?" Clay said as he closed the door when everyone was in the room.

"Seems like my old lady has being telling the Feds about club business." Jax said and everyone looked up at Jax.

"That's bullshit! Princess would never turn on this fucking club! She would die for us before she would even think about turning on us." Tig yelled as everyone looked at Tig.

"Yeah I thought the same thing until I saw this." Jax growled as he threw the tan folder on the table. Everyone crowded around the table and went through the folder.

"This is bullshit." Juice said.

"No it's not Juice she turned on her own family." Jax yelled as everyone eyes darkened.

"You don't know that. The Feds could have made that shit up." Juice said as he looked at Jax.

"Face it Juice she turned on everyone. She needs to be dealt with." Clay said and everyone was quiet.

"Each and everyone of you know the rules." Clay said to everyone in the club had there heads down.

"I refuse." Juice said as he stood up and everyone looked at him.

"What did you say?" Clay hissed as he stood up and looked at Juice.

"That girl has given so much to this fucking club. Rat or not I'm not killing her." Juice hissed as he crossed his arms.

"How the fuck do you think I feel Juice! She's my old lady! She is the mother of my fucking kids." Jax said as he slammed his fist against the table.

"But then yet you're going to sit there and kill her! Kill the girl you love and take away a mother from your kids." Juice finally yelled as Happy put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't give a fuck! She is going to be dealt with, you can be a brother and help or you can be a pussy and stand back and watch." Clay yelled as he glared at Juice.

"Then I guess I'm a pussy." Juice said as he flung open the church door and went to the bar. He heard someone coming up beside him and saw it was Happy.

"This is bullshit." Juice said as he took a beer Happy nodded at him and patted him on the back then walked back towards Jax's room. He opened the door to see Bella with just a towel on going through her drawers looking for clothes. He walked through the doorway shutting and locking the door behind him. Bella turned around and looked at Happy. She frowned when she saw how pissed off he was.

"Can you leave I need to get dressed." Bella said as she tightened her hold on the towel.

"I ain't stopping you." Happy said as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

Bella sighed as she dropped her towel revealing she had underwear and a bra on. Happy's eyes were scanning Bella's body. He snapped out of it when Bella threw her towel at him.

"What" He said as he looked at her.

"Is that why you are here? To sit there staring at my body." Bella glared and Happy smirked. Bella rolled her eyes and she put on her jeans as the room became silent. Bella sighed again as she decided to speak.

"Go ahead yell at me." Bella finally said as she had her back facing Happy.

"All I want to know is why." Happy said as he looked at her back.

"Why what?" Bella asked as she bent down to try and look for a shirt.

"Why would you turn on your own club and family?" Happy asked her as her eyes darkened.

"You don't understand shit." Bella hissed as she continue look for her shirt.

"Then fucking make me understand." Happy hissed as Bella stayed silent.

"Damn Bella stop acting like a scared little bitch and tell me what the fuck you're hiding." Happy finally yelled. Bella grabbed a red shirt clutching it tightly in her hands.

"You're fucking dumb." Bella growled at him as his eyes darkened.

"How the fuck am I dumb." Happy growled back. Bella put on her red shirt that made her boobs look amazing and then looked at Happy.

"Do you really think that I would ever turn on my club! My family! My old man! And the guy I'm falling even more in love with each and every day!" Bella screamed as Happy stood there looking at her.

"Didn't think so." Bella said as she grabbed the hair gel and scrunch up her hair making it curly.

"So the Feds are lying?" Happy asked. Bella sighed and sat down on the bed looking at Happy.

"Yes and no." Was all Bella said as she stared at him.

"That makes no since what so ever." Happy said to her and Bella took a deep breath.

"Enough with the bullshit I want the truth Bells. The full fucking truth and I want it right now." Happy growled, Bella got up off the bed went into a black duffle bag and threw it at Happy.

"You want the fucking truth? There ! There is the fucking truth!" Bella yelled as she watched Happy bend down and unzip the duffle bag. He dumped everything out and began going through it.

"After Renee left after my uncle was killed, she was pissed. Pissed because I left forks and came here. She was pissed because I came back to the one place she tried so desperately to get rid of!" Bella yelled as she leaned against the wall watching Happy reading over little notes and looking at books.

"She was pissed because she knew I would found out her secret that she has been hiding from everyone plus my father." Bella said as she took a deep breath.

"Which was?" Happy's raspy voice asked her.

"That she cheated on Charlie with one of his brothers." Bella hissed as Happy eyes widen. Bella threw Happy a little diary that was Renee's.

"Page 23" Was all Bella said as she looked down at the ground.

"Shit! Do they know?" Happy asked as he looked at Bella.

"No, she tried to make it seem like I was Charlie's. My dad died not knowing that I wasn't even his." Bella said as tears started to fall, Happy looked up and frowned.

"Shit Bells." Happy said as he started to move closer.

"Renee knew that I would find out. So, being the crazy bitch she is she didn't want Charlie or my real father to know. So she came back a week after the funeral and had someone from inside of the club to record and tape everything that was going on." Bella said as she looked at Happy.

"You?" Happy asked Bella.

"No, I would never turn on my club, or my dad." Bella said as Happy stared at her.

"My uncle Bobby told me once that no matter what, once you become an old lady, the club is your family and you would die first before ever even thinking about turning on your family." Bella said as Happy nodded his head.

"I took that shit to heart. I live by that saying each and every day. I have so much invested in this club but I still stayed loyal and I will always stay loyal no matter what. " Bella said and Happy nodded again.

"When the insider work was done Renee blamed it on Charlie. She wanted all the evidence to point to Charlie so it made him look like a rat. But my dad he was smart. He knew she was up to something so he hired a private investigator to spy on her, and it worked. My dad came down to Charming after the investigator called him and showed him all the evidence, my dad was hurt. He came to me and told me everything, and somehow Renee found out that we knew. So she put a hit on my dad and Sue happened to be there. Renee sent all the information to the cops. Where it reached agent Stahl. One day I was looking through some boxes of my dad's when I found this." Bella said as She slid a tan folder on the floor next to Happy. Happy looked at Bella as he bent down and picked it up.

"Read it." Bella whispered. Happy opened the folder.

"I would never turn on my family or club. I would die for my brothers." It said on a white piece of paper. Happy flipped the paper over and saw everything. The pictures the investigator took of Renee, but something caught Happy's attention. He took out a dvd and held it up.

"It's the proof that Charlie had of Renee and the inside source." Bella whispered. Happy closed the folder and put the disk in his pocket.

"Then what is with the pictures of you meeting with ATF." Happy asked as Bella frowned.

"I couldn't let my dad go down as a Rat. My dad loved this club. He was loyal to everyone in this club. This club was his life, he would have died for each and every one of his brother's. I refused to let everyone think he was a rat." Bella said.

"So you took the blame." Happy spoke as he finally put all the pieces together.

"I paid agent Timmy off. He said no one would ever find out, and he gave me the folder, of everything showing Charlie as the rat." Bella said.

"What happened to the folder." Happy asked.

"I burnt it." Bella answered Happy but then glared.

"He told me there was no evidence pointing to me or Charlie as a rat. But he lied to me, and that's why I was so surprised when Jax had the information. Agent Timmy lied to me."

"Bells" Happy frowned and Bella looked at him. Happy walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on baby I'll fix this. I promise baby." Happy said as he looked at her and grabbed her hand.

Bella nodded as she followed him into the bar where everyone was at drinking and having fun. Bella looked over and saw Jax talking to Ima.

"Everyone out now this is club business." Happy yelled out with his raspy voice. Everyone turned around and looked at Happy.

"Whats going on brother." Redman asked Happy.

"You guys can stay but everyone else needs to get the fuck out of here." Happy growled out as everyone stood up to leave.

"Prospect you stay." Happy yelled. Everyone knew better then to mess with the clubs' killer so everyone walked towards the door.

"What the fuck Happy. I was getting my dick deep throated." Tig yelled as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up shit head this is important." Happy growled.

"Guys I'm sorry but the old ladies gotta go." Happy said as he looked at Clay.

"What the fuck is going on!" Jax yelled as he saw Bella standing next to Happy.

"Clay" Happy said. Clay nodded his head at the clubs' killer and then turned towards the old lady.

"Alright girls go outside." Clay said Bella went to go outside but Happy grabbed her arm.

"Nah you stay here." Happy said. Bella sighed as she looked at everyone.

"Alright Hap the floor is yours now tell me what the fuck is going on." Clay said as he looked at Happy.

"Before I say anything I think we all need to watch this." Happy said as he pulled out a dvd from his cut.

"Juice play this shit." Happy said as he tossed the dvd to Juice. Juice put it in his computer and everyone was quiet gathering around the computer to listen and watch everything on the dvd.

"Renee what if the club finds out that I was the one who caused all of this shit." The voice said as he sounded panicked.

"Don't worry Kevin, they won't find out." Renee said.

***jump in tap***

"Renee I can't do this anymore." Kevin said.

"Yes you can sweetheart everything will be fine." Renee said.

"Renee. Charlie is dead they won't believe it anymore." Kevin said.

"That's why you are going to pin it on Bella." Renee said.

"Jax's old lady I can't do that Renee." Kevin said.

"Yes you can and you will." Another voice said, everyone recognized it as agent Stahl.

"You guys don't get it, they will kill Bella if they find out." Kevin said.

"Good she needs to be killed anyway. She's just like Gemma. Just another biker whore." Renee said as she laughed.

"I can't I-I-I- won't." Kevin stuttered.

"Yes you will darling because if not, I'll tell the club you did this and you know what they do to rats." June said in a threatening voice as the tap ended.

Everyone turned and looked at Kevin who was a prospect. Kevin tried to run but Tig tripped him and Kevin fell to the floor. Tig and Chibs held up Kevin as everyone looked at him.

"You" Jax hissed at Kevin.

"Jax I can explain." Kevin tried to say.

"You tried to pin the shit on my old lady!" Jax yelled as he moved closer to him.

"They made me do it." He begged as everyone looked at him.

"Tig, Chibs, take him in the garage you know what to do." Clay said as Tig and Chibs carried Kevin into the garage. Jax frowned and turned towards his old lady.

"Bells I..." J ax tried to say.

"Save it Jackson." Bella said as she started to walk back to the room but Jax grabbed her.

"Baby please." Jax begged. Bella turned around and slapped Jax, as everyone got silent and was watching what was going on.

"How does it feel to get slapped Jax?" Bella growled as everyones eyes got wide.

"I told you. I would never turn on my club or family!" Bella yelled at him.

"Bells please lets jus-" Jax tried to say but Bella pushed him off of her.

"I'm tired of putting up with your bullshit. I'm tired of being the one who always forgives you. I can't believe you out of all people would believe that I would turn on my family! I should have never come to Charming." Bella screamed and everyone frowned.

"There is one thing I will never regret Jackson and that is my kids." Bella yelled as Jax felt like he was slapped all over again.

"Bells" Juice started to say but Bella turned and glared at everyone in the club.

"You were my family. You're the only people I had left, and you believed the cops lies. You all assumed that I would turn my back on this club when I have been doing nothing but sacrificing everything I have for each and every one of you." Bella screamed as everyone put there heads down in shame.

"You all were supposed to be my family." Bella yelled as tears ran down her face.

"And you all turned your back on me!" Bella whispered Bella took a deep breath and whipped her tears away.

She then turned to the club. "I lost my uncle because of this club. I was kidnaped because of the club. I almost died because of the club. I lost my dad and the only women who actually gave a fuck about me. I lost everyone because of the club." Bella yelled.

"But did I complain once?" Bella asked everyone.

"No not once. I put a smile on my face and still did everything for this club." Bella said as she looked at each member.

She then turned to the guy who was her real dad. "When I get my kids back I am leaving Charming." Bella said and everyone snapped their heads up at Bella.

Bella then turned and faced her old man "and only my kids" Bella hissed at Jax as she looked at everyone one last time and then walked into the back room.

Everyone started talking at once. Confused and hurt over what just happened.

"Everyone calm the fuck down!" Clay yelled. Everyone turned and looked at Clay.

"We will handle this shit later, but first we got a rat to handle." Clay said and everyone nodded. The prospect was standing looking like a dog who just got his tail ran over. He was scared as shit.

Happy then took the diary out of his pocket and walked over to his brother.

"Hey man whats up." The confused son asked as the club killer was standing in front of him.

"Here bro you might want to read this then go talk to Bella." Happy said as he gave him the diary then patted him on the back and walked into his room.

Happy closed the door and sat on his bed staring at the wall, a whole bunch of shit was running through his head.

_Could this be my chance _he thought to himself.

_Is this really my time to make things right with Bella_ Happy said as his closed his eyes.

_Will she finally become my old lady?_

_Oh I sure do fucking hope so. _


	8. Chapter 8: I love you! And only you,

**Chapter 8: I love you! And only you, forever and always**

**A few days later**

After finally getting the balls the SON got up off of his bed and went to confront his sister. He knocked on Jax's and Bella's door and walked in to see Jax laying on the bed.

"Hey whats up bro?" Jax asked as he sat up.

"Not much man just looking for Bells have you seen her." The Son asked his VP.

"Nah man I haven't seen her since the big blowout." Jax said as he frowned.

"Don't worry bro she just needs time, she will come back to you. She always does." The son said as he closed the door then walked towards Happy's door. He knocked and Happy opened the door.

"About time you got the balls to confront her." Happy said as he opened the door then turned to Bella.

"Hey Bells, I'm going to get a drink do you want anything." Happy called out to the closed bathroom door.

"No thanks Hap." Bella voice said. Happy turned to the Son and patted him on the back then shut the door behind him. The confused Son walked over to the bed and sat down and sighed. He heard the door open and smelled Bella's E Hardy perfume.

"Oh hey." Bella said as she saw her brother siting on the bed.

"Hey, I uh, I just-" The son stuttered as he got up and Bella looked at him.

"It's fine hun. We have a lot to talk about." Bella said as she grabbed his hand and made him sit on the floor with her.

"Happy gave me the diary." Was all he said.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out when I saw it missing from Charlie's box." Bella said as she leaned her head against the bed.

"Shit, if I would have known Bells I would have been there for you." The son said as he frowned.

"I know Opie me too." Bella said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Shit it sucks knowing you have a little sister and knowing you missed out on so much shit." Opie said as he stood up and Bella looked at him.

"I know Opie." Bella said again.

"I could have protected you from all the shit you went through in Forks and everything." Opie said as he leaned against the wall with his head down.

"Opie it's in the past, you can't change the past." Bella said as she stood up and walked towards him.

"Shit I feel like the worse brother ever." Opie said as he sighed.

"Stop worrying about the past bro, and focus on now. We have plenty of time to make up for all the years we missed. Shit I just turned 21. I'm young as shit you can still watch me fuck up." Bella said as she joked and Opie smirked. He grabbed Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise to be there for you like a brother should." Opie said as he whispered in her ear and Bella nodded.

"And I promise to protect you little sis." Opie said as he kissed her on the cheek and Bella laughed.

"Oh god please don't be the big over protective brother that every girl hates." Bella said as she laughed.

"Can't make any promises." Opie said as he chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Does Pops know?" Opie asked and Bella frowned.

"No I'm scared to tell him." Bella said as Opie frowned.

"Don't worry little sis we will do it together." Opie said as he held out his hand waiting for Bella to take and Bella chuckled and followed Opie out to the bar area.

"Hey Clay have you seen my old man." Opie asked as he looked around for Piney but didn't see him.

"I think he's outside siting on the bench." Clay said as he looked at Opie and Bella holding hands. Opie nodded and lead Bella outside where he saw his dad talking to Chibs and Tig.

"Hey pops do you have a second?" Opie asked his dad as Tig and Chibs looked up at Opie and saw him holding hands with Bella.

"Oh god please don't tell me you two are running off to Vegas." Piney said as Opie smirked at his dad.

"Here dad just read this." Opie said as he handed his dad the purple diary.

"Page 23" Bella whispered Piney looked at Bella but turned to page 23 and began reading. Bella started to get scared as she saw Piney close the book then stared at Bella. Opie wrapped his arms around Bella then looked at his dad.

"Dad" Opie finally said breaking the silence. Piney snapped his head up and looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"I have a daughter." Piney whispered as everyone gasped. Bella sat there and stared at her feet. Piney stood up took off his mask and got on his knees in front of Bella.

"I am so sorry." Piney said as tears raced down his face.

"If I would have known I would of-I would have been there." Piney said as he choked on his words. Bella looked at Piney and frowned.

"I only have one dad and he's dead. He was the best father a girl could ever ask for and no one can replace him, but we can try and maybe one day I will be able to call you dad. Right now that name belongs to Charlie." Bella said as she frowned.

"I know I can never replace Charlie but I want to try and be in your life. Can you allow that?" Pinny asked.

Bella sat there and nodded. She then bent down and hugged Piney as he cried and wrapped his hands around her. Opie walked over and put his hand on his father shoulder. Opie smiled because he now has a baby sister he always wanted. Opie felt like his life was complete.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax was laying in bed staring at the wall. He hasn't talked or heard Bella's voice in three days and it's killing him. He watched as he was slowly losing his old lady to his brother. Jax was lost in thought when his old lady walked into the room.

"Just came to get clothes." Bella said as she bent down to picked up the dirty clothes off the floor. She put them into the hamper. She then walked toward her dresser.

"Bells can we talk?" Jax's voice echoed through the whole entire room.

"I have nothing to say to you Jackson." Bella said as she went through her dresser.

"Bells weather you like it or not, you're my old lady. Now sit your ass down on the bed and fucking listen to me." Jax said as he raised his voice. Bella sighed because she knew she had to obey her old man.

"Now you wanna play the old lady card." Bella hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look I'm sorry okay." Jax said as he looked at Bella. Bella sat there with her mouth closed.

"I'm going through some shit. I just need you to bare with me baby. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you and the kids. I promise it will never happen again." Jax said and Bella lost it.

"How many times have you said that to me Jax." Bella yelled as she threw her arms up in the air.

"I told you Jax." Bella said as Jax frowned.

"Babe" Jax tried to say.

"I fucking told you Jackson. I told you this was your last chance. That if you fucked up I'm gone." Bella said and Jax heart dropped down to his stomach.

"Look I'm a fuck up but that's why you love me babe." Jax said as he grabbed her hand and Bella glared at him.

"Jax I told you that there is only so much I can take, and I'm at my breaking point." Bella whispered.

"Please don't give up on us baby." Jax begged his old lady.

"Why shouldn't I Jax. I lost everything to the club. I lost my uncle. I almost died with my daughter growing inside of me. I lost my dad and my mom to this club, but not once did I blame you guys. Because I thought the club was my family." Bella said.

"We are your family baby." Jax told her.

"No!" Bella yelled as she jumped off the bed.

"Family doesn't turn on family." Bella said and Jax sighed.

"I kinda expected them to not believe me, but you." Bella said as she pointed to him.

"My old man! I expected you to know that I would NEVER turn on the club NO MATTER what. I gave you a beautiful daughter! I took your son in as mine, and I gave you 2 step kids! I expected you to believe me! But you didn't." Bella yelled but soon her yelling turned into sobbing.

"The only thing that is keeping me here Jax is my kids and now my brother." Bella said as she tried to control her breathing.

"What? What do you mean brother?" Jax asked as he ignore the fact that she forgot to mention him.

"My slut of a mother cheated on Charlie with Piney." Bella said as she glared at the floor.

"So that means." Just said as he looked at Bella. Bella nodded her head.

"God I lost so much for this fucking club Jackson. I don't know how much more pain I can take." Bella said as she broke down and fell on the floor crying.

"Baby I am so sorry." Jax said as he pulled Bella in his arms.

"We are both young babe. We will make mistakes and we will fuck up a hundred times. But that's how we learn, from our mistakes." Jax said to her and Bella nodded she looked up into Jax eyes and saw nothing but the truth.

"I love you darling so much." Jax said as he held Bella like his life depended on it.

"Jax" Gemma said as she walked into his room but she stopped when she saw Jax and Bella hugging.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asked. Jax sighed as Bella pulled away from Jax arms, and took her clothes and went into the bathroom.

"What do you want mom." Jax said as he sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you." Gemma said as she saw Bella walk out of the bathroom, with tight jeans that showed off her ass nicely and a navy blue Samcro logo shirt, with navy blue converses.

"Later mom, I'm taking my old lady for a ride on my bike." Jax said as he watched Bella brush her hair.

"Really?" Bella asked as her eyes light up.

"Yeah darlin we can go anywhere you want just the two of us." Jax said as he went over toward his dresser and put on a matching navy blue Samcro logo shirt. Jax grabbed his cut and took Bella's hand.

"Ready babe?" Jax asked and Bella smiled and nodded.

"I'm always ready." She said. Jax smiled and put his arm around Bella's waist and Bella did the same to him. They walked out into the bar, and everyone looked at Jax and Bella.

"Everything okay?" Clay asked as he raised his eyes brows.

"Yeah I'm just going to take my old lady out for a ride." Jax said as he looked at Clay.

"All right keep your prepaid on." Clay said to Jax.

"It always is." Jax said as he walked Bella outside, where Happy and Tig were smoking. Bella could feel Happy's eyes on her as Jax walked Bella to his bike. Jax got on his bike and started it up. Jax saw Happy looking at him, so he grabbed Bella.

"Come here sexy." Jax said as he brought Bella closer to him. Bella smiled and bent down to kiss him.

"I love you so much baby." Jax said as he broke away from the kiss.

Bella smiled "mmmm papi" Bella said in an Italian voice and winked at him. Jax chuckled as he shook his head.

"Turning Italian on me I see." Jax said as he took his helmet from the bike and handed it to Bella.

"You know it." Bella said as she took the helmet and put it on her head. Jax pulled Bella closer to him as he strapped it on to make sure it was on Bella.

"Hop on darlin." Jax said as he patted the back of the bike. Bella smiled as she got on the bike and scooted closer to Jax.

"Good luck kiss?" Jax asked as he pointed to his cheek.

Bella smiled as she kissed him on the lips. "Mmmmm fuck the bike let me take you to our bedroom." Jax said as he winked at her. Bella laughed as she smacked Jax and he chucked.

Bella wrapped her arms around Jaxs' waist and put her head on his shoulder. Jax smiled as he pulled out of the drive way, with his old lady on the back of his bike with him. The way it's supposed to be. Bella smiled as the cold air brushed through her hair. She looked at Jax and held on tighter to him. This is the way it's supposed to be. How it's meant to be. Jax pulled off the road into a park. He parked his bike and got off. He grabbed Bella's hand as they walked to a tree that had shade under it.

"Come here beautiful." Jax said as he grabbed Bella and pulled her down on top of him. Jax wrapped his arms around his old lady and inhaled her smell.

"I love you so much baby." Jax said as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too Jax so much." Bella said as she deepens the kiss. Jax broke apart and sat there staring at Bella.

"You are so beautiful." He sad as he watched Bella's skin and hair shine to the sun light. Bella blushed and smacked him and Jax chuckled.

"Tomorrow we get back our kids." Jax said and Bella smiled.

"Tomorrow we get to be a family." Bella said as she smiled. Jax smiled but inside he knew he had to tell her. He had to tell her whats really going down tomorrow but he couldn't. He can't. It was better for her to find out her self just like everyone else.

"Jax" Bella said as she waved her hand in front of Jax's face. Jax shook his head and looked up at Bella who was standing up with a concern face expression.

"Huh" Jax said as he looked at her.

"Baby you okay?" Bella asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jax lied, he hoped and prayed Bella would believe him.

"You zoned out are you sure you're okay?" Bella said as she was looking at her old man. Jax got up and threw Bella over his shoulders and smacked her ass.

"I'm fine sexy." Jax said and Bella chuckled. Jax took Bella back to his bike and looked at her.

"Wanna get some food?" He asked and Bella nodded. He nodded as he got on the bike and patted the back of it. Bella smiled as she grabbed the helmet and put it on. She got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Jax's waist.

"Where to darling?" He asked as she looked at her.

"Burger King." She said as she smiled. Jax laughed and drove off to the highway.

**BACK AT THE CLUB HOUSE**

Gemma was walking around looking for Bella ."Where the hell is Bella." Gemma finally said as she looked at her old man.

"She's with her old man Gem leave her alone." Clay said as he took a swig of beer.

"I called her phone five times but it went straight to voice mail." Gemma said as she looked at Clay with worried eyes.

"Gemma chill the fuck out all right they both need all the alone time they can get." Clay said. Oops wrong move.

"What's that supposed to mean Clay." Gemma said as she lifted her eye brows up at him.

"Nothing Gemma I'm just saying, they both have been so stressful and they were taking it out on each other. It's time for them to have some alone time for once." Clay said as he looked at Happy. Happy rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer.

"They are supposed to be back by now. We are still on lock-down." Gemma said as she kept looking at the door.

"Jax can take care of his old lady Gemma." Tig said as she sat down on the stool.

"Yeah the kids need time together" Redman said as he slides his glass to the prospect to fill it up.

"But" Gemma said and Clay turned and looked at her.

"Why do you need Bella so bad?" Clay asked as he looked at his old lady with question eyes.

"Because she is supposed to be cooking dinner." Gemma said and all the guys grew silent.

Redman decided to break the silence. "Hey why don't we order some Chinese food." He suggested and everyone nodded.

"All right I want." The guys said as Gemma sighed and took out a piece of paper and started to write down what they wanted.

"What do you think Bella and Jax will want." Gemma asked she then chuckled.

"I know what Jax wants but I don't know what Bella wants." She said.

"Sesame chicken and fried rice, also broccoli and beef." Clay spoke and everyone looked at him.

"What we have the same taste." Clay said as he took another swig of his beer. Gemma shook her head and called Lyla.

"Yeah Gemma." She asked as she walked up to Gemma.

"Find out what the girls want to eat then call this order in. Then take Opie with you to pick it up." Gemma said as she handed Lyla the paper.

"Okay" Lyla said, everyone was siting down when Lyla walked back in.

"Uh Gemma the total is $78.75." Lyla said as she walked into the room.

"I don't have that kind of money right now." Lyla said and everyone nodded.

"Here darling" Clay said as he took out a wade of cash out of his pocket. He counted out $78.

"Uh anyone got any change" Clay asked and Redman handed him three quarters.

"Thanks brother" Clay said as he took the change and handed it to Lyla.

Lyla smiled and was about to walk away when Clay called her.

"Yeah Clay." She asked as she looked at him.

"Here darling I know things are tough right now" Clay said as he handed her a wade of cash. She counted it and almost fainted.

"Clay I can't." Lyla said as she tried to hand him back the money. But Happy shook his head and gave her a pointed look.

"Your family, and we take care of our family." Happy said. Lyla nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much Happy." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded as he watched her grab her car keys and call Opie.

"Be safe brother." Happy said to Opie. Opie nodded and followed Lyla out the door.

An hour passed and Lyla and Opie walked in with the food.

"The rest is on the bench." Lyla said.

"Prospects" Tig called out. Two prospects showed up and looked at Tig.

"Get the rest of the food from outside." He ordered them. They nodded and went outside to get the rest of the food.

"Have you heard from him yet?" Opie asked Happy.

"No not yet brother." Happy said.

"Happy call Jax prepaid I'm getting worried." Gemma said. Happy sighed. He punched Jax's number into his phone and was about to hit send when...

"Jax put me down." Bella laughed as Jax walked into the clubhouse with Bella thrown over his shoulder. Happy hit end and looked at them.

"Have fun." Happy said as he made eye contact with Jax and Jax nodded.

"That's good. Your mother was getting worried." Happy said as he pointed at Gemma.

"She always is." Jax chuckled.

"Jax put me down." Bella chuckled as she tried to get free but Jax tightened his hold.

"No can do, you're staying right there sexy." Jax said as he slapped Bella's ass and Bella chuckled.

"We got you Chinese." You're food's in the bag." Gemma said as she pointed to the bag.

"Can you hand it to me. We're going to go lay down." Jax said. Gemma nodded as she got the bag and handed it to Jax.

"Jackson" Bella chuckled and Jax smirked.

"Thanks mom." Jax said as he kissed his mom.

"You're welcome baby." She said. Gemma bent down and looked at a upside down Bella.

"Good night sweetheart." Gemma said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Night Gem." Bella chuckled.

"Come on darlin'." Jax said as he carried her back into their room. Jax walked into his room still with Bella thrown over his shoulder. He smiled as he unlocked the door and looked at Bella. "What do you want to do, fuck first then eat or eat first then fuck?"

Bella finally broke free of Jax and took the food. Jax frowned as he saw her put the bags down. He then looked at her as she moved closer to him.

"I want to eat you." She said in a sexy voice.

"Mmmm that can be arranged darlin'." Jax said as he smiled and picked Bella up. Bella laughed as he threw her on the bed and began to take off her clothes. Then he striped his clothes off. He stands above her. Just looking at her body. He has missed her so much.

Bella sits up. "Come here baby, let me take care of you first."

Jax lays down and Bella starts to kiss him passionately but slowly. She wants to take her time with him. If he will let her. She moves from his lips to his neck. Down to his chest. Licking then sucking on each brown hard nipple. As she is doing this, he is playing with her boobs. Bella moves down to his stomach and licks here and there. She then moves between his legs squeezing each of his thighs. She moves her hands up to his hips as she stares at his manhood. It's standing up nice and tall, hard as steel.

Bella licks the head and gets a couple of drops of pre-cum. "Mmm, so good." She says.

She takes the head into her mouth and sucks Jax in. Bella takes it out and starts to lick him down one side and up the other.

"God Bella please. I need to feel your hot little mouth on me." Jax begs.

Bella takes him into her mouth and surprised him by sucking him in all at once.

"Fuck, damn baby." Jax shouts.

Bella hums as she is sucking him deep into her mouth. She uses one hand to play with his balls. She feels them tighten and knows he's about to blow. She pulls him out and concentrates just on his head and slit. Jax bucks his hips. "Fuck baby I'm gonna..." Jax was trying to say but he came.

Bella took it all and cleaned him before sitting up with a huge knowing smirk on her face. "God baby you are so good at that. Fuck how did I get so lucky. Come here now it's your turn to see how much I've missed you." Jax said Bella lays down and Jax gets up and kisses her hard and rough. He goes right to her boobs and starts to squeeze one while sucking on the other.

"God I love your boobs. Not to big and not to small." Jax said as he switches sides. He then moves down to her stomach then he moves in between her legs and goes right for her honey pot. He licks her lower lips and pushes his tongue into her. She is always so wet for him. He moves up to her clit and puts 3 fingers in her. Bella moans as he does this.

She knows this will not be sweet and slow. The both need a rough fucking. Jax brings her to cum. He licks her clean, as she is recovering from her high. He moves into position and kisses her soundly, still with her juices on his face."Mmmm" Bella said.

"Are you ready baby. This is going to be hard and rough." Jax said.

"I know baby. I need it. Stop talking and fuck me already." Bella said.

That is exactly what Jax did. He entered her in one hard fast move. He wasn't lying. He pounded into her. It felt so good being inside of his old lady again. Jax missed her pussy as much as Bella missed his dick. He grabbed Bella's boob as he was pounding into her.

"Fuck. Good.. So good Jax. More. God I need more." Bella said.

"Ok you asked for it darlin." Jax said as he pulls out of her. "Bells get on all 4's."

Bella moved to her hands and knees. Jax entered her from behind fast and hard again. Bella moans. Jax pumps a few more times before Bella cums again. He pulls out and slides his dick on her ass crack getting it wet. Bella and Jax have had anal sex and she loved it as long as he gets her ready for it.

Jax uses his fingers and plays with her puckered hole. Bella wiggles her ass into his hand. Jax knows she wants this. He can feel her relaxing and he sticks a finger in her then another and pumps her a few times as she pushes to him. Wanting him deeper. He adds a 3rd finger and he can tell she is ready for his dick.

"Ok baby. I'm going to let you get used to me. But, then I am going to take you hard ok." Jax said.

"Oh god please, I just need you to fuck me." Bella said begging.

Jax slowly slides his dick into her ass. Bella doing some of the work. He knew she loved it this way. But she had to be in the mood for it. It's not a normal thing for them. Just a nice treat when she is good and horney.

Jax now being completely in her starts to go faster and harder. He reaches around her and sticks 3 fingers into her pussy. So he is fucking both holes. He feels her walls clamping down on his fingers and he speeds up. He circles her clit with his thumb and that did it.

Bella came hard and collapsed on the bed. Jax pulls out and turns her over to her side. He lays down behind her and sticks his dick into her hot wet pussy. He puts his arms around her middle and fucks her hard until they both cum. Once they calm down, Jax pulls out and rolls Bella to her back.

"How was that darlin?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"I think you know." Bella said as she grabs his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. She bit his bottom lip because he wouldn't open up. Jax got the picture and does open. He feels Bella's tongue attack his mouth and is loving it. Knowing his old lady can be domineering when she wants to be. He just smiles at her. Bella laid in bed naked holding onto Jaxs' body, it was nice and peaceful when all the sudden...

"Grrrrr" Jax looked down at Bella's stomach and laughed. Bella blushed.

"Hungry?" Jax asked and Bella nodded. Jax got up and threw on a pair of boxers. Bella got up and put on a pair of underwear, short shorts that said Samcro and a black tank top with a pink bra.

"Mmm baby you look sexy." Jax said as he brought the bags to the bed. Bella smiled and notice they didn't have any drinks.

"I'll be right back I am going to get us drinks." Bella said as she smiled.

"Hurry up sexy or I just might eat this all myself." Jax joked. Bella laughed as she kissed Jax on the cheek and walked out to the bar.

"Heeeeey there sexy." Bella heard a whistle. Bella turned around and saw all the guys staring at her. She looked down and noticed what she was wearing. Bella blushed as she made her way into the kitchen where Happy happened to be.

"Have fun." Happy said as he was siting on the counter. Bella jumped not even noticing him as she was bending down to get cokes.

"Shit Happy you scared me." Bella said as she held onto her chest.

"You and your old man seem to be getting along fine." Happy said as he took another sip of his beer.

"Are you drunk?" Bella asked, as she notice how he was slurring his words.

"Don't matter." Happy chuckled and Bella frowned.

"Come on lets get you to bed." Bella said as she put the cokes down on the counter and went to grab Happy.

"Nah I'm good go back to your old man he's probably worried." Happy chuckled.

"Hap" Bella said as she frowned.

"Nah I get it. I'm just a good fuck. All that I love you bullshit was just to get some dick." Happy growled as he looked at Bella.

"That's not true and you know it Happy." Bella said as she crossed her arms over her chest. When she noticed Happy was staring at her boobs.

"Don't worry Bells when ever you need my dick just holla." Happy said as he threw the beer in the trash can. He jumped down off the counter almost falling. He walked his way to the fridge and bent down to get another beer.

"Happy no more." Bella said as she grabbed the beer out of his hands. He growled and backed her up against the wall of the kitchen.

"I ain't a little kid. I'm older then you little girl. So just fucking leave me alone." Happy said as he got into Bella's face. She could smell his beer breath.

"Happy your drunk." Bella tried to say as she tried to push him off of her.

"And you're a whore." Happy slurred out Bella looked at him.

"Shit my bad Bells." Happy said and Bella nodded.

"You're a biker whore, just like your mother." Happy growled and Bella slapped him in the face. Happy sat there stunned for a second.

"Don't ever compare me to that bitch." Bella growled. Happy couldn't control his rage. He slapped Bella across the face. Bella was shocked as she held onto her face. Happy slammed her head against the wall and Bella fell to the floor.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again." Happy said as he looked down at her. He then spit at her and walked out the kitchen.

Bella sat there starting to feel dizzy. She reached in the back of her head where it felt warm to the touch. Bella brought her hand toward her eyes and her hand was covered in blood.

"Blood" Bella whispered. Bella held onto the wall as she got to her feet. She felt like the whole room was spinning. She hurried up and tried to move as fast as she could to get to Jax. When she reached the door she opened it to see Jax eating. "Hey where are the sodas?" Jax asked as he saw Bella empty handed.

"Jax" Bella whispered. Jax looked at Bella confused.

"What, whats wrong?" He asked. He saw Bella's eyes roll backwards as she fell to the floor.

"Shit Bells." Jax yelled as he ran toward her. He kneeled down and held her.

"Baby whats wrong?" Jax asked as he woke her up. "My head" Bella said. Jax reached behind her head and felt it warm. He pulled his hand back and saw the blood.

"Who did it Bells." Jax said but Bella's eyes started to close.

"God damn it who did it Bells." Jax yelled as he shook her.

"Happy" Bella whispered as she started to close her eyes.

"Shit" Jax said as he picked Bella up and carried her into the bar.

"Help" Jax yelled. Everyone looked up and saw Bella in Jaxs arms, and everyone panicked.

"What happened?" Gemma said as she ran up to Jax.

"Her head is bleeding." Jax said.

"Put her down on the table." Kelly yelled. Jax gave her a what the fuck look, Kelly then turned and looked at Jax

"I'm a nurse. I can help." She said. Jax nodded as Redman knocked everything that was on a table to the ground. Jax laid Bella down on the table and Kelly started to work on her. Jax turned and looked at Happy.

"She has a concussion." Kelly said and Jaxs' eyes got dark.

"Juice go to my room and get my nurse's bag quick." She said. Juice nodded and ran into the back. Jax turned and looked at Happy. He was over to Happy and had him up against the wall by his cooler.

"You ever fucking touch my old lady again, I'll kill you brother or not." Jax yelled.

"Jax chill." Happy said as he tried to pry Jax off of Happy.

"No this punk did this to Bella." Jax yelled and everyone looked at Happy.

"Not my fault she's a biker whore." Happy slurred out. Jax brought his fist back and connected it with Happy's jaw. There was a crack sound and Happy's jaw looked out of place.

"Tig, Opie." Happy said. Happy growled at Jax and gave Jax a black eye. Jax was about to hit back when Opie held him back and Tig held Happy back.

"Tig take Happy to his room let him sober up." Clay ordered. Tig nodded and helped Happy to the back.

"Jax go outside and cool off." Clay said as Opie tried to lead Jax to the door but Jax brushed him off.

"I'm fine get off of me." Jax growled. Opie let go of Jax and Jax walked toward Bella.

"Is she okay?" Jax asked as he took Bella's hand.

"She has a concussion. She is going to have a serious headache in the morning so I am going to give her some pills." Kelly said. Jax nodded and was listening carefully.

"You need to lay her down in bed and talk to her." She said Jax nodded as he saw Bella's eyes start to open.

"Baby are you okay?" Jax asked and Bella just kept looking around the room.

"She's out of it Jax. I gave her meds that will help with the pain." Kelly said.

"She will be knocked out for the next few hours." She said as she pulled out a bandage and tape.

"Dad can you hold her up as I bandage her head." Kelly asked her father. He nodded as everyone watched her dip a cloth in cold water.

"This will stay cold for several hours. Make sure it stays on her head." She said and Jax nodded. Jax watched as they wrapped the bandage around Bella's head covering up the cut.

"If it gets to bloody tell me and I'll change the wrap. Make sure she does not shower. If she does you gotta be in there with her." She said and Jax nodded.

"Is she okay?" Jax asked.

"She'll be fine in a week." Kelly replied. Jax frowned as he looked at Happy and Happy frowned too.

"All right take her to lay down she's going to need all the rest she can get. In the morning she will be in worse pain then ever." Kelly said as she frowned. Redman picked Bella up and carried her into Jaxs' room. Jax packed Bella's food up and wrapped it up and put it in the fridge for tomorrow. He walked back into the room to see Bella tucked into bed all nice and tight with a little light on. Jax looked at Redman.

"Thanks brother." Jax said and Redman smiled.

"I think of her as my daughter." Redman said and Jax smiled.

"You take care of her." Redman said with a dead ass look.

"With my life brother, with my life." Jax replied. Redman smiled and patted Jax on the back.

He walked toward Bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Jax said as he got into bed and pulled Bella toward his side

"I love you so much Mrs Teller." Jax whispered into her ear as he kissed her forehead. Jax falls asleep watching his old lady sleep. He swears he will get Happy back for this. One way or another Happy will pay.


	9. Chapter 9: He Is My Old Man!

**Chapter 9: He Is My Old Man!**

Jax woke up the next day to see his old lady still sleeping in bed. He then got up out of bed carefully to not wake Bella up and walked over to his clothes. He grabbed a fresh t- shirt and clean jeans and he grabbed his cut. He then walked into the bathroom shutting the door softly behind him

He set all of his clothes on the toilet, he started the water waiting for it to warm up. He sighed as he stepped into the shower feeling the hot water hit his tense muscles. He closed his eyes as he ran the shampoo through his hair. He started to think about his old lady and how much they have been through for the past couple of years. They have only been together for 3 years but it feels almost like forever. He then thought about his club and him stepping up to hold his rightful title as President …

But was it really what he wanted? Growing up all he could ever think about was getting a Harley and a cut, and driving off on his bike with his club following behind him. Growing up he wanted to call the shots. But, now that he has a family, it's different. It's not just about him anymore. It's about his old lady and their kids, and he had to do whatever was best for his family even if it meant walking away from his club.

But could he do that? Could he really walk away from his club? Tara tried to make him do it while they were dating. But it was different, right? Gemma always told Jax "it's the club and it will always be the club. The club's your family. You grew up in it and you die for it. It always comes first. Your brothers and your president always come first. Even before an old lady." But is it the same rule now that he has a family?...

BUZZ BUZZ

Jax was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone alarm going off. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his lower half as he walked to the toilet and turned off the alarm. He got dressed in his boxers and jeans. He then put on a white SAMCRO shirt with his cut on top. He wiped away the steam from the mirror and looked into it remembering everything that happened last night. Happy touched his old lady, and for that …..he was going to pay! Jax walked out into the bed room to see his mom walking in from the door.

"Hey baby." She said as she looked at him.

Jax threw his towel into the hamper and whispered a "hi"

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked as she watched her son grab his gun and knife.

He put his gun in the holster in his cut. He then reached down and put his knife in its department where it always hung on his jeans. "Out" Jax mumbled.

"Jax." Gemma whispered.

"Stay out of it mom." Jax growled as he grabbed his SAMCRO hat and put it on.

"Keep an eye on her. I'll be back soon." Jax said as he kissed his sleeping old lady on the forehead then walked past his mom closing the door behind him. Gemma sighed as she watched her son walk out of the door. She knew he was going through a hard time with everything that's been going on. But she was worried that he was getting himself mixed up in something that he knew he shouldn't be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Happy started to wake up to the sounds of laughing and TV in the background. He groaned as he opened his eyes and hurried up closing them. It was way too bright. Happy opened his eyes again and let them adjust. He turned and saw Tig siting on a chair with his back facing Happy watching what looks like to be Scooby doo.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room." He growled at Tig. Tig looked over his shoulder and saw Happy.

"Morning killer how's your head?" Tig asked as he stood up and pushed the chair against the wall where it originally was.

"You didn't answer my question shit head." Happy said as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were pounding he groaned as he held his head with one hand and looked over his bed side table to see a bottle of aspirin with water. He flipped the lid open and took three aspens as he drowned the water.

"Protecting you from Jax and half the club." Tig simply said as he turned back towards the TV and laughed as Scooby doo ran into a pot.

"What the hell are you talking about." Happy said as he sat up from the bed with his legs touching the ground.

"Well shithead your dumb ass got drunk last night and took your anger out on Jaxs' old lady." Tig said as he glared at Happy.

"Bella?" Happy asked.

"No fucking marry poppins ... yes Bella. You gave her a pretty nasty concussion." Tig growled Happy sat there trying to figure out everything Tig said.

"Shit" Happy cursed as everything that happened last night came back to him.

"Finally remembering dork." Tig asked and Happy glared.

"Fuck off." Happy growled with his teeth clutched.

"You might wanna take a shower you stink and oh by the way, stay away from Jax because he wants to pretty much kill you. Also, stay away from Bella." Tig said and Happy gave him the finger. Tig started to walk towards the door and Happy looked at the TV.

"Tig really Scooby doo." Happy said.

"Yeah Scooby's my fucking dog." Tig smirked as he slammed the door behind him.

"Ohhhhhh" Happy groaned and he heard laughing on the other side of the door. Happy got up and walked into the bath room to take a shower.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella woke up in bed. She stared at the ceiling remembering everything that happened. She clutched her fist as she remembered everything Happy said and did. Bella growled as she got up out of bed slowly.

Her head was throbbing. She walked over towards her dresser and pulled out a red SAMCRO shirt and ripped jeans. She walked to the door and walked out to the bar seeing everyone there.

"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" Clay asked as he looked up and saw her walking towards the bar.

"Like I got my head slammed against the fucking wall." Bella moaned as she got up the bar stool and sat down. She put her head on the softest thing closest to her, which happened to be Juice. Juice pulled his chair closer and Bella rested her head on his shoulder.

"Here darling." Tig said as he put in front of Bella a glass of cold water and medicine for her headache.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled as she took them. Then she rested her head on Juice's shoulder. They were facing towards everyone.

"Bella" Happy called as he walked toward the bar seeing Bella with her head resting on Juice.

"Save it Happy." Bella growled. Happy tried to say something but Bella spoke before he could.

"Where is my old man?" Bella asked and everyone looked at her.

"He went out for a ride, said he would be back soon." Gemma said. Bella nodded her head but groaned as she did. Everyone chuckled and Tig came to sit down next to her and started to rub her back.

"Bells can we please talk." Happy begged he had to make things right between him and her.

"About what David." Bella hissed and Happy frowned. No one ever called him David, unless they wanted to die. The only one who called him David was his mom when she was mad at him.

"I wanted to say sorry." Happy tried to say.

"Well guess what Happy.." Bella said as she lifted her head up.

"You can shove that sorry right up your fucking ass." Bella growled as she stepped down onto the floor and looked him right in the eyes.

"Stay away from me, don't look at me, don't fucking touch me." Bella yelled as she started to walk away but Happy grabbed her.

"Bells please." Happy pleaded.

"Don't fucking put your hands on me." Bella said as she pushed Happy back and Juice hurried up and stood up. Clay grabbed him and shook his head. This was something they needed to figure out on their own.

"Just let me fucking explain." Happy growled as his eyes tighten

"I don't want to hear your bullshit." She hissed. She then turned to Gemma.

"When is my old man coming home?" She asked.

"Soon darling." Gemma said and Bella nodded.

"Since when do you call Jax your old man." Happy hissed at her.

"That's what he is." Bella hissed back and Happys eyes darken even more.

"He is my old man, my boyfriend, my kids father and one day he will be my husband." Bella yelled.

"Yeah right you don't give a fuck about him. If it weren't for the kids you wouldn't be with him. You would be begging for my dick." Happy threw at her and everyone stood still quietly, from shock.

"Oh and that's where your wrong David!" Bella smirked. She walked closer to him. Happy stood his ground, she stood up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear.

"I scream his name at night as he put that nice hard dick in my sweet tight pussy. When I kiss him it's just me and him, no one else. His dick is the only thing I need. You're just mad because you don't get any pussy from me baby boy." Bella whispered and Happy saw red. Everyone saw him clutch his fist and everyone was getting ready to hold him back if he tried to do anything.

Happy smirked and pulled Bella closer to him "that's where your wrong baby girl. You beg for my dick, you beg for me to thrust it into your tight pussy. You scream my name. I don't gotta beg for your pussy, you always throw it at me. Don't forget that baby." Happy said as he whispered in her ear. He then kissed the side of his face and Bella pulled back and looked at him. She stared into his dark eyes and saw how angry he was.

"Jackson is now and will always be my old man. He's the one I fucking love." Bella said as she looked at him one more time. She started to feel dizzy she knew she had to sit down, so she started to walk back to Jax's room.

"Oh and Happy.." Bella called from over her shoulder. Happy turned as he started to shake with anger.

"It was always him, and it always will be him." Bella smirked as she looked at him. Happy snapped and threw his fist into the wall causing everyone to flinch. He then turned towards Bella and looked into her eyes.

"It was never him Bells, remember? You told me that. You told me it was always me since day one, and that would never change. You don't love him, you love me. We need each other. We need each other to survive. That will never change, and when you finally manage that or when he ends up hurting you again, my room will always be open for you." He hiss as he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Bella started to get light headed she didn't know what was going on but she felt her life slipping away. Everyone heard the sound of a bike engine and then the bike speeding out of the garage. Bella gasped causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Bella are you okay?" Kelly asked as she walked closer to Bella.

Bella held on to her arm as she tried to focus. Bella tried to say something but she lost her footing and fell taking Kelly with her.

"Bella" Lyla gasped as she jumped up from her seat and ran over. Bella couldn't take it, she heard voices and then everything turned black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax was riding down the road. He stopped at a red light and put a cigarette in his mouth. He growled as he saw red lights flashing behind him. The light turned green and Jax pulled over to a ditch and watched as people stepped out of the car.

"Well hello Mr. Teller." A guy said.

"Look just give me my damn ticket for whatever your claiming that I did wrong so I can go home to my old lady." Jax growled.

"You're not going anywhere Teller." A voice said Jax saw red when he heard that voice.

"Oh look who's out of the crazy house." Jax mumbled and she glared.

"Very funny Teller. Lets take a walk." She said as she started to walk further into the ditch. Jax sighed as he turned off his bike then parked it. He followed them further into then stopped when they did.

"Come on lets go I don't got all fucking day." Jax hissed.

"Stop your bitching Teller." A cop snapped.

"Don't you have to be home taken care your druggie wife who keeps trying to kill herself." Jax threw back.

"You little-" The guy started to say.

"Enough SAM go take a fucking walk." Stahl hissed. Sam glared at Jax but did what he was told.

"What do you want Stahl" Jax said as he crossed his arms.

"Did you make up your mind yet." She said and Jax chuckled.

"Sorry but like I said, the club don't make deals with cops." Jax said as he smirked.

"Here's the deal Teller. You give me Palatino in exchange for you and your club and your old lady being safe." June said and Jax looked at her.

"You have shit on my old lady." Jax smirked at her.

"Did you forget who your talking to. I can make up some lie, and tell me who is the judge going to believe an ATF agent or a bunch of criminals." Stahl asked as she raised her eye brows to him.

"Were not criminals we are just a bunch of people who like working on bikes." Jax said as he smiled.

"Cut the shit Teller. Either you give me Palatino or you and your old lady will go away from life." Stahl said as Jax frowned.

"If you do give me Palatino you and your club will serve two years in prison. 14 months if you boys play nice in there." June said.

"And my old lady?" Jax asked.

"Everything about her past will go away simple as that with three months of house arrest of course." June said.

"For what she hasn't done shit." Jax hissed.

"She paid off a cop to burn flies that were highly classified." A guy that stood next to Stahl shot back.

"And if I don't agree to this?" Jax asked.

"Well if that happens then we'll find Palatino ourselves. When we do, your sweet little kids will be sent to live in a nice old orphanage. While your old lady goes to jail for 7 months and you and your crew get life." June smirked and Jax clutched his fist. He was about to answer when his phone rang. Jax gave her a pointed look and flipped open his phone.

"Yeah" Jax hissed.

"What" Jax yelled as he turned away from the cops and faced towards the woods.

"I'm on my way." Jax growled as he flipped his phone shut and walked toward his bike.

"Where you going Teller." Agent Stahl yelled after him.

"My old lady's in the hospital." Jax growled as he sat on his bike and started his engine.

"We'll be in touch." She said as she threw him a phone.

"Keep it on and always answer it." June said as she smirked.

Jax rolled his eyes and put it in the pocket of his cut and then raced down the road. His heart was thumping. He was thinking what happened? Is my old lady okay?

Jax pulled up to the hospital and shut off his engine. Everyone looked at him as he threw his helmet on the bike then ran up the stairs then down the hallway looking for everyone. He spotting them all siting down.

"Where is she?" Jax asked.

"Room 304. " Gemma answered Jax was about to run when Gemma stopped him.

"Jax there's something you shoul-" Gemma tried to say.

"Save it." Jax hissed as he ran down the hallway.

345

378

Jax cursed as he stopped at a nurse station.

"Excuse me can you show me where room 304 is at please." Jax asked. as he tried to catch his breath.

"Isabella Swan's family." He heard from someone behind him.

"Yeah she's my old lady." Jax said. The nurse nodded at him.

"I was just on my way down there. Come on you can walk with me." Jax nodded as he followed the nurse down the hallway and turned the corner into another short hallway. To a room as soon as the nurse opened the door Jax ran for his old lady.

"Bells" Jax said Bella looked at him and smiled.

"Jax" Bella said. Jax walked over toward the bed and pulled a chair over toward it and sat down taking her hand.

"Are you okay sweetie? I got here as soon as I could." Jax said.

"I'm fine baby." Bella said as she ran her hand through his hair. Jax looked at the nurse looking for some answers.

"She and the baby are fine she just fainted due to stress." The nurse said and Jax had his mouth open.

"Ba-baby?" Jax asked and Bella nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Bella whispered and Jax smiled.

"God I love you." He said and Bella smiled back.

"I love you too." She said.

"Okay well I'm going to send the doctor in and then you should be ready to go Ms. Swan." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Jax whispered and the nurse nodded.

"Damn another kid." Jax said.

"I know." Bella said as she smiled.

"Are we ready for this?" Bella asked and Jax nodded.

"Of course we are baby. We can handle anything." Jax said and Bella smiled.

"I want to talk to you about something." Jax said. Bella nodded her head telling him to continue but got cut off when the doctor walked in.

"Okay Ms. Swan you are free to go. Take it easy and please stay clear of stress." The doctor joked.

Jax thanked the doctor.

"Baby why don't you get dressed and I'll wait for you in the hallway." Jax suggested and Bella nodded and smiled.

"I love you." Bella said.

"I love you so much more baby. More than anything." Jax said as he bent down and kissed her.

Bella smiled and kissed him back. Jax smiled at her as he walked towards the door and waited outside.

He sees Tara in the hall talking to Bella's doctor.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked him.

"No the question is what are you doing here." Jax hissed as he crossed his arms.

"I lost the baby, and I didn't want to leave. This job is the only job that pays well. So I stayed." Tara whispered and Jax looked at her.

"Have fun with that." Jax said as he turned around and waited for Bella.

"Can we please talk about this." Tara begged.

"Bye Tara." Jax said as he started to walk away but Tara stepped in front of him.

"Please" Tara begged.

"Fuck off Tara you should have left town when me and the club threatened you. You cause nothing but trouble." Jax hissed at her. He then grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

"Stay the fuck away from me and my old lady." Jax hissed.

Tara walked away very mad hearing Jax call Bella his old lady. She should be his old lady not that slut.

He heard the sound of door opening up to see Bella walking out all dressed looking hot.

"How are you feeling?" Jax asked his old lady as he grabbed her hand.

"Like shit and stressed." Bella frowned and so did Jax.

"Don't worry darling I'll fix that for you when we get home." Jax said as he winked and Bella smiled and laughed.

"Come on beautiful lets go home." Jax said and Bella nodded. Jax lead his old lady down the hall and to the club.

"Is everything okay?" Gemma asked as she saw Bella and Jax. Everyone jumped up and rushed to them.

"Bella and the baby are fine." Jax said as he smiled.

He felt someone watching him. He turned around to see Tara. He rolled his eyes and focused on his family.

"Oh my god." Lyla yelled as she jumped and hugged Bella. Bella smiled and hugged her back.

"Congrats sweetie." Gemma said as she kissed her on the cheek then made eye contact with Tara while she hugged Bella. Bella smiled.

"Thanks Gemma." Bella said.

"Let's hope it's a boy." Clay said and the boys chuckled as he hugged her. Bella laughed as they all walked outside to their bikes.

"Feel like riding with me or do you want to go with the girls?" Jax asked as he sat down on the bike. The boys all sat down on their bikes waiting for Bella's answer.

"I want to ride with my old man." Bella said and Jax smirked. He handed her his helmet and she took it and put it on.

"Hop on darlin'." Jax said as he patted behind him.

Bella smiled as she got on the bike and leaned into Jax. She inhaled his smell and smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Bella said.

"I love you too darlin'." J ax said as he stared his bike.

Bella looked around noticing everyone was there but Happy. Jax also noticed it. But paid no attention to it. He kicked his feet as him and club raced down the street with the girls behind him.


	10. Chapter 10:  From Dusk Till Dawn

**Chapter 10: From Dusk Till Dawn**

_Translations_

Palatino was siting in his chair talking to his men when all the sudden there was a knock on the door. Palatino looked at his guys and they all pulled out their guns. David walked to the door and peeped through the door.

"Shit" He cursed as he unlocked the door and in walked the last person Palatino ever expected to see.

"Rafael" Palatino whispered. The guy smirked when he saw Palatino's pale face.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato si Palatino sembrava che hai appena visto un fantasma" (_what's wrong Palatino you looked like you just seen a ghost_) Rafael smirked and his boys chuckled.

"Just tired." Palatino whispered and everyone chuckled.

"No disrespect but what are you doing here." Palatino said as he got up and put his gun in his pants. Rafael's men all eyed the gun.

"I was in the neighborhood." He answered and Palatino rolled his eyes.

"Your gorgeous daughter told me where you ran off too. You know she's a bit of a fireball ain't she boys?" Rafael asked his boys and they all smirked and nodded.

"What did you do to my daughter." Palatino said in a deadly tone.

"Mostrare rispetto." (_show respect_) One of Rafael boys yelled as he glared at Palatino.

"You should listen to him." Rafael said to Palatino as he smirked, Palatino just sat there and shut up not bothering saying anything else.

"Anyway the real reason is, I heard of your plans and well I want in." Rafael said and Palatino looked at him.

"Hell no." David yelled but Palatino gave him a look that said shut up.

Rafael gave the guy on his left a look. He pulled out a gun and aimed at David's leg. He pulled the trigger and the loud bang filled the room, David fell down with a thud, holding his leg as blood oozed out and everyone whipped out their gun.

"La prossima volta sarà nel tuo cervello." _(next time it will be your brain_) The guy who pulled the trigger said.

"Now back to business." Rafael said as he looked at Palatino.

"If I disagree to let you in on this." Palatino said as he held the tip of his gun in his pants getting antsy.

"Io ucciderò tutti e di ciascuno della vostra famiglia, a partire da quella splendida moglie di tuo, ill scopare tua moglie Bella e buona, farla urlare il mio nome come lei cums poi male tagliato la gola proprio lì, mentre l'orologio figli, poi malato lascia il mio ragazzo david qui vostra figlia, ha sempre amato le vergini, malato assicurarsi che il proprio figlio guarda mentre noi uccidiamo tua figlia dolce, poi dopo di lei, noi toucher tuo figlio finalmente avremo dato fuoco."

(_I will kill each and every one of your family. Starting from the beautiful wife of yours. I'll fuck your lovely wife and good. Make her scream my name as she cums then I'll cut her throat right there, while the children watch. Then I'll let my boy David here have your daughter. He has always loved the virgins. I'll make sure that your son watches as we will kill that sweet daughter of yours. Then finally with your son, we will torture him then we will set him on fire_.) Rafael simply answered and Palatino eyes got huge.

"Don't test him." The guy on the right said.

"Deal" Palatino whispered and Rafael smirked.

"Good now lets get down to business shall we boys." Rafael said as he clapped and his boys chuckled. Palatino had no idea on what he was getting him self into.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella woke up the next day to see her old man watching her smiling.

"Good morning." She whispered as he smiled down at her.

"Good morning darlin' did you and my son sleep good?" Jax asked and Bella chuckled.

"Yes we slept very good." Bella said as she smiled.

"Hey you agreed that it's a boy so that means it's actually a boy." Jax said as he pumped his fist up in the air and Bella chuckled.

"I never said that." Bella said as she sat up. All the sudden she felt her stomach ache. She sprinted off towards the bathroom with Jax right behind her.

"Bells" Jax called after her, as she threw her self to the toilet and empty her stomach into the toilet. Jax came up behind her and held her hair for her. Bella groaned after 10mins and slowly sat up. She went to the sink to brush her teeth and rinse out her mouth. She turned around to see Jax looking at her worried.

"I think it is a boy because Gigi never did this to me." Bella said. She then stopped and clutched her chest at the mention of her daughter. Jax rushed forward and pulled her into his arms as she clutched onto him for dear life crying.

"Shhh baby." Jax whispered as he comfort her.

"We will get them back." Jax whispered. Bella said nothing which worried Jax.

"Bella" Jax whispered wanting her to meet his eyes.

"Bells" Jax said a little louder but still nothing.

"Isabella" Jax growled. Bella looked up meeting her eyes with him.

"I will get them back do you hear me." Jax said in a dead tone. Bella nodded and buried her head into his chest. Jax sighed as she finally pulled away looking at the ground.

"Come on darlin' lets take a shower." He said as he moved behind her and started the water. Bella watched him as he walked over and closed the door leaving them alone for some private time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sons were all siting around at the bar talking and watching tv when Bella and Jax walked out. Their hair soaking wet telling everyone they just got out of the shower. When Happy looked up his eyes met with Bella's, his eyes ran over Bella's body. She wore a navy blue SONS logo shirt with ripped jeans and navy shoes. When their eyes meet again he hurried and looked towards the ground. Jax looked at Happy and his vision blurred.

"Lets go Hap." Jax said as he walked outside. Everyone looked at each other.

"Jax" Bella said as she looked at him.

"Save it." Jax said. Bella looked down and shut her mouth.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

"He put his hands on my pregnant old lady." Jax said with clutched teeth. Happy smirked as he jumped down from the stool.

"If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he will get." Happy said to himself as he followed Jax out side to the ring.

Jax took off his shirt as everyone walked outside. Bella walked up to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Jax" Bella whispered.

"He put his hands on you and my unborn child Bells." Jax growled. Bella sighed at him.

"Now give me a kiss and get back, its going to get bloody." Jax said. Bella moved closer to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too babe." Jax said as he kissed her.

"Juice" Jax whispered, a couple of seconds later Juice appeared and looked at Jax.

"Get her back." Jax said as he let go of Bella. Juice nodded and pulled Bella to his side, as Jax slid under the ropes.

"Come on Bells." Juice said. Bella nodded and walked over the picnic table where a bunch of crows eaters were siting.

"Move" Bella growled to them and they hurried up and got up and walked away. Bella sat on top of the picnic table and watched Jax. She heard a door close behind her and then footsteps.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him too bad." Happy smirked and Bella glared at him. Happy took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He winked at Bella then slid into the ring.

"Whatever you do, don't break it up." Jax said to Tig.

Tig nodded his head as Gemma had fear in her eyes. Her son was fighting the guy whose job was to kill for the club, and he was damn good at his job. Bella sighed as she closed her eyes as she feared what could happen. She reopened her eyes as she heard the bell. She watched as Happy and Jax moved around the ring getting ready for the fight.

"Whats up pretty boy." Happy taunted Jax.

"Who the fuck do you think you are putting your hands on my old lady." Jax growled.

"Your old lady. Ha, she's never been your old lady. Not while she was fucking me." Happy smirked and that set Jax off.

In the span of a second his fist shot out and connected with Happy's face. Happy wasn't expecting that, so he stumbled back spiting out blood on the mat.

"Nice hit." Happy said as he spited blood out of his mouth.

"Thanks" Jax smirked.

"My turn." Happy said as he shot forward and punched Jax in the ribs. Jax doubled over and that gave Happy the chance to knock Jax down.

"Come on pretty boy get up. You wanted this fight." Happy growled and Bella clutched her eyes shut. She felt someone grab both of her hands, she looked up to see Lyla and Cherry holding her hands. Bella leaned into them as she watched the fight.

Jax got to his feet and went after Happy. Jax hit Happy in the jaw which caused a cracking sound. As Happy brought a hand up to his jaw Jax tried punching Happy again but Happy dodged it and hit Jax in the nose causing blood to seep out on the mat.

"Fuck" Jax wheezed.

"Your girl wanted my dick Jax. She begged for it, and she'll beg for it again." Happy taunted Jax again. Jax eyes turn black and Bella gasped as Jax eyes made contact with hers. Bella could see the pain in Jax's eyes and it killed her.

"Fuck you Happy. Keep your fucking hands off my old lady." Jax yelled as he went in for the blow. Jax hit Happy in the ribs and Happy's hands flew to his ribs.

"Face it Teller, you can't make her happy like I can." Happy growled and Jax punched him on the face aiming for Happys eyes.

Jax hit Happy once, twice, three times in the ribs. Happy bent over. Jax then pushed him into the ropes while bringing up his knee and kicking him in the stomach. Bella gasped as she saw this and everyone looked at her. Juice ran his hands in a soothing motion into her back as everyone watched the fight. Happy grabbed Jax leg by the knee, hooking his arm around it and using it to keep his balance. Before Jax could push him off, Happy grabbed his leg with both hands and twisted. Bella closed her eyes, as Jax turned an awkward angle and fall on the mat. As Bella heard the thud she opened her eyes. Bella sucked in a breath. She did not get up to try to stop the fight. She knew this is what they needed. She felt a pull towards Jax and felt her eyes watering up.

"Get up baby." Bella whispered into the air.

"Come on Teller get up." Happy growled as he kicked Jax in the stomach.

"Aren't you going to do something." Gemma yelled at Tig. Tig shook his head. Gemma turned around and looked at Bella.

"Bells do something." Gemma said as she looked at her son on the ground.

Bella spoke up loud for everyone to hear. "My old man is a strong man Gem." Bella said.

"Bells" Gemma whispered.

"He knows how much his body can take." Bella whispered. not sure of her self.

Happy spit on the ground and growled. He grabbed Jax and pushed him against the ropes.

"You wanted this fight Teller. Don't be a pussy like your old man." Happy said as he kept hitting Jax with low blows. That's when Bella lost it she stood up ready to go into the ring. But, arms around her waist caused her not to.

"Let me go." Bella whispered.

"Bells calm down they need this." Juice whispered in ear. Bella pushed him off with all her strength and walked to ring where Jax was at.

"Jax" Bella whispered.

Jax looked down at his old lady.

"Come on baby fight for me, for our kids, for our son." Bella said as she held her flat stomach. Jax closed his eyes, he snapped his eyes opened and focus on Happy. Jax pushed Happy off with all of his strength. Jax threw punches at Happy.

First, his face

Second , his torso.

Third, anything he could hit, he hit it. Happy tried to fight back. He tried to block it but he was too tired. They were both too tired. I looked at Tig and Tig looked at me.

"Go break them up." Chibs said to Juice and Opie. They nodded and slide into the ring, Opie grabbed Jax pulling him away while Chibs got Happy.

"Let me fucking go." Jax yelled. Bentley ran into the ring to help Opie but it wasn't working. Bella slide into the ring and everything stopped. Happy looked at her, his eyes meeting her's. She looked at him and his pained eyes. She then turned to Jax and stood in front of him.

"Baby" Bella whispered Jax snapped his head up and looked at me.

"Let me go dumb asses." Jax yelled. They let him go and Bella raced into his arms. He made an _ooff_ sound as Bella's body hit his. Bella sobbed as she hid her face into his sweaty chest.

"Shhh baby." Jax said as he ran his fingers through his soft hair. When Bella finally calmed down, she backed up and turned towards Happy. She walked up towards him and his eyes meet her's. She pulled her fist back, and punched him in the eye.

"Shit Bella." Happy cursed and everyone chuckled.

"That's for taunting Jax." Bella growled, she then turned and faced Jax and walked up to him. She slapped him across the face and everyone stopped.

"That's for fucking scaring me." She growled. She then pulled her fist back and Jax braced himself for hit but it never came. He looked into her eyes.

"And this." Bella said as she looked at him and brought her lips close towards his "is for being all right" she said as she kissed him.

Jax wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body closer to him. He lifted her up and put her on the ropes. Bella wrapped her legs around his body as he deepened the kiss. A throat cleared and everyone turned to look at Happy. Jax stood in front of Bella as Happy came closer.

"Good fight man." Happy said as he held out his hand. Jax took it and shook it.

"You too bro." Jax said and Happy nodded.

"Bella" Happy said. I looked at him and saw him staring at me.

"I'm sorry for what I did. If I could take it back I would, believe me." Happy said.

Bella nodded and Happy looked at Jax for permission. Jax nodded his head as he stood to the side. Happy walked up to Bella and stood right in front of her. He leaned in and Bella wrapped her arms around his body.

"I'm sorry." He whispered Bella nodded her head at him as she held on to him.

"I will always be here when you need me." He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Bells." Happy said as he backed up.

"I know me too." Bella whispered as she watched Happy being helped out of the ring by Bentley and Tig. They walked him over to the picnic table and sit him down to look over his injuries. Jax lifted Bella down towards Juice who helped Bella out of the ring. While Jax slowly rolled over the ropes. Opie and Juice walked him to the other side of the picnic table.

A crow eater came up to check him out to see if he was okay, but as soon as she ran her hands up and down his chest Bella lost it.

"Beat it." She growled to the crow eater.

"But I gotta check his injuries." She smirked at Bella.

"You heard her, beat it." Jax growled. The crow eater looked shocked but walked away.

"You okay babe." Bella asked her old man.

"I'm good just sore." Jax said as he stretched his legs out, he winced and Bella looked at him.

Bella bent down and rolled up his leg pants "shit Jax" she cursed as she saw how swollen it was.

"I'm good Bells. Just need to ice it." He said as he tried to stop her from worrying. Bella sighed as she went inside to get a bag of ice. She filled two bags of ice up and walked outside.

"Hap" Bella called. He looked up and caught the bag Bella threw him.

"Thanks" He hissed as he put the bag of ice on his jaw.

Bella walked over to Jax and put it on his knee.

"Fuck" He cursed. Bella smirked and Jax glared at her. Bella's phone started to ring. She reached into her back pocket and answer it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello" She mumbled into the phone while looking at Jax closing his eyes from the pain.

"Momma" The voice said. Bella heart stopped.

"Abel" Bella gasped. Everyone looked up and Jax jumped up, ignoring the sharp pain going through his body and ran to his old lady.

"Momma I miss you." Abel's baby voice said into the phone.

"Oh Abel." Bella sobbed. Jax walked up and took the phone. He put it on speaker.

"Abel" Jax said.

"Daddy" Abel asked.

"Yeah I'm here little man are you okay?" Jax asked as Bella had tears running down her face.

"I miss you daddy when are you coming to get us." Abel whispered.

"Soon little man, very soon." Jax said to his son.

"Are you taken care of your sister?" Jax asked and Bella's heart broke.

"Yes daddy I am." Abel answered his father.

"Where are you son?" Jax asked. Juice disappeared into the club house returning a second latter with his laptop in his hand he sat it down on the picnic table typing on it and looking at different things.

"I don't know. We're in a old empty and dirty house daddy. I'm scared." Abel whispered.

"I know little man but you gotta be strong." Jax said as he tried to stop the tears running down his face.

"Daddy they are coming." Abel whispered. Bella's eyes got wider.

"Abel hang up and get rid of the phone quick son." Jax said as he looked at Juice.

"But daddy-" Abel whispered.

"Baby boy do what your father asked, you. Take care of your sister we're coming for you." Bella said to her little man.

"Okay momma I love you." Abel sobbed.

"I know little man momma loves you too." Bella sobbed as the line went dead. Jax looked at Juice and shook his head.

"He hung up too quick I couldn't trace it." Juice said. Bella sobbed as she fell to the floor.

"Fuck" Jax yelled as he slammed his fist into the picnic table. Everyone jumped at the sound.

"Bella" Lyla said as she moved towards her.

"I want my son and daughter back. My baby boy is scared and I'm siting here doing nothing. I'm supposed to protect him." Bella yelled and everyone frowned.

"Baby" Jax whispered.

"I want them back Jax please." Bella sobbed.

"Baby you gotta calm down." Jax said. He was worried about their unborn son.

"I can't Jax it hurts." Bella sobbed.

"What hurts baby?" Jax asked as he moved closer to her.

"My chest I can't breath." Bella gasped as she was trying to breath.

"Baby breath please." Jax said as he fell to the floor. He winced as his leg made a popping sound but he ignored it. His old lady needed him.

"Jax" Bella sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck. Jax held Bella as she sobbed and screamed for their kids. Everyone looked down feeling bad.

"Fuck this." Redman growled. Everyone jumped and turned to look at him.

"Daddy" His daughter whispered as she looked at him with question in her eyes.

"We are siting around doing shit, while our future president's kids are out there with some monster." Redman hissed.

"Bells" Redman called to her. Bella looked at him and saw him open his arms. Bella ran into them and he picked her up and hugged her.

"I think of you as my own. We will get them I fucking promise it. Even if I come home in a body bag." Redman growled, and everyone growled.

"Juice start doing research. Look up all the abandoned houses from here to Vegas. He couldn't have gone far." Clay said. Juice nodded and began to type away on his computer.

"Tig, and Chibs go take a ride around and see if you find anything. I mean anything." Clay hissed. Tig and Chibs nodded as they walked over towards their bikes. They got on and sped off.

"Gemma, and the rest of girls, we are going to need food and beer so your going to have to go to the store." Clay said. All the girls began to go inside of the clubhouse but Bella was too numb to move her feet to follow them.

"Everyone else, be on the look out. Reach out to friends around the area try to get information." Clay said and everyone nodded and walked off in different directions.

"What about us?" Jax and Happy asked.

"Happy and Jax, you two need to worry about getting better." Clay said.

"Fuck that. He's got my kids. I'm fucking helping." Jax yelled.

"I understand that but you need to get better." Clay said to try to calm down.

"Fuck that." Jax hissed as he stood up.

"Stand down Jackson." Clay hissed and Jax glared.

"Son what happens when we find them and your not well enough to fight. What if you get hurt or worse killed." Clay yelled, and Bella flinched.

"But I-" Jax tried to say.

"Think about your kids, and your unborn son." Clay hissed, and Jax frowned.

"Bella and the kids need you to be strong and well." Clay said. Jax nodded as he took Bella's hand and pulled Bella into the club house.

"You okay baby." Clay heard from behind him as arms wrapped around him. He sighed as he leaned into her touch.

"I'm worried." Clay said as he faced his old lady.

"Don't worry baby we will get our grand kids back." Gemma said.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Clay said as he shook her off of him.

He walked into the club house. Gemma sighed as she watched her old man walk away from her. Clay was up to something and Gemma was worried. She was worried, what he was getting into.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella was laying in bed with her old man, he had his arms around her body and was drawing with his fingers on her body. His phone beside him vibrated. He reached over carefully not to wake her up and answered the phone.

"Hello" He whispered as he looked at the clock, it was 3:30 in the morning.

"Dad" A voice said on the other line.

"Leah" Jax said as he was more awake and sat up. Bella woke up and looked at him.

"What's wrong." She asked as she yawned.

"It's Leah." Jax said. Bella sat up and Jax put the phone on speaker.

"Hey daddy." She said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey sweetie." Bella spoke.

"Mom is that you." Leah gasped.

"Yeah it's me sweetie." Bella answered.

"Oh god I've missed you guys." Leah sighed.

"I know Le Le we miss you too. " Jax answered her.

"Where's Seth? Is he okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah he's fine. He's with his best friend, Jacob." Leah said and Bella froze.

"Jacob Black?" Bella asked and Jax looked at her.

"Yeah" Leah answered confused.

"Oh god Leah, he's bad news." Bella gasped.

"No mom he is really cool. I am actually dating Sam." Leah said and Bella could hear the smile in her voice.

"Uley?" Bella asked again.

"Yeah, mom how do you know them?" Leah asked.

"The same Sam Uley who is the leader of the pack in La Push, with Jared and Paul?" Bella asked.

"Mom" Leah asked confused.

"Leah you and your brother can not hang out with them. Do you hear me." Bella said as she raised her voice.

"But mom." Leah whined.

"Leah listen to your mother." Jax said as he gave Bella a confused look.

"You can't do this." Leah yelled.

"I love him, and Seth adores Jacob." Leah yelled.

"Don't raise your voice." Bella hissed.

"Whatever I don't have time for this shit. Bye mom and dad I love you. I'll make sure Seth calls you." Leah said and the line went dead.

"Did she just fucking curse." Bella asked and Jax looked at her.

"Do you want to tell me something." Jax asked.

"Jax" Bella whispered.

"Bella tell me." Jax said.

"It's in the past and that's where its going to say." Bella hissed.

"Fucking tell me or I'll find out myself." He raised his voice and Bella frowned.

"When I was living in Forks with my dad. I grew up with a kid named Jacob black. His dad and my dad were best friends. We used to make mud pies when we were younger. As we grew older we were attached at the hip. We did everything together. We always promised to be best friends forever no matter what." Bella whispered.

"Well one day in March of my Junior year, he started to act weird. I would call him, and he would never answer. I would call his dad and he said he didn't want to talk to me. It upset me so I went to La Push to confront him. When I showed up I saw him snorting coke with Sam and his gang or pack as they are called." Bella growled and Jax stared at her.

"He laughed and asked if I wanted to join. When his eyes meet mine, he wasn't my best friend Jacob, it was a stranger, a red eyed stranger. I had a bad feeling so I tried to leave. But they wouldn't let me leave. They laughed as they chased me in the woods. They were playing a game. They were the lion and I was the lamb. I was scared, I tried to call Charlie but I had no service. I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. I tripped over a branch sticking out of the ground. I smelled blood and knew I hurt my self pretty bad. I heard their voices. I tried to hide under something, but I wasn't fast enough. They caught up to me." Bella said as she frowned.

"Bells" Jax whispered Bella took a deep breath and continued with her story.

"They had me cornered. The guy Paul, he pushed me against a tree I could smell beer in his breath, and his eyes was dark black. I was scared. They all circled us as Paul began to unbutton my top. I cried for Jacob to help me, but he just laughed. My best fucking friend, just sat there and watched as his friends tried to rape me. I kneed Paul in the nuts, and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran all the way to my house. My dad was pulling up just coming home from work. When he saw me come out of the forest, he saw how I looked. He ran over to me and I threw my hands around him and cried. He asked me what happened. I told him. He was pissed. I've never seen his face so red before. He asked me if they raped me and I told him I got away before I could. He nodded his head and told me to go upstairs to shower while he made a phone call." Bella said. Jax grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"After my shower, he told me to get dressed. I got dressed and we got into his squad car. We drove down to La Push and pulled in front of Jacob's house. Right when we pulled up there were five police cars there. We stopped and got out, I saw officers hand cuffing Paul, Jared and Sam. Then they took them to the cars. Sam looked me in the eye and said he would make he pay." Bella sobbed.

"Billy was yelling cursing at the cops to let his son go when he saw my dad, he smiled. He thought my dad was going to help Jacob. But then my dad read Jacob his rights. Billy flipped out. He accused me of lying, he said Sam and his crew would never do that. They were protectors. Jacob tried to talk to me but my dad punched him in the face. All of the officers turned around and acted like they never saw a thing. The next day Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Jared were charged with illegal drugs and were charged with assault. They spent 4 months in jail. When they got out, I was packing to move here. Jacob tried, to act like we were cool. That we were best friends again, and I went along just so I could get away from him faster." Bella said as she sighed.

"Jax the crew is bad news and they are hanging around our kids." Bella sobbed.

"Fuck that, I say we drive up there and hand there asses on a silver platter." Jax hissed.

Bella agreed with her old man. That night Jax fell asleep holding his old lady, planning on a way to drive up to La Push. To make these people pay for what they did to his old lady.


	11. Chapter 11: My Heart Is A Fist

**Chapter 11: My Heart Is A Fist**

"I can't take this any more." Jax said as he slammed his fist against the table. Bella jumped at the sound and looked at her boyfriend. She got up and walked over toward him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Jax" Bella whispered. Jax looked up and saw his old lady looking down at him. He opened his arms and pulled Bella into his lap.

"Whats wrong." Bella asked her old man.

"We need to get our kids back." Jax growled.

"We will baby." Bella whispered not trusting her own voice.

"That's it. " Jax growled as he stood up and grabbed his cut.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as she followed her old man out to the bar area.

"Juice, Happy, Chibs, Tig, lets go." Jax growled, the guys all looked at Jax and followed after him as Bella tried to catch up.

"Jax where are you going." Bella said as Jax got on his bike and started it up.

"To get Leah and Seth." Jax said as everyone started their bike.

"I'm going." Bella whispered.

"Bells" Jax mumbled.

"You need me to show you how to get around Forks and La Push." Bella said. Jax sighed as he handed his helmet to his old lady.

"Prospects, lets go you're driving the van." Happy called over to the prospects. They nodded as they ran to the van.

"Bring a cooler and fill it up with drinks and water." Jax called over to them.

"Lets go." Jax called out as he started first with Happy and Tig behind him. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Bella held onto her old man's waist as the wind hit her face . She took a deep breath and hid her face in his cut.

"You all right." He called out to her as they passed the 'Your leaving Charming' sign.

When Bella didn't answer he turned and looked at her and saw her pale face. Jax used his hand to single that he was turning. Everyone followed suit and when Jax pulled to a stop Bella flew off the bike and doubled over as she empty her stomach. All the guys turned their heads as Jax walked over to his old lady.

"Bells" He said as he rubbed her back. He grabbed her hair and held it up for her. Bella had tears running down her face as there was nothing left to throw up but she couldn't stop gaging.

"Shh babe take deep breaths." Jax whispered to her.

"Hap give me a water bottle." Jax called over to Happy.

Happy walked over to the van and a prospect gave him a bottle of cold water. Happy walked over to Jax and handed it to him. Jax took it and handed it to Bella.

"Babe here drink." Jax said to his old lady. Bella took the water bottle and gargle it in her mouth. She then spit it out on the ground.

"Here" Jax said as he gave her a water bottle filled with something.

"It's ginger ale. Take slow sips." Jax said as he handed it to her. Bella nodded at him as he lead her back to the bike. Bella got back on the bike and held onto Jax. This was going to be a long trip. Bella sighed as she closed her eyes and rest her head on Jax shoulder.

Jax smiled as he felt his old lady put her head on his shoulder. It felt good to have her all to himself.

Finally 19 hrs 41 mins / 1105.27 miles the sons & Bella arrived in Forks Washington. The boys were tired and Bella was hungry. They stopped at a dinner so the boys and Bella could all relax and eat.

The sons sat down with Bella. Bella put her head on her old man's chest, as he ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Hello my name is Emily and I will be your waitress. Could I help you with anything to drink." Bella heard a familiar voice say, she snapped her head up and looked at the young Native American.

"Emily?" Bella whispered. Everyone looked at Bella.

"As in Emily Young." Bella asked the young Native American.

"Oh my. Bella? Bella Swan." Emily asked as Bella smiled and nodded. Bella got up and hugged Emily.

"Look at you, your glowing." Emily said as she held onto Bella like her life depended on it.

"Me? Look at you. How far along are you?" Bella asked as she smiled at Emily's growing baby bump. Emily blushed and smiled.

"6 months." She answered as she put a hand on her baby bump, someone coughed from behind them and Bella smiled.

"Emily these are the guys." Bella said as she motion to them.

"That's Happy, that's Juice, and that's Chibs and Tig." Bella smiled as she pointed them out.

"Those are the prospects." She pointed to the young guys.

"And this is my boyfriend." Bella smiled as she grabbed Jax's hand. Jax stood up and smiled at her.

"Jax Teller." Jax said as he smiled at her.

"Guys this is Emily Young, she is Sue's nice." Bella smiled.

"Hello" The guys all said.

"Ahem" They heard from somewhere. Everyone snapped their head up to a fat guy glaring at Emily. Emily sighed.

"That's my boss he's getting pissed because I'm talking instead of working." Emily sighed. She took out a note pad and asked what everyone wanted. After everyone ordered. Emily pulled Bella into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Here's my number. We have got to hang out some time." Emily said.

"Yes we do." Bella said as she hugged Emily back. Emily disappeared and Bella sat down sighing.

"Whats wrong babe?" Jax asked his old lady.

"Just memories" Bella sighed. Emily came back with their food and the guys all dug in as Bella picked at her food.

"Babe you gotta eat." Jax said as he watched Bella pushed her food away from her.

"I'm not hungry." Bella whispered.

"Bells you haven't eaten for 19 hours you need to eat." Jax said as he grabbed her plate and pushed it towards Bella.

She picked up her burger and took a bite of it. She moaned as the good flavor hit her mouth, and everyone laughed.

"Omg" Bella mumbled as she took another bite of it. Jax chuckled and kissed her cheek. After everyone was done eating, they paid for the bill and decided to stay at Charlie's old house. As they pulled up the house Bella's heart turned as she saw a familiar red truck parked in the driveway.

Jax saw Bella's pale face and looked at her with question eyes.

Bella stood on top of her tippy toes and whispered in Jackson's ear. "That is Jacob Black's truck." Bella whispered. Jax knuckles turned white as he stared at the truck.

"Do you want to go somewhere else." He whispered into her ear.

"No" Bella whispered. Jax nodded as he grabbed her hand and the guys minus the prospects, walked up the stairs.

"You'll protect me right." Bella asked.

Jax turned Bella into his arms and looked into her eyes "always" he answered back as he kissed her lips.

Bella nodded as she took out her keys and put it into the key hole. She heard a click and she opened the door. Everything still looked the same. It's as if Charlie never died. As if he was just at work.

"Emily" a voice called out from the kitchen.

The native American stopped in his tracks as he saw the six people in the living room. His eyes roamed through the crowed and his eyes landed on his best friend.

"Bells" He whispered as he made a move to step towards her but, Chibs and Tig blocked him from moving.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked at her.

"It's my house." Bella growled, and Jacob flinched.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms.

"Charlie left the house to Emily." Jacob whispered.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I live here." Jacob answered back.

"The hell you do. You know Charlie is turning over in his grave. You're not welcome here Jacob Black." Bella yelled.

"Charlie left the house to my wife so there for I am allowed here." Jacob yelled.

"Watch it kid." Tig growled and Jacob snapped his eyes up to him.

"What is this Bells?" Jacob asked as he looked at the SONS all glaring at him.

"Leave Jacob." Bella whispered.

"You can't kick me out of my own house." Jacob growled.

"Charlie left in his will that if I ever returned that the house is mine." Bella yelled at him and Jacob frowned.

"So that's it. You're going to throw me and my wife and our unborn child on the street!" Jacob screamed. Tig hit him in the stomach and Jacob doubled over.

"I told you to watch your fucking tone." Tig hissed and Jacob was gasping for breath.

"No, I'm here for only tonight. I'll be leaving tomorrow with my kids. Then the house is yours. Now find somewhere else to stay tonight Jacob." Bella hissed.

Jacob frowned and looked at Bella he got up and walked towards the door making eye contact with Bella. As he walked past, he put his hand on the door nob. He paused then turned around and faced Bella.

"I changed Bells." Jacob said as he looked towards the ground.

"Sure you did. Now just leave Jacob." Bella hissed as she moved closer to Jax.

"I did Bells. When you left Sam changed, he turned into a different person. Fuck I don't know how to explain it. He got into to drugs and fuck it changed him, so much. He wasn't the same. He wanted to rob the bank and fuck we did. We got caught, and I spent 74 days in jail, thinking how fucking stupid I was. Your dad, he gave me a good talking too." Jacob explained and Bella grabbed Jax's hand.

"And by talking I mean, he beat the shit out of me. He opened my eyes Bells. Fuck I know what I did to you was wrong and fuck I never can never take it back. All I can say is I'm sorry." Jacob said as he looked down at the floor.

"Save the lies Jake." Bella said as she glared at him.

"Really Bells I changed. After I got out of jail, I left Sam's crew. I got a job and now I own a mechanic shop down in La Push. I met Emily and we got married. Now we are having a baby boy." Jacob said as he smiled to himself thinking of how much Emily changed his life.

"Jacob I am happy that you changed your life around but that doesn't mean that I forgive you. You were supposed to be my best friend. I needed you after Edward left. I needed you, and you went off to Sam's little crew. You all tried to rape me. I hate you Jacob. I hate you so fucking much and that will never change." Bella yelled the end part to him and she looked at Jacob's heartbroken face.

"Bells please stay, let me make it up to you." Jacob begged.

"I told you Jacob I am only here to get my daughter and son back. Then me and my boyfriend and our family are going back to Charming where we belong." Bella said as Jax wrapped his arms around his old lady.

"This is where you belong Bells. This is your home. Forks is your home." Jacob said to her.

"No Forks is hell! Nothing good happened to me in Forks. Other then moving in with my dad and us becoming closer. Charming is my home. It's where my kids will grow up and it's where my family is." Bella said and all the guys smirked.

"I understand. Good luck Bells and for whatever it's worth. I really am sorry." Jacob said as he opened the door.

"Jacob" Bella called out to him.

"Yeah" He said as he turned and looked at her.

"It's not worth it." Bella answered and Jacob frowned.

"By the way congrats on the baby." Jacob called out over his shoulder.

"How did you-" Bella asked confused.

"You have the same glow Emily has Bells." Jacob said as he walked out the front door shutting it behind him. He stood on the stairs and sent a text to Emily saying she needs to come to Billy's when she is done her shift.

Bella sighed as she turned around and looked at the guys.

"Come on lets go find somewhere to sleep." Bella called out as she looked at the newly renovated home.

"Happy you can sleep in here." Bella said as she opened a door reveling a purple room, and all the guys chuckled.

"It's Leah's." Bella answered. Happy mumbled as he walked in the room shutting the door behind him everyone chuckled.

"Juice this is yours." Bella opened the room revealing a spider man room. Everything was covered in spider man.

"Seth" He mumbled and Bella nodded. Juice sighed, Chibs and Tig chuckled.

"Chibs you can stay in here. It's the guest bedroom." Bella opened the bed room door for him.

"Thanks darling." He said as he kissed Bella on the cheek, Bella nodded.

"Tig you can sleep in here." Bella opened her father's room. She took a deep breath as she looked around and saw how comfy it looked. It even smelled like him.

"Thanks Bells." Tig whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome." She whispered as she walked out of the room with Jax following behind.

"This is my room." Bella said as she opened the door, everything still looked the same.

"You alright?" Jax asked as he walked behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist.

"Yeah, just memories." Bella answered.

"Come on darlin' lets go to bed. It's late." Bella nodded her head and took off her jeans, and her shirt. She slept in her bra and underwear as Jax slept in his boxers. He pulled her closer to him and held on to her.

"I love you so much." He mumbled to her.

"I love you too Jax." Bella said as she closed her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella woke up to the smell of bacon. Her stomach turned as she bolted to the bathroom, with Jax right behind following her. Bella threw herself at the toilet as she empty her whole stomach in the toilet. When she was done, she leaned against the wall and put her hand on her stomach.

"You got to calm down baby, this morning sickness is killing me." Bella whispered to her flat stomach.

She heard a chuckle and looked up to see Jax leaning against the door frame.

"Talking to our son?" Jax asked and Bella nodded.

"I told him to stop making me sick in the morning." Bella smiled and Jax did too.

"Come on lets get dressed then see whats up with the smell." Jax said as he took Bella's hand and lead her into her bedroom. Jax put his clothes on as Bella opened her drawers and smiled.

"Everything is still here." Bella said as she clapped her hands. Jax chuckled as she took out a pair of underwear and bra that made his junior twitch.

"Ugh Bells" Jax growled as she took off her underwear and bra.

"What" She asked as she turned around to see his dark eyes.

"Opps" She giggled as she hurried and put on her thong and bra. She bent over in her closet to get a pair of white shorts out.

Jax groaned from behind her and Bella chuckled. She put on her shorts, the put on deodorant and then a low cut baby blue v shirt.

Before she knew what was happening Jax had her pinned against the wall with her hands above her head.

"You're going to get it when we get home." He hissed in her ear and Bella smirked.

"Lets go down stairs." Bella said as she finished putting on sneakers.

Bella walked down stairs as Jax fixed his boner that was growing. He walked down the stairs and caught up with Bella. They stopped when they saw the guys were stuffing there faces with bacon and eggs. There at the table was Jacob and the boys and at the stove was Emily.

"Morning Bells." Jacob said to her. Emily turned around and smiled.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Emily smirked as she pulled Bella in her arms and hugged.

"Thanks Em, and thanks for this you know you didn't have to do this." Bella said as Happy got up and pointed Bella to his seat. Bella said thanks as she sat down and Emily put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

"I wanted to Bells you're family, and we take care of our family. Right Jacob." Emily smiled.

"Right baby." Jacob said as he got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I got to go to work baby I'll see you at dinner." He said as he kissed her on the lips then left out the front door.

Emily smiled and touched her lips. Bella smiled and looked at Jax.

"Thanks for breakfast Emily it was amazing." Jax said as he put his plate in the sink.

"Your welcome guys." Emily said as she smiled.

"Lets go boys." Jax called to the guys.

They all got up and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek as they put there plates in the sink. Then went out the front the door.

"Keep in touch Bells." Emily said as she pulled Bella in a hug.

"You too Em." Bella whispered. Bella pulled away and grabbed Jax's hand.

"Bells" Emily called out to Bella as they made there way to the front door.

"Jacob really has changed." Emily said and Bella nodded.

"I know Em and I'm glad." Bella said as she walked out the door with Jax behind her.

"Lets go get our kids." Jax said as he started up his bike. The guys all followed suit. Jax patted the back of the bike and Bella got on. Jax turned around and whispered in her ear.

"When we get home you're mine." He said as he sucked on her ear lobe. Bella moaned and Jax bit down.

"Fuck" Bella hissed and Jax smirked.

"I think you made it bleed." Bella said as she touched her ear.

"Good" Jax said as he took off and Bella squealed and held on to him. Jax chuckled they made their way down to La Push and stopped at a brick house.

"This is it?" Jax asked as he cut the engin and Bella took out a piece of paper.

"Mhm" Bella said as she put the paper back. The guys all stood by their bikes as Bella and Jax walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming" An elderly voice called out.

Jax grabbed Bella's hand and Bella took a deep breath.

"Can I help you?" An elder lady asked as she opened the door.

"Mrs Clearwater?" Bella asked and the lady nodded.

"My name is Bella Swan. This is my boyfriend Jax Teller we ar-" Bella started to say.

"You're Leah and Seth's guardian." The lady said and Bella nodded and smiled.

"Come on in my name is Mary Beth." She said as she opened the door wider for Bella and Jax to squeeze in. Jax turned and looked at the boys. They nodded saying they would be right there. Bella took Jax's hand while Mary Beth took them into the kitchen.

"You look just like him." Mary Beth whispered.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked confused.

"You look just your father." Mary Beth answered and Bella smiled.

"Seth is here somewhere hold on." Mary Beth said as she stood up.

"Seth you got visitors." Mary Beth called upstairs. Seth's feet hit the ground as he made his way down the stairs.

"Whose here granny?" Seth asked and stopped when he saw Bella and Jax.

"Momma" Seth said as he bolted to Bella. He flew into Bella's arms and Bella smiled as she held onto him.

"Seth, god I've miss you." Bella whispered.

"I missed you to momma is everything okay?" Seth asked and Bella looked at Jax.

"Were here to take you home." Jax said and Seth smiled.

"Yes I'll go pack." Seth said as he bolted up stairs and Bella smiled.

"Thank you so much for taking care of them." Bella said.

"Seth is an angel. It's Leah I am worried about." Mary Beth frowned.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"Well ever since she started to hang out with that Sam guy, she has changed." Mary Beth frowned.

"Changed?" Bella asked and Mary Beth nodded.

"How" Jax asked as he grew concerned.

"She would come home late. Sometimes she wouldn't come home at all. Unless I threaten her. She always smells like booze and I might be old but I know she is using drugs." Mary Beth whispered.

"Do you know where she is." Bella asked and Mary Beth sighed.

"Down at first beach." Mary Beth said and Bella's stomach turned.

"Granny can you help me." Seth called from upstairs.

"Excuse me." Mary Beth said as she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

"Bell's what is it?" Jax asked.

"First beach that's where they tried to.." Bella couldn't finish.

"Shh babe I won't let them hurt you. Do you hear me." Jax said as he looked into her eyes. Bella nodded and hid her face in her old man's cut.

"Momma are you okay." Bella heard Seth say. Bella pulled away from Jax and smiled.

"Yeah baby I am fine come on lets bring your stuff outside." Bella said as she took a few bags and Jax took some too. Mary Beth followed them outside to the SONS.

"Happy" Seth yelled as he ran towards Happy.

"Hey kid." Happy said as he picked him up.

"Damn kid your getting huge." Happy said and Seth chuckled.

"Thank you for everything Mary Beth." Bella said as she smiled at the elderly lady. She smiled and nodded.

"Good luck with Leah." Mary Beth said as she frowned Bella frowned too and turned towards Seth.

"Seth in the van." Bella said in a motherly tone.

"Awe but mom." Seth wined.

Bella looked at him. Seth frowned and jumped into the passenger seat of the van, Bella got on the back of Jax's bike and they pulled out. They parked in the parking lot of first beach. All the sons got off their bikes. Jax walked towards the van and one of the prospects rolled their window down.

"Stay here and watch him." Jax said. The prospect nodded and Seth frowned.

"Come on." Jax said as he grabbed Bella's hand and they walked onto the sand.

"There they are." Happy called out as he saw a bunch of kids and Leah passing something around in a circle.

"I'm going to kill her." Bella growled as she watched Leah snorted the crack that was on a metal plate. When the SONS got closer Jax looked at Tig, Chibs, Happy and Juice. They nodded their heads. They walked over to the group.

"Alright party's over." Happy growled as he took the beer out the kids hand. Juice snatched the crack and threw it on the sand.

"Hey what the fuck." Someone growled as Tig pulled Leah out of the arms of Sam who were just making out.

"Chibs, Happy, Juice, Tig what are you doing here?" Leah asked as she looked at them.

"Wait if you're here then that means..." Leah said as she turned around and came face to face with her pissed off parents.

"Mom, dad." Leah said as she jumped back and began to rub her eyes.

"Go to the van." Bella hissed and Leah looked at her.

"What for?" Leah asked.

"We're going home." Bella said and Leah glared.

"This is my home." Leah hissed.

"Take her to the fucking van." Jax hissed. Juice nodded and pushed Leah to the van.

"Get the fuck off of me." Leah yelled. Juice sighed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Bella Swan is that you." Sam asked as he looked at Bella. He smirked as he knew it was her.

"What the fuck did you do to my kid Sam Uley." Bella hissed and Sam smirked.

"Nothing that she didn't want to do." Sam smirked. Jax looked at Happy, as Happy grabbed Sam and held him by his arms. Jax punched him in the face. Sam spit out some blood, he then turned towards Bella and smirked.

"Got body guards now Bells?" Sam asked and Jax punched him again.

"If you knew what was good for you, I would advise you to shut the fuck up." Chibs said in his thick Scottish accent.

"Fuck off leprechaun." Sam hissed and Chibs kneed him in the groin.

"Stay the fuck away from my kids Uley." Bella hissed at him and Sam smirked.

"Wow Bells you sure do look hot." Sam smirked.

"Lets go." Bella said. Happy let Sam go. Happy turned around and faced, him, he kicked Sam so hard he screamed out in pain. Happy smirked as he followed Bella and Jax back to the van. Where they heard Juice yelling.

"Get the fuck off of me." Juice said as he tried to get Leah off of him as she was trying to scratch his eyes out.

Happy and Tig ran forward to help get her off of Juice.

"Fuck" Juice yelled as he touched his eye.

"I'm not going home." Leah yelled.

"Yes the fuck you are. Now get your little ass in the car before I beat the shit out of you." Jax growled and Leah looked at him.

"Fuck you." She screamed.

"What!" Jax yelled as he walked towards her. But Bella stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Leah go in the car." Bella asked nicely.

"Fuck you too." Leah yelled and Bella looked at Happy.

"Put her in the van." Bella said as she walked over towards Jax who was siting on his bike.

"Lets go home." Bella said and Jax nodded. Everyone started their journey home.

**-4 DAYS LATER-**

"LET ME FUCKING GO." Bella jumped up from watching tv in her and Jaxs' room and raced out to the bar area where she heard the screaming.

"Whats going on." Bella asked as she looked at Happy with a very pissed off Leah on his shoulder and a pissed off Jax.

"Her" Jax growled as he pointed to Leah who was pounding on Happy's back to try and get free.

"What did she do?" Bella asked confused. By now everyone was in the club house was watching what was going on.

Jax threw a bag at Bella and she caught it. Inside was 6 bags of crack and a lighter.

"What the fuck." Bella said as she put the bag on the counter.

"We caught her fucking smoking one of the bags." Jax yelled and Bella walked over towards Jax, Happy and Leah.

"Leah what the hell." Bella asked.

"LET ME DOWN YOU FUCKING JERK." Leah screamed at the top of her lungs. Happy put her down and she raced towards the door, but Juice and Tig were blocking the way.

"MOVE" She yelled and they shook there heads.

"UGH" Leah yelled as she tried to go to back rooms. That was blocked by Chibs, Happy and the prospects.

"Get over here Leah." Bella whispered.

"NO" Leah said as she crossed her arms.

"Get the fuck over here Leah before I fucking come over there and get you myself." Jax growled and Leah smirked.

"That's it." Jax said as he walked over towards Leah she glared at him as he pushed her to where Bella was standing.

"Explain yourself." Bella hissed.

"There's nothing to explain." Leah mumbled.

"What" Bella asked.

"I said there is nothing to fucking explain. So what, I do crack who fucking cares." Leah said as she rolled her eyes.

"Watch your mouth." Bella hissed.

"Shut the fuck up." Leah said and Bella eyes got huge.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Jax yelled and Leah looked at him.

"MY MOTHER DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT WITH CHARLIE AND AS FOR MY FATHER. HE'S BEEN IN THE GROUND FOR A COUPLE OF YEARS NOW. SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO." Leah shouted and Jax clutched his fist.

"You're grounded." Bella said.

Leah turned and looked at her. "Ha I'll just escape at night anyway so it's all good." Leah said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Who gave you the drugs Leah?" Jax asked.

"Not telling" Leah said as she glared at him.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE FUCKING DRUGS!" Jax shouted.

"FUCK YOU I'M NOT TELLING YOU." Leah shouted.

"Who gave you the fucking drugs." Jax asked again but Leah stayed silent.

"Check her phone." Bella said. Juice and Tig walked closer and held her as Jax grabbed her phone.

"Simon" Jax growled and Leah glared at Bella.

"I hate you." Leah said to Bella.

"I don't care." Bella said and Jax smirked.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER. A SLUT. EVERYONE KNOWS IT. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD YOU AIDS INFESTED WHORE." Leah screamed at Bella. Jax was about to snap when suddenly.

SMACK!

Leah fell to the ground holding her face as she looked up at Bella who was glaring at him.

"What the fuck." Leah said as she got up and pushed Bella. Bella fell to the ground and Jax raced towards her. Happy grabbed Leah so she couldn't run away.

"Bells are you okay." Jax asked as he helped her up.

"Let me go." Bella said calmly.

"Bells" Jax tried to say.

"I said to fucking let me go." Bella growled. Jax let her go and Bella walked towards Leah.

"You think you're tough." Bella asked and Leah smirked and nodded her head.

"You want to hit me." Bella asked and again Leah nodded.

"Let her go Happy." Bella said. Happy looked at Bella then let Leah go.

"Then fight me." Bella said as she got up close to her face.

"What" Leah asked.

"You heard me. You think your so tough. Fight me and we'll see how tough you really are." Bella growled.

"Bells" Jax said.

"Fuck you it's a trick." Leah said. Bella pushed Leah and Leah fell to the floor.

"You aren't tough Leah. You're a pussy. You got the mouth but you don't back your shit up." Bella growled. Leah glared at Bella.

"Takes one to know one." Leah said.

"Fuck you. I should have never taken you in." Bella yelled. That hurt Leah but she didn't show it.

"Me either. I would rather be dead then to have you as a mother." Leah said.

Leah regretted those words and was going to say something but Bella slapped her again. Jax grabbed Bella as she tried to get free. Leah got up and held her face as it started to burn.

"I want her out." Bella yelled.

"What" Leah asked.

"I can't do this anymore. I want her gone." Bella said as she looked at Jax.

"Okay babe. I'll see what I can do." Jax said.

"You can't do that." Leah whispered.

"I can and I will." Bella growled as Jax let her go.

"Mom please." Leah said as the drugs finally wore off.

"I don't want to fucking hear it." Bella said as she walked away.

"Daddy" Leah whispered. Jax turned around and looked at her.

"We're not your parents remember." Jax said as he looked at her.

"Go to you're fucking room." Jax hissed. Leah walked towards the door and went into Juice's old room.

"Juice and Happy stand watch." Jax said. They nodded and went to go stand by Juice's old door.

"Opie and Tig your with me." Jax said as he kissed Bella on the cheek then walked out to his bike.

"Where too." Opie said as he out his helmet on.

"Ass kicking time." Jax said as he sped out the clubhouse with Opie and Tig hot on his tail.

Jax pulled up to the local bar and parked his bike out front. He took his helmet off he walked into the bar with the guys on his tail.

He saw one of Simon's boys with a pool stick in his hands.

"Thanks" Jax said as he took the stick out of his hand, he then smacked it on Simons back. When Simon fell down his boys tried to help him but Opie and Tig pushed them back.

"You selling crack to my fourteen year old daughter." Jax said as he stared down at him. He took the pool stick and kept hitting him when the stick broke Jax began to kick him.

"Jax" Opie said as he grabbed him. Jax pushed Opie off then spit on Simon. He then walked out of the bar and walked towards his bike. Jax put his helmet on then left towards the club house back to his old lady.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella and Jax were sitting down on the picnic table with Juice trying to find any information on where their kids were. Jax growled and slammed his fist onto the table making Bella jump.

"Sorry" He whispered to her. Bella frowned as she looked at Juice.

"Fuck this is all my fault." Juice yelled, making Bella jump a second time.

"Juice it's not your fault." Bella said as she rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Yes the fuck it is. If I would of grabbed my computer sooner we could of have them by now." He yelled as he put his face into his hands. Bella frowned again as she looked towards the ground.

"Unknown car" Happy grabbed as he walked outside with the club hot on his feet. Happy cocked his gun back as Juice and Jax looked up. Two black SUV's pulled into the parking lot.

"How the fuck did they get passed the gate?" Jax asked as he stood in front of Bella protecting her and his unborn child.

"One of the fucking new prospects." Happy growled.

"We'll deal with him later." Jax growled as he saw the car door open and people stepped out of the car. Happy nodded his head as he moved closer to Bella standing on her right side while Jax was on her left. Clay moved in front with Redman and Juice.

"Sorry were closed." Clay mumbled as the group of men came closer.

"Were not here for our car to be fixed." One guy said as they stopped and looked at the sons.

"Then what do you want." Jax growled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm looking for Jax Teller." The guy asked. Jax looked up.

"You're talking to him." Jax replied. Everyone moved out of the way and stood behind Jax or next to him.

"I'm here to make a deal." The guy with an expensive suit said.

"Sorry we don't make deals with outsiders." Jax replied as he reached back behind him and grabbed Bella's hand.

"After you see this I'm sure you will rethink that answer." The guy smirked as he slid a folder on the ground. It landed right in front of Jax. Jax bent down and picked it up he opened it then heard a gasp from Bella.

"Where are they." Jax yelled. Everyone stiffened as they saw what was in the folder.

"I would like to speak to you and your club alone." The guy with the rich accent requested. Jax turned towards his old lady and looked into her eyes.

"Bella I need you to go inside." Jax said. He saw that she was going to try to fight with him so he said something before she could.

"I don't want you and my unborn son hurt." Jax said. Bella sighed and nodded at him.

"Be safe." She whispered into his ear.

"Always" He replied back as he kissed her on the forehead. Bella started to walk towards the clubhouse when all the sudden.

"Bella, Bella Swan?" The guy asked. Bella whipped around and looked at him.

"So you are the famous Isabella Swan that everyone can't keep out of there heads." The guy with a rich accent replied smirking.

"And your pregnant." He said. Happy growled as he walked in front of Bella blocking the guy's view of her.

"Your business is with me, not my old lady or son." Jax growled.

"Bells go inside." Jax said through clutched teeth. Bella walked inside the clubhouse leaving the guys alone.


	12. Chapter 12: The things you do

**Chapter 12: It's the things you do that sets my heart into overdrive **

"Where do you want to take this?" Jax asked as he turned around facing the guys in the suits.

"Perhaps some place more private." One guy said. Clay nodded and lead them into church.

"Chibs and Tig you're in here everyone else go outside." Clay said. Everyone nodded and walked out of room.

"Lets go VP." Clay said as he slapped Jax on the back. They shut the door behind them and began the meeting.

**Meanwhile. . . .**

Bella was walking around the club house trying to hunt him down but so far no luck, she opened the door and saw him laying in bed with his eyes closed and his hands folded behind his head.

"Hey" Bella said from the door. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Hey" He mumbled as he re-closed his eyes trying to block her voice out, even though his heart and head was screaming at him to throw her up against the wall and claim her as his.

"I need a favor." Bella whispered as she leaned against the door frame.

He snapped his eyes opened and looked at her. "What makes you think I would do anything for you." He replied as he snapped his eyes closed again.

"Please" Bella whispered.

"What do you want." He hissed.

"You'll do it?" Bella asked smiling.

"What ever it is, if it gets you out of my room quicker then sure." He growled.

"Ouch" Bella said as she looked down at the ground.

"What the fuck do you want." He growled as he sat up in bed and looked at her.

"I want you to give me tattoos." Bella said. She watched as he raised his eye brow and looked at her.

"Tattoos?" He asked and Bella nodded.

"As in more then one?" He asked again and she again nodded.

"Where do you want them?" He asked as he got up and walked towards his closet.

"Here" Bella said as she pointed to the lower part of her stomach. "and here" Bella said as pointed to her rib cage.

"Does Jax know." Happy asked as he grabbed his kit.

"No but he will later." Bella mumbled. Happy nodded his head as he pointed to the bed. Bella sat down on the edge of the bed while Happy grabbed his rolling chair as he sat it down in front of her.

"I don't know if I should do this." Happy said as he doubted himself.

"Why, afraid you will lose control." Bella asked as she smirked. Happy looked at her and glared.

"No I don't want to hurt the baby." Happy said and Bella frowned.

"I already talked to my doctor she said it won't harm the baby." Bella said. Happy nodded his head as he grabbed everything, and started to get ready.

"Which one do you want done first?" Happy asked.

"My lower stomach." Bella answered.

"Relax" Happy said as he looked at her.

"Do you have drawings?" Happy asked her and she nodded. She reached in her back pocket and handed him two folded up pieces of paper. Happy scanned through them, he then began working on the first tattoo.

Bella hummed as Happy began tattooing. Happy looked up for a quick second and looked into Bella's eyes. He then shook his head and started to focus on the tattoo.

When all the sudden Happy heard Bella moan. He looked up and saw her with her eyes closed. Happy smirked as he put more pressure on the tattoo and Bella moaned louder.

"If your going to keep doing that I am going to lose control." Happy mumbled.

"Maybe I want you too." Bella said as she opened her eyes.

"Wha-" Happy began to say but the tattoo gun was out of his hands and Bella was on top of him kissing him.

"Bells" Happy mumbled.

"Come on babe I miss you. I love you Happy, its you and it will always be you." Bella said. She stood up and took off her shirt, she stood in front of Happy with a red lacy bra on and smiled at him.

"Do you mean that?" Happy asked as he stared at her.

"Yes" Bella said as she looked at him. Happy was in front of Bella in no time. He pushed her against the wall and began kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Oh god." Bella said as he bit down harder onto her neck.

"Nah I ain't him darlin'." Happy said as he unstrapped her bra.

"Moan my name." Happy said.

"Tell me it's me and only me." Happy said again as he bit down harder.

"Happy" Bella said.

"Do you love me?" Happy asked.

"Happy" Bella said a little louder.

"Be my old lady." Happy said.

"Happy!" Bella yelled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shit" Happy said as he came back to earth. He looked around and saw he was still doing Bella's tattoo.

"Are you okay." He heard Bella's voice ask. He looked up and saw her worried face.

"Yeah sorry." Happy said as he shook his head. He looked down and saw he messed Bella's tattoo up a little bit.

"Shit my bad." Happy said as he stood up and went to his kit, he then pulled out a white container.

"Can you fix it." Bella asked worried.

"Yeah" Happy answered back as he sat down on his chair. He opened the white container and dipped his hand into it.

"It may burn for a few seconds." He said. Bella nodded as Happy put it on the tattoo where he messed up. As it touched her body Bella hissed.

"Sorry" Happy said as he saw Bella close her eyes.

"There it's all fixed." Happy said. Bella opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What the fuck I didn't even feel the gun or hear the humming sound." Bella said as she looked down and saw it was finished.

"I'm just that good." Happy said as he smirked. He got up and put some lotion on Bella then covered her tattoo with white bandage.

"Ready for the next one or no?" Happy asked as he started to get the different colors for Bella's other tattoo.

"Are you going to zone out like you just did?" Bella asked.

"Nah I'm good." Happy said as he began to open the lids of the colors.

"Then yeah I'm ready." Bella said.

"Good now I need you to sit on the other chair." Happy said as he pointed to another chair that spins. Bella got up and sat in the chair. Happy grabbed a stool and sat on it. He turned the chair so he could get to Bella's rib cage.

"Alright I ain't going to lie, this one is going to hurt like a bitch and you might be sore for a couple of days." Happy said as he looked at her.

"That's fine" Bella whispered. Happy nodded he dipped the gun into the paint and then began to tattoo.

After 10mins of silence Bella started to speak.

"So what was that about?" Bella asked as she looked down at the floor.

"What was what." Happy answered back as he kept his focus on tattooing.

"You blacking out. What happened." Bella asked.

"It's nothing" Happy said as he moved down further onto the side of her ribs.

"Hap-" Bella began to say.

"Just forget about it Bells." Happy whispered. Bella frowned as she looked down towards the ground.

An hour passed and Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered as she heard the humming sounds stop.

"Sorry for what?" Happy asked as he stood up and began to put lotion on where the tattoo is.

"For everything." Bella said as she felt Happy's soft fingers trace her tattoo with warm lotion.

"You're making no since." Happy mumbled as he put the bandage on her tattoo.

"For hurting you, and not choosing you." Bella said as she got up and looked at him.

"Hurting me." Happy said and Bella nodded.

Happy started to laugh "you didn't hurt me Isabella. Remember I'm just the clubs' killer." Happy said as he began to put his tattoo kit away.

"Happy I-" Bella tried to say.

"Is that all you need? Because if it is then you can leave." Happy said in a angry voice.

"Hap-" Bella tried to say.

"There's the door." Happy said as he put his stuff put into his closet. Then pointed to the bedroom door. Bella sighed as she looked at Happy. She frowned as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Fuck" Happy yelled as he punched the wall. Taking his anger out on it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The church doors open and out walked the guys. Jax Teller stood next to the President, Clay Morrow. Chibs and Tig stood behind them as the guys stood the opposite side.

"We will keep in touch." The guy said as he pulled out his hand and shook Clay's. Clay nodded his head as they began making their way out of the clubhouse.

"It was a pleasure in meeting you Bella." One of the guys said as he walked up to Bella and kissed her hand.

"La vedrò molto presto Bello." He whispered into her ear with his thick Italian accent. Bella gasped as the guy winked then walked out of the clubhouse.

"Non può essere." Bella whispered as she stared off to space.

"Bella." Jax asked as he saw his old lady spacing out.

"Bella." Jax said a little louder scaring Bella. She jumped then looked at him.

"Huh?" She asked as she saw everyone looking at her.

"What happened? What did he say?" Jax asked and Bella looked at him.

"He said he will be seeing me soon." Bella whispered and Jax looked at her he then turned to Clay.

"I want two guys with her at all times. Whenever I'm not there with her. I want either two prospects or two SONS protecting her and my son." Jax growled as Clay nodded.

"I don't trust them and I don't like the way they stared at my old lady." Jax hissed.

"We will take care of her son. I promise." Clay said as he put a hand on Jaxs' shoulder. Jax nodded his head as he walked towards Bella.

"I have something to show you." She said as he came closer to her.

"What's that?" Jax asked.

"Follow me." Bella said as she took his hand and lead them into their room.

"If you wanted to fuck me that's all you had to say." Jax said as Bella pushed him onto the bed. Bella chuckled and looked at him.

"Hmm sounds yummy but not right now." Bella said and Jax frowned.

"Okay ready?" Bella asked and Jax nodded his head. Bella took a deep breath as she lifted her shirt above her head and stood in front of Jax. Jax's eyes went to the tattoos. He looked them over and looked at her.

"What does this one mean?" He asked as his fingers touched her lower half of her stomach.

"It means, 'Time waits for no one" Bella said and Jax smiled.

"I love it. It looks sexy on you." He said and she blushed.

"Turn to your side let me see the other one." He said. Bella nodded and took another deep breath as she turned on her side. Jax read over the words and was silent.

"Once you're an old lady, you're involved with the club. It's not a lifestyle, but, rather a way of life. You will do anything to protect your club and your old man. Even if that means losing your own life." Jax read out loud. Bella turned around and looked at him.

"Bells that means a lot." Jax finally said after being silent.

"You like it." Bella asked. She was scared he would hate it.

"I love it baby. It shows me how much your willing to give up for this club and that shows honor. You are an amazing woman and I am so lucky to have you as my old lady and as the mother of my kids." Jax said as he brought Bella closer to him and kissed her.

"Jax we ne-" Juice said as he walked through the opened door but stopped.

"Woah my bad." Juice said as he covered his eyes. Bella laughed as she pulled away and put her shirt back on.

"Didn't mean to interrupt something." Juice said as his hands were still covering his face.

"I'm dressed Juice." Bella chuckled. Juice opened his eyes and blushed.

"She was showing me her new tattoos kid. Don't worry you didn't interrupt anything because if you did you would be dead by now." Jax said as he smirked and Juice gulped.

"What's up." Bella said as she smacked Jax and he chuckled.

"Clay called church." Juice said and Jax sighed.

"Alright" Jax said as he got up and kissed Bella.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and Bella felt goose bumps.

"I love you too old man." Bella said as she chuckled.

"Watch it old lady." Jax shot back. Bella stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Hey I'm not that old jackass." Bella hissed and Juice and Jax laughed even louder.

"Sorry Bells but your ancient." Jax said as he walked out the door.

"Am not!" She yelled after him. She could hear his laugh bounce off the walls in the hallway. Bella sighed, sat down and frowned.


	13. Chapter 13: Splintered Flames

**Chapter 13: Splintered Flames**

Bella watched slowly as the doors of church closed. She sighed as she stared down at her little baby bump. She smiled as she placed her hands on top of her stomach, wishing the baby bump would appear soon.

"Let's hope this time it's a boy." She heard a voice say. Bella looked up and saw Gemma smiling. Bella half smiled as she looked back down towards her invisible bump. Finally after what seemed like hours the guys came out of church. Bella looked and smiled as she saw her old man making his way towards her.

"Come on lets go lay down." Jax said as he pulled his old lady towards their room. Bella could tell something was wrong. Jax laid down on the bed pulling Bella down with him.

When she was snuggled into his arms she began to speak for the first time to him for almost a week. " What's going on Jax?" Bella asked.

"Wow it's been awhile since I or anyone have heard your voice." Jax said as he closed his eyes.

"Everyone was so damn busy I thought it was best for me to keep my mouth shut." Bella said.

"Hmmm" Jax mumbled as he sighed.

"So what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Look some shit is going to go down in the next few weeks, and I need you to know that no matter what I love you."' Jax said.

"Jax you're starting to worry me. What's going on?" Bella asked as she held onto his hand.

"Were going after those basterds next week." Jax said. Bella's whole body froze as she heard those words.

"What" Bella asked.

"Were getting that basterd that hurt you and we're bringing our kids back home, where they belong" Jax said as he moved closer to Bella and moved a piece of hair out of her face..

"When?" Bella asked.

"Soon babe" Jax said. Bella stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

Jax knew she was about to say something so he beat her to it. "I'm tired baby it's been a long week let's just go to sleep." He whispered into his old lady's ear. Bella sighed but nodded. She tried to close her eyes but she was too worried about what was going to happen to her old man and the club over the next couple of weeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Over the past couple of weeks the club house has been crazy. We have a couple of guys that want to transfer here but one keeps getting denied. His name is Kozik. He is actually pretty cool. Everyone loves him… well everyone but Tig. Every time the club tried to vote Kozik in, Tig always votes against it. So right now Kozik is a prospect. He is always helping me and helping me with Seth and Leah. I really don't understand why Tig hates him. He seems like a real sweetheart. When I asked Tig about it, he only answered "we have history" … I don't know what that means but I have a feeling we will all find out soon.

"Bells" Jax knocked on the door bring Bella out of her thoughts. She snapped her eyes opened to see Jax leaning against the door frame smiling.

"Yeah babe." Bella asked as she sat up.

"What are you smiling for?" Bella asked confused. Jax walked over towards the bed and put his hand on Bell's little baby bump. Bella gasped as she looked down.

"My son is growing fast." Jax said as he smiled, and Bella smiled back.

"Right the real reason I came in here is because Leah's getting ready to leave." Jax said. Bella frowned as she looked at the floor.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Bella asked her old man as she frowned.

"Yes I do babe she needs help. Bells and if we don't help her then she will only get worse." Jax said as he got up and pulled Bella to her feet.

"Your right." Bella said as she sighed and walked outside where everyone was watching as Happy put the last bag of Leah's into the trunk.

Bella watched as Leah let go of her little brother, kissing him on the cheek and frowning. She snapped her eyes towards Bella and Jax as they walked hand and hand towards the cab where Leah was standing in front of.

"I'm so sorry." Bella cried as she stopped and looked at Leah.

"Mom" Leah said as she raced towards Bella and threw her arms around Bella's neck.

"Don't be sorry mom, you're doing the right thing." Leah said as she pulled away and looked at both Jax and Bella.

"I promise I will get better and we will all be a family again I swear." Leah said as she threw her arms around Jax. Jax picked her up and kissed her head he then sat her down on the ground. Seth walked towards Bella and linked his hands with hers.

"Look after mom okay Seth." Leah said as she had tears running down her face.

"We could always drive you down there Leah and drop you off." Bella said as she sobbed.

"No mom because if you did that, then I wouldn't want to leave and get help." Leah frowned.

"We all know I need help." Leah said as she stumbled over her words.

"Time to go Miss." The cab driver said as he opened the door for Leah. Leah sighed as she looked at her parents and brother one last time.

"I love you and I promise I will be home soon." Leah told them. They nodded and watched her get into the cab then the cab drove away. Bella heard Seth crying.

"Come here little man." Bella said as she picked Seth up and carried him inside to their room. That night, Jax and Bella fell asleep with Seth in the middle of them. They slept like a family not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella woke up the next morning to Jax rubbing his hands over her stomach. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I think it's a boy?" Jax said as he smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. "We will find out later into the pregnancy." She said as she got up.

"Go ahead and take a shower." Jax said as he stood up and put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with his cut over the shirt.

"Why? Where are you going?" Bella asked confused.

"Going to check in with Clay. Then I have to handle some shit." Jax said. Bella suddenly remembered what he was talking about, she sighed as she got up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Jax walked down the hallway to see everyone up. He looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30.

"What's up." Jax said as he sat down on the bar stool.

"It's going down in two days." Clay said as Jax nodded his head. He was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hello" He said.

"Yeah be there in a second." He said as he closed his phone and stood up.

"Where you going." Clay called after him.

"Got shit to handle I'll be back in an hour. Tell Bella I'll be back." Jax called over his shoulder as he jumped on his bike and raced down the street. He parked his bike and glared at her.

"You almost got me fucking caught." He hissed and she smirked.

"Is it going down?" She asked ignoring his yelling.

"Yeah in 2 days." Jax said.

"Good now Clay knows the plan right." She asked him.

"He knows what he needs to know." Jax said as he leaned against his bike.

"Good. Now all I need is for you to sign this." She said as she handed him a piece of paper.

"Whats this?" He asked confused.

"Our deal. You give me Palatino and some information about the club. In return you and your club will spend 2 yrs in jail. If your good for 14 months you all will get out on good behavior. As for your old lady she won't go to jail and we turn a blind eye on some charges that were made against the SONS." She said as she went over the agreement.

"Then what's that one?" He asked as he saw a second one in her other hand.

"Oh this one." She asked as she held it up and he nodded.

"This one is just a copy for me." She smirked. Jax rolled his eyes as he signed both agreements.

"I'm not a rat." He said as he handed the agreements to her.

"Then what do you think you're doing?" She asked as she raised an eye brow.

"I'm protecting my club." He said as he started his bike.

"Don't forget our deal Jax. If you bullshit me, then I will make sure this agreement.." She said as she held it up "gets to the club" she smirked.

Jax gave her the finger as he speed off towards the club house. He parked his bike and walked in to see Gemma and Bella in a very heated conversation.

"What the fuck are you talking about." Bella yelled. Jax made his way towards his old lady to try and see what was going on.

"You fucking heard me. I don't think you can handle the kids." She said.

"What the fuck is going on." Jax asked as he grabbed Bella's hand and held it.

"Your fucking mother is telling me that we can't handle our own fucking kids." Bella yelled. Jax turned towards his mom to see Clay standing beside her.

"Jax" Gemma started to say.

"Who the fuck do you think you are." Jax said in a calm but deadly voice.

"Excuse me." Gemma said as she glared at her son.

"You fucking heard me. You have no say in what happens to me and my old lady's kids." Jax growled.

"You both are not stable right now. I think you should let me and Clay take care of them while you two get a handle on things." Gemma said as she crossed her arms.

"Things like what?" Bella asked as she glared at Jax's mom and Clay.

"Like being better parents." Gemma said and Bella lost it.

"You have no fucking right." Bella yelled, but Jax pushed her behind him.

"You have fucking balls in telling us we need to be a better parents." Jax said.

"Whats that supposed to mean." Gemma said as she glared at him.

"You and JT never fucking took care of me. JT was always on the road and you, you were always too busy taking control." Jax said and Gemma gasped.

"That's not true JT might not been around much but he was a good fucking father. We were both young and barley making it through. But, we did it for you and your brother." Gemma yelled as Clay pulled her back.

"You mean young like us." Bella shot back and Gemma stayed silent.

"So that's it. Your trying to take our kids away because you don't want us to make the same mistakes you and JT made." Bella hissed and Gemma nodded.

"News flash Gemma, me and Jax we're not like you and JT. We actually fucking care about each other, and we love our kids. And in case you have forgotten the reason Abel and Gigi got kidnaped in the first place is because you were too busy doing god knows what. When you were supposed to be watching my son and daughter." Bella growled.

"You better watch who your talking to little girl." Gemma hissed.

"Is that supposed to fucking scare me." Bella asked as she laughed.

"Well guess what Gemma, I'm not fucking scared of you. Me and my old man are not dumb and senseless like you and JT were." Bella yelled.

"You little-" Gemma said as she stepped forward to hit Bella but Jax jumped in front of Bella protecting her and his son.

"Don't you fucking do it." Jax hissed. Gemma froze and looked at her son.

"Jax she disrespected me and JT. She disrespected this club." Gemma yelled at her son.

"She didn't disrespect the club. But everything she said is right. We're not stupid and scentless like you and JT were. We know what the fuck we are doing. So stay the fuck out of me and my old lady's business." Jax hissed.

"Come on babe lets go lay down for a bit." Jax said as he pulled Bella with him.

"You fucked everything up. You changed Jax. You have no fucking right or a clue on how to be an old lady. You're a whore just like your mother." Gemma said. Bella froze and turned around she pushed Jax off of her and walked up to Gemma.

"Excuse me." Bella said.

"You fucking heard me you little whore." Gemma said. Bella pulled back her arm and connected her fist with Gemma's face. Gemma stumbled back.

"You fucking bitch." Gemma yelled as she stalked towards Bella but Clay grabbed her around the waist while Jax grabbed Bella.

"Let me fucking go." Gemma yelled as she tried to get free. Clay threw Gemma over his shoulder which caused her to scream and kick him to try and get free. He put her down but still held on to Gemma. Gemma spit out blood and glared at Bella.

"You fucking slut you should have never come here." Gemma growled.

"That's enough!" Jax yelled. Causing everyone to jump at his voice.

"Ja" Gemma started to say.

"Shut the fuck up. It's one thing to disrespect me but, when you disrespect my old lady and our kids, that is crossing the line. You-" Jax started to say but Gemma caught him off guard.

"I don't see no old lady, all I see is a little whore." Gemma said.

"I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll make you!" Jax yelled and Gemma stood there with her mouth wide open.

"First off don't talk about whores, because if I remember right, you were fucking Clay behind dad's back. Then you became his old lady the day dad was pronounced dead. Second off, you're a fucking old lady and in case you forgot what that means. You sit there and you keep your fucking mouth shut. You need to learn your place around here. You're nothing more then an old lady, you don't control the club nor do you run the club. Your job is too make your old man happy and provide for the guys. You feed us and you make sure shit is clean around here. That's all you fucking do. You have no say in anyone's life. If I ever hear or find out you disrespected a club members' old lady there will hell to pay. Mother, old lady or not." Jax said as he looked at all the old lady's in the room, as everyone stayed silent.

"Understand" Jackson said to the old ladies.

"We understand" All the old lady's but Gemma said at the same time. Jax looked at his mom and glared.

"Do you understand." Jax asked. Gemma stayed quiet and crossed her arms.

Jax started to get pissed off and Clay saw it. "Do you understand the rules Gemma?" Clay asked. Gemma gasped and faced her old man.

"Clay.." Gemma tried to say.

"Answer Jax" Clay growled.

"Yes I understand." Gemma whispered. Hurt that her old man didn't stick up for her.

"Good" Jax said as he grabbed Bella's hand and led her to their room. He stopped and turned around facing his mom.

"and mom" Jax called to her.

"Yeah baby." Gemma said as he thought he was going to apologize.

"You ever try to put your hands on my old lady and my unborn son again, I'll kill you." Jax growled as he slammed the door behind him. Gemma jumped at the sound.

"How could you!" Gemma yelled as she turned around and faced her old man.

"What the fuck are you talking about." Clay asked as he took a swig of beer.

"Your supposed to be my old man." Gemma hissed.

"I am your old man." Clay hissed back.

"Really? Because it didn't seem like it back there." Gemma raised her voice.

"That's it." Clay growled as he pushed her outside slamming the door behind him.

"Get off of me." Gemma yelled as she tried to push him off of her.

"No you listen and you listen good." Clay hissed as he threw Gemma on the bench.

"You disrespected an old lady who is the mother of your grandchildren." Clay growled.

"I was trying..." Gemma started to say.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not done talking yet." Clay hissed at her.

Gemma shut right up as her old man yelled at her.

"You fucked up bad Gem." Clay said as he glared at her.

"How?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Lets see, first you tell her that her and Jax are not capable of raising their own kids who were kidnaped from them. That's your first strike." Clay yelled at her.

"Then you compare her and Jax to you and JT that's two." Clay growled.

"And after that you then compare her to her slut of a deadbeat mother and call her a whore just like her mother that's a big NO NO. And by the way that's three." Clay hissed.

"Then finally you try to put your fucking hands on your sons PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND, AND THAT'S A FUCKING STRIKEOUT." Clay yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't know we were talking about baseball." Gemma said as she smirked, and Clay sighed.

"Did you fucking hear any words that came out of my mouth!" Clay yelled as he got into her face.

"Oh I did." Gemma said calmly.

"I'm done talking to you, go run to the store and get more beer and pick up food. Take Lyla with you." Clay said as he threw a stack of money at her and walked into the clubhouse.

Gemma sighed as she picked up the money and saw Lyla parking her car. Gemma walked up towards the car and opened the passenger door and sat down.

"Um" Lyla asked confused.

"Lets go porn star you're going shopping with me." Gemma said as she put her shades on and took out her pack of cigarettes.

"Oh the joy." Lyla hissed as she started the car back up.

"I heard that." Gemma said.

"I know" Lyla said as she pulled out of the club house and drove towards the store.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Babe can you get me a cold beer I need to take a shower. I stink." Jax said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Of course." Bella smiled as she walked her way to the bar. She went behind the bar and grabbed a cold beer as She started to walk towards the dorm rooms.

"Bella come here a second." Bella heard someone say. She looked around searching for the voice and saw Clay weaving his hands over towards him.

"What's up Clay." Bella asked as she stood in front of him.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Oh I'm fine." Bella smirked and Clay nodded. Bella began to walk away.

"By the way nice hit Bells." Clay said and everyone chuckled.

"Hey I taught her how to hit like that." Happy said and everyone laughed louder. Bella walked into her and Jax's room to see his hair wet with just jeans on.

She saw him writing inside a book. "What are you writing?" Bella asked as she closed the door and put his beer on the dresser.

"Just jotting some stuff down." He said as he kept writing.

"My bad ass biker is writing in a journal? What has this world turned into." Bella faked gasped. Jax smirked as he closed his book and attacked her.

"I'm still your bad ass biker." He smirked as he began to suck and bite on her neck.

"No I think you lost that title when you began to start writing in a journal." Bella smirked.

"Well let me show you how much of a big bad biker I still am." He said as he threw her on the bed. Bella started to giggle as he started to take her clothes off.

**Some time later**

"Come on get dressed." Bella said as she threw her black lace underwear at him. Jax caught it and sniffed it, and got hard from the smell.

"Mmmmmm strawberries." Jax moaned and Bella chuckled.

"Come on babe I'm going to go talk to Cherry." Bella said as she put on a pair of sweet pants and a black tank top.

"Mmmm babe I'm hard. Come play." Jax smirked, and Bella closed her eyes.

"Babe I can't it's important." Bella whined.

"And so is getting rid of a hard on." Jax whined.

"It's called using your favorite right hand." Bella said as she put on her black slippers.

"That's fucked up." Jax said and Bella smirked.

"I know." She said as she brushed her hair and began to walk out the door.

"You'll pay for that Swan." Jax called after her.

"Sure I will Teller." She called back as she walked into the bar.

Jax smirked "game on Swan. But first.." Jax said as he got up.

"Come on righty we got a problem to handle." Jax said as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. When he locked the door he put his hand on his cock and moaned as he pumped it closing his eyes.

"Fuck" He hissed.

10 mins later Jax walked out of the bathroom and into the bar area spotting Bella talking to Cherry and Kelly at the bar.

"And so the games begin." He thought to him self as he smirked as he went up to her.

"So am I still your big bad ass biker." Jax said as he bit down on her earlobe. Bella moaned and nodded.

"Thought so." He said as he walked away and all the girls looked at Bella.

"Oh my god what was that about." Cherry said and Bella blushed and put her head down. Jax overheard the conversation. He walked back towards the bar and grabbed a beer and sat Bella on his lap.

"Awe don't blush babe there's no need to be embarrassed." Jax said as Bella cheeks were bright red.

"Bella tell us." Cherry laughed but she stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to tell them how this big bad ass biker made you scream his name." Jax said and Bella choked.

"Jax" Bella hissed as everyone close by laugh.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing." Bella said as she got off of Jax's lap.

Jax chuckled as he slapped her ass. "or how you rode my cock like a pro." Jax said. He was enjoying the torture.

"Oh god I'm going to go shove my self in a hole." Bella said as she walked around and everyone laughed.

"Pay back is a bitch sweetheart." He said to her. Bella glared as she walked away and everyone laughed.

"Come here sweetie it's okay." Cherry said as Bella buried her face into her shoulder.

"You know Jax, I hear Cherry is a pro in bed." Bella heard Opie say to Jax.

"Is that so." Jax asked as he took a swig of beer.

"Yeah I'm sure Cherry can give your old lady some pointers." Opie said as he and everyone laughed. Bella took off her right slipper and chucked it at Opie nailing him right in the face.

"Fuck" Opie said as he rubbed his eye. Jax chuckled but stopped and ducked when the other red slipper came flying his way.

"It's okay baby I wouldn't mind giving you some pointers in bed." Cherry said flirting with Bella. Bella looked up and saw Cherry wink and Bella chuckled.

"Mmmmm neither would I babe." Bella answered as the room grew silent.

"Hey Cher." Bella said in a real sexy voice.

"Yeah babe." Cherry said back.

"Do you think you can make me scream like Jax does." Bella asked as she twirled her hair around her fingers. By this time all the guys were standing there with there mouths wide open.

"Fuck that baby I can make you scream louder." Cherry answered.

"Mmmmm wanna prove it to me now?" Bella asked and Cherry chuckled. Cherry brought her lips closer to Bella. Bella smirked as Cherry kissed Bella and the room was dead silent.

"Fuck I'm hard as shit." Juice said. Jax and Opie turned around and slapped Juice upside the head.

"Uh I gotta go handle something." One guy said.

"Uh me too." One of the younger guys yelled.

Suddenly the room cleared out and all were left were the older guys and Jax and Opie. The girls pull apart and started to burst out laughing as Opie and Jax smirked.

"Mmmm Bells I love that flavor chapstick you have on." Cherry said as she licked her lips and Bella winked.

"That's fucked up." They both said.

"Pay back is a fucking bitch Jax." Bella and Cherry said as they high five'd. 10mins later the room was filled again.

"Okay now that you all are soft, it's time for church." Clay called out.

Everyone chuckled as the younger guys blushed and disappeared outside. The older guys laughed as they began to pile up in church

Clay frowned as he walked up to Jax and whispered in his ear. Jax frowned but nodded and started to make his way towards Bella.

"I love you both." Jax said as he kissed her on the lips and put a hand on her baby bump. Then his other on her butt.

"I love you too Jax." She said as she smiled.

"Gemma and Lyla should be back with food do you think you could cook it?" Jax asked and Bella nodded.

"Of course babe." She said as she smiled.

"Thanks" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Bella smiled as she watched him disappeared into church. Bella sat there waiting for the food. Lyla came rushing in with bags and ran towards Bella.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop her." Lyla said to Bella.

"Huh" Bella asked confused, but glared as she saw Gemma walking through the door with bags in her hands. Behind her was none other then Tara Knowles.

"What the fuck does this witch got up her sleeve now." Bella hissed as she watched Gemma and Tara walked into the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Kelly asked as she saw Bella glaring at Tara.

"That's Jax's ex from like when they were kids. They had history together." Lyla answered while she too glared at Tara.

"History like what?" Kelly asked confused as Redman's wife joined the conversation.

"History as in, she used to be his old lady. She even got the fucking tattoo." Bella hissed.

"What a biker whore." Jasmine said.

"Mom" Kelly hissed at Jasmine and she smirked.

"No Jasmine is right. That's all Tara is. She's a biker whore, and she has it out for Jax. She left for college and wanted Jax to give up the club to run away with her. Then when he refused she left breaking his heart. Then he meets Bella and fell in love with her. Tara came back like years ago running from a guy who was stalking her. She ran right into Jaxs' arms. Jax protected her. He left his old lady and his son alone while they played scared doctor and big bad ass biker." Cherry hissed. It broke Bella's heart to hear it but everyone needed to know.

"What the fuck." Kelly hissed and everyone nodded.

"Tara even said she was pregnant with Jax baby. But the timing was off by like 2 months. Tara left, and now the bitch is back, saying she lost the baby or some shit. She wants Jax to herself. She will do anything to get what she wants, and now that Gemma has it out for Bella. Tara might get her wish." Lyla said and Bella growled.

"No the fuck she is not. He is my old man." Bella hissed.

"Calm down Bella. The stress is not good for the baby." Lyla said as she put her hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella took deep breaths, when she saw the church door open.

"Jax" Bella heard Tara say as she ran into Jax's arms.

"That's it." Bella said as she and the girls stalked towards Jax and Tara.

"Oh shit there's going to be a fight." Bella heard Juice say.

"I love girl fights." Tig said as he clapped his hands together.

"Who do you think will win." Juice asked.

"Bella" Tig answered simply.

"What. Why. I'm sure that doctor bitch got a good right hook on her." Juice said.

"Nah dog, Happy trained Bella how to fight. Bella will definitely win." Tig said as he watched Bella get closer to Jax.

"Bells" Jax said as he pushed Tara off of him and walked to his old lady. Bella nodded at him then turned to Tara.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bella asked in a sweet but deadly voice.

"I belong here." Tara simply said.

"That's where you're wrong doctor slut. This is for MC family only." Lyla growled and Bella smirked.

"I am MC family." Tara hissed.

"No the fuck your not. So why don't you take your slut self and walk your std infected ass out of this club house." Lyla said as she stood next to Bella.

"In case you forgot I am still Jax's old lady." Tara smirked.

"No the fuck your not." Jax said and everyone chuckled.

"Jax" Tara frowned.

"Okay listen here bitch and listen good. My old man does not want you okay. You might have history together and you might have gotten his tattoo on your fucking back with his name on it. But he is mine, and will always be mine. I don't have time for dumb bitches like you. So why don't you walk your little ugly std ass out of this club house, before I beat the fuck out of you." Bella said as she glared at Tara.

"You can't fight me, your pregnant. We wouldn't want something to happen to your poor old son." Tara said as she laughed.

Bella stepped forward but Lyla and Cherry pulled her back.

"Ha" Tara laughed.

"She might not be able to fight you but I sure as hell can." Lyla said as she brought back her fist and punched Tara in the face.

"You bitch." Tara screamed as blood gushed out of her nose.

"Awe I'm sorry did I break your nose." Lyla said as she attacked Tara and brought her down to the floor, and began throwing punches at Tara.

"Holy shit." J ax said as he picked Bella up and put her behind him.

"Alright babe come on." Opie said as he pulled his old lady up off the ground. Lyla struggled to get free but Opie had her in a tight hold.

"Come on Op the fight just started." Tig whined. Cherry then jumped in and began to take over where Lyla finished off.

"Holy shit go Cherry." Tig cheered as Cherry began to throw a lot of punches.

"Get this bitch off of me." Tara screamed as she tried to duck the punches.

"Hap get her off of that bitch." Clay sighed.

Happy sighed as he stepped forward and picked Cherry up off of Tara.

"Thanks Clay." Tara said as she stood up.

"Don't thank me. I'm not saving you. I just don't want blood on my floor." Clay said and Tara frowned.

"Jax they hurt me." Tara whined.

"And your point is." Jax asked.

"Jax I thought you loved me." Tara said as she stepped towards Jax but Bella jumped in the way blocking his view.

"Tara that was a while ago." Jax said as he sighed.

"But Jax you never stop loving someone." Tara said as Bella glared at her.

"I was young and stupid and I would say or do anything to get into your pants." Jax said as Tara had her mouth wide open.

"Leave Tara you're not welcome here." Jax said as he linked his hand with Bella's.

"But" Tara tried to say.

"That's it." Bella yelled as she pulled back her fist and nailed Tara right in the face. All you heard was a crack and Tara screaming. Bella tried to shake out the pain of her throbbing hand.

"Leave bitch now." Bella hissed as her hand was killing her. Tara took the hint and ran out of the club house.

"Bells" Jax said as he walked closer to her, but Bella backed up.

"I need time Jax." Bella said as she walked back towards the dorm room. Cherry and Lyla followed behind Bella as they went into Jax's room. It is there that Bella screamed from her throbbing hand.

"Here Bells." Cherry said as she brought in a cold hand towel and wrapped it around Bella's hand. Bella cursed as she sat there holding her throbbing hand.


	14. Chapter 14: The Rat Will Show It's Fa

**Chapter 14: The Rat Will Show It's Face**

Jax was sitting down in church as Clay looked at him.

"Got a call from Giuseppe." Clay said as everyone looked at their President waiting for him to continue.

"He said that Palatino is going with the deal." Clay said as Jax looked up.

"When?" Jax asked as he paid attention.

"Today" Clay said as Jax nodded.

"So how is this going down." Juice asked.

"The deal is, they meet us with Gigi and Abel." Clay said to everyone as they all nodded.

"We still going on with the plan." Juice asked his President.

"Yes" Clay said as he slammed the gravel down on the table. The SONS got up and walked outside where Bella and all the other old ladies were standing. Jax walked up to Bella and pulled her into his arms as Happy watched Bella cling to her old man.

"You alright brother?" Clay asked as he slapped Happy on the back.

"Yeah" Happy's raspy voiced answered back.

"There made for each other Hap." Clay said as he watched Happy tense up.

"I know." Happy answered back.

"Do you?" Clay asked as Happy began to walk to his bike.

"Yeah" Happy called over his shoulder as he walked passed Bella and Jax.

"Be safe." Bella whispered into her old man's shoulder.

"I will babe. They're coming home today." Jax said as he brought his lips closer to hers. Bella nodded her head as she watched him go to his bike and start it. She watched as the SONS raced out of the garage.

Bella felt someone take her hand into there's, so she looked up to see Cherry holding her hand and Lyla running soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay hun." Lyla said as Bella nodded.

"Come on lets go inside and wait." Cherry said as she and Bella along with all the other old ladies walked into the club house waiting for the boys to return with the kids.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I don't know about this." Palatino's boys said as they waited inside the van with the kids.

"Stop worrying, Domenico said that it will all work out." Palatino said.

"And you believe him?" Palatino's boy asked.

"Yeah of course we're blood, and blood doesn't lie to each other." Palatino answered as Domenico's car pulled up.

"You got the kids?" Domenico asked and Palatino nodded and pointed into the van.

"Good give me kids. You and two of your boys go with Carlos back to our safe house. I'll meet you there when I give them back the kids." Domenico said as Palatino looked at him.

"Why two of my boys, what's going to happen to the rest of them?" Palatino asked worried.

"Don't worry brother, they will come back with us. I promise." Domenico said as he put his hand on Palatino's shoulder.

"The plan is still a go, right?" Asked Palatino.

"Yeah the plan is, we give them back the kids. Then two days later we get Bella. You can do whatever you would like with her." Domenico said as Palatino nodded and smirked.

"Alright. Come on David and Jason." Palatino said as he got in the car with Carlos. David and Jason followed Palatino as the car pulled out of the warehouse and the car disappeared.

"Alright I need you guys to dig a hole." Domenico said to Palatino's boys.

"What why?" David asked.

"Just do it." Domenico growled. Palatino's boys nodded as they took shovels and began to dig. after digging a deep enough hole, Domenico smirked and nodded at his boys as they pulled out their guns and cocked them back. They aimed it at Palatino's boys as their backs were turned.

"Alright wha-" one of Palatino's boy said as they all turned around but froze.

"What the fuck is this!" Kevin yelled as he saw the guns.

"Sorry boys." Domenico said as he snapped his fingers as gun shots fired. One by one bodies started to drop on the ground.

"He will find out." Kevin said as he spited out blood. Domenico grabbed his gun and shot it inside Kevin's mouth.

"And he's going to die just like the rest of you." Domenico said as he pulled the trigger and blood splattered everywhere.

"Get rid of the bodies." Domenico said to his boys. They nodded their heads as they started to pick up the bodies.

"Dumb little shits digging their own graves." Domenico said as he laughed. His boys chuckled as they put the bodies in the hole and then began to cover in the hole. Just as the SONS pulled onto the dirt road. The SONS stopped as they looked at the hole Domenico's boys were filling in.

"What happened?" Clay asked as he got off his bike and looked at Domenico.

"Had to get rid of his boys." Domenico said as he just acted like it was nothing.

"That shit going to fire back on SAMCRO." Clay asked.

"Nah" One of Domenico's boys said. Clay nodded.

"Where are my kids?" Jax asked. Domenico snapped his finger as his boys opened the van and out flew Abel.

"Daddy" Abel said as he threw him self at Jax's legs.

"Abel" Jax said as he bent down and picked up Abel. He hugged him and held onto tight.

"Where's Gigi?" Jax asked.

"The van." Abel said. Jax handed Abel to Clay as Domenico went into the back of the van and picked up Gigi. He carried Gigi to Jax.

"Gigi" Jax said as he took Gigi from Domenico's arms.

"Da" Gigi said as Jax held onto her.

"Thank you." Jax mumbled.

"Don't thank met yet. Just make sure you get my money in two days." Domenico said as Jax nodded his head.

"Lets go home." Jax whispered to Gigi and Abel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella was siting at the bar freaking out and worrying when she heard the rumbled sound of motorcycles pulled into the garage.

"There here." A sweet butt called out as Bella rushed outside with everyone following her. Bella stopped as she saw the SONS get off their bikes but no Gigi or Abel. Bella's heart stopped as one of the prospects opened the van and out stepped Abel. While a prospect had Gigi in his arms. Abel looked around, his eyes stopped as they landed on Bella.

"Momma" Abel yelled as he sprinted towards Bella.

"My baby." Bella said as she rushed towards Abel meeting him half way and picking him up into her arms. Bella cried as she held onto Abel for her dear life.

"Momma I missed you." Abel said.

"I missed you too baby." Bella cried as she spun him around into her arms. Jax took Gigi from the prospect's arms and walked towards his old lady and his son.

"Bella" Jax whispered. Bella looked up and saw Gigi sleeping in Jax's arms. Bella cried as Jax pulled Bella and Abel into his arms.

"Seth" Bella called out to him as he sprinted where the family were hugging. Seth joined in as the family sat there holding on to each other. Everyone smiled as they saw the Teller family were reunited together.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Jax woke up to the see the sun shining through the windows. He let his eyes adjust as he looked down to his old lady sleeping in his arms. When she felt him move she woke up and stared into his eyes.

"Hey" He whispered as she smiled up at him. Letting her self wake up.

"Good morning" He said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. She smiled as she leaned in further into his body.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you." She said back as he smiled.

"I love you too son." He said as his hands moved down to her baby bump. Bella chuckled as Jax stayed quiet. He knew she wanted to say something.

"What?" He asked as he kept his hand on her baby bump.

"What ever happens today..." Bella whispered to him. Jax nodded his head telling her to go on.

"...just know that I'm here and I will be at your side no matter what." Bella said. Jax smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I know babe." He whispered as he closed his eyes trying not to think what was going down today.

Bella moved her hand and ran her thumb on his cheek. He grabbed his old lady and kissed her. He then got on top of her pulling the covers over his head.

Gemma was standing in front of the stove as Clay walked in. She was mixing together pancake batter as Clay walked up and snaked his hands on her waist. Gemma stopped and turned around as Clay leaned her against the counter and started to kiss her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Yeah I am fine." Gemma answered back.

"You and Bella?" Clay asked his old lady.

"She doesn't even talk to me." She answered back.

"Well you did fuck up, Gem just give her some time. " He said as he pushed the bowl of batter out of the way and put her on top of the counter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax walked into Abel's and Gigi's room. He smiled as bent down and picked up Abel first. Abel opened his eyes and smiled at his daddy.

Jax rocked him back and fourth as he held onto Abel. Jax kissed Abel as he walked them over to the rocking chair and sat down and rocked him back and fourth. Jax smiled as he put Abel's head on his arm. As Abel began to fall back to sleep, he heard a noise and looked up to see Bella leaning against the door frame smiling. Jax smiled back as Bella walked towards Gigi's crib and picked a sleeping Gigi up and held her in her arms. Bella walked over towards Jax and Abel and sat down next to him. Bella put her head on Jax's shoulder as Gigi opened her eyes and reached for her momma's fingers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone that was at the club house crowded around Jax and Bella and were eating. Jax had a sleeping Gigi in his arms as Bella had Abel who would not let go of his momma. Bella smiled down at Abel as he rested his head on her chest. Jax looked over and gave Bella a kiss as Opie and Lyla walked in smiling.

Clay walked up to Gigi and put a pink Sons of Anarchy hat on her head. "It may be a little small." Clay said as he kissed her forehead.

Kozik sat at the table drinking a beer while Tig and Happy were doing shots.

Jax got up and hugged Clay as Gemma had Gigi in her arms.

"Hey" Opie called out to everyone..

"Lyla has something to say." Opie said. Everyone turned and looked at Lyla as she smiled.

"I'm getting married." Lyla said as she flashed her ring. Everyone clapped as the girls rushed towards Lyla to look at the ring as the guys gave Opie pats on the back.

"Bachelor party." Happy called out as everyone chuckled.

"Here's to Opie and Lyla." Clay called out as everyone held there drinks up then drowned them.

"Oh my god." Bella said as she handed Abel to Jax and walked over towards Lyla.

"I'm so appy for you." Bella said as she kissed Lyla on the cheeks.

"Thanks" Lyla said as she smiled and pulled Bella into her arms. Bella heard Abel crying.

"I want momma." Abel cried as he jumped off of Jax's lap and ran to his mom. Bella smiled as she bent down and picked him up.

"Shit my kid's a momma's boy." Jax said as he shook his head and everyone laughed.

"Hey shut up ass whole you were one too." Gemma said as she wacked Jax on the head and Jax smirked. Jax walked to Bella and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said back as she smiled at him and Jax chuckled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gemma was walking around the club house cleaning up. She walked into Jax's room and picked up trash putting it in the trash bag she carried around. She walked and moved his cut to make sure there was no food under it. When she saw a folded up folder in his cut. Gemma looked towards the bathroom door as she heard the shower running. Gemma sat down and opened the blue folder. She scanned over it and before she could read it.

"Gemma" She heard her old man call for her. Gemma hurried up and put the folder back into Jax's cut as she got up and rushed to the other side of the room where trash was. She started to put the trash in the bag when Clay walked in Jax's room.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked his old lady as he walked into Jax's room.

"Just cleaning up." Gemma answered back as she put the paper plates in the bag.

"That's what sweetbutts are for." Clay said as the bathroom door opened and Jax walked out.

"Whats up?" Jax asked as he saw his parents in his room.

"Going to go see Otto." Clay said to Jax, as Jax put his gun holster on him, he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Alright I'll call the Italians." Jax said as he walked over to Gemma. Gemma walked over and kissed Jax. Jax turned his head to the side as he blew out the smoke from his mouth.

"Love you baby." Gemma said as Jax walked out of the room.

"Sit for a sec." Clay said as he sat down. Gemma looked at her old man. She did what she was told. She sat down next to Clay.

"Whats going on." Gemma whispered.

Clay sighed as he looked at Gemma. "Today is about to go off the rails baby." Clay said.

"We gotta find Palatino before we go inside." Clay sighed as Gemma starred off to space.

"I know what you have to do." Gemma whispered as Clay shook his head.

"It's more then retaliation." Clay said as Gemma looked at him.

"We made a deal, the Irish kings. Taking out Palatino gives us access to a much higher level of merchandise." Clay said as Gemma looked at him.

"What kind of Irish kings." Gemma said as she looked at her old man.

"The real IRA council." Clay said.

"The same guys that got us the deal to get Abel and Gigi back from Palatino." Clay said as Gemma starred at the floor.

"Red headed god fathers. You do not say no to these guys." Clay whispered as Gemma shook her head.

Gemma tried to get up but Clay grabbed her.

"Hey. This is good for us baby." Clay said as he moved closer and Gemma shook her head.

"I don't have that many more years at the head of the table." Clay said.

"This is an opportunity for us to finish big. Set us up for the rest of our lives." Clay said as Gemma stayed quiet.

"While you're siting in a cell." Gemma said as Clay frowned.

"We don't know how any of that shits going to shake out. Lets just not go on about that right now." Clay said.

"Your right. I'll worry about it tomorrow. When are you being picked up and moved out to jail?" Gemma whispered as she got up.

"I'm sorry." Clay said as he got up.

"I love you." Clay said as he kissed her.

"Love you too." Gemma said as she watched him walk out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is excellent work." Palatino said as he smiled at the fake names of him and Bella on the table.

"Yes I know." Domenico said as he smiled.

"When is this shit going to go down?" Palatino asked.

Domenico answered as he stood up. "Just need to check on my guys to make sure everything is set up." Domenico said as he walked towards the door closing it behind him. He walked up to Carlos.

"Kill his guys." Domenico said as Carlos nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Ok lets go you need to help me." Carlos called out to Jason and David. They snapped there heads up and looked at Carlos.

"With what?" They asked.

"Set the car up were leaving soon." Carlos said. The guys nodded and walked out to the garage.

"I'll be there in a second." Carlos called out to them. They nodded as they stood near the car.

"I have a bad feeling." David said.

"Yeah me too." Jason said back.

"Sorry boys but this is the end of the road." They heard a voice said from behind them.

"What th-" They tried to say, but Carlos pulled out his silencer and shot them both in the head.

"Clean this up and then dump the bodies." Carlos said to the two guys standing behind him. They nodded as they pulled out a carpet and rolled the bodies in it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tig opened the door to the office with guns rolled up in a cloth. He went to grab car keys when a prospect stopped him.

"Tig, can I show you something, it might help you guys out." The prospect said.

"Later" Tig answered as he walked out of the office and the prospect sighed.

"Yo" Opie said as he meet up with Tig as they were walking.

"We still don't have enough money." Tig said.

"Shit" Opie said as they walked passed Unser.

"I'm at the station when you need me." Unser said as he walked towards his car.

"You're the best... Chemo Saby." Tig said as they walked towards the gate.

"That's not funny." Unser said as he turned and glared at Tig.

"Yeah it is." Tig called back as he threw his hand up in the air. Unser shook his head as he turned on his car and pulled out of the gate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clay and Tig sat the table talking to Otto.

"Otto, good to see you brother." Clay said, as Otto smiled.

"How's the eye." Clay asked as he looked at the eye patch on Otto's eye.

"Brand spanking new." Otto smirked and Clay laughed.

"Whats up." Otto asked.

"The SONS are getting locked up and we need to know that we're protected." Clay said as Otto nodded.

"I'll talk to Lenny." Otto said as Clay nodded his head.

"Thanks man." Tig said.

"Anything for the club." Otto said as they shook hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Otto was sitting on the bed waiting for Lenny to come in. When Lenny was wheeled in he looked at the nurse.

"You waiting for a tip shit head." Lenny said as the nurse rolled his eyes and left shutting the door behind him. Otto chuckled as Lenny smirked.

"How you doing Lenny?" Otto asked as he smiled.

"Better then you." Lenny said as he smirked and Otto chuckled.

"Otto whats up?" Lenny asked as he put his hand on his trach so he could talk.

"The club needs a favor." Otto said as Lenny nodded for he to go on.

"The boys are getting looked up and are concerned for their safety." Otto said.

"They want protection?" Lenny asked as he put on his hand on his trach. again. Otto nodded his head.

"For the club?" Lenny asked and again Otto nodded his head.

"I'll do anything, for the club." Lenny said as Otto nodded.

"Thanks man. The club will be very pleased." Otto said as he put his hand on Lenny's shoulder, then walked out the door closing it behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax parked his bike and walked up to the grave stone. He sighed as he stood in front of his father's grave site.

Jax shook his head as he stared at the writing on the tomb stone. He then looked at his hand and took off two of his rings. He put one ring down next to the other one, and began to walked back towards his bike. He started his bike up and speed down the highway.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sons were siting in church when Becky their lawyer walked in with a brown folder.

"These numbers were forwarded to me by Lenny. Don't know what they mean nor do I want to know." She said as she handed Clay the folder. Clay nodded his head as he shut the door then handed it to Juice.

"It says two million." Juice said as Clay sighed.

"Where the hell are we going to get two million." Kozik asked.

"Why don't we just show up and take Palatino our selves." Tig asked.

"Are you asking for a death wish." Clay asked Tig as he stayed quiet. Tig sighed as Jax walked outside.

"Jax" Chucky said.

"I got something to show you." He said to Jax.

"Not now Chucky." Jax said as he saw his old lady standing there waiting for him.

"Hey I need a minute." Bella said as she grabbed Jax. Jax turned around and looked at Bella.

"Where's Abel and Gigi." Jax asked.

"Lyla has them." Bella answered.

Bella was about to say something when Chucky dropped a box in front of Jax.

"Whats this?" Jax asked, as Chucky opened the lid.

"Holy shit." Jax said as Bella looked down at what was in the box.

"I told you." Chucky said.

"Come with me." J ax said as he grabbed Chucky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax walked into church carrying a box with Chucky behind him. Everyone looked up at Jax and Chucky.

"Whats that?" Clay asked.

"Tell him." Jax said to Chucky as Jax opened the lid.

"Since Bella got kidnaped I tried to tell you guys about this." Chucky said as all the guys looked at him.

"When I was running the counter fit operation for Lin, I was supposed to throw away all the misprints and shit." Chucky said as Tig looked at him.

"Well I didn't." Chucky said as Jax threw the stacks of paper on the table.

"Holy shit." Tig said as he picked up of the pages.

"He got three boxes full." Jax said.

"20's, 50's, and 100's." Jax said as everyone stood up.

"Over 5 million in fake money." Jax said as everyone laughed.

"Holy fuck." Clay said as everyone patted Chucky on the back. Clay smirked as he looked at Jax.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Palatino was packing up when Domenico walked into the room.

"Ready" Domenico asked.

"Not yet. Jason and David aren't back." Palatino said.

"They will catch up." Domenico said as they walked towards the car. Palatino sighed as they were on the road.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I need you to put this on." Jax said as he handed Bella a bullet proof vest.

"Just to be safe." Jax said as Bella eyed the vest. Bella nodded as Jax helped her put it on.

"I love you." Jax said and Bella smiled.

"I know I love you too." Bella said.

"Lets go" Clay called out as the prospect pulled out four duffle bags and put them into the van. Jax kissed Bella as she got into Lyla's Honda.

"Take care of her and make sure to give her this." Jax said to fat Phil as he handed him a letter. Phil nodded.

"And this one is to my mom." Jax said as he handed him another one.

"I'll take care of it Jax I promise." Fat Phil said. Jax nodded as he sighed and got on his bike. The girls started the car and pulled out of the garage.

Palatino and Domenico pulled into the dusty road.

"Whats this?" Palatino asked as he saw the SONS waiting for him. Tig stood close to the hidden guns, just in case they needed them.

"Sorry brother, it's business." Domenico said, as the car stopped and they got out.

"Jax" Palatino said as Jax glared at him.

"You have it?" Domenico asked.

"All there" Jax said as his threw the bags at his feet. Domenico nodded to the guys. They picked up the money and started to count it. Tig was trying to stay calm as they began to count it. After five minutes of counting it...

"It's all here boss." One of Domenico boys said. Domenico nodded his head.

"Nice doing business with you." Domenico said as he put the money in the car.

"Lets go" Happy said as he pushed Palatino in the van and got into the driver seat.

The SONS pulled away and met Bella half way up the cliff. Happy grabbed Palatino and pushed him in Bella's trunk, as the prospects get in the car with Bella.

"Be safe." Jax told her. Bella nodded as she pulled away and the SONS stayed back. The SONS sat there as they waited for the guys to come around.

"The money is fake, turn around." Domenico yelled. The two black vans came racing down the road.

The SONS started up their bikes and raced down the street with their van behind him them.

"If they are not here in 3mins were going to look for them." Stahl said as she looked at her watch.

"Here they come." An agent said. Stahl ran towards the road and saw the SONS pass.

"Block it off." She called out to the two squad cars. The squad cars blocked off the path as the van stopped. Happy ran out of the van and jumped on Tig's bike as they raced towards the club house. Stahl smirked as she went to the van.

"No one is here." An agent called out.

"What" Stahl yelled as she opened the van to find it empty.

"Those little shits." Stahl yelled as she ran to her car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The SONS pulled into the parking lot of the garage and smirked. When suddenly cops rushed into the garage area, Jax cursed as he saw Stahl get out of the car.

Everyone looked at the cops as they came closer.

"We okay?" Clay asked Jax.

"Yeah everything is going as planned." Jax whispered as he moved closer to the guys.

"Good afternoon where's Palatino." Stahl asked.

Clay looked at Juice. Juice nodded and popped the trunk with Palatino in it. He is pulled out by some agents and walked to the car with ATF.

"Nice being with you guys. Guess luck is my side." Palatino said as he looked at Bella and licked his lips.

"How do you know." Clay asked as he looked at Stahl. She smirked and looked at Jax.

"Because your VP made a deal." Stahl said.

"What!" All the guys yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" J ax yelled as Gemma started to cry.

"Watch it punk." The ATF guys said as he pushed Jax back.

"What the fuck." Clay yelled as he looked at Jax.

"I had to do it. I was protecting this club." Jax yelled.

"You ratted." Happy said as he pushed Jax.

"I had no choice. Look at all the shit we would be facing." Jax yelled.

"All this time we've been tracking Palatino. You've been in bed with this bitch." Clay yelled.

"She blew up five of our men." Juice said as he glared at Jax.

"Clay please he didn't mean too." Gemma said as she tried to get into it but Tig stopped her.

"You're dead." Clay yelled as Tig and Happy held him back.

"You hear me. Dead." Clay yelled. Bella backed up scared for Jax.

"You signed my death warrant." Jax said as two ATF agents grabbed him. Stahl smirked at Jax, and handed their lawyer the agreement.

"Your clients will be out in two years, if they don't kill anyone. Parol in 14 months on with good behavior." Stahl said as she handed the agreement to Becky.

Bella watched as they took Jax to the car. She passed the ladies as she ran into Jax's arms and cried. Jax put his arm around her.

"Lets go." An ATF agent said as he pushed Bella back and pushed Jax face down on the car.

Bella cried as they searched all the guys and began to handcuff them.

Lyla and Cherry reached Bella and stood there watching them put each member into a large paneled truck. They wrapped there arms around Bella as Bella has tears running down her face. They watched as everyone glared at Jax as the door shut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pinny, Chibs, Opie and Kozik all were driving a bus waiting for Unser to do his job. As Stahl and her partner were driving down the road Unser flashed his lights.

"It's Unser." Steven said.

"Pull over lets see what he wants." Stahl told him. The guy pulled onto the dirt ditch and got out as Unser stopped and got out too.

"Wayne what's going on." Stahl said.

"Sorry I didn't have your cell number and I didn't want to put this out." Wayne said.

"What" Stahl growled.

"Got an anonymous tip. Said Palatino's guys are going to be waiting for you at the turnpike." Wayne said.

"That's a few miles up." Steven said.

"I could call the sheriff." Wayne offered.

"Sheriffs are idiots you guys check it out." Stahl told her men.

"Wait I don't wanna leave you alone." Steven said.

"I'll stay with her. She'll be safe. I'll call for back up." Wayne said. Stahl nodded her head as the guys got into their car and drove away. Just then Wayne pulled out weed and began to smoke it.

"Want some?" Wayne asked.

"Nah" She said.

"You should really have some." Wayne said as a school bus pulled up and everyone got out.

"What is this?" Stahl asked as she turned around and saw Unser with his gun pointed at her.

"Sorry darling." Wayne said, as Chibs opened Palatino's door and pushed him towards the bus. Opie grabbed Stahl and pushed her towards the car.

"Get in." He said as he held the gun towards her head.

"Opie" Stahl cried, as she got into the driver seat, and sat down. Opie got in behind her and aimed the gun at her head.

"Don't do this." Stahl cried as Chibs grabbed two knifes and aimed them at Palatino.

"This is what she felt." Chibs said to Palatino as he sliced the side of mouth. Palatino cried out.

Chibs then took the knife and made a X into his heart. Chibs pressed harder as Palatino fell to the ground.

"Opie please." Stahl begged.

"Shut up." Opie said as he fired the gun. Blood went all over the windshield.

Fat Phil got a text message as he was following behind the boys in the Swat truck. They chuckled as they beeped three times, then went ahead the truck.

The SONS hearing the beeps laughed and smiled.

"It worked." Jax said and Clay smiled.

"Good job son." Clay said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Bella was laying in bed with Gigi, Seth and Abel.

"Bells" She heard someone say. She looked up to see Lyla and Cherry standing at the door with one of the prospects.

"Fat Phil is here." They said. Bella nodded her head as Phil walked in and handed her a letter.

"This is from Jax." He said. Bella nodded and then watched him leave.

"Can you take them?" Bella asked Lyla and Cherry. They nodded their heads and took the kids out of the room leaving Bella by herself to read the letter.

_To my amazing old lady_

_I am deeply sorry that you had to find out like this. You asked to know everything so listen closely._

_I am not a rat. I would never turn on my club no matter what. They mean everything to me. They are my brothers, my blood and my family. This whole thing that happened. It was part of the plan. Me and the guys voted on it. I am so sorry I couldn't tell you and that you had to find out like this. But I knew you would go against it. Bella I love you so much each and everyday when I wake up and look into your beautiful eyes I fall even more in love with you. I need you to take care of the club while I am gone. It's time for you to step up and be Jax Teller's old lady. I know you might hate me. But this shit, it's what needed to be done. We are allowed visitors to come and see us every other week starting in a month. I will call you with the details. Don't worry about me and the club. Opie, Chibs, Pinny and Kozik took care of Palatino and Stahl they are dead and won't mess with you anymore. They ripped up the agreement so I won't be going to jail as a rat. We also have protection in here, to make sure nothing happens to us. And if we are good we get out in 14 months. I know I am going to miss a lot, like the birth of my son and seeing the kids grow up, and I am sorry to leave you to do this all by yourself. I need you to be strong babe and keep everything under control until I get back._

_I love you so much Bella. Take care of the kids and take care of our son Thomas._

_Love your old man_

_Jax_

Bella put the letter down and smiled.

"Everything okay?" Lyla asked.

"Everything is great." Bella said as she got up out of bed and hugged Lyla and Cherry.

"It's time for us to step up girls." Bella said as she hugged them.

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked confused.

"While the boys are in jail we got to keep everything in order." Bella said as the girls nodded.

"Are you okay Bells?" Cherry asked worried.

"I'll miss him, but it's what needed to be done. My old man is not a rat. He would never turn on his club, or his family. He would die before that shit happens." Bella said as the girls smirked.

"Lets go ladies." Bella said as Cherry and Lyla followed her out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15: the long 14 months

**Chapter 15: Long 14 Months**

Bella reached for Jax and it took a minute for her to remember what happened. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and just shut out the world. But when she heard Abel wake up she realized that she needed to step up and be the women Jax asked her to be. Bella got out of bed and walked into Abel's room. She smiled as she saw him standing up in the crib wiping his eyes.

"Momma" Abel said as he stretched his arms out towards Bella. Bella smiled and picked him up holding him close to her.

"Morning baby." Bella said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She heard a knock on the door which woke Gigi up.

"Shit" Bella cursed as she had Abel in one arm and Gigi in the other as she walked down stairs and unlocked the door after looking threw the window seeing it was Lyla and Cherry.

"Come in." Bella called out as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie" Lyla said as she walked over towards Bella and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning" Bella smiled.

"Here let me help." Lyla said as she took Gigi from Bella's arms. After noticing Abel had a death grip on Bella.

"Thanks" Bella said as she tried to put Abel in his high chair but he refused. Bella sighed as she looked at him.

"Here Bells I got it." Cherry said as she walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles.

"Thanks guys." Bella said as she sat down on the chair. She saw Seth come up the stairs and he smiled.

"Morning mom." Seth said.

"Morning hun." Bella said back as she watched Lyla put Gigi in her high chair.

"Hungry" Lyla asked Seth and he nodded. Lyla went to the stove and began to cook breakfast.

"You guys don't have to do this." Bella said as she felt bad for them.

"Bells it's fine." Lyla called over her shoulder as Bella smiled.

"We were thinking.." Cherry said as she gave one bottle to Bella to feed to Abel. She then sat down next to Gigi and began to feed her the other bottle.

"Oh god! You two were thinking? Is it the end of the world." Bella chuckled and the girls glared but couldn't hide their smirk.

"Anyway we were thinking since you would be so busy with the kids, that we think it's best if Cherry like moves in. Just till the guys get home." Lyla said as she put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Seth and Bella.

"That's if you want." Cherry said as she looked up at Bella.

"I don't want you to feel like you have too." Bella said as she frowned.

"Nonsense I'm the one who came up with the idea. I thought it would be good, and I could be a lot of help." Cherry said as she watched Bella slowly nibble at her food. Bella was about to say something when suddenly...

"Shit" Bella cursed as she put Abel down and ran to the bathroom upstairs. Lyla looked at Cherry then hurried up and followed Bella.

Lyla held back Bella's hair as she ran soothing circles into her back.

"You okay?" Lyla asked as she was worried for Bella.

"Yeah, morning sickness is a bitch." Bella said as she leaned her head against Lyla who was siting on the floor. Lyla continued to run soothing circles into Bella back until Bella felt better.

"Thanks" Bella said as Lyla helped Bella stand to her feet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was the first week Bella could see Jax.

"Bells it's time to go." Opie said as he knocked on Jax's room of the club house. Bella got up from bed and looked her self over. She had on Hollister jeans with a navy blue Reaper Crew T-shirt and sneakers. She made sure her hair looked fine. Bella picked up Abel from the bed and carried him out to where Opie and Chibs were waiting for her.

"Bringing the kid, love?" Chibs asked in his Scottish accent.

"Yeah he won't let me put him down or leave him for more then one second." Bella said as she looked at a sleeping Abel in her arms.

"Alright we are going to follow you up on our bikes." Opie said as Bella looked at him.

"Everything alright?" Bella asked as she looked at his worried face.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Opie lied.

"Opie stop hiding shit from me." Bella hissed.

"We just got a lot of enemies Bells and with half our club locked up, who knows what would or could happen." Opie said as Bella nodded and walked towards her car.

"Going to see your old man." She heard a voice say. Bella looked up and rolled her eyes at Ima.

"Yeah I am." Bella said as she finished buckling Abel in his car seat. She then turned around and looked at the porn star slut.

"Tell him my bed will be open waiting for him when he gets home." Ima said as she smirked.

"Don't you got some std's to catch?" Bella asked as she tuned to get into the driver seat.

"Your man should know he has them." Ima shot back. Bella clutched her fist and pulled back her fist. She connected it with Ima's face. Bella watched as Ima fell to the ground crying and holding her broken nose.

"Woah little fire ball." Kozik said as he put a hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella jumped and elbowed Kozik in the nose.

"Shit" Kozak cursed as blood gushed out.

"Oh my god Kozak I am so sorry." Bella panicked as she tried to help him.

"It's all good Bells." He said as blood fell to the ground.

"Woah what happened to him." Opie and the guys asked as they saw two people with blood gushing from them.

"Our little fire ball decided she wanted to play rocky today." Kozak said as Bella was helping him with his nose.

"Really Bells?" Lyla asked as she raised her eye brow.

"Well Ima deserved it. But Kozak, that was an accident." Bella said as she fixed Kozak's nose then put a band-aid on it. The guys all chuckled at Bella.

"She is definitely Jax Teller's old lady." One of the prospects said as everyone laughed and Bella smirked.

"Come on Bells we gotta go." Opie said.

"Sorry Kozak." Bella said as she kissed him the cheek.

"You're good killer. Just next time save your punches for the porn stars." Kozak said as he joked and Bella smiled.

She got into her car and drove to Stockton prison with Opie and Chibs behind her. She pulled up and got out and grabbed Abel.

"Go ahead in, I'll be there in a second." Bella said as she sat down the curb to get her self together.

"Go ahead, I'll stay here with her." Chibs said to Opie as Chibs sat down next to Bella. Opie nodded and walked inside to see Jax and the club waiting for him. When Jax saw Opie walk in he frowned thinking his old lady didn't show.

"Where's Bella?" J ax asked as Opie walked over towards the guys.

"She's siting outside with Chibs and Abel. She just needs to collect her self." Opie said to Jax.

"Is she okay?" Jax said as he started to worry, by then the whole club was surrounding Opie and Jax.

"Yeah she's good." Opie said. He then smirked and turned towards Happy.

"Bro, you might lose your tittle while your in here." Opie said as everyone looked at Opie.

"Like that would happen." Happy's raspy voice said.

"Nah I'm serious Jax's old lady is a little killer." Opie said as all the guys chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked his brother.

"Well she beat the shit out of Ima." Opie said as the guys chuckled.

"Then she broke Kozak's nose." Opie said and Tig cheered.

"I fucking love her." Tig shouted as Jax glared.

"Kozak calls her, his little fire ball." Opie said as he shook his head, and everyone chuckled. They heard a door open and saw Chibs walking in holding Abel as Bella walked in along side of him.

Bella's eyes stopped as she saw Jax and before she knew it, she sprinted off towards Jax. Jax caught her in his arms and twirled her around.

"God I missed you." He said as he inhaled her scent.

"Me too." Bella said as she tried to collect her self and not cry in front of the guys. After a few minutes Bella pulled away to see the guys all looking at her.

"What are we talking about." Bella asked as Chibs gave Jax a sleeping Abel.

"Oh nothing, just telling the guys how much of a champ you are." Opie said as he smirked and Bella blushed.

"That reminds me." Tig said as he pulled Bella in his arms.

"Marry me." He said and Bella chuckled as Tig smirked.

"Did you get him good?" Tig asked as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah Tiggy, only for you." Bella said as Tig threw his hands in the air. Everyone chuckled.

"How are things?" Jax asked, as the guys all went to talk to Opie leaving Jax and Bella alone.

"Good" Bella said. Jax looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"We're hanging in there. We just miss you." Bella finally said. Jax grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I know babe. I'm going insane." Jax said as Bella frowned.

"Wanna know who they stuck me with?" Jax asked and Bella raised and eyebrow.

"Juice" J ax said and Bella started to laugh.

"Fucking Juice" Jax cursed as Bella chuckled.

"Awe my poor baby." Bella said as she touched his cheek. Jax leaned into her touched and just closed his eyes. She could feel eyes on her so she looked up to see Happy staring at her. Bella frowned as she looked down towards her old man again.

The guys all joined Bella and Jax. Bella stood up with Jax holding her hand.

"You taking care of the club?" Clay asked Bella as she nodded.

"Thank you princess." Clay said as he pulled Bella in his arms.

"Tell Gemma I miss her and that I love her." Clay whispered in her ear. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Five minutes boys." The guard called out. Bella sighed as she walked over to Happy who was watching her every move.

"Can I talk to you real quick." Bella asked Happy as she turned to see Jax playing with a now awake Abel. Happy nodded as the guys steeped back letting them talk.

"How ar.." Bella didn't get a chance to finish because Happy pulled her into his arms. She heard him inhale and then exhale.

"God I missed that strawberry smell." Happy whispered as Bella pulled back.

"You okay in here." Bella asked Happy.

"Good as ever darling." Happy said with a fake happy tone. Bella frowned and looked towards the floor.

Happy lifted her chin up with his finger. "I'm still alive aren't I." Happy said as Bella nodded.

"2 minutes boys wrap it up." A guard called out. Bella hugged Happy one more time then walked over to the group. Everyone nodded at her as she walked in front of Jax and hugged him. Jax brought his lips closer to her.

"God I needed that." Jax said after he pulled back and everyone chuckled.

"I love you." He whispered as his chin rested on her forehead.

"I love you too." Bella said as she tried to not let the tears fall.

"Alright times up." A guard called out. Bella glared at him but gave Jax one more kiss and then picked up Abel. She began to walk away but turned around.

"Hey Juice" Bella called out to him.

"Yeah champ" Juice said as he smirked.

"If I found out that you did anything to my man, I'll hurt you." Bella said as she smirked and everyone laughed as Juice's eyes got wide.

Bella walked out of the prison and walked towards her car. She put Abel in his car seat then clutched onto her car as she couldn't keep in her emotions in check any longer.

"It's alright darling." She heard Opie say from behind her.

She turned around and ran into Opie arms as she cried. She cried for her. She cried for her kids. She cried for the club and she cried for her old man. Opie slowly ran his fingers threw her hair and started to whisper soothing words to her. After five minutes of standing there, Bella took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"Lets go home." Bella said as Opie nodded.

They all drive home and after an almost an hour drive Bella pulled into the Teller-Morrow garage. Bella grabbed Abel. After she parked and walked inside the club house with Opie and Chibs. Bella sat down at the bar relaxing when she saw Cherry carrying Gigi into the back. Bella grabbed a water and sighed.

"How was it?" Lyla asked as she sat down to Bella.

"Okay I guess." Bella said as everyone stayed quiet. Bella decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey Kozak guess what." Bella called out to him.

"What's up." He asked.

"Tig said he wants to marry me because I kicked your ass." Bella said as she smirked.

"Of course he did, that fucking jackass." Kozak growled as everyone laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bells I need you to help me in the office." Gemma called out to Bella as she appeared in the door way of the clubhouse.

"Hey darling can you help me with something." Gemma said as she walked into the clubhouse.

"Sure what do you need?" Bella asked as she tried to put Abel down but he refused.

"No I wanna stay with momma." Abel yelled as Opie tried to help Bella out.

"It's fine Opie I'll take him with me I guess." Bella sighed as she walked into the office to help out Gemma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Throughout the past eight months things have been stressful for Bella. ATF came and put her on house arrest, the day she came home from seeing her old man for the first time in jail. She was on house arrest for three months. Which meant she couldn't see Jax. Then when Opie told him what happened he was pissed because that was not the deal with Stahl. Being on house arrest meant she could not go anywhere at all. Imagine how boring that was. She was stuck in the house bored as ever. That's when she decided to take some online classes for college.

Throughout the next couple months Bella worked on her degree to be a registered surgical nurse. While juggling Abel, who would never leave her side. She eventually had to put him in bed with her, because he refused to go anywhere and sleep anywhere without his mom at his side.

While Bella struggled with the kids and seeing her old man every other week. She also struggled with the duties of being Jax Teller's old lady. She had to keep all the ladies in line and had to take over working in the office for Gemma, four months later. Bella passed all her classes to be a nurse. (AN- I know it takes longer. But to fit the story we are pretending) she graduated college online and got offered a job at ST Thomas. The same exact place where Tara Knowls works. Bella works there as a surgical nurse. She was told by her boss Maggie that she was a pretty damn good one. Being a nurse helped out the club a lot. Bella had to put her skills to use when ever a club member would get hurt. Bella didn't mind it but her bundle of joy sure as hell did.

Last month when Bella went to go visit Jax in prison she found out that he was jumped and stabbed. It broke Bella's heart after finding out. Every week Jax would reassure her that he was okay. But, it's hard to believe when you see your old man trying to hold in his pain in front of her. She saw the scar and it's a nasty one. She tried not to think about it because of course that is hard when all you ever see in your dreams is your old man being jumped by a group of guys and a thick long knife.

Slowly sliding across his chest. Jax told her, it was retaliation for the Italians. Some of Palatino's boys were locked up in jail and after finding out what happened. They retaliated on Jax. Jax also told Bella that Otto got the son of a bitches back. He didn't tell her details. All he said was Otto made sure they had blood oozing out there ears as they screamed. Bella didn't know what that means nor did she want to know.

Bella only had one month to go before she brings Jax Tellers' son into the world. She couldn't wait to have Thomas. It's not that she minds carrying him in her tummy. She minds everyone asking her if she was okay! She swore if one more person asked her that, she would hurt them. No one believed her until she gave the club's new prospect a black eye. Of course she felt bad after words. After that happened the guys gave her the nick name of fire ball, or champ, or worse killer, It was kind of catchy.

Bella sat there and smiled as she was writing these things down in her book.

"Look here you jackass if you don't give me my fucking car I'm going to sue." Bella heard someone yell. Bella looked up and saw a customer yelling at the two new members of the club.

Their names were Jacob Vichniac whose nickname is manic, and then there's Jason Michael whose nickname is little Mikie. They were transferred down from Redman's crew, they are actually pretty funny. They were brothers and were always picking on each other. They liked to fuck with people by speaking in Spanish, Bella thought it was pretty funny but the customers didn't.

Bella sighed as she got up the best she could from her desk and walked to where the big scene was.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked as she jumped into the conversation.

"Are you the manager?" The guy asked as he glared at manic and little Mikie.

"Yes I am. Can I help you sir?" Bella asked.

"These two knuckle heads won't give me my fucking car." The guy yelled.

¿Quién coño es este gordo hijo de puta vieja llamando a un cabeza de chorlito."(translation: did this fat son of a bitch just call us knuckle heads) Jason said in Spanish as his brother nodded and glared at the guy. Bella chuckled at the two young SONS as she shook her head.

"I do not see how the fuck this is funny." The guy growled. Bella glared and looked at him.

"Sir your car has been ready for the past hour if you would maybe look to your right you would see your car is siting there parked. Looking brand spanking new." Bella said as she crossed her arms. The guy turned and looked.

"Whatever" The guy growled as he threw two stacks on 50's on the floor the walked away.

"Dick head." Bella mumbled and the guys smirked.

"Get back to work shit heads." Bella said as she walked away.

"¿Acaba de llamarnos la cabeza de mierda?" Jason asked his brother.

(did she just call us shit heads)

"No dumb ass she called you a shit head." Little Mikie said as he walked away.

"No I believe she was talking to you." Jason said as he followed his brother. The guys continue there fighting as everyone looked at them and just chuckled. _(A/N I don't know if you guys seen the movie fast five, but these two characters were inspired by the two Spanish brothers on fast five)_

Bella sat back down in her desk and began writing.

Back to where I was. Hmm the two guys from Redman's club are funny but sometimes a pain in the ass. When they first came down here and tried to hit on me, Opie and Chibs set them straight. It was a sight to see. They still flirt with me but not in front of Opie and Chibs. Another big thing that happened is Kozak got voted in. The guys voted on it when they were locked up in jail. Of course Tig was pissed but he claims the only reason he said yes was because I needed to be protected. As for me and Gemma's relationship? We got closer. She helps me a lot with the kids. She even let my cousin Emily and her son Charles Jacob. CJ for short, to help around the club house after she showed up crying one day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella was working on her computer when the new prospect walks in.

"Hey Bells sorry to interrupt, but a girl by the name Emily Young is here to see you. She said it's important." Dog said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks" Bella said as she tried to stand up. Dog walked over and helped her.

"Thanks I forgot how hard it is to walk and move around." Bella said as she patted her 6 month stomach. Dog chuckled and followed Bella into the club house. Dog was like Bella's personal prospect. He did everything for her. He followed her everywhere and made sure she and the kids were always protected.

"Emily hey." Bella said as she walked up to Emily and hugged her.

"Hey" Emily said as she half smiled.

"Whats up?" Bella asked confused as she saw Emily's hood up and a big pare of sunglasses hiding her face.

"Do you mind if we talk in privet?" Emily asked and Bella nodded.

"Lyla" Bella called out to Lyla as she passed by her.

"Whats up?" Lyla asked.

"Can you take the kids outside?" Bella said as she saw Emily holding her son.

"Of course" Lyla said as she picked up Abel and Gigi.

"Here I can take him." Cherry said as she moved forward to grab Emily's son.

"Thanks" Emily whispered as she watched them disappear outside.

"Come on" Bella said as she led Emily into Jax's room. Bella shut the door and turned to face Emily as she sat down on the bed.

"Whats up?" Bella asked

"Oh Bella I am so scared." Emily cried. Bella rushed to her side and held Emily as she cried.

"Emily tell me what's wrong." Bella begged.

"Jacob, oh god Bells he's changed." Emily sobbed.

"Start from the beginning sweetie." Bella said.

"After you guys left, Jacob lost his business. When that happened he began to change. He started to hang out with Sam more often and then he started to come home high and drunk." Emily said as she took a deep breath and stood up. She took her hood off and her sunglasses off.

"We got into a huge fight when he came home one last time. I had enough of him. When I had CJ. Jacob showed up drunk and high with Sam and his crew. He tried to have sex with me Bella while I had CJ in my arms." Emily cried.

"Oh Em." Bella said as she stood up but Emily took a step back.

"One night he came home drunk. We got into a fight because he was never there for CJ. I hit him and he back handed me. He then took a knife and did this." Emily said as she pointed to her scars on her face. Bella gasped as she saw the scars.

"Then he went after CJ because CJ wouldn't stop crying. I pushed him away and he hit me knocking me out. When I woke up I saw CJ laying on my stomach as Jacob was doing a line of coke in front of us." Emily sobbed. Bella pulled Emily into her arms and noticed Gemma standing there leaning against the door frame.

"I had to leave Bella I had to. When he was sleeping I packed up a few of CJ things and got into the truck and drove. I landed here. I had no where else to go Bella." Emily sobbed into Bella's arms.

"Shh sweetie" Bella said as she ran soothing circles into her back.

"Please don't send me back to him please." Emily sobbed.

"You're not going back to him baby." Gemma said from the door way. Emily looked up and stared at the floor as Gemma was looking at her.

"You're family Em and we protect our family." Bella whispered to Emily. Emily nodded her head and put it on Bella's shoulder.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After that event me and the girls took Emily out shopping to get some clothes. Gemma gave Emily my job in the office. She even pays her. Which helped her and CJ get an apartment close by me and Jax's house. Lyla likes her but Cherry, that's a different story. Cherry hates her with a passion. She doesn't trust Emily. No one wanted Emily to know about the club but that all changed when she asked me at the bar where the guys were.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Bells" Emily said as she put her beer down and looked at Bella.

"Yeah Em?" Bella asked as she put her water down and turned towards Emily who was siting next to Lyla and Cherry was siting next to Bella.

"Where are the guys?" Emily said. Bella sucked in a large amount of breath and cursed under her breath. Bella knew she had to tell Emily the truth.

"They're in jail." Bella said.

"Their criminals!" Emily yelled and Cherry glared.

"Shut the fuck up. There not cr.." Cherry began to yell but Bella cut her off.

"Cherry enough." Bella said as Cherry crossed her arms and she shut her mouth.

"They're not criminals Emily." Bella said.

"Then why are they in jail?" Emily asked confused.

"Look the guys are good guys. They might have a record but that doesn't mean..." "Shit" Lyla said as she started to get defensive.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make anyone upset." Emily said as she saw Lyla and Cherry glaring at her.

"Look Emily the guys, are good guys like Lyla said. This club was built by Jax's father, John Teller. He was a good man. This club was somewhere for the guys to get away from nagging parents. People who didn't understand them or approve the Harley's they drove." Bella said as all the old ladies were now crowded around listening to what Bella was saying.

"This club is their family, the members are their brothers. They would die for this club, they would die for their brothers." Bella said.

"The boys, yeah they might have a record and been to jail a couple of times. But they did it for this club, and this town." Lyla said as she joined in.

"They are protectors. They protect this club and Charming." Cherry said.

"Then what is an old lady?" Emily asked confused. Cherry glared but turned the other way as a tear went down her face.

"An old lady is someone who is a steady girlfriend or wife to a member of the club." Lyla said.

"What does it take to be an old lady?" Emily asked as she took a sip of her beer. All the sweetbutts looked away and frowned.

"You don't know how to be an old lady until a club member chooses that for you." Bella said as Emily nodded her head.

"When you're an old lady, there is a lot more responsibility involved." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as she began to eat gold fish.

"Many believe that the better the old lady. The better the member. In that sense, old ladies are the heart of the club family. Because of this there are several duties and rules of decorum, SOA old ladies must follow." Bella said.

"There is two important things to remember." Bella said as she took a deep breath.

"Once you become a member's old lady, or if your man patches-in. You're not only taking on him, but the entire club. In short, your family just got a lot bigger. You now have a permanent open door. Which means any brother or sister is welcome at anytime for any reason. And always be a good hostess. Be it at your home, the home of a sister, or the clubhouse." Bella said as she saw Emily frown.

"But most importantly, do not be nosy. Club business is club business and not yours. Expect that you are always on a need-to-know basis. And, what you do know, you don't. And anything pertaining to the club is never to be repeated under any circumstances." Lyla said as she spoke the second rule.

"It's an honor to be an Sons of Anarchy old lady. And this honor is marked by the privilege of receiving a tattoo. For SAMCRO that tattoo is a crow with a heart on it. The club is your family and will protect and cherish you as a family." Cherry whispered the last part. The club house stayed quiet as Emily sat there and took everything in.

"So do you guys have an old man?" Emily asked.

"Yes me and Lyla do and so does Gemma. Cherry used to but not any more." Bella said as she frowned.

"Is Jax your old man." Emily asked Bella and she nodded.

"So that means you got a tattoo." Emily asked. Bella stood up and lifted her shirt.

"This is my tattoo to say I am a old lady to a club member." Bella said as she pointed the tattoo on her lower back.

"What are the other two?" Emily asked as she looked at them.

"This one" Bella said as she pointed to her ribs.

"Says once you're an old lady, you're involved with the club. It's not a lifestyle, but, rather, a way of life. You will do anything to protect your club and your old man. Even if that means losing your own life." Bella said as she read it out load.

"And this one." She lifted up her shirt.

"You can't really see it with the baby growing but it says, 'Time waits for no one." Bella said.

"There pretty." Emily said.

"What about you?" Emily asked Lyla.

"My old man is Opie, and my tattoo is on my stomach." Lyla said as she lifted up her tank top and showed Emily.

"Why don't you have an old man" Emily asked Cherry.

"Emily" Bella scowled.

"Sorry" Emily said as she looked towards the ground.

"No it's okay." Cherry said as she spoke up.

"Want to know what happened to my old man." Cherry said as she stood up. Emily nodded her head as Bella waited for Cherry to snap.

"My old man died saving Bella." Cherry whispered. Bella looked towards the ground and frowned.

"The day he died we were going to go get my tattoo done. But instead he took a knife to the stomach trying to protect Bella." Cherry said as a tear went down her eye.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Emily said.

"I'm not." Cherry said as she looked up and starred at Emily's shocked face.

"My old man died protecting the VP's old lady." Cherry said as she looked at Emily and lifted up her shirt. Showing a tattoo.

"He died a hero and to die trying to save a brother or someone from this club is an honor." Cherry said as she showed Emily her tattoo.

"R.I.P Halfsack, my he ride on his Harley to the gates of heaven."

Cherry's tattoo read as it was a black crow with crosses on it. Everyone stayed quiet as Cherry pulled down her shirt and walked into the a back room.

"You see. Being a member in this club is an honor. Being an old lady of this club is an honor, and when you die protecting this club… it's an honor." Lyla said as she stood up and went to go follow Cherry.

"I'm sorry." Emily said.

"Our guys, are not the bad people. Yeah they might have records and might of killed someone and might carry around a gun and a knife. But it's for us. They are protecting us." Bella said as she got off the stool and went to go check on Cherry.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella snapped back to reality, now that Emily knew everything about the club she is more understanding. Chibs even took a liking in her. Speaking of Chibs, Bella remembered the day Chibs brought in a box of letters. That's the day that changed Bella's entire life.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bella my love, there's a package for you." Chibs said as he put the package down then walked out of the office door closing it behind him. Bella opened the package and pulled out the stake of letters. She stopped when she saw a small letter fall out from the top. She picks it up and read where it's from.

"To Jax Teller or Jax Teller's old lady."

From Morien Ashby

Bella unwrapped the large stack of letters and began to go through the first one.

I found myself lost in my own club. I trusted few, feared most. Nomad offered escape and exile. I didn't know if leaving would cure or kill this thing we created. I didn't know if it was an act of strength or cowardice. I didn't know, so I stayed. I stayed because, in the end, the only way I could hold this up was to suffer under the weight of it.

It read, Bella kept reading as she started to get lost in the words and letters that John Teller wrote to his real old lady in Belfast. John Teller feared this club. He knew what was in for the future and he tried to get away only to be killed by his best friend and his wife.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ever since she got those letters in the mail she began to read them every single day. She discovered a lot about John Teller.

Bella closed the binder as she finished the last page and took a deep breath. After reading those letters she knew she couldn't trust Gemma or Clay. She feared for Jax. Just like John feared for him.

"Hey" Someone said from the door scaring the shit out of Bella. Bella jumped and looked up and glared at Piney as he smirked.

"Sorry" He said as he walked into the room.

"Whats that?" He asked as he saw the letters.

"Shit" Bella cursed and hurried to pick up the binder.

"Nothing just information about work." Bella said as she stood up and put the binder in her purse.

"You're lying to me." Piney said as he glared at her and she stayed quiet.

"Let me see." Piney demanded Bella sighed as she pulled the binder out of her purse and handed it to him. He opened it up then cursed.

"Where the fuck did you get this from?" Piney asked. Bella handed him the package and he cursed.

"Crazy Irish bitch." He cursed.

"You know her." Bella said as she took a step forward.

"Of course I know her." He growled.

"So it's true." Bella asked as he stayed quiet.

"Clay and Gemma killed JT." Bella asked.

"Drop it girl." He said as he handed her back the binder.

"What" Bella asked.

"Don't bring up the past. It will only get you killed." Piney said as he walked out the door. Bella went to chase after him but stopped and gasped.

"Bella" Lyla yelled as she saw Bella doubled over. Everyone ran over to her.

"Get her to the hospital." Cherry yelled.

"She's bleeding" Lyla screamed. Bella looked down and started to get dizzy.

"Bella stay awake." She heard someone say.

"Come on love open em beautiful eyes." She heard a thick Scottish accent say. Bella opened her eyes and starred at Chibs.

"There you go love focus of me." Chibs said as she saw she was in the van and Opie was speeding down the highway.

"Chibs" Bella whispered as she slowly closed her eyes, they pulled up to the hospital and Chibs carried Bella inside.

"I need help." Chibs yelled.

"Oh my god it's Bella." She heard a nurse yell. Four nurses rushed towards Bella and put her on the stretcher.

"We'll take it from here." A nurse said as they rolled Bella to the back.

Chibs looked down at his hands and saw the blood.

"Fuck" Chibs cursed as he saw a nurse walk towards him.

"Sir follow me so you can wash your hands." A nurse said as she led Chibs to a sink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~

That's the sound Bella woke up too. She opened her eyes and cursed at the bright light. She heard a chuckle and lifted her eyes from the covers and saw Chibs siting there holding something.

"What happened." Bella whispered as she sat up some.

"You started bleeding. We thought you lost the baby." Chibs said.

"Did I." Bella said as she started to panic.

~bep~bep~bep

Her heart monitor started to race.

"Calm down love. You gave birth to a healthy baby boy." Chibs said as he stood up and walked towards Bella. Holding a baby in a blue blanket. Bella had tears racing down her eyes as she stared at the baby.

"Thomas Michael Teller." Bella whispered as she kissed his forehead.

"Everyone is waiting outside. Cherry is like two seconds from breaking down the door. She already took out a nurse." Chibs said as he gulped and Bella chuckled.

"I'm not joking. She hit a nurse right in the balls." Chibs said as Bella's eyes got wide.

"Let them in." Bella said. Chibs nodded and opened the door and in came Cherry.

"Oh my god are you okay. I was like two seconds away from breaking down the door." Cherry said as she stopped and saw the baby and smiled.

"Me and Thomas are perfect." Bella said as she looked at Gemma who had tears running down her face.

"Momma" She heard Abel yell. Bella smiled as her son Abel pushed his way through the people with Lyla chasing behind him.

"Abel no. Bella I am so sorry." Lyla said as she tried to picked up Abel but he locked his hands with her hospital bed.

"It's okay." Bella said.

"Come here Abel. Come meet your new baby brother." Bella said as she smiled. Abel walked up closer and got on the bed and peaked at the baby.

"Mine?" He asked Bella.

"Yes yours" Bella said as she chuckled.

"Mine" Abel said again as he scooted closer towards Bella and laid with her and his new baby brother.

"I hate to break up this perfect moment but Bella here.." Dog said as he walked into the room and handed Bella his cell phone.

"Hello" Bella whispered into the phone.

"Bella" He whispered. Bella's heart stopped as his voice flowed through her ears. It has been a few weeks since she had last heard his voice.

"Jax" Bella croaked out.

"Yeah it's me baby. Are you okay? Is he, did we.." Jax stumbled over his own words. Bella knew what he was asking.

"Me and Thomas Michael Teller are fine Jax." Bella said as she smiled into the phone.

"Oh god." Jax said and Bella chuckled.

"I was so fucking worried, I thought, I.." Jax said as he couldn't get the words out.

"Hey baby hush were fine. I'm fine babe." Bella said as she glared at Dog.

"Dog made it sound like you died. I thought I lost you both." Jax whispered into the phone.

"All the shit we been through babe and you think a little blood is going to stop me." Bella said as she chuckled.

"I miss you." Jax said into the phone.

"I miss you too babe. We all miss you." Bella whispered as she had tears racing down her face. Cherry and Lyla moved closer and sat on the bed running soothing circles through her back.

"Don't cry babe. I'll be home before you know it." Jax said as he tried to calm down his old lady.

"I know." Bella whispered.

"Bells I gotta go." Jax said and Bella frowned.

"I love you." Bella said.

"I love you too darling, so much." Jax said.

"Jax" Bella said into the phone.

"Yea" He whispered.

"Come home to us. We need you." Bella said as she sobbed.

"I am babe, I am." Jax said as he hung up. Bella dropped the phone and started to cry.

"Chibs, Opie take the kids." Lyla said as she lifted Thomas in her arms and handed him to Opie.

Cherry picked up Abel and handed him to Chibs. Chibs and Opie left the room and Bella lost it. Bella held on to Cherry and Lyla and cried her heart out.

"Leave you ass wholes." Cherry yelled at the guys. The guys nodded as everyone left leaving only Cherry, Lyla and Bella.

"I miss him so much." Bella sobbed.

"I know sweetie, I know." Cherry said as she tried to calm down Bella. They finally got Bella to calm down and lay down in bed when Opie walked into the room.

"What can I do Bells." He asked from the doorway.

"Bring Jax home." She sobbed as everyone frowned.


	16. Chapter 16: The Ups and Downs

**Chapter 16: The Ups and Downs**

Maggie was standing in Isabella Swan's office door peaking through the window. She saw Bella siting at her desk reading what seemed to look like a bunch of documents. Maggie smiled as she saw Bella in her white surgical coat, knowing that Bella's surgery that she was in charge of went well. But she stiffened as she saw the little 6 year old running around in Bella's office. Abel Teller, son to the most feared biker club in Charming. Maggie had big plans for Ms Swan. Isabella was good at what she did. Everyone knew it, and everyone wanted her in their hospital. The only thing holding Bella back from doing bigger and better things was SAMCRO, and Maggie hated those biker jerks. She couldn't believe how a girl with so much talent, could get mixed up with the VP of the biker club.

Maggie sighed as she knocked on the door then opened the door smiling at Bella. As she snapped her head up towards the door, Bella slowly put the papers back in the big brown folder. Then put it in her desk drawer locking it with a small key.

"Hey is everything okay?" Bella asked with a worried face. Maggie chuckled as she sat down.

"Just got news, the surgery went well. I am very proud of you Bella." Maggie said as Bella smiled.

Maggie was about to say something when Bella jumped out of her seat and cursed after looking at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, I'm late." Bella cursed as she stripped off her lab coat, hanging it on the hook to reveal, she had on dark jeans, with a black V neck shirt and black boots. Bella put the key in her jeans pocket , then reached down and picked up her bag that sat on the chair.

"Is everything okay." Maggie said as she was startled to see Bella in such a rush.

"My old man is on his way home from prison and I am supposed to be at the club house." Bella cursed as she bent down picking up a six year old Abel and placing him on her hip.

"Oh, okay well have a nice day Bella." Maggie said as she watched Bella smile as she rushed out of her office and her heels clicked against the hospital floor as she rushed passed the staff. Maggie sighed. Someday she will get Bella away from SAMCRO, if it's the last thing she would ever do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella pulled into the Teller-Marrow auto shop and parked the car. She cursed as she threw her bag over her shoulder and closed her door. She then reached into the back and placed Abel on her hip, as her heels click on the pavement, as she rushed into to the club house.

"You're late." Gemma said as she watched Bella rushed towards the picnic table where all the old lady's were siting around talking.

"I know, I'm sorry the surgery went longer then I thought." Bella apologized as she didn't make eye contact with Gemma. Bella put down Abel and her bag and smiled as she saw Lyla walk out of the club house holding her son Thomas. Bella reached for Thomas and smiled at him.

"How was work?" Lyla asked as Gemma watched Bella.

"Stressful" Bella sighed as she cooed at Thomas.

"When are they coming?" Bella asked as she watched towards the gate.

"Opie and the rest of the guys left 20 mins ago to go get them." Cherry said. As she joined the conversation, Bella nodded as she turned back and looked at Gemma.

"I thought you guys put the bad blood behind you guys." Lyla said as she saw Bella staring at Gemma.

"Oh we did." Bella said as she snapped her attention back towards.

"You sure about that?" Lyla asked as she narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"Yeah, I am sure." Bella said as she walked away with Thomas in her arms. Lyla sighed as she turned back towards Gemma and sighed. She knew something was going on between Bella and Gemma, and she feared that something was going down soon.

"You do know shit between them are going to get worse and worse until one finally snaps, right." Cherry said to Lyla.

"Yeah I know and that's what I am worried about." Lyla said. Cherry nodded her head and followed after Bella.

"Hey bride to be what has got you all stressed." Lyla heard a voice from behind her say. Lyla turned around and saw Gemma looking at her.

"Oh, um nothing. Just nervous about tomorrow." Lyla lied, Gemma nodded and put her arms around Lyla.

"Don't be baby. Everything will be fine. Tomorrow you will be an old lady for good darling. It's time for you to step up and whip your balls out." Gemma said as she kissed Lyla on the cheek. Lyla nodded as she turned around and went to find Bella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax finished the last word of the sentence and starred at it.

"You finished it." Jax heard a voice say from the top of the bunk. He turned and looked at Juice who was now fully awake.

"Yeah just did." Jax said as he closed the notebook.

"Jax soon you will be President, and you get to use all those ideas you have jumble up in your head. When you sit at the head of the table." Juice said as he jumped down from the bunk bed and looked at Jax..

"I don't see that happening anytime soon Juice." Jax said as he looked down at his scar from the stabbing he got.

"Teller, Ortiz." A guard yelled to Jax and Juice as he came closer to their jail cell. Jax and Juice looked up and saw the guard opening the jail cell door .

"Times up." The guard mumbled as Jax and Juice smirked at each other, and followed the guard down the hall. All the guys were banging on the jail bars and making noses as Juice and Jax walked passed them. They stopped at a door and the guard opened it up. Jax and Juice joined the rest of the SAMCRO members in the room. They all took off there orange jail uniforms and replaced them with their jeans, and their shirts. After everyone was dressed a loud buzz sound floated through the room and the doors opened. The guys were met with the sunny California sun hitting down on them blinding them.

"Shit" Jax cursed as he put on his sun glasses. The guys all walked along the gated fence when they saw the rest of the club waiting on the other side with their bikes and cuts in hand. The guys waited for the buzzing sound again. The gates opened up and the rest of the club cheered for their brothers being out of jail. Jax smiled as he saw Opie..

Opie threw Jax his cut and smirked at him. "How does it feel to be out of the big house." Opie said as he gave Jax a brotherly hugged.

"Shit man, I just want to go home take a shower see my boys and taste that sweet pussy." Jax said and everyone chuckled. After all the guys give each other hugs. The boys started up their bikes and started to pull away from the prison.

"Lets show our gratitude to Stockton boys." Clay yelled over the engine of the Harleys the guys all smirked as they stuck their middle fingers up in the air and faced them towards the prison. The boys had an hour drive before they would reach home, so that gave them time to make up for lost time with their Harleys. As they were coming up on the "Welcome to Charming" sign. The guys all stopped their bikes.

"What the fuck." Clay hissed as he saw the sign.

"Coming soon Charming Heights." The sign read as they showed pictures of hotels, casinos and a lot of other buildings in the picture. The guys looked to the side and saw bulldozers and a bunch of contrition workers working and building. Clay sighed as he started up his bike and the SONS followed suit. They kept driving and were almost to the club house when all the sudden, they saw cop cars with red and blue flashing lights blocking the streets blocking their path and at least 20 cops standing in front of the cars.

"What the fuck is this." Jax said as the SONS shut off their bikes and looked at a tall black guy wearing a police uniform with his arms crossed.

"Hello boys welcome home." The guy smirked as SAMCRO all glared at the guy who was blocking their path to their family and pussy.

"What the fuck is going on man." Jax asked as he pulled off his helmet and sat on the bike starring at the cops.

"Just a friendly heads up." The cop said as he took off his glasses and smiled at the SONS.

"Lieutenant Teddy Roosevelt, pleasure on meeting you boys." The black cop said as he smirked and Jax rolled his eyes.

"Charming is now under my command." The cop said as the SONS' narrow their eyes at him.

"Well you got the word out. How big is your stick Teddy. Can we go now." Jax said as he straighten up his bike to turn it on again and the cop narrowed his eyes.

"The conditions of your release state that no gang colors or identified clothing could be worn in public." Teddy said as he looked at all the SONS.

"We're not a gang. We're a motorcycle club." Clay said as the cops smirked.

"I'm sure you are." One of the cops said.

Teddy turned and looked at the cop and gave him a look. He then turned and faced Clay. "The federal government disagrees." Teddy said as he smirked.

"So the next time I see any of the guys who were locked up wearing that vest you have on, well they will belong to me." Roosevelt said as the guys all glared.

"We clear?" He asked SAMCRO.

"Yeah, now can you move out of our way, we got family to see." Clay said. Teddy smirked and gave a signal to his guys. Within seconds the cop cars were moved and Teddy stepped to the side.

"You have yourself a nice day." Teddy said. The sons rolled their eyes and started up their bikes and drove towards the club house. When the club house came in view Jax's heart sped up. As they pulled into the garage, all the old ladies were standing outside to greet their old men. While the crow eaters were waiting for the members to take interest in them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella stood there waiting for her old man to be out of prison. It seems like forever since she has seen him and god did she miss him. Even since she read those letters that were sent in the mail. She couldn't look at Gemma the same. She is pretty sure she couldn't look at Clay the same either. She had a conversation with Piney a couple weeks ago about it and he made it pretty clear, to not bring up the past. But she had to show Jax she just didn't know how.

She felt a tug at her pant leg snapping her out of her thoughts. Bella looked down and smiled at her son Abel holding onto her pant leg as she held almost 5 month old Thomas in her arms. "Hey baby" Bella heard someone say. Bella looked up and saw Gemma walking over towards her. Bella smiled as Gemma gave her a kiss on the cheek. As Bella held Thomas close to her.

"I'm proud of you." Gemma said as she looked at Bella.

"It isn't easy keeping things together when they're inside." Gemma said as she touched Thomas' head. Bella smiled but the smile didn't reach her face. The sound of motorcycles made the girls smile.

"Here comes daddy." Gemma said as Bella chuckled and smiled as she saw the bikes come to a stop. Bella smiled as she watched Jax park his bike along with all the other SONS. Gemma walked up and over towards her old man. She hugged him then went for her son.

"Ma" He said as he hugged her and she smiled at him.

"Did you get it." Jax whispered as he looked at his mom.

"Picked it up this morning." She whispered back to him as she slipped something into his cut. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Now go be with your family." Gemma told Jax as she pushed him away. Jax smiled as he saw his old lady holding Thomas and their two sons standing beside her.

"Daddy" Abel yelled as he raced off towards his father. Jax bent down and scooped up Abel in his arms.

"Hey little man." Jax said as he kissed his cheek. Abel smiled as Jax walked them back over towards Bella. Jax bent down and gave his old lady a kiss. When he broke apart he saw Thomas sleeping in a stroller.

"Hey dad." Seth said. Jax smiled and pulled Seth into his arms.

"Damn look how tall you're getting." Jax said as Seth blushed and looked down at the ground. Jax sat down on the picnic table with Abel in his arms as Abel showed him his coloring book. He tried so hard to color in neatly. Jax looked over towards his old lady and smiled at her.

"I missed you." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I missed you too." She said back as she put her hands on Jax's face and brought him closer to her.

"Ahem" They heard a voice as they broke apart. They both looked up and saw Happy and Clay looking at them.

"Go ahead and go home for a bit but I want you back in two hours for church alright." Clay said to Jax as Bella stood up and hugged Happy.

"I missed you so fucking much." He whispered into her ear. Bella frowned as she held onto him like her life depended on it.

"I know me too." She said as they broke apart. She noticed Jax was talking to Clay with Abel in his arms. Happy looked over to a sleeping Thomas and looked at Bella.

"You did good." Happy's raspy voice said to Bella. Bella half smiled at him.

"Sometimes I wished you would of chosen me." He whispered as he slid his finger across her arms. Bella felt goose bumps and looked at Happy.

"Hap-" Bella started to say.

"I miss you so fucking much. It sucks seeing my brother having the one thing I would die for." Happy whispered so no one could hear them. Bella frowned and looked at him.

"I could give you everything he is giving you, plus more." Happy said as he looked into her eyes.

"Hap-" Bella tried to say but Happy stopped her.

"I know." He said as he looked at her.

"But I will always love you Bells, and these feelings aren't going away. I still have dreams of you picking me, and until that happens, I will never stop fighting for you." He whispered to her.

He looked around and made sure no one was watching. He then leaned in and brought Bella's lips closer to him. He ran his lips over hers and kissed her. It felt like heaven. Happy backed away and touched his lips. He smiled as he felt the spark he felt when he always kissed her.

"I love you Bella. I will always love you no matter what, and that will never ever fucking change." Happy said to Bella.

"Happy we can't." Bella said as she backed up away from him a few inches.

"Bella we can, you just refused to leave the pretty boy behind." Happy said as Bella glared.

"We've been through a lot of shit babe. It feels like you have some kind of an invisible fishing rod line connected to my ass." Happy said to her and she chucked.

"Every time I try to walk away from you, you fucking wheel me back in and make me fall on my ass." Happy said as he looked at Bella.

"You can still choose me Bells. I am here to stay, and the day you decide to choose me, we can run away together." Happy said as turned to leave.

"I just hope its soon, because I don't know how much longer I can watch my brother fucking around with my girl." Happy said over his shoulder as he walked into the club house.

Bella sat there staring off into space. Lost in her thoughts when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Bella jumped and turned and looked at Emily.

"Shit sorry." Emily said as Bella put her hand over her heart.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"Hey babe ready to go home." Jax said as he walked towards Bella put stopped when he saw Emily standing next to her.

"Hey Jax." Emily said as she hugged him. Jax hugged her back while he gave a confused look to Bella. 'I will tell you later' she mouthed to him. He nodded as Emily let go and walked away.

"I got to talk to Clay real fast, so why don't you head home and I will meet you there in 10." Jax said as he kissed her on the forehead. Bella nodded at him and smiled. She looked passed Jax to see Happy leaning against the door frame smoking a cigarette.

"I love you." Jax said as he brought his old lady closer towards him. Bella turned towards Jax and smiled.

"I love you too old man, now hurry and get your ass home." Bella said. as she brought her lips closer towards Jax and kissed him. Jax getting into the kiss, put his hands on Bella's ass and lifted her up a little.

"God I missed you." Jax said again as he put his head on Bella's chest. Bella smiled as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Go old man." Bella said as she swatted at him, and she turned to leave. She jumped and glared at Jax as his hand connected with her ass.

Jax chuckled as Bella shook her head and went to put the kids in the car.

Jax watched as his old lady pulls out of the parking lot. He smiled as he turned towards Happy and looked at him.

"Hey" Jax said as he leaned against the wall next to Happy.

Happy nodded his head as Jax pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Happy watched as Jax took a drag of his cigarette and blew perfect circles of smoke out of his mouth.

"We good brother?" Jax asked as he turned towards Happy.

"Yeah bro were good." Happy said as he nodded his head at Jax. Jax smiled as he threw his butt on the floor squishing it with his shoe. He walked towards Happy and pat him on his back as he went to find Clay.

Happy sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey darling you look stressed." Happy heard a voice say. Happy snapped his eyes opened and turned to see a bleach blonde pale girl with a short skirt that showed her ass a little and a tiny V neck shirt that showed off her faked tits. Happy sighed as he looked at her.

"Mhm" He mumbled as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Maybe I could help." She said as she wiggled her eye brows. Happy smirked as he put out his butt and looked at her.

"Lead the way darling." Happy said as he kicked his feet off the wall. The girl smiled as she took his hand and lead him into the club house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax pulled up to his house. It seemed like its been forever since he has been here. He squinted his eyes as he looked and saw a "for sale" sign. He walked up and put his key in the door, hearing it make a click he opened the door and saw everything in boxes. As Jax closed the door behind him. He heard a strong male bark and then dog paws bounding down the stairs.

"Hershey" Jax called to the fully grown dog as he got down on his knees and held his arms open. Hershey stopped dead in his tracks and growled, but when he saw Jax face. He yelped as he raced towards his father. Wagging his tale, Jax smiled as he pet the dog and ran his hands through the soft chocolate fur.

"Where's mommy?" Jax asked the dog. The dog ears went up and then raced up the stairs with Jax walking behind him.

As Jax reached the top step of the stairs he saw Bella walking out of Abel's room. She smiled as she saw him looking at her.

"The kids are sleeping." Bella whispered. Jax nodded and smirked. He raced towards Bella and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed as he raced into their bed room shutting the door with his shoe.

"Fuck I been waiting 14 fucking months to do this shit." Jax said as he pushed Bella against the door. Bella moaned as he sucked on her neck. She wrapped her legs around Jax's waist as he used one hand to steady them on the door and the other to explore Bella's body.

"God I've missed you baby. I have to have you now." Jax said as he picked Bella up and threw her over her shoulder caveman style.

She just giggled. He walks her over to the bed and throws her down.

"Strip now." Jax said as he is taking off his clothes.

Bella complied. She has missed him just as much as he missed her. She was thankful that the doctor gave the ok for sex. She knew it would be rough and primal. And by the look in Jax's' eyes it would be. There will be time later for making love. But she just needed him inside of her and give her a good fucking.

It took less then a minute for them to both be naked. Jax takes a good look at his old lady. Her boobs are still on the big side as she still breast feeds sometimes. Her pregnancy weight is gone. Not that she gained much weight. Bella sits up as Jax is licking his lips.

"Like what you see my bad ass biker?" She asked with a smirk on her lips.

She grabs his head and pulls him to her for a real kiss. He obliges and gives it to her. He has been waiting too.

"Babe I need you now. I'm just letting you know it's going to be loud and hard and fast. I've missed your pussy so much. I will take my time later and show it the attention it needs. I just need to be inside of you now. Are you ready for me?" Jax said as he slides a finger into her hot wet pussy.

"Oh god. Yes. Fuck me Jax. It's been too long." Bella said.

"God Bella your always so wet for me." He said as he pulls out his finger and lines his body to hers and thrusts hard and deep into her. He stops for a second. If he doesn't he will cum on the spot.

Bella won't have that for long. She wiggles her hips. "Please baby give it to me. I don't care if you cum in 5 seconds or 20 minutes. I need to feel you move inside of me. I've missed your dick so much." She said almost whining.

Jax does as she asked. He pulls out and thrusts hard and deep into again and again. Bella moans as he does it. He makes long deep and hard strokes into her. He worries it's too much, until...

"Oh god so close. Please Jax harder. Fucking pound into me baby. I need it." Bella cried out.

Jax works at giving Bella and himself what they need. That connection they both have been missing. Jax kisses Bella roughly almost shoving his tongue down her throat. Then after a few minutes he works his way to her nice, big, firm boobs. and starts to suck on one. Not to hard. He doesn't want her to start leaking. He moves over to the other one. All this time Bella is moaning and cussing.

Jax then reaches down and pinches Bella's clit. She screamed out and clamped down on his cock cuming around it. That caused him to cum hard. They both saw stars and a flash of lights.

Bella lay in the bed catching her breath as she felt Jax's arms around her body. She loved having Jaxs' arms around her body. She felt whole, like the missing piece of her heart was back.

"No more going to prison." Bella said to her old man and he laughed at her.

"So what's up with the for sale sign." Jax asked as Bella looked at him and sighed.

"The house is to small for all of us here. We need more room." Bella said to him as she sat up and leaned against the bed frame. Jax followed suit and looked at her.

"What do you mean." Jax asked.

"Babe, Abel, Gigi and Thomas are all sharing a room. This house is too small." Bella said as Jax frowned and nodded.

"Did you already find a house?" Jax asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I thought we could take a trip up there tomorrow to check it out. I was waiting for you to get home to actually move there." Bella said as she looked at Jax.

"How are you paying for this shit." Jax said as he looked at her.

"My job." Bella said.

"I'm so fucking confused." Jax growled as he got up and threw on a pair of boxers and jeans leaving his upper part naked. Bella sighed as she got up and threw on a pair of clean underwear and bra. She then walked towards her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a navy blue samcro shirt.

Just then Thomas decided to cry. Bella sighed as she walked out of the room and hurried up and grabbed Thomas before he could wake up Abel or Gigi.

Bella walked back into her and Jax's room to see Jax putting a shirt on. Bella sighed as she leaned against the door frame patting Thomas as he stopped crying.

"You know you missed a lot." Bella said to Jax. Jax turned around and looked at her. Not saying a word he grabbed his watch off the dresser putting it on and looking at the clock.

"What got nothing to say." Bella hissed at him. Jax still didn't say anything as Bella walked towards Jax and handed him Thomas. Jax took Thomas and looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"You think I don't know that." Jax hissed at Bella.

"I know I missed a lot of shit and it fucking sucks. But the club comes first." Jax said as he looked at Bella's heartbroken expression. He cursed as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

Bella leaned against the door frame again and refused to make eye contact with Jax.

"Babe, I come home and see our house is for sale, and that you're a fucking bad ass surgical nurse." Jax said as Bella looked up at him.

"How the fuck would you feel." Jax said as he put Thomas down on the bed so he could sleep.

"It's not my fault you went to jail." Bella whispered harshly at him. Jax sighed as he ran his hand through his short buzzed cut hair and sat on the bed.

"Jax while you were in jail I fucking hated you." Bella hissed as Jax looked at her.

"You left me, to raise four kids by my fucking self." Bella hissed.

"You had the fucking club." Jax hissed as he glared at her.

"You don't fucking get it. I don't want to depend on the club. I feel useless." Bella yelled, forgetting that Thomas was in the room. Thomas woke up and began to cry. Bella cursed as Jax reached over and put Thomas in his arms and began to rock him back and fourth.

"The club is your family Bella! They are there to fucking help you. Not make you feel useless." Jax said to her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Jax just a minute shut up and listen to me please." Bella hissed, she cursed as those words left her mouth.

Jax snapped his eyes up to her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Watch your fucking tone. I ain't one of your friends. I'm your old man. Show some fucking respect." Jax hissed at her as Bella frowned.

"Sorry" Bella said as she looked towards the floor.

"Babe" Bella said as she walked towards her old man and kneeled in front of him. Putting her hands on his legs.

"I finally feel like I'm someone." Bella said as Jax looked at her.

"I help people Jax and I am fucking good at it. Instead of me always depending on other people, everyone depends on me." Bella said as she smiled.

"I didn't just want to be an old lady, whose depended on the club or her old man. I wanted to be someone." Bella said as Jax glared.

"What being an old lady ain't good enough." Jax said as he glared at her.

"Jax'" Bella started to say.

"If you don't want to be an old lady then leave. Pack your shit and get the fuck out." Jax said to her and Bella eyes started to get watery.

"Please you don't understand Jax." Bella begged as she looked at him. He glared at her and got up Bella jumped to her feet following Jax out of his room as he grabbed his cut and left Thomas on the bed.

"Jax, let me explain." Bella said as she followed him down the stairs.

"Save it alright. I got shit to handle. Then I'm just going to crash at the club house." Jax said as he put his cut on and slammed the front door behind him.

Waking up the kids who started to cry. Seth ran up the stairs and looked at his mom who was siting on the floor with her knees to her chest. Seth looked confused but when he heard the sound of a Harley speeding out the drive way he sighed and bent down.

"Ma" Seth said. Bella looked up and Seth saw the tears racing down Bella's cheek. Seth sat next to Bella and put his arm around her. Bella moved closer and cried on her son's chest as he ran soothing circles into her back. Seth sat there cursing his father as he tried to calm down his mom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gemma and Clay watched as Jax raced into the parking lot and his tires squealing against the pavement.

"Church is not for another 20 mins." Clay said to his son as he got off his bike and walked passed him not saying a word but walking into the club house slamming the door behind him.

"Shit that's not good." Gemma cursed as Clay sighed.

"Leave it alone babe, it's their business not ours." Clay said as he put a hand on Gemma's shoulder. Gemma sighed as she watched Clay walk into the club house.

Jax walked passed his brother and walked into his room in the back slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck" Jax yelled so loud as he threw a little rubber ball at a picture of him and Bella making the glass break in the frame. Jax sat on his bed and closed his eyes trying to calm down. Seconds passed into minutes.

"Church time brother." Juice said as he knocked on Jax door. Jax nodded as Juice walked away. Jax got up and walked out of the room, making eye contact with no one as he walked into church. Everyone looked up at Jax and saw him sit down in his seat sighing. Everyone heard his out burst but no one dared to say shit.

"Alright boys here's the earnings." Chibs Scottish accent flooded around the room. As he passed out envelopes around the room.

"No more living like lower class boys." Jax said as he peaked into the envelope and smirked as he saw there were at least three stacks of hundred dollar bills. The guys chuckled as they all smirked.

"Let's give the boys back here a round of applause, for doing such a good job of keeping SAMCRO still in bushiness." Clay said as everyone cheered and banged there stacks of money onto the table.

"Thanks brother." Tig said as he reached over and pats Opie on the back.

"Hey we can't take all the credit. Jax's old lady did a really good job in keeping us in line and made sure we didn't fuck around." Kozik said as Jax looked towards the floor. Everyone saw this but again they said shit.

"Okay so down to business." Clay said as everyone straighten up in their chairs.

"The new porn place down the road next to Cara Cara, is it a threat?" Clay asked, even though he hated that fucking place.

"The Jelly Bean?" Opie asked as Jax and Clay nodded.

"Shit that place ain't nothing but a horse in a g-string." Opie said as he made a disgusted face.

"I love the Jelly Bean." Tig said as he leaned back into his chair and smiled.

"Of course you do." Juice said as he rolled his eyes.

"I loooove it too." Happy said as he smirked.

"And the freak circle is complete.." Juice said as everyone chuckled.

"Anything else?" Clay asked his VP, making sure everyone was caught up to the latest.

"Yeah, tall, black and a stick up his ass, what's his story?" Jax asked as he leaned back and focused on the guys.

"Roosevelt?" Opie asked.

"He's let us know he's here, but this is the first time he's whipped his dick out." Opie said to the guys.

"Alright I want you and Jax to go down to the station, meet the new guy, get him on our side." Clay said as he looked at Opie and Opie shook his head.

"Ain't going to work Clay. He is a true cop. Plays by the rules and everything. He is not someone who will take bribes." Opie said as Clay cursed and everyone stayed silent.

"So Opie your getting married tomorrow." Clay said and Opie smirked.

"Yeah I never felt I would doing this shit again. But hey look at me now. I'm getting married for the second time." Opie said as the guys cheered.

"Alright boys we got some business to handle with the Italians." Clay said as he stood up and everyone followed suit. Following him out of church.

"Clay we got a problem." One of the prospects said as he walked up to Clay.

"Cops" The prospect said as he pointed to the video screen showing a cop siting outside of the entrance. Clay cursed.

"Alright that means they are going to follow us. I want Opie and Jax with me the rest I want you to make sure the cops stay the fuck out of my way." Clay said as everyone nodded but Tig frowned.

"Miles, your driving the tow truck and following everyone else." Clay said as Happy handed him and Jax a black hoodie to cover up there cuts.

"Is this because your mad at me." Miles asked like a dumb ass and everyone looked at him.

"In case you forgot were still on parole shit head." Juice said as he zipped up his black hoodie and pushed Miles, as he walked outside.

"Clay I should be with you." Tig said as he came up to Clay who was talking to Jax and Opie. Jax and Opie looked at Tig then walked outside to their bikes.

"Nah, I need you to stick with the boys Tig." Clay said as he walked outside.

"Don't worry we got the fun stuff." Chibs said in his accent as he walked towards Tig and put his arms around his shoulder.

"You promise?" Tig asked like a little kid with hopeful eyes as he walked outside with Chibs. Kozik shook his head as he followed the rest of the guys outside.

Jax was putting on his helmet when he felt his phone vibrate. Jax reached down and saw Bella's number popped up. Jax sighed as he hit ignore then put it back in his pocket.

"Trouble in paradise." Clay asked as he sat down putting on his helmet.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Jax simply said. Clay nodded as he started up his bike and the guys all followed his lead, as they raced out of the parking lot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Clay looked into his mirror and saw a police car following them, Clay waved his hands to the guys as the guys pulled off the road into a ditch, leaving Jax, Opie and Clay still driving on the road.

"What do we do?" The cop asked his partner who was driving..

"We stay with Clay." The cop said as he kept his focus on Clay.

As the cop got behind Clay, Jax and Opie, the rest of the club pulled up and got in front of the car.

"There boxing us in." The cop yelled as the club boxed them in then began going real slow.

"Move away from the vehicle." The cop said over the speaker. But the SONS didn't listen. The cop cursed as he looked over to the biker next to his driver side window. The cop turned his wheel pushing Chibs into oncoming traffic.

Chibs cursed as he turned his bike and pulled into a ditch. Happy's eyes darken as he pulled up along side of the cop car and began kicking the car with his boot. The cop tried running Happy off the street but he didn't succeed. Clay turned and saw they could go. So him, Jax and Opie speed up and lost the cop.

"Fuck" The cop cursed as the sons speed away. The cop turned on his lights and speed after the club members who boxed them in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax, Clay and Opie walked into the little Italian restaurant to see Domenico siting at corner with two of his boys.

"Welcome home boys." Domenico said as he smiled at the SONS. Clay smiled as they all sat down.

"Lets get down to business shall we." Domenico said as Clay nodded.

"We have a couple of guns you might be interested in." Domenico said as Clay looked at Jax.

"We want you to come check them out. If you like them then we do business if you don't, we will find someone else." Domenico said.

"Well we have cops tailing us all the time, so why don't you come to our little get together were having." Clay said as Domenico looked at him.

"Isn't tomorrow your wedding?" Domenico asked Opie. Opie nodded.

"The cops won't suspect a thing. Just a bunch of bikers and friends getting together for a wedding. We can do the business there." Opie said as Domenico nodded.

"Deal" He said as he clapped his hands and a waitress gave everyone shot glasses filled with alcohol.

"To a beautiful friendship." Domenico said as he lifted his glass. The SONS nodded as they drowned there drinks and got up.

"See you tomorrow." Clay said as he walked out of the restaurant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The members of SAMCRO were siting down on the dirt with their hands zip tied to the metal post on the street while the cop and his partner were talking to there boss.

"Yo shit head, you getting anything for Ope?" Tig asked kozik as he looked at him.

"Well tinker bell I was gonna give him cash." Kozik said to Tig.

"How much you giving' him?" Happy asked Kozik.

"Lot more than you. You cheap ass basterds." Chibs said as everyone chuckled.

"I'm not cheap. I'm just mindful of excessive spending.." Happy said as he smirked.

"Dude, you reuse condoms." Miles said as everyone looked at Happy and shook there heads.

"How 'bout you, Juicy?" Chibs asked Juice.

"Giving them both ten sessions at Clear Passages." Juice said with so much pride in his voice.

"What?" Miles as he gave Juice a confused look.

"It's the herbal, colonic and weed shop on Crestview. I own twenty percent." Juice said to the guys.

"That is so disturbing.." Tig said as everyone nodded.

"Have you ever seen the contents of a lower colon?" Juice asked.

"STOP!" Happy and Tig yelled and everyone chuckled. Silence fell over the guys until Miles spoke up.

"So what do you think is going on between Jax and Bella." Miles asked as everyone looked at him.

"Don't know just hope they make up soon." Chibs said as Happy stayed quiet.

"Me too." Tig said as everyone looked at him shocked.

"What?" Tig asked confused.

"Since when do you care about Bella?" Juice asked.

"I always cared about her. Just didn't think she was tough enough to be in this club. But after all the shit Jax keeps throwing at her, and she has yet to walk away. I give the girl props." Tig said to everyone as they stayed silent.

"Besides I hate when mommy and daddy fight." Tig said in a kids voice and everyone chuckled.

"Alright shit heads your free to go." The cop said as him and his partner cut the wires around there hands with a pocket knife.

The guys smirked as they moved there hands around and walked towards there bikes and started them up. Tig turned towards Kozik and sucker punched him.

"What the fuck!" Kozik yelled as he held his bleeding nose.

"Don't fucking call me tinker bell again ass whole." Tig said as he started his bike. Kozik glared as blood dripped onto the gravel.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Jax was siting on the picnic table smoking with Juice while the rest of the guys were working on cars or just hanging out. When Opie walked up to them and handed them three hash browns.

"You put hash in them." Jax asked as he looked at the hash browns.

"You know the rule, no hash in the morning." Opie replied as he sat down on the picnic table with Juice and Jax.

"That's not my rule." Juice and Jax said at the same time and Opie chuckled.

"Hey Tig." Kozik said from behind Tig.

"What shit head." Tig said as he turned around and Kozik sucker punched him.

"Oh shit." The guys all said as Tig got hit real good in the eye causing it to bleed underneath the eye.

"Son of a bitch." Tig yelled as he put his hand over his eye trying to stop it from bleeding.

"Not fun getting sucker punched is it." Kozik said as he looked at Tig.

"No its not." Tig said as he frowned and the guys chuckled.

"Hey what- Jesus Christ call Bella." Clay said as he come outside to talk to the guys but stopped in middle of the sentence after looking at Tig bleeding eye and Kozik discombobulated nose.

Chibs chuckled as he pulled out his phone and Jax sighed as he took another drag.

**Bella's POV**

Bella woke up the next morning and reached her hand over. She sighed as her hand was meet with cold sheets. Bella got up, fed the kids then jumped into the shower. She looked at her clock seeing she had an hour until she had to go to work. But she decided to go in early. Bella heard a knock on the door and opened it to see the baby sitter, Nina.

"Hey Nina thanks for doing this." Bella said as she walked back up stairs.

"No problem Ms Swan." Nina called up to her as Bella put on her pair of jeans, with a black racer back tank top and a pair of black boots. Bella walked down the stairs and kissed the kids on the cheek as she began walking towards the door. When her phone rang.

"Hello" Bella mumbled into the phone.

"Ello love we need you at the club house, Tig and Kozik need to get patched up." Chibs voice said onto the phone.

"Alright I'm on my way." Bella said as she hung up the phone and put it into her back pocket.

She sighed as she rushed upstairs and grabbed her medical bag. Flinging it over her shoulder with her other bag, Bella walked out of the door and drove towards the clubhouse. When she pulled up she saw everyone siting outside. She saw Jax but didn't pay any attention to him as she walked to where Tig and Kozik was siting in a chair.

"Thanks for doing this." Clay said as he met her half way.

"No problem." She said as she had on her white lab coat and Jax was thinking how sexy she looked. Bella walked towards them and shook her head.

"Tiggy I thought kicking Kozik ass was my job." Bella said as she kneeled down in front of him siting her bags next to her as he moved his hand.

Tig chuckled at her. "Sorry darling I couldn't let you have all the fun." Tig said as he leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek as Bella smirked.

Bella made the bleeding stop. After that she whipped away the blood and then got up with the help of Happy. Bella nodded at him as she made no eye contact with Jax and looked at Tig.

"It's going to be swollen so put ice on it every two hours or so. The swelling should go down but, it's going leave you with a black eye for a couple weeks." Bella said as Tig glared at Kozik who smirked.

Bella then walked over towards Kozik and looked at his nose.

"When did this happen?" Bella asked as she touched his nose.

"Yesterday" Kozik said. Bella turned around and looked at the club.

"Why didn't you call me." Bella asked.

"Sorry darling we didn't want to bother you." Chibs said.

"You know my phone is always free for you guys." Bella said as she turned back towards Kozik.

"I gotta re-break it." Bella said as Kozik almost shit his pants.

"Hell no." Kozik said as Bella glared.

"If I don't your nose will look like that forever. " Bella said as Kozik sighed.

"Fine" He mumbled. Bella nodded as she put on her rubber gloves then wrapped a towel around Kozik so he wouldn't get the blood on his cut or clothes.

Bella took a deep breath as she grabbed his nose and twisted it. Making a sick cracking sound.

"Fuck!" Kozik yelled as the guys twitched from the yell.

"Sorry" Bella said as blood began racing out of his nose. Bella put a little towel under his nose and when the bleeding died down Bella took the towel away and put a bandage on his nose.

"It's going to be swollen so put ice on it and be careful." Bella said as she took of the gloves and handed them to the prospects who also took the bloody towels.

"I got to go to work." Bella said as she looked at her watch and picked her bags up.

"Next time call me if something happens. Not the next day." Bella said as the guys chuckled.

"And you two. Stop trying to kick each others ass." Bella said as Tig and Kozik smirked. Bella smiled as she put her bags on her shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Babe" Jax said.

Bella turned around and looked at him.

"I got to go to work, or else I'm going to be late." Bella said as she looked at him and walked away. Jax cursed as he watched her leave the parking lot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella sighed as she took off her gloves and looked at the baby on the table.

"Nice work Ms Swan." Another nurse said to her. Bella nodded as she walked out of surgery and was wearing scrubs. She walked back towards her office, and opened the door, she jumped as she saw Jax siting down on the couch waiting for her.

"Shit you scared me." Bella said as she closed the door behind her and locked it. Jax watched her as she took off her bloody scrub top and replaced it with her black racer back tank top. Bella then slide off her shoes and her scrub pants and replaced them with her jeans and boots.

"Is there something you need." She asked her old man as she walked towards the door unlocking it but leaving it closed.

"We need to talk." Jax voice said to her as she sat down at her desk.

"About" She asked as she leaned back in her chair taken a sip out of her water bottle.

"About what you meant last night." Jax said as he looked at her.

"You didn't want to hear what I had to say last night so why do you want to hear it now." She hissed as he narrowed his eyes. Jax was about to answer when the door opened.

"Bella do you-" Bella's boss said as she walked into the room but stopped when she saw Jax.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Maggie asked as she looked between Jax and Bella.

"Yes, no" Jax and Bella said at the same time. Bella glared at Jax.

"Whats up boss?" Bella asked as she looked at Maggie.

"I was wondering if you had those papers I asked you to fill out for me?" Maggie asked as Bella nodded. She unlocked her drawer and pulled out a tan folder. Bella re-locked her drawer and stood up and handed her the file.

"Thank you." Maggie said as Bella smiled and nodded. Maggie looked at Jax who was glaring at her. Maggie rolled her eyes and walked out the office shutting the door behind her.

"What the fuck Jax." Bella hissed as soon as the door closed.

"What" Jax asked as he looked at her.

"That's my fucking boss you were being rude to." Bella hissed at him.

"The bitch hates me." Jax hissed back.

"She never even met you." Bella yelled as Jax looked at her.

"Look I ain't here to fight about your fucking boss." Jax said as he stood up and Bella stood in front of him glaring at him.

"What do you want then Jax." Bella said as she sighed.

"What the fuck is your deal. You fucking changed." Jax yelled at her.

"I fucking changed. How the fuck did I change." Bella yelled, not caring if anyone could hear.

"You act all high and mighty now that your some big shit scrub nurse or what ever the fuck you are." Jax yelled in her face.

"No I don't." Bella said.

"You're acting just like Tara." Jax said but he regretted those words.

Bella slapped him and Jax tried to control his temper.

"Get the fuck out." Bella yelled as she pointed towards the door and Jax smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me." Bella yelled as she tried to break free but Jax wouldn't let go.

"No you are fucking different. You aren't the same girl I left." Jax said as he looked at Bella.

"Fuck you Jackson if I'm not good enough then go find Tara. Her office is right down the hall. I'm sure she would be glade to become your fucking hoe." Bella yelled as Jax raised his hand.

"Hit me, I fucking dare you." Bella said as Jax tried to calm down.

"Don't test me." Jax growled between his teeth.

"Hit me Jax. I swear to god if you do, I'm fucking taken the kids and were leaving. So go ahead put your fucking hands on me I dare you." Bella said as she pushed him. Jax grabbed her and slammed her into the wall and held her there.

"Who the fuck are you? First you act like a bad ass bitch and now you don't wanna be a fucking old lady." Jax growled into her face.

"I never once said I didn't want to be a fucking old lady. You walked out before I could explain." Bella said as Jax looked at her.

"Then fucking explain." He said as he pushed him self off of Bella. Bella glared at him.

"I don't want people to want to help me just because I am an old lady. I wanted to help people. I wanted someone to need something from me for once. Not the other way around." Bella said.

"I need you, your family fucking needs you, the fucking club needs you." Jax said.

"The club needs me now because I am useful for once." Bella said as Jax sighed.

"I make good money at something I am good at. People all over the country want me to work at there hospital. But here I am in Charming with my family." Bella said.

"Your making it sound like Charming is not where you want to be." Jax told her as he sat down on the sofa. Bella sighed and knelt in front of him and took his hands.

"Charming is where my family is Jax. You and the kids are all I have left. My dad and step mom are dead." Bella said as Jax frowned.

"I don't want to sit around the club house or at home feeling useless. I want to help people. Make a change, and be useful." Bella said as she smiled

"You are babe." Jax said as he ran his hands through her tangled hair.

"But now I feel like I am babe." Bella said as she got up and sat on Jax's lap. Jax wrapped his arms around her as she turned and faced him.

"So you're not happy?" Jax asked as he looked at her.

"I'm happy babe. I know shit changed when your were away, but it had to." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"Jax I had to grow up. When I first came to Charming I came to live with my uncle Bobby. I never expected to fall in love with a biker and have a son. Hell I never expected to have a family. But now I do. So please don't sit there and think that I am unhappy. I love being an old lady. I love being a mother, and I would love to be a wife someday." Bella said as Jax smiled as he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I had to find a new house because the one we're in was too small for our growing family. I know I should have told you about it and I am sorry you had to find out like this. But babe you weren't here. I was stuck on bed rest after I had Thomas." Bella said as Jax frowned. He knew she was right.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to leave me behind." Jax said to her and Bella looked at him.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere with out you. I'm not Tara. I'm not going to leave you or my family behind." Bella said as she ran her hand through his short hair.

"I love you Bells. So fucking much. You're the only one that is keeping me from going crazy around here." Jax said as Bella looked at him confused.

"Huh" She asked. Jax sighed as he took out a notebook and handed it to her.

"Read it." Jax said as he handed it to her. Jax leaned back into the sofa as Bella leaned back into his chest and opened the book.

After an hour of reading the sort pages of thoughts that Jax wrote down the whole entire 14 months he was in jail. Bella looked at him.

"I want out." Jax simply said.

"Jax SAMCRO is your family." Bella said as she looked at he stayed quiet bella sighed.

"What about your bond with the club Jax." Bella asked him.

"The bond that holds this club together isn't about love or brotherhood anymore. We lost that a long time ago. It's just fear and greed now." Jax said as he sighed.

"The bond that holds this club together isn't about love or brotherhood anymore. We lost that a long time ago. It's just fear and greed now." Jax said as he sighed.

"Jax your next in line to be President. Clay does not have that much time left on the bike." Bella said to her old man Jax sighed as he looked at her.

"Do you have anything else to do?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused.

"Are you done working?" Jax asked.

"I'm done with surgery I can go home when ever. I just stay here until my actual shift is over." Bella said as Jax lifted her off his lap.

"Then lets go." Jax said as he stood up.

"Where?" Bella asked.

"To look at the house." Jax said. Bella squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Really" She said as she smiled. Jax smiled back and nodded.

"Okay let me get my bag." Bella said as she bent down to get her bag and Jax moaned.

"Babe don't wear those jeans anymore." Jax said. Bella turned around and looked at him.

"Why" She said as she put the bag over her shoulder.

"Because it shows your ass real good and it's making me fucking hard." He said as Bella chuckled.

"Come on big man we got shit to do." She said as she grabbed his hand and shut off the lights as they walked out of the office. Jax pulled her closer as he saw all the males eye fucking her. Jax put his arm on her shoulder and his other in her pants back pocket of her ass.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax followed Bella on his bike. Bella pulls up to a nice looking house. She gets out of the car as Jax climbs off his bike. He walks over to her.

"Okay here we are." Bella said as she smiled and closed the car door, Jax walking up to her.

"Shit it's beautiful." Jax said as met up with her at her car. Bella smiled

"I know babe, just wait until you get inside." Bella said as she unlocked the door.

"Shit this is big." Jax said as the house was completely empty.

"I know. It has four bedrooms upstairs, three bed room down stairs." Bella said as her voice echo through out the whole house.

"Shit the kids would love that." Jax said as he chuckled.

"I know I was thinking, Leah and Seth and Abel could be downstairs. While Gigi and Thomas would be upstairs with us." Bella said as she lead Jax down stairs to the completed basement. After showing Jax around he smiled and turned towards her.

"I love it." He said. Bella smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Really babe?" Bella asked and Jax nodded.

"So when can we move in?" Jax asked and Bella smiled.

"Whenever we want it's ours." Bella smiled.

"Shit babe thats amazing. I say we do all this tomorrow. Because tonight is Lyla and Ops wedding." Jax said and Bella nodded.

"I'm glade you like it babe." Bella said as she stood on top of her tippy toes and kissed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax stood next to Opie as they watched Bella walk down the isle holding flowers. Jax smiled as he saw how beautiful his girlfriend looked.

"She's gorgeous." Opie said to Jax as Jax nodded.

"That she is brother, that she is." Jax replied as Bella stuck out her tongue and Jax and Opie chuckled.

Opie straighten up as Lyla walked down the isle wearing a short dress. Opie smiled as she reached the alter. They turned and looked at the priest.

Jax then blocked everything out as he focused on his old lady. She smiled and he winked at her. Jax couldn't wait to make Bella his wife.

"Where are the rings brother?" Jax heard Opie say. Jax turned and looked at him.

"What rings?" Jax said and Opie faked punched him. Jax laughed as he gave Opie the rings.

"With this ring I vow my love. I promise to always be a loving and faithful wife...and old lady." Lyla said as she put the ring on Opie's ringer.

Opie lifted up Lyla's finger and slide the ring on top her finger. "With this ring, I vow my love, and I promise always to cherish and protect you." Opie said as he smiled.

"What else?" Jax asked as he nudged Opie.

"I promised to treat you as good as my leather and to.." Opie started to say as everyone joined in "ride you as much as I ride my Harley." The guys finished and Lyla and Bella chuckled.

"I now pronounce your husband and wife. Opie kiss your god damn wife." The priest said as everyone chuckled as Opie kissed Lyla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**At the reception**

Domenico came up to Clay and Jax.

"My guys are at the warehouse waiting for your guys." Domenico said.

Clay nodded as he looked at Jax. Jax stood up and walked into the forest. He saw a big truck that had a cake logo on it and smirked as he saw Happy leaning against the driver side door.

"Be safe brother." Jax said as he hugged Happy. Happy nodded as he jumped into the driver side. Jax walked around the back and turned towards Juice, Chibs and Kozik.

"You get a hint of trouble, you abort." Jax said as he looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Yes mom." Chibs said as they shut the truck door and drove away. Jax shook his head and walked away. He stood next to Clay who was talking to Domenico.

"Alright this goes out to all the couples." The DJ announced as a song played. Jax smiled as he slapped Clay on the back and walked towards Bella.

"Dance with me gorgeous." Jax said as he held out a hand for Bella. Bella smiled and took it as Jax lead her to the dance floor. Jax wrapped his arms around his old lady and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you." Bella said as she leaned her head on Jax's chest.

"Me too babe. Shits about to change, I just hope that you will stick by my side no matter what." Jax whispered to her.

Bella looked up and smiled. "I'm here babe, I'm here to stay. You and the kids are my life." Bella said as Jax looked at her with so much love.

"I will always stand behind my old man, even if the choices are wrong." Bella said as Jax picked her up and spun her around.

After the song ended Clay gave Jax a signal. Jax kissed Bella and walked towards Clay.

Domenico was just telling me he has a new hand gun he wants us to try out." Clay said.

"Then lets go." Jax said. The guys nodded as they walked into the forest.

"Try it out." Domenico said as he handed him the gun. Clay smiled as he played around with it.

He then aimed the gun towards the guy next to Domenico and shot him right in the head. Tig killed the other one, and Jax slowly walked over to Domenico as Tig and Miles held him back as Jax stabbed a knife into his gut twisted it around until he died. He fell to the ground and Jax spit on him and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17: Hey Hey My My

**Chapter 17: Hey Hey My My**

Bella was siting in her office doing some paper work as she started to think back about how stressful things were in the past couple of weeks. She, Jax and the kids moved into the new house and of course the kids love it. Leah actually called too. She would be coming home in a week and she had someone she wanted us to meet. All she told Bella was to keep an open mind... what ever that meant. Then there was Gemma. Bella thought she was going a good job at hiding the letters from Gemma, but that all changed when she found Gemma siting in her office a couple weeks ago.

-**FLASH BACK-**

Bella just finished surgery. She walked out of surgery and pulled her mask off her face as she took a deep breath. She slowly walked back to her office to get some piece and quiet, but that all changed when she walked into her office opening the door and seeing Gemma siting on the little sofa looking at her. Bella was confused as she closed the door and threw her mask and gloves away in the trash can and faced towards Gemma

"Whats up?" Bella asked confused. Gemma looked at her with an unknown expression and then pulled something out of her bag and held it up.

"Wanna tell me what this is?" Gemma asked Bella as she narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Bella asked as she couldn't read the writing.

"I was cleaning up Gigi's room when I found this in her coloring book." Gemma said as she held it between two fingers. Bella stood there not saying a word as she looked at Gemma.

"It's a letter from Morien Ashby. One of the letters that talk about things that would help Jax understand the club." Gemma said as Bella's heart stopped. But she showed no emotion.

"Humph" Bella said and Gemma glared and got up and walked towards Bella.

"Where are the letters darling?" Gemma asked. She could tell Bella was about to lie.

"Don't bullshit me darling." Gemma said as she narrowed her eyes.

"They're safe." Bella said as she crossed her arms.

"Give them to me." Gemma said and Bella chuckled.

"No way in hell." Bella said as she saw Gemma move in closer to her to intimidate her.

"I'm not scared of you Gemma." Bella said as she stood her ground.

"Bringing up the past can only get you killed darling." Gemma said as Bella glared.

"Is that a threat Gemma." Bella hissed as Gemma smirked.

"It's whatever you want it to be." She answered back.

Gemma whispered in Bella's ear "Bringing up the past can hurt and break apart this club. I refuse to let you do that. My son's rightful place is at the head of that table and that is where he is going to stand when Clay backs down. So don't think for one second you're going to take away what has been in this family for years. Because darling you don't want me as an enemy."

Bella stood quiet as she glared at Gemma when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey babe are you- ma what are you doing here." Bella heard a voice said from the door.

Bella smiled as she turned around and walked up to Jax and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Bella's body and held her there for a second. When he pulled away he could tell the tension was thick in the room and it worried Jax.

"Everything okay here?" Jax asked as he put his arm around Bella. Bella smiled as she leaned against his body and smirked at Gemma.

"Yes baby, just talking to Bella about the family dinner tonight." Gemma said as she walked over to the couch and grabbed her bag. She made eye contact with Bella as she walked closer to them.

"See you later baby." Gemma said as she kissed Jax on the cheek. Then shut the door behind her. Jax was confused as he turned towards Bella.

"What was that about?" Jax asked as he faced towards his old lady.

"No idea." Bella lied as she turned into Jax's arms and he smiled as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jax smiled as he reached behind the door locking it then leaning her against the door as he sucked on her neck.

**~END OF FLASH BACK~**

Ever since then Gemma and Clay have been keeping a close eye on Bella, and it worried her. She feared that they were coming after her. She feared for her and her family. Everyone saw the tension between Bella and Gemma. No one was dumb. Everyone knew that something was going on between them and Lyla was worried that they would both snap soon. Bella knew she had to show Jax the letters, and she will. When the time is right. Jax still kept his promise of taking Bella and the kids and leaving Charming. Bella held him to his word.

When Bella Swan first came to Charming she was running away from the heartbreak and the dirty past back in Forks Washington. Charming took a lot away from Bella. Including her father and the only mother figured who actually gave a fuck about her. But in return she gained an amazing boyfriend and five wonderful kids. She just couldn't help but to think that if they stayed in Charming, the boys will follow there father's foot steps and join the club. That is the thing that scares her the most. She was afraid of losing her boys to the Sons Of Anarchy. She knew she had to get Jax and there boys out soon, but she couldn't help the fact that something bad was going to happen, something big. Something that would change everyone's life for ever. To be honest it scared the shit out of Bella. Then on top of all that, Bella's heart and head was in a different place. Her heart loved Happy but her head told her that Jax is the right choice for her. She loved them both so very much. She just needed to get her head and heart in the right place and decide which one she loved more. Even if it was a tiny bit. Bella needed to make up her mind, but she just couldn't she couldn't choose.

Does she go and be with Jackson, her old man. The father of her kids, and the one who keeps her grounded and focus on the real world. The guy who put Bella through hell and back. The guy who makes her stronger by challenging herself into doing shit better.

or

Does she choose Happy. The club's killer, the guy she lost her V-card to. The guy who makes her wild side come out. The guy who makes her happy, and always surprises her. The guy she goes to when she needs to be held and who makes her feel like a kid again.

It was eating Bella up inside. She was being selfish by not choosing but it was so hard. Her mind and body were screaming one name but her heart was screaming the other. So what do you do? Do you listen to your heart? Or do you listen to your body and that annoying little voice in you that you just wants to shout at sometimes. Bella sighed as she snapped out of her thoughts and ran her fingers along the brown folder that held everything. The folder that held the dark dirty secrets. Secrets that are meant to be locked away. She felt someone watching her so she snapped her head up and jumped as she saw Jax leaning against the door frame just staring at her.

"Shit Jax you scared me." Bella said as she took a deep breath. Jax chuckled as he moved into the room.

"Whats that?" Jax asked as he pointed to the brown folder.

"Oh just some um, documents that I have to fill out." Bella lied. Jax studied her face for a second looking for lies, and Bella tried to keep her cool, finally he smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" He asked her. Bella smiled as she stood up and nodded her head as she grabbed her bag slung it over her shoulder, and walked over to Jax.

Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she reached to turn off the light. They then walked into the hallway and Bella closed the door behind her locking it.

"Heading home." Her boss Maggie said as she gave a pointed look at Jax. Jax narrowed his eyes at her while Bella nodded her head. Jax and Bella walked out of the hospital to see some guy siting on Jax's bike. Bella cursed as she knew a fight would break out. She needed to calm down Jax because a fight breaking out in the hospital parking lot with Bella involved would not be good...AT ALL.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to sit on another mans bike." Jax growled to the guy. The group of guys turned around and Bella glared.

"What the fuck are you doing here." Bella hissed as she starred into those dark brown eyes. Jax wrapped his arm around Bella when bikes in the distance could be heard driving down towards the hospital.

"Where is she Bella." He said as Juice, Chibs, Happy and Opie all pulled into the hospital and saw there VP looking like he wanted to kick some ass. The guys parked there bikes and walked over to Jax and Bella.

"Go to hell Jacob." Bella hissed as she saw Opie stand next to Jax and Happy stand next to her.

"I'm not leaving without her or my fucking son." Jacob said as he moved closer to Bella but Happy stood in front of her and put his hand behind her protecting her.

"You seem to be away from your home town kid." Chibs said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Shove it scar face." Jacob hissed as Chibs narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck are you douche bags doing here." Juice hissed as Jacob glared.

"I want my wife and my son back and I ain't leaving without them." Jacob hissed as Chibs eyes darken.

"Ex wife." Chibs said and Jacob turned and glared at him.

"Where the fuck is she." Jacob hissed as he moved closer to the SONS.

"We don't know what you are talking bout." Chibs said as everyone chuckled. Jacob growled and swung his fist back nailing Chibs in the face. Happy pushed Bella back into Juice's arms as he picked up Jacob by his shirt collar and slammed him on the pavement. Happy put his foot on Jacobs chest and Jax grabbed Bella making sure she was okay. When he saw she was okay he nodded at Happy who picked Jacob up and pushed him towards his little friends and glared.

"Hey Hap, you got any more room for those smiley tattoos" Jax asked as he snaked his arms around Bella's waiste.

"Fuck yah" Happy said as his eyes darkened as he watched Jacob and his little crew like they were his pray.

"Listen here you little prick, you're in my fucking town. You assault one of my guys again or show up at my old lady's job and try to start shit. I will let my brother here, skin you all alive and then I'll let my other brother.." Jax said as he pointed to Happy and Chibs "I'll let him bury your bodies some where, where no one will ever find you." Jax hissed

Jacob's eyes widen from fear. As he was starring the killer in the eye. Outside Jacob was standing his ground but inside he was shitting his pants.

"Got it shit head?" Jax asked, as Jacob stayed silent. Jax pushed Jacob away from his bike. Jax then pulled his fist back and connected it with Jacobs face making a sick cracking sound.

"Don't ever sit on another man's Harley." Jax growled as he shook his hand out. He then sat on his bike and started it up.

He handed Bella his helmet and Bella could see how pissed off he was. So she put her helmet on and leaned down to kiss him. Jax melted into the kiss as Happy turned away and got on his bike. Bella pulled away from the kiss and got on the back of the bike and moved to wrap her arms around Jax. She leaned her head on Jaxs shoulder as Chibs walked up to Jacob.

"You leave Emily alone. She is under our protection. I won't allow you near her or CJ, so just go home bitch." Chibs said as he got on his bike and started it.

"Your far out of your pussy town Black. Don't fuck with me or my club unless you have a death wish. If I find out that you went near Bella. Even looked at her or breathed in her direction I will fucking kill you." Jax threatened as he spat at Jacobs foot then speed out of the hospital parking lot.

Ten minutes later Jax, Bella, Opie, Happy, Chibs and Juice pulled up to the club house to see Emily talking to Lyla and Cherry. Jax's eyes darkened as he parked his bike and helped Bella off his bike. He then clutched his fist and stalked towards Emily. Bella cursed as she raced after him.

"Oh my god Chibs what happened to you." Emily said as she rushed to Chibs who had a little cut on his cheek.

"I'm fine darling." Chibs said to her, but Jax narrowed his eyes at Emily.

"Your ex decided to show up at my old lady's job and tried to start shit." Jax hissed as Bella tried to calm him down.

"What" Emily gasped, as Lyla and Cherry narrowed there eyes at Emily.

"You fucking deaf or something." Jax growled.

"Jax" Bella gasped as she saw how disrespectful her old man was being to her cousin.

"Don't" Jax hissed as he glared at Bella. Bella frowned and looked to the floor. Jax cursed as he slammed his fist into the picnic table making everyone jump. The other SONS came outside to see how heated Jax was.

Everyone leaned against something to see and hear what was going on. Jax sighed as he saw Bella's sad face. He walked up to Bella and touched her cheek. Making Bella flinch a little but no one seemed to notice but Jax and Happy.

"What would of happen if I wasn't there to pick you up." Jax hissed as Bella tried to say something but Jax gave her a look that said shut the fuck up, don't say shit. Bella took the hint and stayed quiet as she watched the fear in Emily's eyes as Jax turned around and glared at her.

"You're on your own Em." Bella thought to her self as she saw Jax clutching his fist.

"My old fucking lady could have gotten hurt, by your ex and his little pussy crew." Jax yelled as Emily flinched.

"Bro calm down." Opie said as he put his hand on Jax's shoulder.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down." Jax yelled as everyone backed up.

"Jax it's-" Opie started to say.

"What if it was Lyla bro." Jax threw in Opie's face. Opie eyes softened as he stayed quiet and starred at his old lady.

"Exactly" Jax yelled, he then turned back to Emily.

"These fucking pricks were waiting for my old lady outside of her job. There were fucking four of them. If I would have never shown up to pick her up she would have been out fucking numbered." Jax screamed.

"Jax-" Emily tried to say but Chibs stepped in front of her and pushed her behind him.

"Don't fucking say a word. You brought this shit to my club and now my old lady is a target because of your crazy ex. Stay the fuck away from me and my old lady." Jax said in a scary voice that made everyone shiver.

He glared at her one last time before walking into the club house and slamming the door behind him. Making Bella flinch. She sighed as she looked at Emily who looked heartbroken. Bella shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Bella I -" Emily said, Bella sighed as she looked at Emily.

"I know Em." Bella said as she walked into the club house looking for her old man.

She looked around and finally found him siting in church with his hands hiding his face. Bella knocked on the door and Jax looked up.

"Babe" Bella said, Jax looked up and frowned at her. Bella walked up to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Babe talk to me." Bella begged, her old man.

"Fucking bitch." Jax growled Bella frowned at him.

"Babe I'm okay." Bella said as he slowly ran his hands through her soft curly hair.

"Yeah because I was there to fucking protect you, but what would have happen if I wasn't there." Jax hissed, Bella sighed as she got up and sat on his lap. He buried his face into her hair and tried to calm down.

"I want a prospect following you everywhere that I'm not." Jax mumbled into her hair. Bella nodded her head.

"Okay babe." Bella said, as she heard a throat clear. Bella looked up to see Clay and Tig leaning against the door way. Bella took the hint and stood up.

"Where you going?" Jax asked but stopped when he saw Clay glaring at them. Jax glared back.

"This is church not your fucking bedroom." Clay said and Jax stood up.

"She was making sure I was okay." Jax said, as Jax had his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Like I said this is church not your bedroom, no girls allowed." Clay hissed as he glared at Bella. Bella sighed as she kissed Jax cheek and started to walk away but Jax grabbed her hand pulling her into his side.

"What are you fucking five?" Jax asked as Bella chuckled but coughed as she saw Clay shooting daggers at her.

"Get your old lady and leave." Clay hissed.

"What ever." Jax said as he lead Bella out of church and outside. They both stopped in there tracks and had there mouths wide open.

"What the fuck." Bella and Jax both said. Chibs and Emily pulled away and hurried up and separated from each other.

"When the fuck did this happen." Jax hissed from the door way.

Emily frowned and looked to the floor. "It started the week after she got here." Chibs answered as Jax narrowed his eyes at the Scott and the native.

"She your old lady?" Jax simply asked.

"Not yet." Chibs said as Jax nodded and lead Bella to his bike.

"But were talking about it." Chibs said making Jax stop in his tracks. Jax turned around and looked at Chibs.

"You sure about that bro?" Jax asked. Chibs looked at Emily and grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Hope you know what your getting your self into." Jax said as he flipped his hat around and sat on the bike. He handed Bella his helmet.

"I do." Chibs said as he came closer to Jax. Jax stayed silent as Bella got on the bike and wrapped her arms around her old man.

"If anything happens to my old lady because of your old lady's ex. I'm holding you responsible." Jax hissed as he raced out of the parking lot with his old lady's hands wrapped around him. They speed down the high way with the wind hitting them.

"Where are you taking me." Bella whispered into his ear. He chuckled and turned his head a bit.

"It's a secret." He said as she chuckled. They stopped at red-light and Jax put his feet on the ground to keep the bike steady when a car pulled up next to Jax. Jax looked over and cursed.

"What's wrong" Bella said as she heard Jax cursing. Bella looked over and rolled her eyes to see Tara glaring at them. Bella glared the light turned green and Jax kicked his feet off the ground and Bella lifted up her middle finger as Jax speed off.

Jax looked into his mirror and chuckled at his old lady. Finally after a long drive Jax pulled into the hidden forest. It was all shaded when the bike finally stopped. Jax put the kick stand down and Bella gasped as she took in the sight in front of her.

"It's beautiful" Bella said as she smiled and Jax chuckled as he took Bella's hand to see the big waterfall.

"Come on." He said to her. Bella looked at him crazy and watched as he took off his cut, and stripped his shirt and jeans. Bella followed suit and was left in her bra and underwear. Jax threw Bella over his shoulder and jumped into the water. Bella in his arms and she squealed as the cold water got all over her body. The blue sparkling water felt so good. When Bella resurfaced she looked around and saw how beautiful the sight was. The warm California sun was beating down onto the waterfall making the blue water sparkle. All she could hear was the water slowly hitting against the gravel and the ground. The water hitting the lake and the birds chirping. She heard and felt the water moving so she looked over and smiled as she saw Jax swimming his way over towards her.

"Come here." He said to her. Bella smiled as she got onto his back and he swam them over to the waterfall.

"Take a deep breath when I tell you too." Jax said as he got closer to waterfall.

"Now" Jax said. Bella took a deep breath, as she clutched onto Jaxs' body. She felt them resurface and she gasped for breath. She then gasped as she saw they were in some kind of a cave or something.

"I do a lot of thinking here." She heard a voice say from behind her. Bella looked and saw Jax standing by a ledge. She swam closer to him, and he picked her up lifting her onto the edge. Jax moved in between her legs.

"How did you find this place?" Bella asked as she smiled at the under ground cave. The water was sparkling, misty smell filled the cave and the sound of water filled there ears.

"When we got into that big fight last week. I was riding. I had to get away and clear my head. I was going to our place, the place I first took you when we met but I missed the turned and it lead me here." Jax said as he brought Bella down into the water. He backed her up to the ledge and whispered in her ear.

"Beautiful isn't it." Jax asked as Bella smiled and nodded.

She started kissing Jax and her hands were sliding down his chest to his 6 pack, then down to his underwear. She stuck her small hands underneath them and pulled them down. Jax moves to get them all the way off and is standing in front of her all hard and long. Bella licking her lips looking him up and down. Jax takes off Bella's bra and thong. She wraps her arms and legs around him. He is inside of her in an instant. Jax just needed to feel Bella as much as she needed to feel him. He pounded into her as she kissed his neck and chest. Showing her love to him. Jax reaches down to her bundle of nerves and pinches, sending them both over the edge.

After catching their breath the put on their underwear.

"I love you Bells." Jax said to Bella, as he was panting and rested his forehead against her forehead. Bella closed her eyes and smiled.

Bella brought her lips to Jaxs' ear and whispered into it. "I love you too Jackson." She then pulled away and saw all the love and happiness in Jax's eyes.

"There is something I have to ask you." Jax said. Bella looked at him confused.

"But not here, follow me." Jax said, Jax lifted Bella off the ledge and took her hand as they swam closer to the waterfall again.

"Take another breath." Jax said to Bella. Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Letting the water push against her body. She clutched her self closer to Jax, as they resurfaced to the water. Bella took a deep breath.

"Hop on" Jax said as he put his back to her. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder blade as he swam them to where the bike was. As they resurfaced Jax wrapped his body around Bella's to make sure she wasn't cold.

"Okay there is something I need to ask you." Jax said as he walked to his cut and got something out of it. Bella nodded at him for him to continue.

"I was waiting for the right time to do this, but every time I tried, something seemed to come up. Right now, seems like the right time." Jax said to Bella. Bella looked at Jax as if he was on crack.

Jax went down on one knee and Bella gasped as she saw Jax opening up a blue velvet box. Inside was a ring with three princess cut diamonds with a silver band. The two outer diamonds were regular color but the diamond in the middle was ocean blue.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are an amazing mother. You took Abel in as your own and you've given me a total of five beautiful kids and you made me the most happy man alive. I am so lucky to have you in my life. You hold me down and put up with my bullshit. You stayed by my side when I went into Stockton and you never bailed on me. I love you for that babe. You keep me in my place and you put up with me and the club's bullshit. You are a strong women and you would make my day if you would agree to be my wife. So Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" Jax said.

Bella had tears running down her cheek. She stayed silent for a second and Jax began to worry he was about to say something when all of a sudden she jumped onto him knocking him to the ground with her on top of him.

"Yes babe yes." Bella said Jax smiled and sat up with Bella in his arms and slide the ring on her finger.

"It looks amazing on you babe." Jax said as he kissed her ring finger. Bella tackled Jax back onto the grass and started to attack his lips.

Jax reached around her and took off her bra again. Bella got on her hands and knees and kissed every part of Jax's chest and 6 pack. Paying close attention to his tattoos that she loves so much. She kisses his belly button and licks his happy trail. "Up" Jax lifts his hips and butt up so she can take of his boxers again. Bella throws them to the side and slides back up and kisses him slowly.

"Baby you're killing me here. I need you." Jax says breathless.

"Let me take care of you Jackson. Let me show you how much I love you." Bella said as she continues to kiss and nibble on his neck. Jax closes his eyes for a minute. He feels Bella's body get up so he looked at her. She was standing up so she can take her thong off. She gets on the ground in front of him kissing his legs and inner thighs. Working up to the place he wants her. He was nice and hard for her like he always is. His head dripping in want for her. Her mouth, lips, tongue or pussy.

Bella can't help but smile at his big long dick and licks the tip. She swirls her tongue around it tasting his saltiness. She then takes him into her mouth and sucks him in slowly to torture him in a way. She know it drives him crazy. She puts her hand around the part that won't fit into her mouth. She slowly licks, sucks and kisses him. Bella ignores Jax moaning and pleading in the background. This is her time to show him the love she has for him. She takes him out of her mouth and sucks on each of his balls while pumping his very hard cock. Bella is loving the pleading and begging Jax is doing.

She switches and takes his length back into her mouth. She knows he is ready to blow so she takes him all in.

To Jax it feels like she is swallowing him whole. He loves it. After a few minutes he yells.

"Fuck Bella I'm cuming baby." Then he shoots into her mouth. She takes it all and cleans him with her tongue and lips. As she slowly pulls him out of her mouth she has a look like she knows he is all hers and only hers.

Jax pulls Bella up and kisses her soundly. "Fuck baby that was the best blow job ever. God I need to be inside of your tight wet pussy now. Get on your hands and knees. I have to take you from behind." He said then kisses Bella hard.

She complies and get on her hands and knees for him. Jax knows this is one of her favorite positions. Jax is over her and kisses her neck working down her back. He squeezes her butt. He lines himself to her core and teases her a bit. As she moans for him to stop teasing now. She needed him. He gave in and slid slowly into her. He wanted her to feel every inch of him. He slowly pumps in and out of her getting her close to climax then stopping a moment. Driving her crazy. He wanted this to last. He pumps into her as she cums then lets her relax a minute. Jax then changes position on her and lays Bella onto her side. with him still behind her. He pumps into her again but not so slow this time. He needs his release now.

Jax reaches around Bella's chest and takes her nipple and pinches it between his thumb and first finger. Bella grabs his hand and starts to suck on his fingers. It's one of the things that she doesn't do often but drives him crazy at the right time. Jax can't help but to pump faster into her as she screams out her climax. Jax came right after her. They stayed connected for a few minuets.

Bella leaned her head on Jax shoulder as they laid on the grass looking up to the sun. When suddenly a phone brought them out of there happy spot.

"Shit" Jax cursed as he reached for his phone.

"Yea" Jax mumbled as he ran his hands through Bella's hair.

"What" Jax yelled startling Bella.

"We're on our way." Jax said as he shut his phone. Bella watched Jax as he hurried up and put his jeans on over his sort of dried boxers.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she stood up and grabbed her jeans.

"Fucking Roosevelt." Jax hissed as he put on his blue SAMCRO shirt.

"The cop." Bella asked as she zipped up her jeans.

"The fucking prick destroyed the clubhouse." Jax growled and Bella gasped.

"What the fuck." Bella asked as she watched Jax put on his cut.

"Fucking prick destroyed everything." Jax growled as he watched Bella put her boots on and her black tank top. He handed her his helmet as she got on the back of his bike and wrapped his arms around Jax waist. He smiled as his finger touched her ring.

"You can see that shit a mile away." Jax chuckled as he shot off and raced to the club house.

Jax and Bella pulled up to the club house and parked the bike. Jax grabbed Bella's hand as they raced into the club house.

"Momma" Abel shouted as he raced towards his mom.

"Abel" Bella said as she bent down and picked him up after seeing tears in his eyes.

"Whats wrong baby?" Bella asked as she put her hand on his head.

"Where the fuck were you." Gemma hissed as she stalked towards Bella.

"Excuse me." Bella said as she looked at Gemma and narrowed her eyes.

"Where the fuck were you and what's that." Gemma hissed as she pointed to the ring on her finger. Everyone stopped and looked at Bella.

"She was with me ma." Jax hissed as he put his arms around his old lady.

"And we're engaged." Bella smiled as she flashed her ring.

"Oh my god." Lyla and Cherry shouted. Bella handed Abel over to Jax just as the girls were going to attack her.

"Oh my god it's beautiful." Cherry said as she starred at the ring. Bella smiled but frowned when she saw the heart broken expression on Happy's face.

"To Bella and Jax." Tig shouted as he raised his glass the prospects fixed. Everyone took a shot glass and shouted as they down the drink. Jax smiled as he kissed Bella.

"I love you." Jax said as he put his arms around Bella's waist.


	18. Chapter 18: New Comers

**Chapter 18: New Comers **

Bella was siting on top of the picnic table watching the kids playing on the swing set that the prospects built while the guys were in jail. She smiled as she saw how fast Abel was growing up. Also how Gigi always wanted to be around her big brother Abel. They acted like twins, even though they looked nothing alike. Bella heard the club house door open and heard foot steps she suddenly knew who it was by the way they were walking.

"Hey baby." Bella said as she continued to stare at the kids.

"How did you know it was me." Her old man asked as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I could tell by the way your shoes were hitting the pavement." She said as she heard him sit down next to her on the picnic table.

"Huh" Jax said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I pay attention." Bella said as she looked at him and smirked. Jax inhaled the smoke and then smiled at his old lady.

"So how was church." Bella asked as she saw some of the Sons going to the garage to start working on cars.

"It was good." Jax said as he blew out the smoke. Bella stayed quiet, she knew better then to get involved with shit that happens in church.

"Found out were getting eleven new members." Jax said as he inhaled his cigarette again. Bella snapped her head to look at Jax.

"Holy shit that's a lot of guys." Bella said as Jax nodded agreeing with her.

"Any old ladies?" Bella asked as she watched Jax get rid of his cigarette.

"Yeah four." Jax said as he looked at Bella.

"Why all the new members?" Bella asked as she looked at him.

"Do you remember Rocky?" Jax asked as he watched Abel chasing Gigi around the swings.

"Yeah what about him." Bella said as she watched them too.

"Well 11 of his guys asked to be transferred here. Because they found out that we were short with all the members we lost." Jax said.

"Oh" Was Bella's reply.

"That was what church was about today. We voted them in." Jax said as he stood up and got off the bench. He walked in front of Bella blocking her view from the kids. Bella looked at her old man and raised her eye brows.

"I need you to do me a favor." Jax said as he stared at his old lady.

"What's that?" Bella asked her old man.

"When the old ladies get here, I need you to take them under your wing. Show them the ropes." Jax told his old lady.

Bella looked up at Jax confused and asked. "Isn't that Gemma's job?"

"Yeah but I am asking you to do it." Jax said as he raised his eye brows daring for her to fight back. Bella took the hint and nodded.

"Okay" Bella said as she stood up and called Gigi and Abel over to her. They raced over and Bella smiled and bent down picking up Gigi as Abel wrapped his hand around her leg. They watched a bunch of Harleys pull into the parking lot.

"Babe by doing this it's proving to me that you can be my old lady when I take over as president." Jax said, Bella turned and looked at him.

"I thought I already proved that with all the shit you threw at me." Bella hissed at her old man. Jax narrowed his eyes and was about to reply when all the SONS walked out of the club house waiting to greet there new members.

"We'll finish this talk later." Was all Jax said as he led Bella over to the Harleys.

"Yeah we will." Bella answered back as she watched four pretty girls step off of there old mans bikes.

"Clay, Jax it's good to see you brothers." One guy with an eye piercing and a bennie on his head said. He stepped forward and hugged them. Everyone hugged each other. The new guys then snapped there heads over to Bella and the kids.

"Who's this?" One guy asked as he looked Bella up and down.

Jax put his arm around Bella and smiled. "This is my old lady Bella and our son Abel and daughter Gigi. Bella will be taking your old ladies under her wing." Jax said as everyone nodded at Bella.

"Well Bella let me introduce everyone." The guy with the bennie said.

"My name is Jayden but everyone calls me Gipsy and this is my old lady Skyler." Jayden said as he had his arm around a beautiful blonde. The blonde stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hey" Skyler said. Bella smiled at her.

"Hey Skyler I would hug you but as you can see.." Bella said as she pointed at the kids and Skyler laughed.

"It's okay. They are beautiful by the way." Skyler said as she touched Gig's cheek.

"Thanks darling" Bella said as she smiled at Skyler. Skyler smiled back then stepped back into her old man's arms.

"Beside me is Lushus but everyone calls him Lucky and standing next to him is his old lady Melody." Gipsy said as he pointed to the guy with spiky blonde hair and the girl with the short curly brown hair.

The girl smiled and said hello. Bella smiled back and mumbled a hello.

"Next is Ryder but everyone calls him Rusty and next to him is his old lady Ruby." Gipsy said as he pointed to the guy who had baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Next to him was Ruby who had dirty blonde straight hair.

"Hey darling." Ruby said as she smiled at Bella.

"Hey sweetheart." Bella replied as she shifted Gigi in her arms.

"Next to him is Casper everyone calls him Sonny and next to him is his old lady Mia. Then there is his little brother Young Blood who is only 19." Gipsy said as he pointed to the guy who looked like the lead singer from Good Charlotte.

He then pointed to Mia who had fire orange hair, and next to him was a younger version of himself.

"That's all the members with old ladies. The rest are Spider, and his little brother Goose. Then there is Scooter, Tango, Blaze and Sandman. Who is Blaze's younger brother." Gipsy said as he pointed out all the members.

Everyone said hello to Jax's old lady then looked at there new president for further instructions.

"Now that is done, babe while don't you go take the girls inside and show them ropes and answer any questions for them. We got church." Jax said as he turned to Bella. Bella nodded as she smiled at the ladies.

"Ready ladies?" Bella asked the old ladies. The old ladies kissed their old man good bye then stood by Bella's side. Bella began walking. Jax pulled her into him.

"What no love." Jax said as everyone looked at them. Bella chuckled then stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jax she then backed away and smiled at him.

"I love you old man." Bella said and Jax chuckled.

"You better." Jax said to her. Bella raised her eye brows and Jax chuckled.

"I love you too babe." Jax said as he smacked her ass. Bella shook her head as she lead the girls inside the club house. She saw Nina putting Thomas in the carrier.

"Hey Nina are you taken the kids home?" Bella asked as she walked over to Thomas and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes Ms. Swan." Nina said as she smiled at Bella.

"Thanks Nina." Bella said as she put Gigi in her carrier and kissed her forehead.

"Seth be good and help Nina okay." Bella said as she saw Seth pick up Gigi's carrier.

"I will mom." He said as he walked outside with Nina. Bella then turned around and picked up Abel who was sad that he was leaving.

"I don't wanna go momma." Abel said as he frowned.

"Don't worry little man you will be back later tonight." Bella said as hugged him.

"Promise?" Abel asked his mother.

"Promise" Bella said as she kissed his cheek. Abel smiled as Bella put him down and he raced out of the club house. Bella then turned and looked at the girls.

"Okay girls lets sit down at the bar and talk." Bella said as she sat down and the girls followed suit.

"Lyla ,Cherry." Bella called out. Lyla and Cherry appear from the dorm rooms and were confused as they saw four girls siting with Bella.

"Girls this is Lyla and Cherry. They are also old ladies." Bella said as Lyla and Cherry sat down next to Bella.

"Lyla, Cherry, this is Melody, Skyler, Ruby and Mia they are some of the new members old ladies." Bella said to Lyla and Cherry. Lyla and Cherry nodded then turned and looked at the girls.

"Okay who has questions." Bella asked to the newcomers.

Melody raised her hand and Bella chuckled nodding at her.

"Do you really have four kids." Melody said as all the old ladies glared at her. Melody frowned.

"No. Abel is Jax's son from his ex junky wife. Gigi and Thomas are mine. Seth and his older sister Leah are my brother and sister. When my dad and mom died I became there legal guardian." Bella said.

"Any other questions ladies." Bella asked as she saw Dog make his way into the bar. He walked over to the girls and smiled at Bella.

"Yeah who is Gemma." Skyler asked. Dog chuckled.

"Some bitch who thinks she is better then everyone else." Dog said as he kissed Bella on the cheek and then walked back into the dorm rooms.

"I am guessing everyone hates her." Skyler asked as Lyla and Cherry nodded.

"She is Jax's mother and old lady to John Teller. But after John died in a motorcycle accident, she became Clay's old lady the day John was pronounced dead." Bella answered the girls.

"What a slut." Ruby said as everyone nodded their head.

"She will try to boss you around and everything but, don't let her. If you have any problems or any questions or just need advice you come to me Lyla or Cherry." Bella said as the girls nodded.

"What Bella really means, if you need help with the ropes you come to her. Because she is in control of the old ladies. If you need advice you come to me, Bella or Lyla , and if you have questions you go to Bella." Cherry said as she made eye contact with the new girls and again they nodded.

"Okay so how old is everyone. " Mia asked.

"I am 21 turning 22 in a couple of days, Lyla is 21 and Cherry is 19." Bella answered.

"Cherry is the baby of the family." Bella joked and all the girls laughed.

"What about you guys." Bella asked them.

"Well I am 20." Mia said.

"Melody is 19." Mia said as she pointed to Melody.

"Skyler is 21 and Ruby is 22." Mia answered Bella.

"So we are all the same age, sweet." Bella said as she smiled.

"It's great to have more old ladies around." Bella said as she got up and walked behind the bar to grab 7 water bottles.

"Bells here I will get it." Cherry said as she stood up.

"It's fine hun I got it." Bella said as she passed them around to the girls then sat back down.

"You're going to get us in trouble." Lyla said as Bella chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked confused.

"When your Jax Teller's old lady, you mean something. You're not just a regular old lady. You're the VP's old lady. And someday he will be stepping up to become President. Which means Bella will be the bad ass bitch, that handles all the old ladies and sweet butts. Keeping them in check." Cherry answered as Melody nodded her head.

The girls heard the church door open and saw everyone walking out. Bella saw everyone wearing Sons of Anarchy patches now. All the old men walked towards their old ladies.

"Hey babe." Gipsy said as he walked up to Skyler and kissed her cheek.

"Hey" Skyler said as she stood up so Gipsy could sit down. He pulled her in his lap as he took a sip from her water bottle.

"I hope you girls weren't giving my old lady any trouble." Jax said as he walked up and stood next to Bella.

"They weren't Jax." Bella answered her old man.

Jax nodded and then bent down to whisper in Bella's ear. "Lets go finish having this talk we were having." Jax said. Bella sighed but nodded as she got up.

"I will be back ladies." Bella said as she smiled at the new comers and their old men.

She then bent down and gave Lyla and Cherry a kiss on the cheek. Then followed Jax to his dorm room. She went in first with Jax closing the door behind them. Bella leaned against the wall and stared at her old man waiting for the fight to begin.

"You know I didn't mean for that shit to sound like that." Jax said as he leaned against the door.

"Then what did you mean." Bella asked as she crossed her arms.

"Bells, Clay is stepping down in a couple of days. So shit is going to get tense for us okay." Jax said as he ran his hand through his hair that was beginning to grow back.

"Really?" Bella asked her old man.

"Yeah really. I just need to know that you are going to be my side when that happens." Jax said as he looked at his old lady.

"What the hell Jax. I have always been your side. Why would I leave now." Bella hissed as she rolled her eyes at her old man.

"Watch it." Jax growled at her. Bella sighed and looked towards the floor.

"Look we both are going to have a lot on our plate. Me with handling being the president and deciding if I want to the leave the members in the positions the way they are or move them around,. Then you because you will have to take the old ladies under your wing. Control and keep the sweet butts in check, and provide the cooking and cleaning for the club and it's family." Jax said as he walked towards the bed.

Bella sighed as she walked over towards the bed and kneeled in front of Jax, taking his hand into hers.

"I told you. I will always stand behind you, no matter what, even if you make the wrong choices." Bella said as she kissed Jax hand and he looked at her and nodded.

"Now what's going on with the club." Bella said as she stood up and walked over to Jax rolling chair.

She pushed it in front of Jax and sat down so she was eye level with him.

"Clay thinks that I should make Tig my VP." Jax said as he sighed.

"But that's not what you want?" Bella asked him and he nodded.

"Tig is too faithful to Clay. I fear that if Clay told him to, that Tig would go against me." Jax said as he sighed.

"You need someone who is loyal to you. Not someone who is loyal to the old president." Bella said as Jax again agreed with her.

"That's why I was thinking that Opie would become my VP and Chibs would become the Sergeant Of Arms." Jax said as he ran through the idea with Bella.

"I think that would be a great idea. You and Opie are brothers and you two both want to change the club back to the way your old man had it." Bella said as Jax nodded.

"Chibs has always been loyal and faithful to you. He always was the first one to throw his body in front of you, me or the kids if something happened." Bella said again.

"Yeah that was what I was thinking." Jax said as he pulled the chair closer to him.

"But" Bella said as she waited for him to continue.

"But. Clay doesn't think that's a good idea." Jax said as Bella sighed.

"Babe it doesn't matter what Clay thinks." Bella said as Jax raised his eye brows at her.

"In a few days it will be YOUR club NOT his." Bella said as she gave him a pointed look.

"Don't let him control you." Bella said to him.

"I don't let nobody control me." Jax growled as he narrowed his eye brows.

"Then we shouldn't be having this talk then." Bella said as she looked at him.

"What? Ugh I am so confused." Jax said as he laid back into bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Jax, by Clay TELLING you who should be in which position when it's YOUR club. For YOU to even consider what he is saying, is letting him control you." Bella said as she pushed the chair away and saddled her old man. Jax looked at her, and put his hands on her waist. Bella ran her hands up and down his abs.

"Fuck" Jax said as he closed his eyes as he realized what Bella was saying was true.

"It's your club. Not his. It's time to make it the way you want it. He's done. Now it's your time to take over your rightful place at that table and make things the way you want it." Bella said as she watched her old man open his eyes.

"I just don't want to turn into him or JT." Jax said.

"Babe. Yeah John was never around and yeah it seems like he didn't care." Bella said as Jax nodded his head.

"But what he wanted for this club was true. John was a good president. All the things he did for the club was what was best for the club." Bella said as she looked him.

"No one knows that for sure babe." Jax said. Bella sighed, she knew it was time to tell him the truth.

"Come with me." Bella said as she got off of Jax and walked towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Jax asked as he sat up and walked towards his old lady.

"To my office. There is something you need to read." Bella said as she looked at her old man.

"Babe what are you talking about." Jax asked confused.

"Just trust me okay Jax." Bella said as she looked at her old man.

"Okay" He said as he opened the door and led Bella through the bar. He saw all the guys drinking.

"Where are you going?" Clay asked as he watched them pass in front of him.

"Gotta take Bella somewhere." Jax said as he leads Bella outside where all the old ladies were at with there old men.

"I'll be back." Jax said to the guys.

The guys nodded and watched as Jax walked to his bike and started it up. He handed Bella his helmet. Bella put it and sighed. She knew shit was going to go down hill from here. But she knew it was time for Jax to know everything. Bella clicked the helmet on then got on the bike. Wrapping her arms around her old man and putting her head on his shoulder. He peered out of the parking lot, as Gemma was pulling into the parking lot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax pulled into Saint Thomas' parking lot and cut off his bike. Bella got off and put her helmet on Jax's handle as they walked into the hospital together.

"Hey Bella what are you doing here? It's your day off." Maggie said as she spotted Bella with Jax.

"I know I just forgot something in my office." Bella said. She lead Jax to her office. They walked into the office and Bella shut and locked the door. She then walked towards her desk and unlocked her drawer. Jax watched as she pulled out an tan envelope and handed it to him.

"What is this?" Jax asked confused.

"Your dad's old lady sent these to me while you were in prison. There are things in there that you're not going to like, but you need to read it." Bella said as she sat down at her desk.

Jax looked at her confused but sat down on the couch.

"Just know that I am here babe, and we will get through it together." Bella said as she leaned back into her office chair. She heard Jax take the papers out of the folder. She closed her eyes and waited for her old man to be done.

Finally after an hour and a half Bella heard Jax curse. Bella opened her eyes to see the papers back into the folder and Jax siting there with his eyes closed as his head leaned against the wall.

"Babe" Bella said as she got up from her desk.

"This whole entire time." Was all that Jax said. Bella walked towards her old man and kneeled in front of him. She knew he was going to snap any second.

"I know." Bella whispered.

"This whole entire time they lead me to believe that my dad was a piece of shit, who just bailed on his family and his club." Jax growled as he opened his eyes.

"There dead." Jax said as he stood up.

"Babe" Bella said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just calm down." Bella said. He turned around and glared at her.

"Calm down." Jax yelled at her and Bella frowned.

"I know your pissed Jax. Just think about what your planing on doing first." Bella said to her old man.

"I am going to kick Clay's ass. Then after that I am taking over the club and I am done with him and Gemma." Jax growled out.

"Let's go." Jax said as he took the tan folder and grabbed his old lady's hand. He walked out of the office and out of Saint Thomas towards his bike.

"Jax, Gemma knew that I had the letters." Bella said which caused Jax to stop.

"What" Jax asked.

"She knew I had the letters and she told Clay." Bella whispered.

"So that's why Clay has been keeping a close eye on you?" Jax asked as he looked at his old lady and she nodded.

"Son of a bitch." Jax yelled and Bella frowned. Jax handed Bella her helmet as he started his bike. Bella sighed as she knew shit was going to get bloody. Bella got on the back of the bike and held on tight as Jax speed to the club house.

Everyone looked up at they heard the speeding Harley pull into the parking lot. Jax cut the engine and stalked towards the club house. Bella cursed as she threw the helmet on the ground and raced after her old man.

"Everything okay VP." Gipsy said as he saw the blackness of Jaxs eyes.

Jax ignored them and walked into the door. Bella made eye contact as she raced after him. Jax searched the bar until he saw him. Jax walked right up to Clay and smiled.

"Whats up VP." Clay said. Jax pulled back his fist and connected it with Clay's jaw. Everyone stopped as they watched there VP beat the shit out of there president.

"TIG, OPIE, STOP THEM." Gemma screamed, as she watched her old mans face becoming bloodier and bloodier. Opie grabbed Jax as him and Happy held back Jax while Tig and Juice held back Clay.

"What the fuck do you think your doing kid." Clay growled as he spit out blood.

Gemma looked down in Bella's arms and saw the tan folder.

"You little bitch." Gemma said as she stalked towards Bella. Skyler left her old man's side and blocked Gemma view.

"Move bitch." Gemma growled at Skyler. Skyler stood her ground as Cherry and Lyla stood next to her protecting Bella.

"No you move bitch." Skyler growled back to her.

"This is all your fault." Gemma yelled as she tried to get to Bella. Two sweetbutts held her back. Bella pushed Skyler, Cherry and Lyla aside as she stalked towards Gemma.

"My fault." Bella screamed.

"He needed to know the truth." Bella growled.

"You are such a fucking bitch." Gemma yelled. Bella stalked towards Gemma and pulled back her fist. She connected it with Gemma's jaw making a sick cracking sound.

"You're fucking dead." Gemma yelled as she tried to get free. Lyla and Cherry held Bella back as she tired to hit Gemma again.

"Get the fuck off of me." Jax growled as he pushed Opie and Happy away. He picked up Clay and slammed him down on the floor and began to punch him again.

"Shit" Opie and Happy cursed, as again they held Jax back and Juice and Tig held Clay back.

"Get off." Bella said as she shook the girls off of her. She walked towards her old man.

"Bella no." Juice said. Bella ignored him as she stood in front of her old man. She hugged him and he calmed down.

"Let me go I'm fine." He growled at Opie and Happy. They let him go as Jax pulled Bella into his arms.

"Shit Bells." Jax said as he saw Bella's purple arm. Bella ignored the pain as she held her old man tight to her. Finally Jax calmed down so Bella turned into his arms as she watched Gemma check Clay over.

"Now tell me what the fuck is going on." Tig growled out.

"You both are dead." Jax growled out at Gemma and Clay.

"Jax" Opie said.

"They killed my old man, and were plaining on killing my old lady." Jax yelled as Happy's eyes darken at his president and his old lady.

"Jax you got it all wrong." Clay said.

"Yeah the bitch lied to you." Gemma hissed as she glared at Bella.

"You both are fucking dead to me, you hear me." Jax yelled at them.

"Jax calm down." Opie tried to say.

"Here" Jax threw his the tan folder at Opie. Opie began reading it. The members of SAMCRO crowded around Opie as they read it together.

-TIME SKIP-

"Son of a bitch." Opie hissed as he closed the folder and glared at Clay and Gemma.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING UP." Gemma screamed at Bella.

Jax stalked to Gemma and glared at her.

"Don't call my old lady a bitch." Jax hissed.

"Give me your cut." Jax said as he looked at Clay.

"What" Clay said as he stared at Jax with shock.

"You heard him! Give him your cut." Opie hissed. Clay looked at them.

"The only way you're taking this cut off of me is if you beat it off of me." Clay said as he crossed his arms.

"Opie, Happy" Jax said. Opie and Happy stalked towards Clay but Tig stepped in the way.

"Just wait a minute and calm down." Tig said.

"Rusty, Gipsy" Jax said to the new members of SAMCRO. The guys left there old ladies side, and held Tig back as Happy held Clay back. While Opie and Chibs fought with him to get his cut off. Chibs punched Clay in the gut. Clay doubled over and that gave Opie a chance to get the cut and handed it to Jax. Jax took the cut, and his cut and put it on the bar, he cut off his VP patch and put it on the table. He then made eye contact as he cut off the president label.

"You will only remain a member of this club until this deal with the cartel is over. After that you're done." Jax said as he threw Clay his cut as it landed on the floor.

He then took the president patch and handed it to his old lady. He then walked to Opie and handed him the VP patch.

"You will sit at the end of the table. You won't have any say in anything we vote in. You keep your mouth shut and don't speak unless me or MY VP speak to you. Is that clear." Jax said to Clay.

"You're better off killing me. If you think for a second that I am going to take orders from you or Opie your fucking crazy." Clay said. Chibs walked over to Clay and punched him in the gut again.

"You will do what you're told. You will respect your President and VP." Chibs growled at him. Clay nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Jax then looked at Tig.

"Take off your cut." Jax said to Tig.

"What Jax." Tig said as his eyes widen.

"Take off your cut." Jax yelled making everyone take a step back in fear. Tig sighed as he took off his cut and handed it to Chibs. Chibs handed it Jax as Jax walked towards the bar and cut the sergeant of arms patch off. He threw the cut at Tig's feet and glared at him.

"You will sit back and keep your mouth shut, and not speak unless spoken to got it." Jax growled at him.

Tig bent down and put his cut on and nodded. Everyone watched as Jax walked over to Chibs.

"Here you go brother." Jax said as he handed Chibs the sergeant of arms patch.

"Jax this is an honor." Chibs said as he stared at the patch. He took Jax in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you president." Chibs said as he smiled at Jax. Jax smirked and then turned towards Clay.

"The only reason why your fucking alive, is because of the deal with the cartel. After that is over, you are to leave Charming got it." Jax said as he looked at Clay. Clay nodded.

Jax then turned towards Opie and nodded at Opie.

Opie stepped forward and looked at Clay. "how do you want it" was all Opie said. Clay eyes widen as he realized what Opie was asking.

"Jax please don't do this." Clay begged.

"Answer him!" Jax yelled as he put his arm around Bella's waiste.

"Ink" Clay said as Chibs glared.

"That wasn't an option." Chibs hissed.

"Please Jax." Clay begged.

"Fire" Was all Jax said as he looked at Opie. Opie nodded his head and told Happy to get the tool they use to heat metal.

"Sit down." Happy hissed at his ex president.

Clay let go of Gemma as Juice put a stool in front of the middle room. Clay sat down, as Happy grabbed a little stool and sat down.

"Take off your shirt." Happy growled out. Clay took off his shirt to reveal two SAMCRO tattoos.

Everyone watched as Happy burnt off the first tattoo on his sleeve. Bella turned around and saw all the old ladies looking away.

"Watch this ladies because this is what happens if your old man turns on your club." Bella said to the old ladies.

The old ladies left there old men side and stood next to Bella as they watched Happy began working on the second. Clay was screaming as Happy made sure to take his time. After it was all burnt off Happy smirked and got up. Gemma rushed to her old man and helped him stand up so she could take him to the hospital.

Jax turned and looked at the old ladies. "If you have a safety concern or need some help, you go to my old lady." Jax said as he told every girl in the room and Gemma gasped because she knew she just lost her place in the club.

"From now on Bella handles everything. She will handle who does what around the club house and she will handle and make sure the old ladies are in check. Got it." Jax said to everyone. Everyone nodded there head.

"If you need advice, you go to Opie's old lady Lyla got it." Jax said to everyone and again everyone nodded.

"The next person who ever crosses me is dead got it." Jax yelled. The sons nodded at their president.

"Good now go." Jax growled. Everyone left and went back to what they were doing. Jax took off his cut and handed it to Bella.

"Can you do this for me?" Jax asked her.

"I need a smoke break." Jax said as Bella nodded. Bella put the cut on the bar.

"Here Bells" Cherry said as she handed her the sewing kit. Bella nodded as Lyla sat down with Bella with Opie's cut and Emily sat down with Chibs cut. Each girl began sewing on there old men's new patch.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Bella heard a voice behind her.

She looked up and saw Happy. Bella looked at the girls. The girls nodded as they got up take there old mans patch and needles with them. Happy sat down as he watched Bella stitched on Jax's patch.

"So you're engaged." Happy said as he looked at her big ring on her finger.

"Yeah" Bella said as she smiled.

"Fuck Bells" Happy said as he looked at Bella. Bella turned and saw the sadness in Happys eyes.

"I think I'm going to leave for a little bit." Happy said as Bella glared.

"Go nomad for a couple months." Happy said as he got a beer.

"You can't keep running away from your problems Happy." Bella hissed at him.

"I can't sit here and watch my President marry the love of my life." Happy growled.

"So what you're going to leave?" Bella asked as he nodded.

"Leave your brothers and leave your president when he needs you the most." Bella hissed at him and he frowned.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me Bella." Happy hissed.

"I do know Happy! Because it's hard for me too." Bella said to him as she finished with Jax's patch.

"Really because you don't act like it." Happy said as he looked at her.

"I might not show it on the outside but on the inside it's killing me." Bella said as she stood up and Happy frowned.

"Don't leave Happy." Bella said to him. Happy turned and faced her.

"Don't give up on me yet." Bella whispered to him and Happy raised his eyes brows.

"Why shouldn't I?" Happy asked.

"Because I need you." Bella said as closed the kit.

"Not good enough." Happy growled. He watched Bella began to walk away. He sighed but then he saw her turn around and look at him.

"Because I love you." Bella said, as she walked away and Happys eyes widen. Happy watched as she walked outside of the club house.

Jax was smoking when his old lady came out with his cut "here babe" Bella said as she helped him put it on.

"Thanks babe." Jax said as he blow out smoke away from her face. He then turned and looked at her.

"Are you ready for this?" Jax asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've been ready for this babe." Bella said as she smiled. Jax smiled as he handed Opie his bud and grabbed Bella's hand and walked into the club house.

"Lets get some sleep babe." Jax said to her.

"I'll be there in a second babe I forgot my phone at the bar." Bella told her old man. Jax nodded and kissed her cheek as he walked back into the dorm room. Bella walked over to the bar and grabbed her phone. She was walking away when all the sudden Happy grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"I'm not leaving Bells. Just promise to give me a chance." Happy said to Bella.

Bella smiled at Happy. "I promise Hap." Bella said as she kissed him on the cheek then walked back into the dorm room.

When she opened the door she saw her old man laying down in bed with his eyes shut and his shirt and cut off. Bella smiled as she took off her shoes and curled into her old man's side.

"I love you Bells." Jax said as he pulled her closer and hid his face in her shoulder inhaling her smell.

"I love you too babe." Bella said as she moved so she was laying on top of Jax. Jax wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes.

It's time to give Happy a chance then it's time to make a choice on which son she wants to be with...were Bella's last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

_please review :)_


	19. Chapter 19: Let it Burn

**Chapter 19: Let it Burn**

**Jax POV **

Jax Teller sat at the head of the table in church. The door was opened, so if anyone needed him they just had to knock. They knew if Jax was in here by himself, they knew not to bother him unless it was an emergency. Jax sighed and pulled out his little note book, and opened to a blank page.

_Thursday March 28, 2013 _

_For the past couple of weeks shit has been stressful. Not only was I forced to step up and take the roll as president. Shit felt different. When I was little all I ever dreamed of was getting a cut and a Harley and becoming the future president. _

_I never knew I would fall in love with a stranger who shows up at the club one day looking for Bobby. I never knew that she would be the mother that my son needed. I never knew she would bless with me two amazing beautiful kids, and two step kids. I never knew how my life would change when she stepped into the club house. _

_In a way she saved me but in a way I also saved her. We both found each other and we both been through so much shit together. We still came out strong. My old lady is my life. She is the only girl who understands the real me! She gives me shit straight up even if sometimes it's what neither her nor I want to hear. She is a strong women, but I fear for what the fuck ever the future was holding for us. Would it tear us apart. I can't see my life without her by my side. _

_But I also had to think about my club. It sounds weird to call it mine, but that is exactly what it is. It's mine! Which means it's my job to keep my brothers safe even if that meant me dying in the process. Things with Clay have been tense. No one trusted him, Tig or Gemma. Everyone kept a close eye on them. _

_I know it kills Clay to see me and Opie running the club and I know it kills Gemma seeing Bella being the boss around the clubhouse instead of her. They both hated how shit changed but I honestly didn't give a fuck. They both were involved with my father's death. They lied to me and made me think my dad was a dead beat basterd who turned on his club and walked away from his wife and two sons. They also tried to get my old lady killed. _

_I fucking hate that I have to look that bastered in the eyes whenever we are in church. I fucking hate how he is still a member and I fucking hate how I couldn't kill him like he did to my father and tried to do to Bella. I knew as soon as this shit with the cartel is over, that will be the end of Clay. _

_I keep my dad's notes with me at all the times and I read them. My dad was a good president. He might have walked away from me but he still loved this club. He knew that Clay was going to fuck it up. For that my father got killed for getting in between Clay and his greed for power. I vowed that I would change the club the way my old man wanted it. No more selling drugs. The guns were fine but me and Opie drew the line at drugs. _

_Being the president meant you had a lot of shit to handle. You had to make hard choices that sometimes a member of your club wouldn't agree with. You have to keep control of the club and at the same time you had to keep yourself in control and try not let the greed take over. _

_Everyone knew I was struggling. Everyone saw it, even Clay and he sure as hell made sure to give me a hard time when ever he could. He wanted to see me crack under the pressure and believe me I was close to it. So fucking close that I could see the shame in everyone's face as they gave me pity. But I knew that I had to be strong. Not just for my club but also for my family... _

A knock on the door brought Jax out of his thoughts. He looked up and smiled when he saw his old lady leaning against the door looking sexy as ever. She wore yoga pants that brought out her amazing ass and she wore a red tight fitted Sons of Anarchy shirt, with sneakers.

"Hey baby." I said as I closed my book.

"Hey hun is everything okay?" She asked as her eyes ran over my body seeing how tense my muscles were.

"Close the door." I whispered to her.

I just needed her. I needed her in my arms. I need her smell to calm me down. She closed the doors behind her and walked over towards me. I scooted the chair out so she could staddle my lap. She leaned into me and I inhaled her strawberry mango smell. I closed my eyes letting her smell calm down my nerves and let her hands rub away my tensed muscles.

"What's wrong baby." She whispered into my ear. I kept my eyes closed as I imagine us laying in our death beds together holding hands. Bella Swan was the girl I wanted to spend my forever with, and I just now realized that.

"Just been a stressful couple of weeks." I whispered. She leaned back and I opened my eyes. She ran her soft hands under my cut and shirt and began rubbing my abs.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked me. That was Bella Swan's way on telling me that she's here whenever I need to talk. She will always be here. I sighed and closed my eyes. Getting my thoughts together.

"I'm worried about the club." I answered as I leaned back into the chair and re closed my eyes.

"Is something going to go down." She whispered. That's why I love Bella. She knew I needed to let shit out but she also knew her place when it came to club business. That was something that Gemma tended to ignore when she was queen.

"Nah babe don't worry." I said as I opened my eyes and saw her worried face. I ran my hands up and down on her back.

"I just don't want to fuck up, you know." I said as she made eye contact with me.

"Your bound to fuck up Jax." She said and I raised my eye brows.

"Well damn thanks." I glared as I pulled my arms away. She chuckled and took my hand. Resting it on her waist as she moved right on top of my now throbbing dick. I groaned and she smirked. The little shit knew I was hard for her and she just loved to tease.

"Babe you're the president, of course your going to fuck up it's only natural. It's what makes you and helps you become a better president." She said to me and I nodded my head.

"You're going to vote on shit that at times your club members won't agree on." She said and I again I nodded. That's another reason why I loved Bella. She knew what the fuck I was thinking with out me even telling her.

"And at times you're going to do something that could lead your brothers to danger." She said and I frowned.

"But that is natural baby. It's your club okay baby. No one else's! Remember that. Everything that you do is **your** choice." She said and I looked at her.

"There are going to be times when you just want to crack under the pressure." She said and my eyes widen. how the fuck did she know that.

"But you Jackson Teller are a strong man and you are a strong fucking president. It's in your blood to rule this club. It's your rightful place at the head of that table." She said and I smiled.

"Just remember one thing." She said and I looked at her.

"Do what you want. If you want to change the club then do it! Don't let anyone bring you down." She said as I smiled at her.

"You're amazing do you know that." I said as I pulled her into me. She chuckled.

"God I fucking love you." I said as I kissed her on the lips. We got lost into the kiss when the door was thrown open. I was fucking pissed when I saw it was Gemma.

"What the fuck." I hissed at her as Bella jumped. I pulled her into my chest to calm her down.

"Sorry I didn't know you were in here." She said as she tried to play dumb.

"Bull fucking shit." I growled and she looked at me.

"Watch it boy I'm still your mother. She hissed and I chuckled.

"You watch it Gemma. You're in my clubhouse remember. You don't run shit around here anymore." I said as I smirked and her eyes darkened.

Bella got up off of me and I frowned. I felt her stand behind me, she put her hand on my shoulder and I reached up and held her hand.

"What do you want Gemma we're busy." My old lady hissed at my mother.

"Who the fuc-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"I would shut the fuck up if I were you." I hissed as I glared at my mom, her eyes widen as she looked at me.

"Now answer my old lady's question." I said as I closed my eyes. I could feel a headache coming on and it was all because of Gemma.

When no sound came out of her mouth I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Well?" I asked her.

"I wanted to know if I could take the kids with me for the weekend." She said.

"Are you fucking serious." My old lady snapped and I looked up at her and smirked.

"I didn't ask you." Gemma said to Bella.

"They're my kids!" Bella yelled she let go of me and walked up to Gemma.

"They are not going any where with you! And you're not allowed near them!" Bella hissed and Gemma glared.

"You can't take away my grand kids from me!" Gemma yelled.

"The answer is no." I said as I stood up. I put my notebook in my cut pocket. I then walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand.

"Jax please." Gemma begged.

"When I said you will never be around my kids I fucking meant it!" I hissed and she frowned.

"Stay the fuck away from me, and my fucking family." I growled at her as I lead Bella out of church.

"Jax that's not fair." Gemma cried. Making a scene. Everyone in the club house stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. Bella's eyes darkened as she turned around and faced my mother.

"Not fair. Was it fair for you and Clay to plot and kill JT. No you fucking bitch. You fucking heard him! Stay the fuck away from our kids." Bella hissed and Gemma smirked.

"And if I don't." Gemma asked, and my eyes darkened.

"Then I have will have every right to fucking kill you bitch." Bella said in a deadly tone and Gemma laughed.

"You don't have the balls darlin'." Gemma said as everyone's eyes widened.

"Want to find out." Bella hissed and Gemma looked at her.

I pushed Bella behind me and glared at my mom.

"Clay take your old lady home and don't come back until church tomorrow around 9 am, and come alone." I said as my mothers eyes opened.

"Jax" Gemma gasped.

"I had enough of your fucking shit!" I yelled making her flinched.

"Leave now!" I yelled. Gemma frowned as Clay walked over to Gemma and grabbed her pulling her out of the club house.

"Fucking bitch." I yelled as I turned back around. Bella grabbed my hand.

"Shh babe, lets go lay down." She said as she lead me down to our room.

As we get into the room I close the door and push Bella over to it.

"God babe that was hot. Watching you tell off Gemma like that. Standing up for our kids." I said as I stare at her body with hungry eyes.

"I won't let that bitch hurt our family again. She's done that enough. Now how about you shut up and kiss me." Bella said.

Bella takes Jax's cut off then quickly undresses him completely. She then gets on her knees and starts sucking his long hard cock. She wasn't gentle or careful either. She just took him completely into her mouth. She stops for a minute to give his balls equal attention. Then goes back to deep throating him.

"Oh fuck baby your so fucking good at that. I'm –fuck, shit." Jax tried to talk as he was shaking with the strong orgasm that Bella caused him.

Bella looked up him as he was cuming down her throat. She loved the way he looked when he just let go. Bella licked him clean once he stopped. She kissed his strong thighs. Then she worked her way up his body as he tried to calm after such a strong high.

Jax grabbed her up and stripped her naked, and pushed her against the door. He didn't warn her, he just thrust his big, long cock into her. She screamed out in pleasure.

"You love it when I take you hard like this don't ya." Jax said as he thrusted deep and hard into Bella.

"Oh fuck yes. It feels so good. God I need this. Harder baby, please. Fuck Jax you feel so good." Bella cried out.

Jax was watching Bella's boobs bounce as he pounded into her and had to suck on them. He did just that then he bit her as she screamed while cuming. As she came down, Jax moved them over to the bed and turned Bella around so he could take her from behind. Bella screamed again as he entered her.

"Fuck I get so deep when take you this way." Jax said as he keeps pounding into her.

Jax reaches around to Bella's clit and pitches it, as he feels his orgasm coming. They both cum together and Jax slows down to make it last. They both stop shuttering. Jax pulls out and he walks them to the shower. They clean each other touching gently after the rough sex. Placing kisses everywhere.

**An hour later **

Jax was siting with his arms wrapped around Bella as he smoked a cigarette and as they watched the kids play on the swings.

"Hey man." Someone said. Jax looked up and saw Opie.

"Sup" Jax said as he blew out the smoke.

"This was in the mail for you." Opie said as he handed Jax a cardboard box. Jax looked at it and raised an eye brow.

"Jax I need you to sign some shit." Young Blood said, as he ran up to Jax with a clip board in his hand. Jax threw out his cigarette butt and looked at Bella.

"Can you open that for me?" Jax asked her, as he handed her his knife Bella smiled and nodded. She took the knife and cut the tape so she could open it. She lifted the box opened and something sprayed into Bella's face.

"Aahhhh" Bella screamed as she dropped the box. Jax turned around and saw Bella drop to the ground.

"Babe" Jax yelled as he dropped the clip board, and raced to her.

Opie ran over to check his sister along with Jax.

Everyone heard the scream from inside the club house and everyone ran outside.

Bella was screaming.

"Babe what's wrong." Jax yelled as he and Opie reached her.

"It burns. Ah fuck Jax I'm on fire." Bella screamed bloody murder.

"Bella" Chibs said as he pushed past the people and watched Bella try to rub her eyes. Juice picked up the box and sniffed it.

"Fuck Jax." Juice yelled.

Jax turned around and looked at Juice. "What is it Juice" Jax yelled.

"Acid" Juice said and everyone gasped.

"No!" Jax and Opie yelled at the same time, as Bella screamed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Bella don't" Jax raced to her but Chibs stopped him.

"Here Jax" Chibs said as he handed him a rag. Jax took it and wrap it around his hand. He then put the rag on Bella's face as she cried and screamed that it burns.

"Everyone get water quick." Jax screamed. Everyone ran inside and grabbed cold water bottles. They started to threw the water at Bella's face and she began to choke.

"Stop" Jax yelled.

"Jax please make it stop." Bella screamed.

"Fuck" Opie yelled.

"Happy get the fucking van running." Jax yelled. Happy ran and grabbed the keys. He then ran to the van and started it up.

"Baby it burns please make it stop." Bella screamed, as Jax was close to crying.

"Shh baby I am going to make it better." Jax said as Bella continued to scream bloody murder. Jax picked her up.

"Jax I can't see. Oh god Jax I'm blind." Bella sobbed, Jax felt tears fall down his cheek and everyone saw it.

"Bella you hang on. We are taking you to the hospital. You be strong like we all know you are. You aren't leaving us yet. I just found out you're my sister for fuck sake. I will meet you at the hospital after I take care of the kids." Opie said with tears in his eyes too.

"Baby I am going to get you help." Jax said as he ran to the van. He opened the door and held Bella as Happy raced out of the parking lot with a row of bikes following him. Bella kept screaming and it was killing Jax. They finally pulled up in front of the hospital and Jax ran inside.

"Please help." Jax screamed, everyone turned and saw him holding Bella.

"Bella" Maggie screamed as she and four nurses raced over to her.

"What happened" Maggie said as she placed Bella on the sketcher. Her screaming kept getting worse and worse.

"Acid" Jax whispered.

"Fuck" Maggie yelled.

"Get her into the back now. She has acid on her eyes." Maggie screamed. The four nurses raced Bella into the back and Jax tried to follow.

"Jax I need you to stay here." Maggie said as she stepped in front of him.

"Maggie please." Jax begged, Maggie put her arm on his shoulder.

"Jax please I will get the best doctors in the hospital working on her. They will do everything they can but you need to wait here." Maggie said and Jax nodded.

Maggie nodded and raced into the back, when she opened the door, Jax heard Bella's screams and it killed him. He fell to his feet and leaned against the wall with his head in his hands.

A minute later he heard Maggie paging different doctors to the ER. Not two minutes later 3 doctors ran in.

"Jax" Someone called. Jax looked up and saw Opie and Chibs. Jax sighed as he got up and Opie pulled him in a hug.

"Everyone is in the waiting room. Skyler and Ruby are taking the kids to your house. They will watch them for as long as you want. I told them to make sure Gemma didn't come near them. They will also call Nina and tell her what happened." Opie whispered. Jax sighed but nodded, he let his brothers walk him to the waiting room where everyone was.

Jax sat down and everyone was quiet. After an hour of silence Jax spoke up.

"This is all my fault." Jax said as everyone looked at him.

"Bull shit Jax. If anyone is to blame it's me. I handed you the box. I didn't bother to look at the return address. I can't loose her. I just found her." Opie said.

Then everyone heard a raspy voice.

"You all need to stop this. Bella is strong. She has proved that over and over. We need to figure out who is trying to kill Jax our president." Happy said.

"You didn't know acid was going to be in the box man." Young Blood said.

"But I made her open it. The acid was meant for me! Not her." Jax yelled as everyone stayed silent.

"Hap your right though. Juice can you go back to the clubhouse get that box carefully look at it. See if there is a return address. Find out how it got to the clubhouse. Did it come through the mail or Fed Ex or what." Jax said.

"On it Jax. Call me when you get any news. I will do the same." Juice said.

Piney comes over to sit with Jax while he waits for news.

"Jax that beautiful woman in there may have been raised by Charlie but she has Winston blood in her. She has been through so much shit. She will make it through this. You know nothing can keep her down for long. She will be telling all of us off in no time. You just keep loving her no matter what. You hear me." Piney said.

Jax nods his head.

"Jax" A soft voice said. Jax looked up and saw Maggie. Everyone jumped up and surrounded Maggie.

"How is she?" Jax asked and Maggie frowned.

"The acid got her pretty deep." Maggie said and Jax glared.

"Don't sugar coat it for me. Just fucking tell me." Jax hissed. Opie let go of Lyla's hand and stood next to Jax. He put his hand on Jax's shoulder to calm him down.

Maggie took a deep breath and frowned.

"It burnt the right side of her face pretty bad." Maggie said.

"How bad." Lyla whispered.

"So bad that her eye was sticking out." Maggie said and everyone gasped.

"Oh god." Cherry said as she dropped to her knees and Lyla fell with her holding her.

"It peeled off 95 percent of her skin. They had to do surgery and take some skin from her thigh to cover what we could." Maggie said and Jax felt like his life was crashing around him.

"It helped a little, but it's bad Jax. Real bad." Maggie said as she sniffled and Jax looked towards the ground.

"Please just tell me Maggie." Jax begged.

"She's blind in her right eye." Maggie said as Jax sobbed.

"It's a 98 percent chance that her skin will stay like this forever." Maggie said as Chibs and Opie tried to calm down Jax.

"She has bandages on her thigh from where they did the skin graft. She got acid on her chest, and on her hands. It blistered up her hand. Her hand will eventually go back to normal only leaving a little scar behind but not her face." Maggie said and Jax felt his knees began to shake.

"Is-is-is she deformed?" Cherry asked and Maggie didn't say anything. That gave everyone her answer. Jax punched the nearest wall so hard everyone heard a sick crack. Opie walked behind him.

"Jax" Opie said as Jax kept punching the wall.

"Jax" Opie said as he grabbed Jax.

"Get the fuck off of me." Jax yelled but Opie didn't let him go.

Jax tried to fight Opie off, but Jax lost all the fight he had left. He dropped to his knees taking Opie down with him and he sobbed. Everyone surrounded their president. Trying to take the pain away from him. Opie pulled Jax into his arms as Jax sobbed for his old lady.

"I'm so sorry Jax." Maggie said as she had tears running down her face.

Jax took a deep breath and looked up.

"When can I see her."

"Now if you would like." Maggie answered Jax stood up and followed Maggie back to the room where Bella was.

"Hey" Jax said when he saw Bella siting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey" She whispered with her head down.

"Bells I-" Jax tried to say.

"Don't" Bella said and Jax frowned.

"But" Jax tried to say. Bella snapped her head up. Jax looked at Bella and saw bandages covering her right side of her face and Jax frowned.

"I was glade it was me." Bella said and Jax looked at her.

"It was meant for me Bella not you!" Jax yelled.

"I know babe!" Bella yelled back.

"If you would have opened up the box this would be you in my place baby" Bella whispered.

"I wish it was me Bells." Jax whispered back. Bella stood up she was wearing just her bra and pants. Jax saw her hands bandaged up.

"If it was you babe you wouldn't be able to ride your bike." Bella said as Jax was about to speak.

"You wouldn't be able to run the club and continue being the president." Bella said as Jax frowned.

"If this would have happened to you, you would of lost everything." Bella said as she walked into Jax's arms. He wrapped his arms around his old lady.

"What about you Bells? You are going to lose your job! The one fucking thing you love doing." Jax growled. Bella looked up at him and smiled at him.

"This tattoo on my ribs means something to me babe." She said as she pointed to her tattoo.

"I would give my life for this club, even if that meant that I would have to give up doing something I love." Bella whispered.

"I fucking hate this shit babe." Jax growled.

"Me too babe believe me." Bella said as she ran her arms up and down his sides.

"But there is nothing we can do about this shit, it's our life! The only thing we can do is to just go with the flow." Bella whispered as she backed away from him and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her whole left side of her face was bandaged up, along with her hands. She knew that she would never be the same. Her face is disgusting, but she meant what she said. She was glade it was her instead of her old man.

"Why are you still with me." Jax whispered as he watched Bella look her self in the mirror, he watched as she touched her left side of her face. He saw her heartbroken expression.

"What?" Bella asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"All the shit that has happened to you the past few years. It was all because of me. All the scars and bruises on your body, is all because of me." Jax said. Bella frowned at him, then turned back towards the mirror, she traced her scar from when she was kidnaped.

"Because I have no where else to go." Bella whispered as a tear ran down her face. It burnt her skin but she didn't care.

"My father, mother and uncle are dead." Bella said as Jax stayed silent.

"All because I fell in love with a biker from the reaper crew." Bella said as she looked at Jax through the mirror. He saw the tears running down her face.

Jax stayed silent as he watched his old lady cry. It killed him to see her going through this shit, and she is right. Everyone is dead because she fell in love with him.

"But do you want to know something Jackson." Bella whispered. Jax looked up at her eyes were red from crying.

"I would go through it all over again just for you." She whispered as Jax frowned.

"You and our kids are my family Jackson." She whispered as she turned around.

"I would give up anything for you guys." She said as she looked at him.

"Everything that we've been through, has brought us closer baby. You and the kids are all that I have left. Please don't take that away from me." She sobbed.

Jax watched as she fell to the floor sobbing. Jax rushed to her and fell next to her. He pulled her into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Please don't leave me Jax please." Bella begged as she held onto Jax like her life depended on it.

"I'm not baby." Jax whispered as he saw his vision to start to get blurry.

"Please baby. I gave up so much for you please don't leave." She begged as she cried her heart out. Jax felt wet tears run down his face.

"I'm here baby." Jax whispered as he rocked her back and forth.

"I'm not going to leave you baby. You're it for me baby, I promise. I will never leave your side." Jax said as he tried to control his tears.

"We'll get through this shit together, just like we always do baby." Jax whispered into her ear.

"Promise" Bella whispered.

"I promise baby." Jax said as he looked her into the eyes.

"I love you Bella. You are my old lady and in a month you will be my wife." Jax said as he kissed her.

Bella kissed him back. The kiss was all about fire, fire and passion.

_A/N -I know you guys are going to hate me, and I am so sorry but this needed to happen. The story is almost over. Only a couple more chapters to go until the story is finished. So please bare with me. _


	20. Chapter 20: Oh shit

**Chapter 20: Oh shit **

**NO ONE POV**

Clay Morrow walked into the club house to find it filled with a bunch of people, which wasn't very surprising but what was surprising is that it's almost 11am and church hasn't started yet. Clay looked around and saw Young Blood.

"Yo" Clay said as he walked up to Young Blood. Young Blood turned around and looked at Clay.

"Hey man." Young Blood said. Jax warned everyone to keep there guard up with Clay and Tig.

"Where's our lovey President and why hasn't church started yet." Clay said. Young Blood looked at Clay and raised his eyebrow.

"Unless you guys started church with out me." Clay hissed which made Young Blood to stand up straighter.

From a distance Sonny watched closely as his younger brother was talking to Clay.

"Nah man you didn't hear?" Young Blood asked Clay as Juice walked up to them.

"Hear what?" Clay asked confused.

"Bella opened a box that was meant for Jax and acid sprayed out of it. Completely fucking up her face." Young Blood said as Juice reached them.

"Yo their on the way, grab the kit from the room." Juice told the younger member of the reaper crew.

"Alright see you later Clay." Young Blood said as he jogged into the back of the clubhouse.

"Yeah see you." Clay whispered as so many thoughts were going through his head. He looked up and saw Juice looking at him.

"What" Clay asked as Juice eyes darkened.

"Oh for god sakes! You think I did this shit." Clay yelled at Juice.

"Did you." Juice hissed at him.

"You're fucking stupid boy." Clay hissed.

"Am I? How so." Juice said as he crossed his arms and glared.

"I am already in enough deep shit with Jax. I wouldn't try to hurt him or his old lady." Clay hissed.

"You did it before." A raspy voice said scaring the shit out of the two guys. Clay looked behind him and saw the club's killer glaring at Clay.

"Shit Hap you too." Clay asked as Happy remained silent.

"Fuck I swear I didn't do it." Clay said as he looked at the two guys.

"I'm going to find out who did it Clay, and you better fucking pray it wasn't you." Juice said as he walked away.

"Because if I find out it was you.." Happy said as he moved closer.

"I will break each and every bone in your body with my favorite hammer. I'll make sure to make it slow and painful. Make you feel the pain that Bella felt when her fucking face was being burned! Make you scream out because the pain is getting worse and worse. I'll make you pay for everything Bella has been through. And I'll fucking enjoy doing it too, old man." Happy hissed in Clay's ear. On the inside Clay was shitting bricks but on the outside he stood his ground.

"I didn't do it Hap." Clay whispered. Happy backed away and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't give me a reason to add to my tattoo collection Clay." Happy said as he growled at him and walked away.

"Shit" Clay whispered as he looked down and saw his hands shaking. Clay walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer. He sat down to try to calm his nerves.

Everyone heard two car doors slam and everyone jumped up. They knew it was Bella. But there president told them not to jump down her throat. Let her come to them.

"Here we go." Lyla whispered as Opie wrapped his arm around her chest and pulled her close.

Young Blood walked out of the room and put the suitcase on top of the bar. He then walked over to Cherry and did the same thing Opie did. Cherry smiled and put her hands on top of Young Blood's.

Nina and Ruby have the kids for the day, so Bella didn't have to much stress. The club house door opened.

In walked Jax first. He made eye contact with everyone. He then walked further in and holding his hand was Bella. She had her head down as she was staring at the ground as she walked. Everyone watched her and she sighed.

"Babe you alright?" Jax asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah" Bella whispered, but on the inside she was scared.

What if people thought she was ugly? What if people made fun of her? How could she look her kids in there eyes with her looking like this? All people would do is feel sorry for her but then go on with there happy life. While Bella had to sit there and pretend that her face isn't burnt up.

"Hey sis." Opie said as he let go of Lyla and walked up to Bella. Bella smiled and raced into Opie arms. Opie smiled as he bent down and picked her up and twirled her around.

"I missed you." Bella whispered into his ear.

"Me too sis." Opie said as he put her down. He saw how her face looked even with her hiding the left side of her face.

"Don't be scared Bella. Keep your head up no matter what and be confidant. If people see you being scared, they will feed on that." Opie whispered in her ear. Bella sighed.

"What if they think I'm ugly." Bella whispered.

Opie lifted Bella's chin up which made her hair not to cover her face anymore. Opie ran his hand up the big bandage that started at the bottom of her eye and ended at her chin bone. Bella had a little white patched that covered her eye. She only had to wear it for a week then she had to go to her first appointment. Then depending on how her eye looked she could have surgery and hopefully fix her eye. It was a slow progress but at least slowly but surly she could somewhat have her face back to normal.

"You're not ugly Isabella. You're fucking beautiful. You always were and you always will be. Now straighten up and go greet everyone they missed you." Opie said as Jax walked up to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You sure you can do this babe, if not it's understandable." Jax said to his old lady.

"I'm sure babe." Bella whispered as she sighed. She straightened up and Jax let go of her. She made eye contact with Lyla and Cherry who both looked like they were physically restraining them selves from jumping into her arms. Bella saw this and chuckled.

Bella opened up her arms to them and they lost it. Cherry tore herself away from Young Blood. Lyla raced across the bar and grabbed Bella into her arms. Where Lyla was sobbing. Cherry met up with them and Bella pulled her into the hug also.

"We missed you so much." Lyla sobbed as Bella ran her bandage hands down Lyla back into small circles.

"We're so sorry Bells." Cherry sobbed. Bella looked past them and made eye contact with Clay. He looked up at her. Showed her pity then hurried up and turned the other way.

"I missed you guys too." Bella whispered as the girls pulled away from her to wipe away their tears. The rest of the old ladies meet up with Lyla, Cherry and Bella. They all gave Bella a hug and smiled at her.

"So what do you think?" Bella asked the group of girls. They all looked at her confused.

"Am I still pretty?" Bella asked as she twirled around. The girls chuckled.

"Even prettier." Mia said and Bella winked at her.

"Hey Bells." Someone said. The group of girls looked up and saw the clubs killer looking at Bella. The girls gave Bella a quick hug then went back to there old men.

"Hey Happy." Bella whispered. She turned around and made eye contact with Jax, who was siting at the bar with a beer in his hand watching her. She talked with her right eye and Jax frowned but nodded. Bella flew into Happy's arms and he stumbled back a little.

"Shit Bells." He said as he held on to her like his life depended on it.

"I was so fucking worried." He whispered to her.

"I know. I'm sorry." Bella whispered back.

"But hey look on the bright side, at least I'm ugly now." Bella whispered and Happy pulled away from her and glared.

"You're not ugly." He hissed at her.

"Happy just admit it. I look like Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees got together and had sex. I'm what their baby would look like." Bella said as she smirked and Happy cracked a smile. Bella was the only person who could ever make Happy smile.

"Well shit they sure do make a hot baby." Happy said as Bella chuckled.

"You look fine babe." Happy said with his serious voice.

"Thanks" Bella whispered.

"I mean it babe. You actually look fucking hot ." Happy said and Bella chuckled.

"Well I'm glade I'm still sexy." Bella said and Happy smirked at her.

"You're old man's watching us." Happy finally said.

"I know." Bella said back as she looked passed Happy and saw Jax and Opie staring at them like a hawk.

Happy turned around and sighed as he saw Jax looking at them. Happy then turned and faced Bella.

"Do you know how to change the bandages?" He asked as he put his hand on Bella's face.

"Yeah but I don't think I can do it. Not yet I mean." Bella whispered.

"When do they need to be changed?" Happy asked her.

"Every 3 to 6 hours." Bella answered.

"Do you have all the supplies?" Happy asked her.

"Yeah they gave me a duffle bag filled with the shit I need. I also got pain meds and shit." Bella said as she pointed to bag that Jax had siting by his feet.

"Alright well I'll change them for you if you need me to." Happy said.

"Really?" Bella asked as she smiled.

"Yeah. Just bring the bag to my room when ever you need them changed. Also if your stitches pop out ill re-stitch them." Happy said as Bella smiled she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Thanks Happy." Bella said as she let go.

"I better go before my old man gets even more madder." Bella whispered to Happy. Happy nodded and looked at her.

"I love you Bella, and I really do hope you pick me." Happy whispered to her.

Bella nodded at him and walked over to her old man. She sat on his lap as Happy walked into the back where his room was.

"What were you two talking about?" Jax asked his old lady, as she took a sip of Opie's coke.

"He told me he would change my bandages for me, because I don't think I can look my self in a mirror yet." Bella said. Jax nodded but frowned.

"Juice and Young Blood need to check some shit." Jax finally told her.

"Where are they?" Bella asked as she looked around the room.

"Come on." Jax said as he took one last sip of his beer and lead Bella to church.

Opie walked behind him and whistled to Juice and Young Blood to get their attention. They both snapped there heads up and Opie nodded his head to church. Juice nodded as him and Young Blood walked into church to see Bella leaning against the table with Jax next to her.

"Close the door." Jax said. Opie turned around and closed the door, as he leaned against the window which was right next to the door.

"Hey Bells, you're looking beautiful as always." Juice said as he pulled Bella into his arms. Bella chuckled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Awe Juice. Always the charmer." Bella said as Juice blushed at her. She chuckled and he pulled away.

"Hey Bells." Young Blood whispered as he smiled at her.

"Hey darlin'." Bella said as she smiled back.

"So what are you two knuckle heads going to do to me today." Bella asked as everyone in the room chuckled.

"Just the usual." Juice said as Bella smirked.

"Alright I need you to sit on top of the table." Juice said as he grabbed one of the rolling chairs.

"Come here darling." Jax said as he lifted her up and sat her on top of the table Bella chuckled.

Jax went to go stand next to Opie. Juice pulled the chair right in front of Bella and then placed the suitcase on the other side of her. Young Blood stood next to Bella so he could hand the tools Juice would need.

"Did the doctors clean it yet?" Juice asked as he pointed to the bandage.

"No I told him I would do it when I get home." Bella said as she frowned.

"Alright well I need to take it off but I don't know how to redo that shit." Juice said as he frowned.

"Happy does." Bella whispered.

"Young Blood go get Happy." Juice said. Young Blood nodded.

"Yo her bag is at the bar grab that too." Jax said to him. Young Blood nodded and walked out of church making sure to close the door behind him.

Bella watched as Juice pulled out tweezers and he pulled out baggies and also wipes. Bella frowned as she saw them.

"You alright babe." Jax asked as he heard her sighed.

"Yeah" Bella whispered. The door opened and in walked Happy with Young Blood carrying Bella's duffle bag.

Young Blood sat the duffle bag on the table as Happy walked over and stood next to Jax and Opie.

"Alright Bella you ready." Juice asked.

"Jax" Bella said as she frowned. She looked up and made eye contact with him.

Jax walked over and got on top of the table. He scooted closer to Bella and grabbed her hand and held it.

"Alright guys, keep your comments to yourself if it's concerning her burn. What happens in here doesn't leave the room alright." Jax said. Everyone nodded their head at there president.

"Go ahead Juice." Jax whispered.

Juice put on gloves and moved closer to Bella. Bella made eye contact with Happy as Juice began to pull off the bandage. When it was off, Happy stared into Bella's eyes the whole entire time.

"How does it look." Bella whispered, as everyone stayed silent.

"You know by staying silent that just tells me that it looks horrible." Bella said to everyone in the room.

"It's fine darling." Jax said. Bella sighed and tried not to let a tear slip out of her eyes.

"Alright Bella I am going to touch it okay. Just take deep breaths." Juice said as he brought his hand closer.

Bella sucked in a deep breath and closed her eye as she felt Juice touch her. She jumped and Jax looked.

"Shit sorry Juice." Bella said as she looked at Juice.

"It's fine. Just take deep breaths." Juice whispered. Bella sighed as she looked at Happy again and stared at him.

Juice took the tweezers when he saw a little piece of skin hanging off he pulled it off and Bella sucked in.

"Sorry" Juice whispered. He put the little piece of skin in a little plastic bag and handed it to Young Blood. He then looked at Happy.

"You can clean it up." Juice said as he stood up.

Happy walked over and scooted the chair so Bella was siting in front of him.

"Are you okay in here." Jax whispered to Bella.

"Yeah" Bella whispered back as Happy grabbed all the supples.

"I need to step out for a second." Jax whispered as he kissed Bella on the lips and stood up.

"Juice, Young Blood lets go." Opie said.

The two nodded as they followed Opie and Jax out of church. They closed the door behind them and Jax walked into the back of the clubhouse. Everyone heard the slam of the door, even Bella which caused her to jump.

Jax slammed the door behind him and fell to floor leaning against the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there, and cried.

Bella frowned and looked up at Happy. He gave a confused face as he began to set everything up.

"It kills him." Bella whispered as Happy stayed silent.

"I know it does. He can't even look me in the face because it kills him so much." Bella said as tears ran down her face.

"Bells he's ju-" Happy began to say.

"He cries at night." Bella whispered.

"When I slept at the hospital last night. He thought I was sleeping and he cried. He wishes it was him instead of me." Bella said.

"We all wish it was us instead of you Bells." Happy said as he wet the little cloth with antiseptic. He took it to her cheek and Bella frowned as it was cold on her burn.

"If he can't look me in the eye without crying, then what makes you think my kids could do the same." Bella sobbed. Happy frowned as he pulled the cloth away and put it in the bag that Juice left for him.

"It will get better Bells." Happy whispered as he opened the bag that held a medicated patch.

"Will it Happy? Will it really get better." Bella asked as she glared at him.

"I look like a fucking creep! My own fucking boyfriend can't even look me in the fucking eye." Bella yelled.

"Bells" Happy tried to say.

"No one understands what the fuck I am feeling." Bella yelled at him.

"You think I don't want to break down and cry." Bella hissed at him.

"Because I fucking do! I want to just end it all!" Bella cried as Happy looked at her and frowned.

"But I act like this never happened." Bella said as she pointed at it.

"I put a fucking smile on my face, because I fucking have too." Bella growled, as Happy put the patch that smelt like bleach on her face Bella hissed, as it started to hurt.

"And that's what makes you strong babe." Happy said as he ran his hand up and down her thighs.

"Damn it Happy this shit sucks!" Bella hissed at him. She took his hand in hers and he pulled her closer so he was siting between her legs.

"I know babe." Happy said as he grabbed her legs and pulled them so they were on either side on the chair.

"I see everyone's pity." Bella whispered to Happy as he put the badge on her burn.

"But that's all they do! They show me there fucking pity and then go on with there lives. While I have to live with this! I am forever burned." Bella sobbed.

Happy stood up and pushed the chair back. Then stood in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shit babe. What do you want me to do?" Happy asked as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Kill me." Bella said as she looked at him.

"What the fuck Bella." Happy growled as he pulled back and looked at her.

"That is what will make everything better." Bella said as she jumped off the table. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her thigh.

"For who!" Happy yelled.

"Everyone" Bella whispered as she put her hand on the door nob.

"Jax won't have to look at me anymore. He won't have to struggle to keep shit together every fucking time were together. You won't have to watch me with Jax and everyone could go on with their life." Bella said as she opened the door.

"That's fucking stupid." Happy yelled.

"No it makes perfect since." Bella said as she walked out the door. She walked up to Sonny.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" Bella asked him. He turned around and looked at her.

"I'll tell you on the way." Bella told him. He nodded and lead her out of the clubhouse.

"Bike or car?" He asked her.

"Bike" Bella said as she smiled.

He walked over to the bike and handed her his helmet. She put it on as he started the bike. She got on the bike and wrapped her arms around him as she whispered into his ear where they were going.

"Fuck" Happy yelled making everyone jump. Jax walked out of his room and saw Happy's face.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked confused.

"She fucking left." Happy yelled. Jax turned and glared.

"What the fuck did you do." Jax yelled.

"Me! I didn't do shit. It was you that did it." Happy yelled. Everyone turned and watched the yelling match.

"I didn't do shit." Jax yelled.

"You fucking suck hiding your pain from her." Happy yelled and Jax cursed.

"She knows you're struggling to keep shit together! She knows that it's killing you! And she fucking knows that you can't even look her in the fucking eye with out fucking losing it." Happy growled.

"Where did she go?" Jax asked.

"I don't fucking know she left with Sonny on the bike." Happy said as she sighed.

"Fuck" Jax cursed as he ran his hand through his growing hair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella held onto Sonny as her hair flew through the air.

"You alright?" He asked Bella as she leaned into his cut.

"I'm okay darling." Bella said as she closed her eyes. It felt good to get some fresh air.

"You know Jax is going to kill me right." Sonny said as they stopped at a red light. He put his foot down to hold up the bike as they waited for the light to change.

"No he won't he will kill me for just leaving." Bella said as the light turned green. Sonny kicked his feet and they began to ride again.

"Turn left." Bella whispered into his ear. He turned left and then stopped. He cut off the engine and watched as Bella handed him the helmet.

"I'll be right back." Bella said. He nodded and leaned against the bike with his arms crossed.

Sonny watched as she moved through the rows to get to where she was going. His phone rang so he pulled it out and answered.

"Hello" He said as he watched Bella.

"Bella with you." His president's voice asked through the phone.

"Yeah man. I'm sorr-" Sonny was started to say.

"Don't it's cool. It's my fault. Are you guys at the cemetery?" Jax asked.

"Yeah man." Sonny said as he watched Bella stop then kneel down.

"Alright I'm on my way." Jax said as he hung up.

10 mins passed as Sonny watched Bella standing in front of the tombs. She wasn't speaking she was just staring.

Sonny heard a bike. He looked up to see Jax turning into the cemetery. He stopped his bike right next to Sonny.

"Yo" Jax said as he turned off his bike and took off his helmet.

"Hey man." Sonny said as he stood up straight.

"Head home man your old lady is worried." Jax said.

Sonny nodded as he got on his bike and drove away. Jax took a deep breath and walked to where Bella was.

He stayed away but he was still close enough to listen to what she was saying. Bella took a deep breath as she opened her eye and started at the three names.

"Hey guys." Bella whispered as she looked at the graves.

"Fuck I just don't what the fuck to say." Bella whispered.

"I-fuck dad do you see how I look right now." Bella whispered as she touched her side of her face.

"My own boyfriend can't even look me in the eye with out breaking down. I just wished, I wished I didn't make it. I know that's fucked up to say but gosh. Jax has so much shit going on in his life, with dealing with being the president. He doesn't need my condition adding on more stress." Bella whispered.

"Sometimes I wonder how life would be different if I would have stayed in Forks. You would still be alive daddy. You, Sue and uncle Bobby. Sometimes I feel like this is just a bad nightmare that I can't wake up from." Bella whispered.

"But I wouldn't want my life to be different, because I gained a family." Bella said as Jax closed his eyes.

"Fuck what I am trying to say is what the fuck else is going to happen to me guys. Can't you guys warn me if something going to happen? Because I honestly don't know how much I can fucking take. I don't even know if I have the strength to be strong when I am going through this shit with my face." Bella said as she whipped away tears.

"I love you guys so much." Bella whispered as she turned around and saw Jax standing there.

"Jax I-" Bella began to say.

"Don't it's fine." Jax said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Look I know shit is getting tough for us. But we will make through it. I promise." Jax whispered as he held her.

"Jax I just don't know if I have the strength to continue on." Bella sobbed as Jax ran soothing circles on her back.

"We have been through so much Bells. Don't give up yet, not now." Jax said to her.

"I need you by my side baby." Jax said as he pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes.

"Fuck" Bella said as tears ran down her face.

"I am so sorry Bells. Fuck I just-I don't know what the fuck to do." Jax said as tears fell down his face. It was the first time Bella has ever seen Jax cry and it killed her.

"Oh Jax." Bella said as she looked at him.

"I am supposed to protect you. It's my fucking job to keep you safe but I keep fucking failing at that shit." Jax said as wiped away his tears.

"It's not your fault." Bella said as she looked at him.

"I promise baby. We will get through this together alright." Jax said as he looked at her.

"Alright baby." Bella whispered.

"Now lets go, our kids are dying to see you. They miss you." Jax said as Bella's heart beat speed up.

"Jax-I don't know if I can do that." Bella said. Jax turned around and looked at her.

"Remember baby well get through this together." Jax said as he lead Bella to his bike.

Jax handed Bella his helmet as he started the bike. She got on and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Happy's pissed at you." Jax said as he chuckled.

"Oh shit." Bella said as she sighed and closed her eye, to enjoy the ride home to their house.

_A/N- That's the end of that chapter :) i hope you guys like it, remember to review your heart out!_!


	21. Chapter 21: Sleeping ugly

**Chapter 21: Sleeping ugly **

The bike pulled up in front of Jax Teller and Bella Swan's house. Jax cut the engine and took the key out. He put the key in his cut pocket. He saw his old lady trying to take off her helmet but her hands were shaking to bad. Jax saw this and pulled her into him, so she was standing between his legs.

"Calm down." He whispered to his old lady and she broke down.

"I can't do this Jax." Bella sobbed as Jax reached up and took off the helmet for her.

"Babe don't worry we'll do it together." Jax said as he ran his hand up and down her face where the bandages were.

"Please Jax." Bella sobbed as she clutched onto his cut for support.

"Shh" He whispered as he put his head on her stomach.

"What if-" Bella started to say.

"Stop thinking what if babe." Jax said as he looked at her and she frowned.

"No more what if baby." Jax said as he stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"What ever happens I'll be there okay." Jax whispered. Bella sighed but nodded. She wiped away her tears as Jax took her right hand and lead her up the stairs to the house. He took out the key and put it in the hole. He then turned it and a click sound was heard. Bella sucked in a deep breath as she walked into the house.

"Momma home." A little voice yelled as feet tumbled against the hardwood floor from upstairs.

"Gigi be careful." Nina yelled as she raced down the stairs to get Gigi. Abel beat them.

"Momma momma." Abel yelled. Bella looked up and saw Abel standing there. He looked at her. Gigi stopped running and stood next to her brother. Her eyes widen as she began to back away.

"Monster" Gigi yelled. Bella turned her face away and Jax cursed.

"Babe" Jax said as he reached for Bella.

"Giselle Maria your mother is not a monster." Nina yelled at Gigi.

"Bells" Jax whispered as he saw Bella's shoulders shake.

"Come here." He said to her. Bella looked at him and backed away.

"I told you Jax." Bella sobbed as she covered her face.

"Bells-I-" Jax tried to say but Bella turned and looked at him.

"Don't" She sobbed as she walked passed him and into the kitchen.

"Ms Swan I-" Nina began to say.

"Don't Nina it's fine." Bella whispered as she opened the back door and walked outside. She walked towards the swings, she sat down and put her hands in her face and sobbed.

She knew this shit would happen. How could she look her kids in the face without them being scared. Her daughter was right Bella was a monster. Bella's sobs got worse as she heard the door open. She heard little feet hitting the grass.

"Momma" A little voice said, Bella knew that voice.

"I'm alright little man." Bella choked back the tears as she tried to clear her throat. She needed to be strong in front of her kids, her old man and in front of her club.

"Momma why are you crying." Abel whispered as he moved closer to her.

"Momma just got something in her eyes little man, momma's fine." Bella whispered as she kept her head down.

"You're lying momma." Abel whispered. Bella stayed silent as she felt her heart break all over again.

"Is it because of what Gigi said?" Abel asked and again Bella stayed silent.

Abel frowned as he moved so he was right in front of Bella. He grabbed a hold on her pants and tugged.

"Because your not momma. You're not a monster." Abel whispered as he tugged harder.

Bella finally got the courage to look up and finally face her son. He looked at her and lifted his arms up to her, she bent down and picked him up so he had his legs wrapped around her waste.

"Momma please don't cry." Abel said as he watched tears fall down his mother's face.

"Oh Abel." Bella sobbed as she pulled him closer to her. She sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Momma you're beautiful." Abel said and Bella sobbed even harder.

"Momma" Abel said as he used all the strength he had and he turned her face so she was looking him into the eyes.

He took his little hand and ran it over the bandage. Bella closed her eyes as he did this.

"Momma, you're still the most beautiful girl that I have ever known. " Abel whispered as he saw part of her burnt skin peaking out of the bandage he felt this and Bella opened her eyes.

"Thank you little man." Bella whispered.

"You're still Abel's princess momma." Abel said as he smiled. Bella smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"And you're still momma's prince." Bella whispered to him he smiled as he clutched onto Bella.

Bella smiled and stood up with him in her arms. Abel was getting older and heavier but the one thing that would never change is that he is a momma's boy and that will not ever change.

Bella put her bandaged hand on his lower back as she walked back inside. She saw Nina playing with Gigi and Jax leaning against the wall watching them. Gigi heard the door open. She snapped her eyes up and gasped.

"Monster daddy save me." Gigi cried, as she raced into her daddy's arms. Bella closed her eyes as she felt her heartbreak again.

Abel snapped his head up from Bella's shoulder. He turned and glared at Gigi who was crying.

"Shut up stupid." Abel yelled.

"Abel" Bella whispered as she looked at him with a disappointed look.

"No!" Abel yelled as he glared at Bella.

"You're not a monster momma." Abel said as he glared. He then turned and glared back at Gigi.

"Don't call my momma a monster you stupid meanie." Abel yelled.

"Abel Andrew don't talk to your sister like that." Jax hissed at his son. Abel turned and glared at Jax.

"Momma's not a monster. She is beautiful." Abel yelled at Jax who frowned.

"Abel" Bella whispered as she saw him getting all worked up. He turned and Bella saw tears in his eyes.

"No momma remember, you're Abel's pretty princess. Remember momma." Abel sobbed. Bella had tears running down her face as she ran soothing circles into his back.

"And your momma's handsome prince." Bella whispered as Abel cried.

"You shouldn't be talking to your little sister like that darling." Bella whispered as she made eye contact with Jax.

"She called you a monster, and you're not momma. You're not a monster." Abel yelled.

"Shh little man she doesn't mean it." Bella said as she tried to calm him down.

"She made you cry momma." Abel said as he looked at her. He brought both of his hands up to her face and touched both of her cheeks.

"No one makes my momma cry." Abel growled. Bella smiled as she looked at him.

"Why don't me and you go upstairs and lay down." Bella asked Abel. Abel turned and glared at Gigi one more time.

"Don't call momma a monster ever again or make her cry." Abel hissed. Gigi looked at her older brother and cried as she clutched onto her father's cut.

"Come on little man." Bella whispered as she carried him upstairs. She took him in his room and closed his door.

"Lets get you changed and we'll go lay down in momma's room." Bella said as she sat him down on the floor. She kneeled down as she took off his shirt and jeans and replaced them with his pj's.

"Abel" Someone said as the opened the door. Bella and Abel turned towards the door.

"Come on I'll finish getting you dressed while your mother gets changed." Jax said as he walked into the room.

"No! I want momma." Abel yelled at his dad.

"You will." Jax said as he sighed.

He kissed Bella on the cheek as she walked out of the room and walked into her room. She changed into sweat pants and a tank top. She then got under the covers. The door opened and in walked Jax carrying Abel.

"Here" Jax said as he sat Abel on the bed.

Abel glared at his dad as he climbed up the bed and got under the covers. He crawled on top of Bella and laid his head on her heart.

"No one will ever make you upset momma." Abel whispered as Bella wrapped her arms around Abel and looked at Jax.

"I promise." Abel whispered as he closed his eyes.

Jax walked out of the room turning off the light behind him and closing the door. Bella stared at the ceiling as she held her son.

"I'll never leave your side momma. I will never leave your side." Abel whispered as Bella felt hot tears running down her face she had to change her bandage but she couldn't move and wake up Abel.

"I know little man." Bella whispered to him.

"I love you my princess of a momma." Abel whispered as he fell into his land of dreams.

"I love you too my prince." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes and then she too fell into the land of dreams.

Ever since that night Abel refused to leave Bella's sight. He went everywhere Bella went. Whenever someone would stare at Bella's face he would yell at them. He promised Bella that he would protect her and that is exactly what he was doing.

Bella was siting at the bar with Abel siting on her lap glaring at everyone who looked at Bella. Bella smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. She turned and looked at her phone and saw the time.

"Come on little man." Bella said as she stood up she placed Abel on top of the chair as she put her phone in her back pocket.

He looked up at Bella and held his hands up to be carried. Bella chuckled as she picked him up and put him on her hip. Bella walked over and saw Jax talking to Opie and Juice. Bella knocked on the door and waiting for someone to open it.

"Come in." Jax yelled from the other side of the door. Bella opened the door and Jax smiled as he saw it was his old lady.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm leaving." Bella said as she looked at her old man.

"Where?" Jax asked confused.

"My first appointment remember?" Bella asked him confused.

"Shit your right." Jax said. He then turned and looked at Juice.

"Are we finished here?" Jax asked Juice.

"Yeah man." Juice said as he closed his laptop and walked out of the room.

"You're in charge until I get back alright." Jax said as he stood up and patted Opie on the back.

"Alright man." Opie said. He then kissed Bella on the cheek.

"By darlin'." Opie said as he smiled but Abel glared.

"Don't stare at my momma." Abel hissed.

"Shit someone is fussy." Opie said as Jax sighed.

"Nah dude. He's been like this since Gigi called Bella a monster." Jax said. Opie nodded his head as he walked out of church.

"Ready" Jax asked his old lady. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Lets go." Jax said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

Jax helps Bella put Abel in the car. They drive to the hospital where her appointment is. They walk into the hospital going over to the special clinic for burns. The small waiting room was empty. Jax checked Bella in. The nurse told him it would be a short wait.

A few minutes later the doctor came out. It was the same doctor that did her skin graft. He calls her back into an examination room. She's carrying Abel, Jax follows them in.

"Please get on the table. I need to check your stitches and your graft to make sure it's taking." The doctor said.

Bella handed Able to Jax so she could get on the table. Abel was watching her like a hawk.

The doctor took out some supplies so he could re bandage Bella's face and hand once he's done checking the wounds.

"Ok I'm going to start on your face. I'm sorry but my hands may be a bit cold. Have you been having these changed at least every 4-6 hours?" He asked Bella.

"Yes I have different people helping with it. They are all very careful to wash their hands and are very careful not to hurt me." Bella said.

The doctor was taking the bandage off and Bella started to wince because it was still painful.

"No stop. You're hurting my momma. Stop you big meany." Abel said crying as he jumped off of Jax's lap and ran over to the doctor. Pulling on his pant leg and hitting him.

"Woooh little man it's ok." Jax said as he reached for Abel.

Abel wiggled out of his dad's arms and got down.

"Momma I want momma." He cried.

"Jax can you set him next to me. please. I'm sorry doctor. Abel is very protective of me. Can you give us a minute please." Bella asked.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I scared him." The doctor said. He left.

"Abel can you look at me honey?" Bella asked Abel.

He nodded his head and turned to look at her. Bella looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Abel honey, this has to be done for me to get better. The doctor has to make sure there is no infection. So I don't get more sick or need more surgeries. He also needs to take the stitches out. I guess your dad and I should have warned you about what was going to happen. If you like I can ask the doctor to explain everything as he goes. So you don't get scared. Will that be ok?" Bella asked her protective son.

Abel had tears running down his face.

"He was hurting you momma! No one hurts my momma ever!"

"Little man shh it's okay see I'm fine." Bella said as she smiled. Abel checked her over and frowned.

"Fine I'll let him do his work but I want to stay at your side and make sure he don't hurt you." Abel said as he crossed his arms and Jax chuckled.

The doctor peeked his head in. "That will be fine, I can even explain what I am doing to make you more comfortable." The doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Okay" Abel whispered.

"You know your momma is very lucky to have such a protective son watching over her." The doctor said.

"Nope I'm the lucky one. She is the best momma ever." Abel said matter of factly.

So the doctor walks them all through what he was doing. He finished taking the bandages off Bella's face and looked at it a bit.

"Ok things are healing nicely. I'm going to take out the stitches now. They were put in to secure the skin graft. It looks like it's taking quite well." The doctor said as he snips the stitches and carefully pulls them out.

"Ok. Now I need to clean this with some stronger medicine. It shouldn't hurt but it will feel weird. It will be cold then it warms up with your body temperature. Let me know how fast it feels warm. Once I'm done with that I need to look at your eye. Now Abel buddy, you may not want to see this part. It's going to look really gross. Your momma's eye is discolored and will look strange. She can't see out of it." The doctor said.

"My momma is beautiful. Don't say she is weird looking. I'll kick your butt." Abel said.

"Sorry buddy but I said her eye will look weird, not her. You're right your momma is very pretty." The doctor said.

"Hay now that's my woman." Jax said smiling.

"Na hu daddy. She is my princess. Not your woman." Abel said.

They all laugh a bit. Bella smiling at her son rubbing his head.

"Can I be both? Your princess and daddy's woman." Bella said.

"I don't know. Daddy you share with me?" Abel asked.

"Of course little man. Your momma has such a big heart she can love all of us at the same time." Jax said.

"Ok" Able said.

The doctor finished what he was doing and looked over Bella's eye.

"Ok Bella everything is healing well. I want to give your eye another 3 weeks before we talk about another surgery. I need you to gain more strength. We have everything all set otherwise. We need a donor eye. That shouldn't be much of a problem because of your case your on the top of the donor list. Now let me check your hand." The doctor said.

He explains to Abel what he is doing and checks my hand. He cleans it and puts medicine on it then re wraps it.

"Abel I know it's hard but your momma needs to let her hand heal. So when you hold her hand try to hold the other one ok. It's not for long. Your momma is very good at healing. She heals faster then most people. I say give it a week and she won't have to have the bandage on her hand at all. It will always look different then her other hand but it will work just as good. Ok buddy?" The doctor said.

"Ok. I will try to remember." Abel said.

"Ok good. Alright we are all set Bella. You are doing really well for what happened to you. I want to see you in 1 week to do this all over again. But like I said as long as you keep that hand bandaged and dry as possible. You can get those bandages off next week." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc. We'll see you then." J ax said as they all walk out.

They go up to the desk to set another appointment. Then leave the hospital. When they pulled up to the club house Juice was siting outside smoking. Jax parked the car as Bella picked up Abel and carried him

"I found them." Juice said as Jax began to walk past them. Jax stopped dead in his tracks.

"Them?" Jax asked. Juice took a hit of his bud and sighed.

"Yeah man there was more then one." Juice said.

"Shit" Jax cursed.

"Come on lets go talk in church." Jax said to Juice. Juice nodded as he threw out the bud and walked into the club house.

"Wanna come with me?" Jax asked Bella. Bella sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah" She whispered as she walked into the club house.

"How was it." Cherry asked as she walked up to Bella.

"I'll explain it all later. Can you watch Abel for a second?" Bella asked Cherry.

"Of course." Cherry smiled at Bella.

"Abel mommy needs you to go with aunt Cherry." Bella said as she handed Abel over.

"What no!" Abel yelled.

"Baby I need to talk with uncle Juice, I'll be back." Bella said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry" Abel said and Bella chuckled. She walked into church and saw Jax, Juice, Young Blood, Opie and Chibs waiting for her. As she walked in, Young Blood closed the door behind her.

"Here darling." Chibs said as he stood up and let Bella take his chair.

"Thanks Chibs." Bella whispered as she saw Opie, siting in his VP spot and Jax siting at the head of the table. Bella sat down and Chibs stood behind her with his hands on her shoulder. Bella put her hand on top of his and kept it there.

"Were ready Juice." Jax said as he looked at Juice. Juice sighed.

"The first DNA I found was Renee Swan." Juice said as Bella gasped.

"Mother fucker." Jax hissed as he looked at Bella.

"Who else Juice?" Opie asked as he looked at his sister and frowned.

"Three of our own." Young Blood whispered.

"What" Jax hissed as he glared at Juice. Juice nodded his head.

"So you mean to tell me that three of my brothers were involved in this shit that fucked up my old lady's face." Jax hissed. Bella flinched when he said her face was fucked up,... well Bella knew her face WAS fucked up but it HURT her when HER old man said it.

"Yeah man." Juice said.

"Who" Jax growled.

Juice took a deep breath and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Clay Morrow." Juice said.

"Fucking basterd." Jax hissed.

"Elijah Hammer, also known as Tango" Juice said, and Jax snapped his head to Young Blood. Tango was from the new comers who joined the Sons of Anarchy.

"And the last." Opie asked as he watched Bella closed her eyes.

"Dusty" Young Blood whispered.

"Fuck" Chibs hissed as he tried to control his anger.

"Those mother fuckers. They're dead. All of them." Jax said as he snapped his eyes to Bella but frowned when he saw her eyes closed.

"How are you holding up brother?" Opie asked Young Blood. Young Blood frowned.

"He was my best fucking friend. I had his back since we were in diapers." Young Blood whispered.

"But my loyalty stays with my president and my VP." Young Blood said as he looked up at Jax and Opie. Opie nodded but Jax looked at him.

"Are you sure." Jax asked him.

"I am positive pres. No matter what I will always stay loyal to you and Bella." Young Blood said with a dead ass face that showed he was telling the truth. Jax looked him over but nodded.

"So what's the plan pres." Chibs asked as he squeezed Bella's hand. Bella opened her eye and looked at Jax.

"They're going to die. Simple as that." Jax hissed and everyone nodded.

"What do you think VP." Jax asked as he turned to Opie. Opie looked over at his sister and then frowned.

"I say we pretend that we don't know shit." Opie said which caused everyone to snapped there eyes to him.

"What the fuck." Juice said.

"Cool it Juice." Jax hissed, he then turned to his best friend.

"What's on your mind brother." Jax asked Opie.

"Me, you and Bella go out there we go to the bar where Dusty and Tango are working behind the bar. We sit down and you apologize to Bella and say your sorry you let her down. She nods but walks away crying. That leaves you in pain. Tango is going to ask what's wrong because he's nosy as fuck." Opie said as he had everyones full attention.

"You tell him that you let her down because you couldn't find out who was behind this. Tango and Dusty with think they're in the clear. They will call Clay and tell him the good news." Opie said as Jax smirked.

"Then what?" Chibs asked.

"We close up early. Make up a lie saying you need to be with your family Jax." Opie said as he looked at Jax who nodded.

"Someone take Dusty, Tango and Clay out of the clubhouse to a bar or something. When they leave we tell the club what happened. We see who are loyal to us and whose not." Opie said as Jax leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"The guys come back to the garage and we corner them. Where that leads that's all up to you pres." Opie said as he smirked at Jax.

"I like it." Jax said as he smiled.

"Me to but who can we trust to take them out and not tip them off." Chibs asked Jax. Jax sighed and thought.

"I'll take Dusty." Young Blood said. Everyone looked at Young Blood.

"Blood I don't think your in the right state of mind to do that." Chibs said as Opie nodded.

"He only trusts me. If someone else asks him he will have his guard on full alert. But if it was me he would think it's just another night out to the strip joint." Young Blood said.

"Can I trust you." Jax asked Young Blood.

"Yes" Young Blood answered truthfully.

"Don't let me down Young Blood, or else you will have the same fate as your best friend." Jax threatened.

"I won't Jax." Young Blood said.

"If you don't return when your supposed to, we will hold your girl responsible." Opie said as he glared at Young Blood. Everyone knew how close Young Blood and Cherry were getting.

"My loyalties are with you pres. I won't let you down." Young Blood said. Jax nodded his head.

"Well we got one taken care of but who is going to take care of the rest." Chibs said as he sighed.

"Me and Happy will take care of Clay." Juice spoke up.

"Won't he know something's up?" Jax asked Juice.

"Nah, me and Happy blamed him for this shit, we'll take him out to the bar get him drunk and bring him back here tonight around 12." Juice said. Opie and Jax nodded at Juice.

"And I guess I'll take care of Tango." Chibs said.

"You sure brother." Jax asked Chibs.

"Yeah man." Chibs said.

"Alright so the plan has been set. You three be here with them at 12 not a second later got it." Jax said as he looked at Juice, Chibs and Young Blood.

"Got it." They said.

"Go" Jax said as he knocked on the table ending the meeting. Juice and Young Blood left together. Leaving Jax, Bella, Chibs and Opie alone in the room.

"I'm worried about him Jacky boy." Chibs said as he sighed.

"Me too but I'm counting on him. If he disappoints me he will get the same fate as the others will." Jax said as he stood up and took Bella in his arms.

"He won't turn on us." Bella finally spoke up. Everyone snapped there attention to her.

"You don't know that darling." Chibs said as he sighed.

"His loyalty is with Cherry. He loves her, and she loves him. But he knows that Cherry would always be loyal to me no matter what." Bella said.

"I hope your right darling." Chibs whispered as he walked out the door.

"I know I'm right. " Bella said as she walked towards the door, watching Young Blood kissing Cherry and her running her hands through his hair.

"What's wrong." Jax asked his old lady.

"You finally admitted it." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Admit what?" He asked confused as he looked at Opie who shrugged his shoulders.

"That my face is fucked up." Bella whispered as she turned around and opened her eyes.

"Fuck Bella I-" Jax tried to say.

"Yes you did." Bella said as she frowned.

"I mean I know it's true but it hurt to hear you actually say it." Bella said as tears ran out her eye.

"Bella fuck." Jax said as he moved closer to her but she took a step back.

"It's fine." Bella whispered.

"Bells please." Jax said as he tried to move closer to her but again she took a step back.

"This is who I am Jax." Bella said as she looked him.

"My face will forever be this fucked up." She said as tears ran down her face.

"I-" Jax tried to say.

"No surgery can fix this shit up." Bella said as she saw the heartbroken expression look on her brother's face.

"I am forever going to be a monster." Bella sobbed as she tried to stand her ground but her legs felt like jello.

"You're not a monster baby." Jax said as he looked at Bella.

"Look me in the eyes and say that Jax." Bella hissed at him as he frowned.

"That's what I thought." Bella said as she whipped away her tears.

"You can't even look me in the fucking eyes Jackson. I am tired of feeling everyones pity. I am so fucking tired of people telling me that it's okay!" Bella yelled as Jax frowned.

"It's not okay Jax! It will never be okay." Bella growled.

"What do you want me to say Bella." Jax finally growled back.

"The fucking truth." Bella screamed.

"Stop sugar-coating shit for me! Tell me the fucking truth." Bella screamed at him.

"I'm not a weak little girl Jackson!" Bella hissed.

"I never said you were." Jax hissed.

"Then stop fucking treating me like one." Bella cried as she looked at him.

"You have no idea what the fuck is going through my mind 24/7!" Bella yelled at Jax.

"But I keep my shit together for you and my kids! I realized that I am forever scarred like this and that it's never going to be fixed! Why can't you understand that." Bella yelled.

"Because I'm not ready to give up hope." Jax screamed as he moved closer.

"What hope!" Bella screamed.

"There's no hope Jax! I'm a fucking surgical nurse. I know what the doctor is promising is bullshit. He's putting false hope in our minds! It's time you realized that I am forever going to be a fucking monster." Bella screamed. Her face turned red for the tears but also from her anger.

"I can't let go of that hope." Jax whispered.

"Why" Bella asked as she took a deep breath.

"Because I know that we will get your face back to it's beautiful self." As soon as Jax said that he regretted it.

"Shit" Opie cursed.

"Bells I-" Jax said.

"My face will never go back to that, and if you can't realize that then go find someone else with a normal face." Bella said as she stared at him.

"Fuck" Jax cursed, as Bella walked out of the room.

"Momma" Abel said as he smiled. No one heard the words being exchanged but they heard them yelling.

"Hey baby." Bella whispered as she bent down and picked him up.

"Who hurt you momma." Abel growled as he saw the tear marks on her face. He traced them with his finger and glared.

"No one baby." Bella said as she walked into the back.

"Momma someone made you cry." Abel said as he frowned.

"I'm fine little man but what do you say we take a little nap." Bella said as she smiled at Abel.

"Okay momma." Abel whispered as Bella walked into Jax's room. She took off her shoes and Abel's shoes and then crawled into bed with Abel. She pulled the covers on them.

"I love you my princess momma." Abel whispered as he touched her face.

"I love you too my prince Abel." Bella said as she pulled him closer and closed her eyes, trying to forget the fight she just had with Jax. Trying to forget the words he said to her. Trying to forget if only for a second that her face was not normal.

"Bella knew that shit wasn't going to change. She knew the doctor was lying straight out of his ass about her going back to normal. She was a nurse. She knew that would never happen. It's impossible due to how severe her burns were. She hated how everyone was lying to her. She was tired of people sugar coating shit for her. She realized that her face was stuck like this. It was time for her loved ones to realize that as well.

Bella focused on Abel. She smiled as she watched him sleep. Abel was her heart and soul. All of her kids were everything to her. But she always had a special bond with Abel. Since the day she met him, she loved him. She loved how strong he was being for both him and her. Bella ran her hands through his hair and smiled as she closed her eyes again.

She wished just for once she would wake up and her face would be normal. But she knew tonight just like every other night, she was sleeping and she was ugly.

_A/N – That's the end of that chapter. This chapter is all about drama but the next chapter will not be suitable for anyone under the age of 18 due to the dark violence. _

_Special thanks to my beta Kim for doing the amazing scene with Bella Jax and Abel in the doctor's. Make sure to leave you support for her my lovely fans. _

_xoxo hardy101 _


	22. Chapter 22: Light Em Up

**Chapter 22: Light Em Up**

A/N – _I decided that my AN would go on top this time. This chapter is going to be very dark. You're going to see a dark side of Jax that no one knew existed. So please if your under 18 or if you are squeamish please don't read this chapter. Don't say you haven't been warned. _

Be careful making wishes in the dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

Im in the details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just got to get you out of the cage

Im a young lovers rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light em up, light em up, light em up

I'm on fire

So light em up, light em up, light em up

I'm on fire

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella was sitting at the bar drinking a coke. Happy walked into the club house and Bella watched as he made his way towards her.

"What can I get you Happy." The prospect asked Happy as he sat down on the stool next to Bella.

"Beer" Happy raspy voice answered.

"Hey" Happy said as he turned to Bella and looked at her.

"Hey" Bella whispered as she twirled the straw around the glass.

"Now beat it kid." Happy said to the prospect as he put the beer in front of Happy. The prospect left without another word.

"You okay?" Happy asked as he put his hand on Bella's leg.

"I'm fine Happy." Bella whispered as she sighed.

"Don't lie to me Swan." Happy growled. Bella looked up as she heard the door open and saw Jax walking through the door with Opie, Chibs and Clay. They were walking into the club house.

"Can we go somewhere?" Bella asked as she looked at Happy. Happy looked at her and raised his eye brows.

"Yeah where too?" Happy asked her.

"Surprise me." Bella whispered as she stood up and watched as Jax was walking towards them.

"Hey" Jax said as he saw Happy stand up and take one last swig of his beer.

"Sup bro." Happy said as he put on a black hoodie over his cut.

"Where you going?" Jax asked as Bella didn't make eye contact with Jax at all.

"Bella has to pick up some medicine so I offered to drive her." Happy said as he turned towards Bella who finally looked up and made eye contact with Jax.

"Alright but can you give us a second." Jax said as he looked at Happy. Happy looked at Jax but nodded.

"I'll get the bike started." Happy said as he gave one last look to them both then walked out side.

"What's your problem." Jax whispered harshly to his old lady.

"I have no problem." Bella growled at him.

"Really? Is that why you won't make fucking eye contact with me!" Jax hissed at her.

Bella looked up at him and glared. "Now you know how it fucking feels when the love of your life can't look you in the eyes." Bella whispered as she walked passed him. Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"We'll finish this shit later." Jax hissed at her. She glared and pushed Jax off of her. She rubbed her arm then walked out the door to see Happy waiting on the bike.

"Everything okay." Happy said as he watched Jax, Opie and Chibs walk outside and sit on the picnic table.

"Yeah" Bella said as she took the helmet Happy handed her.

"Here it will be cold." Happy said as he took off his zip up hoodie and handed it to her.

Jax narrowed his eyes at this as he watched his old lady with his brother. Bella nodded and took it and put it on. She zipped it up and got on the bike pulling the hood over the helmet to hide her face. She wrapped her arms around Happy and leaned into him closing her eyes. He pulled out of the parking lot. He took a right and Chibs turned to Jax.

"That's not the way to Walgreens." Chibs said as he looked at Jax.

"That's because their not going there." Jax said as he threw out his cigarette and glared.

"Jax" Opie said as he stood up and followed Jax.

"Don't do anything stupid." Opie said.

"You and I both know she's going to fuck him." Jax growled at Opie.

"Bells loves you man! She would die for you! She made some mistakes but her heart is with you not Happy." Opie said as he glared at Jax.

"We'll find out soon." Jax said as he walked into the club house and saw Ima siting at the bar.

"Hey darlin'." Jax said as he grabbed a beer.

"Jax hey." Ima said as she smirked at him.

"You seem tense." Ima said as she frowned and walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I am." Jax said as he took a swig of a beer.

"Let me help you release some stress." Ima said as she stood up revealing her shorts that barley covered her ass and a tank top that couldn't keep her boobs in.

Jax looked over at Opie who was standing next to Lyla. Lyla was glaring and Opie frowned.

"Lead the way darlin." Jax said as he winked at Lyla. Then took one last swig of his beer then followed Ima into the back.

Lyla turned towards to Opie and glared.

"That fucking idiot." Lyla said as she yelled.

"I'm going to kill him." Opie growled as he started to walk towards the hall but Lyla stepped in front of him.

"No" Lyla said.

"What the fuck do you mean no." Opie said.

"Jax made his bed now he needs to lay in it." Lyla said as she kissed Opie on the lips and turned her heels to walk outside.

"Lyla he might lose her for good." Opie said as he turned around to face his old lady.

"Maybe that's what he needs." Lyla said as she turned around and looked at Opie.

"I don't want to see my best fucking friend and my sister hurt." Opie said as he frowned.

"I don't want to see the girl who I look up to as a sister hurt either baby." Lyla said as she walked closer to Opie.

"She is going through enough shit she doesn't need more added to it." Lyla said as she frowned.

"Then why won't you let me go in there and stop anything before it begins." Opie hissed.

"Because maybe just maybe Jax isn't the right guy for Bella, Opie." Lyla said as she frowned.

"What!" Opie yelled.

"Of course he is. They are perfect for each other." Opie hissed at his old lady.

"Are they?" Lyla asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes" Opie said with a serious face.

"Whenever Bella is with Jax, she has to put on a fake smile and be strong for not only her kids but her club. But when Bella is with Happy she is free. She feels alive." Lyla said as she touched Opie's cheek.

"So your saying Happy is better for my sister." Opie glared as Lyla walked back towards the door.

"I just don't want to see my sister struggling anymore Opie." Lyla said as she looked at me.

"And I don't want to see my best friend hurt." Opie said back.

"One of them are bound to get hurt baby." Lyla said as she walked towards the door. "and I rather it be Jax. Bella's been through enough because of that dick head." Lyla called over her shoulder to her old man.

"Shit" Opie yelled as he picked up the glass ashtray and threw it at the bar mirror smashing it to pieces.

**Bella & Happy POV**

Happy pulled into the dirt road and cut off his bike. Bella smiled as she saw the little run down cabin.

"For some reason every time I come here I feel peace." Bella said as she took off her helmet and pulled down her hood.

"I'm glade you feel that way." Happy raspy voice said behind her.

She turned around and smiled. She then walked towards the steps and sat down watching the breeze blow the grass. Happy followed suit and sat down next to her.

"What's going on babe." Happy asked as he looked at her.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Bella asked as she turned and faced him and raised an eye brow.

"Because every time you wanna take a ride it means your pretty little head is filled up with too much shit that you can't handle." Happy said as he felt the cold October breeze hit him like a ton of bricks.

"How is that you know so much shit about me. Shit that I don't even know about my self?" Bella asked as she looked at him.

"Because I pay attention. I study you. I know everything about you. I know every thought that goes through your head. I know how bad you want to break down and cry and I know how your getting weaker and weaker with each passing day." Happy said as he felt Bella move in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her to warm her up.

Bella stayed silent for a couple of seconds until she finally spoke up. "I just don't know how to deal with this shit."

"No one knows how to deal with this shit babe." Happy said as he took Bella's hand and held it. He felt her squeeze it so he kept holding her hand.

"I feel like I'm all alone." Bella whispered as she looked down to her and Happy's clasped hand.

"You're not alone babe. We're all here. We're all here to help you through this." Happy said as he looked at Bella.

"Jax sits there and think he's the one who is in pain! When it's me! He acts like he can't handle this shit. He's acting like he is going through this but he's not! It's me Happy no one fucking understands." Bella yelled as she stood up and paced back and fourth on the lawn talking to her self.

"Bells" Happy whispered.

"Bells" Happy said a little louder but she ignore him as she kept talking to her self.

"Damn it Bella stop." Happy yelled, as he stood up Bella froze and turned towards him.

"You're giving me a fucking headache by watching you pace back and fourth." Happy said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry" Bella whispered and Happy frowned.

"Look babe you might think no one understands you, but I do!" Happy said.

"Hap-" Bella began to say.

"I know you better then you know your self Bells. Look just sit down and try to help me understand." Happy said to her. Bella sighed but sat down next to Happy. She looked at him and frowned.

"Shit is going to be tough baby. No one knows how to handle this." Happy said as he ran his hand up and down Bella's leg.

"And you think I do?" Bella asked as she looked at Happy.

"I'm not saying that Bells. Look your old man he doesn't like to show emotions and you know that." Happy said as Bella nodded her head.

"But he loves you Bells. More then you can imagine. He is trying to be there for you but he keeps saying the wrong shit at the wrong time." Happy said as he got up he moved to the lower step and spread his leg out on it. He turned and faces Bella and looked her in the eye.

"He acts like he's in pain. When I am." Bella hissed at Happy. Happy raised his eye brow. Bella cracked a smiled and Happy chuckled.

"Babe he is in pain. He has to sit there and watch the love of his life struggling each day. It kills not only him but me too Bells." Happy said as he looked at her.

"Me and Jax love you so much Bella. When you're in pain we are too." Happy said and Bella frowned again.

"Jax fucks up a lot. We all know that babe but, he would do anything for you and his kids." Happy said as he grabbed Bella hand.

"It's just too much Happy." Bella said as she got up and straddled Happy, Happy put his hands on her waiste and looked at her.

"It will get better Bells." Happy said as he watched the love of his life slowly falling apart in front of him.

"No Happy you don't get it." Bella said as she frowned.

"Then help me get it." Happy said as he reached one hand up and brushed away a part of her hair.

"I love Jax to death." Bella said as Happy heart went to his stomach.

"But he's not you." Bella said as Happy looked at with hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean." Happy asked confused.

"When I'm with Jax it feels like I have to put on a show in front of him and everyone else. Don't get me wrong I love my kids to death. But I am only 21. I never planned to settle down this early in life. I wanted to have fun not became a stay at home mother." Bella said as she looked at Happy.

"But those kids are my everything. Don't get that shit twisted. I love my kids so fucking much. I just hate how I had to grow up so fast. I just want to be free sometimes you know." Bella asked as she looked at Happy who nodded his head.

"Yeah I get it." Happy said as he looked at her.

"But when I'm with you." Bella said as she touched Happy's cheek with her hand.

"I feel alive. I feel free. I feel like my age. You understand me better then I understand myself. You're always there for me when I need you. When I am with you, you give me an adrenalin rush." Bella said as she looked at him.

"What are you saying Bells?" Happy asked as he put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm saying at first I knew who I wanted. Like I made up my mind but now… I think I made the wrong choice." Bella said as Happy's eyes widen.

"God I waited so fucking long for you to say that shit." Happy said as he crashed his lips to hers.

Bella smiled as she kissed him back. She pulled away to catch some air and looked at Happy. "You make me feel right. You are always there for me when I need you, but." Bella said as Happy frowned.

"I just don't know if that is enough to leave Jax and the kids." Bella said.

"Babe it's all up to you. You know how I feel. I would die for you Bells. You know that I will always be here for you." Happy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I need a couple days to think." Bella said as Happy nodded. Bella got up off of Happy and Happy stood up he walked towards his bike and started it.

"Happy?" Bella asked as she grabbed the helmet from him and put it on. She got on the bike and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah Bells?" Happy asked.

"Just don't give up on me." Bella whispered in his ear.

"I will never give up on you beautiful." Happy said as he let the kick stand go and they headed back to the club house.

**Jax & Bella POV**

Opie heard the bike and he frowned. He turned towards Lyla who was siting next to him and Cherry who was siting next to Young Blood on the picnic table.

"Fuck" Opie said as Lyla frowned.

Bella got off the bike with a smile on her face. She handed Happy his helmet and she walked over to Opie.

"Hey where's Jax?" Bella said, she frowned as she saw Opie's sad face.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as Happy walked over and stood next to Bella.

"Bells just don't go in there." Opie finally said.

"What? Why?" Bella asked confused. Opie was about to answered when Ima walked out of the club house with a smile on her face.

"Oh look it's beauty and the beast." Ima said as she walked up to Bella.

"And I hate to say it but your not the beauty this time Bells." Ima said as she chuckled.

"What-" Bella started to say.

"Don't worry about your old man. I helped him release some stress if you know what I mean." Ima said as she smirked. Bella felt like her life was crumbling down on her.

"What" Bella whispered.

"His dick felt so good going in and out of me. And when I sucked his dick mmm it's the sweatiest thing ever." Ima said as she licked her lips.

Bella eyes darkened as she pulled back her fist and connected it Ima's face. Everyone heard a sick cracking sound and Ima scream.

"You bitch." Ima cried as she blood gushed out of her nose.

"I'll have you arrested." Ima yelled as all the old lady's stood outside and watched the scene.

"Do it bitch. Please make my day. Lock me the fuck up." Bella growled as she grabbed Ima. Everyone jumped off the picnic table as Ima's face connected it with it.

"Shit" Tig said as he saw all the blood.

"Bells" Kozac said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Bella twirled around and punched Kozac right in the face.

"Fuck" Kozac yelled as his hand went to his nose.

"Fuck Kozac." Bella said as she walked towards Kozac.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said as she took off the black hoodie and put it under Kozac's nose.

"It's fine Bella I just forgot what your right hook felt like." Kozac said as he cursed. Bella frowned.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said.

"It's fine darling." Ruby said as she stepped forward.

"Come on Kozac lets get that fixed up." Ruby said as she walked him into the clubhouse.

"Opie" Bella said as she twirled around and face Opie.

"Yea" He asked as he stared at her.

"Please tell me he didn't." Bella begged Opie as everyone in the club house frowned.

Opie put his head down, and Bella saw red as she threw the hoodie on the ground. She walked into the clubhouse. She walked passed Chibs who was attending Kozac. She walked into the room and threw open the door. Only to see Jax pulling on his pants.

"Tell me you didn't!" Bella yelled at Jax. Jax looked up and frowned.

"I can't." Jax said as Bella felt her knees getting weaker and weaker.

"Why?" Bella asked as she grabbed onto the wall for support.

"Because you fucked him." Jax said as he put on his SAMCRO shirt.

"I didn't." Bella said as she looked at him and she felt her whole falling down.

"Don't lie. I know you did." Jax growled as he put on his cut.

"I didn't Jax." Bella said as she slide down the wall and onto her butt. She brought her knees up to her and hugged them.

"Then where the fuck did you go." Jax hissed as he turned and looked at her.

"His old house. He takes me there when I have a lot of shit on my mind." Bella whispered as tears fell out her eyes.

Jax looked at the love of his life on the ground crying. Crying for what he did and it's fucking killing him.

"Why didn't you tell me." Jax said as he sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I knew you would try to keep me here. I had to leave. I felt like I was being suffocated." Bella said as she looked up at him.

"Fuck Bells." Jax said as he ran his hand through his growing hair. Bella looked at him she then put her head down and let the tears fall.

"I-" Just started to say.

"Why do you do this to me." Bella whispered as she tried to get the tears under control.

"Because I know I'm losing you to him." Jax said as he tugged at his beard.

"Do you want the truth?" Bella asked as she looked up at him. Jax looked at her and nodded.

"I think you are." Bella whispered as she kept her head down.

"Fuck" Jax said as he looked at bella with a heart broken expression.

"When you do this shit to me you push me in his direction." Bella said as she looked at Jax.

"That's the thing with you Bella. Every time I fuck up you go running to him." Jax hissed.

"Every time we fight you fuck that whore." Bella yelled as she looked up at him.

"We have kids Jackson what the fuck." Bella said as she glared at him. Her tears was replaced with anger.

"I know you love him Bells." Jax said as he glared at her.

"You know what Jax." Bella said as she stood up and looked at her old man.

"What Bella." Jax hissed as he watched her stand up and glare at him.

"You're right I do love Happy." Bella said as Jax felt his heart break.

"I knew it." Jax yelled as he jumped up and began to pace.

"He makes me feel alive. He understand me better then I fucking understand my self." Bella hissed as she watched him pace.

"Shut the fuck up." Jax said as he turned and glared at her.

"No you want to know the truth. Here is the fucking truth." Bella yelled. She walked up to him and pushed him.

"I gave up so much shit for you and this club. And all you do is fucking hurt me." Bella said as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"I swear to god Bella shut the fuck up." Jax hissed as he felt him self getting angry.

"Or else what Jax you're going to hit me." Bella said as she egged him on she saw him clutching his fist.

"Do it. It's not like you haven't done it before." Bella said as she jabbed him again with her finger.

"Stop Bella." Jax hissed.

"I fucking love you Jackson so fucking much it hurts. Whenever I am away from you I find it hard to breath." Bella said as she was shaking from anger. She jabbed him in the chest again and she pushed him into the wall.

"I gave up my fucking life for you." Bella yelled as she jabbed him and his eyes turned black.

"I have scars to prove how loyal I am to you." Bella yelled as she jabbed him again. He was shaking, but for what Bella didn't know.

"I lost my family for you." Bella hissed at him as again she jabbed her finger into his chest.

Bella knew he was going to snap any second. She knew she should stop and back up, but she didn't. She was tired of being weak. She was tired of him controlling her.

"I raised your son as my own." Bella yelled at him as he clutched his fist.

"I gave you kids." Bella said as tears ran down her face and Jax watched her. He tried to calm down but he felt his inner demon trying to make it's way towards the surface.

"Bella step back." Jax growled as he was to fighting with his inner self.

"No! I am tired of you making me weak." Bella yelled as she poked him.

"I am so fucking tired of you controlling me." Bella said as she clutched her hand into a fist.

"I am your fucking old lady not some whore you can boss around." Bella said as her hands were shaking.

"Then stop acting like one." Jax snapped.

He lost his fight with his inner demon he grabbed Bella and backed her into the wall. She heard her body make a thump sound. Bella looked Jax in the eyes and saw she wasn't looking at Jax anymore but the demon who she feared.

"You're supposed to be my old lady." Jax growled as he grabbed her by the neck and squeezed.

Bella refused to step down. She relaxed her breathing the best she could as she glared at him.

"But your in love with my fucking brother!" Jax yelled as he squeezed tighter. Bella felt all the air leave her body but she refused to give up.

"You made me fall for him." Bella choked out.

"Fucking bitch." Jax growled as he tightened his hold on her. Bella's heart began to raise.

"I don't even know if those kids are mine." Jax growled.

Bella saw red. She brought her knee up and kneed him in the nuts. He dropped her and dropped to the floor holding onto his nuts.

"Fucking bitch." Jax gasped as he tried to fight through the pain.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Bella yelled as she jumped on top of him and began hitting him with her fist on his chest.

"Fuck Bells stop." Jax gasped as he tried to get her off of him.

"How fucking dare you doubt those kids are yours." Bella screamed as she pounded on his chest. He grabbed her wrist and tighten his hold on her.

"Get the fuck off of me." Bella yelled as she tried to get him to let go of her wrist.

"Shut the fuck up." Jax growled as he tried to stand up.

He stood up still holding onto her. He let her go and flung her backwards. She fell to the floor and Jax breathed in and out to try and calm down.

"Look in the fucking mirror Jackson tell me who the fuck Gigi looks like." Bella yelled as she stood up.

"Not like me." Jax hissed.

"You fucking piece of shit." Bella yelled as she grabbed a vase and threw it towards Jax. But the door opened and Juice peeked in.

"Is everythin-woah" Juice said as Jax ducked and the vase came at Juice. Juice dropped to the floor and the vase shattered against the hallway wall.

"Juice get out." Bella growled at him as she looked at Jax,

"Fuck" Juice said as he closed the door and leaned against the door taken deep breaths.

"Thomas and Giselle are your kids Jackson." Bella screamed as she picked up an ashtray and threw it at him. But again he dodged it and it shattered against the wall.

"You sure about that?" Jax said as he glared at her.

"Gigi has your fucking blonde hair you fucking ass hole. She has your eyes and your fucking nose. Thomas has your fucking face with my hair." Bella screamed as she felt tears running down her face.

"Go ahead Bella cry that's all you ever do." Jax growled.

"Fuck you!" Bella yelled as she glared at him.

"You already have remember darling plenty of times." Jax hissed as he walked towards her.

Bella backed up to the wall. Her back hit it and Jax was in front of her. His eyes were black. He was shaking from anger and for once in her life time Bella feared for her life.

"I love you so much Bella but I guess my love was never good enough was it." Jax growled as he grabbed Bella and lifted her up against the wall.

She tried to kick him so Jax grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and put her hands above her head. He grabbed onto her waist to keep her legs still.

"You always were good enough for me Jax but the you started to cheat." Bella hissed as she tried to break free of his hold.

"Is everything okay." Someone said as they knocked on the door.

"Go the fuck away." Jax growled as he glared at Bella.

"Let go Jax." Bella said as she struggled to get free. But he tightened his hold on her.

Bella started to panic she felt like she was with Jacob and his crew all over again.

"Jax stop." Bella begged as memories started to come back of the night Jacob and Sam tried to rape her.

"Now you're scared." Jax roared at her.

The memories switched to Bella being held into the dark room. She felt like she was strapped to the bed all over again when she was kidnaped.

"I fucking love you Bella." Jax hissed at her.

"If you love me you wouldn't fuck that whore." Bella said as she finally broke free.

She raced to the other side of the room and threw her self into the wall. She tried to calm down but she felt like she was the lamb and Jax was the lion. He was stalking towards her and Bella's heart started to race. Jax saw Bella's frightened face. He snapped out of the daze he was in. He shook his head and looked at Bella. She had finger prints on her throat where he choked her. Her wrists were red from where he was holding her.

"Fuck" Jax said as fell against the bed and leaned against it.

"Who are you." Bella whispered as she looked at the man siting in front of her.

"I don't know anymore." Jax whispered as he looked at her.

"You're not the man I fell in love with." Bella said as looked at him.

"I know." Jax whispered again as his heart felt like it was being crushed.

"Jax I can't do this." Bella whispered to him. Jax snapped his eyes at her.

"Fuck" Jax said as he looked towards the floor.

"I lost you didn't I?" Jax asked as he watched Bella walk towards the door.

"I honestly don't know anymore Jax." Bella said as she turned around and looked at him.

"Please don't leave me." Jax begged his old lady.

"I refuse to be your punching bag." Bella said as she looked at him as he put his head down. Bella walked into the bar area. Everyone looked up and gasped as they saw the marks on her.

"Mother fucker." Opie yelled as walked to Bella. Lyla gasped and covered her mouth.

"I am going to fucking kill him." Happy growled as he stood up. Opie lifted Bella chin up so he could look at the marks.

"Don't" Bella whispered as she looked at them.

"What the fuck do you mean don't." Opie growled.

"It's between me and my old man. No one else." Bella said as she pushed her brother off of her. She walked over to Happy.

"Do you have a joint?" Bella asked Happy.

"Bells" Juice said as he frowned.

"Don't" Bella growled.

She turned back towards Happy. Happy sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a fresh rolled joint. He handed her a lighter when she went to grab it Happy grabbed her hand.

"Don't do anything stupid." Happy said as he felt his heart break.

Bella put her hand up to Happy's cheek. Happy bent down so his face was right next to hers

"I can take care of myself." Bella said as she let go his cheek.

She took the joint and lighter and walked out of the club house. Happy walked towards the door and watched as Bella climbed the ladder to the roof. The same roof she sat on when she found out that her father and step mother were dead. Happy frowned then glared as he heard movement. Everyone looked up as Jax walked into the room.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister." Opie growled as he grabbed Jax. Jax pushed him off and glared.

"It's none of your fucking business." Jax growled.

"It is my fucking business. She's my fucking sister." Opie yelled.

"And she is my fucking old lady." Jax roared. Everyone jumped as they saw a side of their president they have never seen before.

"What the fuck happens between me and my old lady is our fucking problem. No one else's. So fuck off." Jax yelled at everyone.

"You fucking ass hole you put your hands on her." Opie yelled as Lyla walked towards her old man. She was scared for her old man.

"Don't fuck with me Opie." Jax growled at Opie as he pushed past him and walked outside.

He sat on top of the picnic table and pulled out a joint. He rolled it up and lit it. He inhaled and closed his eyes as he let the weed sooth his body.

Everyone watched there president getting high. They snapped their attention to the roof and saw the cloud of white smoke and knew Bella was doing the same thing her man was doing.

"I'm scared." Cherry said to everyone. Young Blood walked up and pulled her into his arms.

"It's between them babe." Young Blood said as Cherry frowned.

Everyone went there separate way. Cherry checked her watch and saw the time, only an hour until closing time and then shit was going to get more tense.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax took one last hit of his joint. He threw it to the ground as he laid back onto the picnic table to let the weed numb him. He heard shoes and knew it was his old lady. He felt the bench move a little as his old lady laid down on top of the picnic table with him. He inhaled her strawberry smell. He felt tears come towards his eyes but he kept his eyes closed. He felt Bella move his arm as she cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I love you so much Jax, so much it hurts. For some reason I keep running back to you no matter how bad you hurt me. But I love Happy too. I am confused baby, and I hate doing this to you both. But you need to remember one thing..." Bella whispered into his ear as she laced her hand with his. Jax looked at up at her.

"This tattoo on my back is there to stay." Bella whispered. Jax smiled as he knew what tattoo she was talking about.

"I love you." Jax whispered as he traced her palms.

"I love you too Jax. Even though I should pack my shit and leave. I won't do that to you. I love you too much to do that." Bella said as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

They sat like that for an hour. Bella sat up and looked at her watch and sighed.

"I should get home to the kids." Bella said as she stood up and Cherry and Lyla walked outside.

"Ready Bells?" Cherry asked as she looked at Bella then to Jax.

"Yeah" Bella said as she stepped down and began to walk away, but Jax grabbed her. He twirled her into him and she gasped.

"I am so fucking sorry baby." Jax said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her hand through his hair. Opie and Happy walked outside but stopped when they saw the scene that happening right in front of them.

"Me too." Bella whispered as she tugged his hair.

"I'm in a dark place Bells." Jax whispered into her ear and Bella nodded at him.

"And I am scared as fuck." Jax said as Bella sighed. She frowned as she hid her head into Jax's shoulder. Jax held onto her.

"I don't know what to do anymore Jax." Bella said as she sobbed into his shoulder. Jax ran his hand through her hair and leaned into her ear.

"Don't give up on me please baby. You are the only thing that is keeping me from going back to that dark place." Jax whispered as Bella sobbed.

"I love you Jax." Bella said as she pulled away. Jax wiped away her tears and lifted her chin up.

"I love you too so much Bells. I promise things will get better. It might take some time but I promise you I will give you the life you always wanted." Jax said as he kissed her.

Bella grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. She got lost into the kiss, and for once she felt like she could finally breath. After all the pain she has been through. She finally found her light at the end of her tunnel.

"The life I want is to just be happy with my husband and kids." Bella whispered, as she pulled away.

"Go home. I'll be home later on tonight." Jax said as he kissed her one last time.

Bella nodded as she walked towards Cherry and Lyla. They took her to the car. They got in and sped out of the parking lot. Jax took a deep breath as he turned around and faced Opie and Happy.

"I-" Opie began to say.

"Save it VP. I am not in the mood for your shit at the moment." Jax said as he pushed passed Opie. Opie glared and turned towards Happy.

"Who the fuck is he?" Opie said as he looked at Happy.

"I don't know, but I am worried ." Happy said as he frowned.

"Me to brother he's starting to act like Clay." Opie said as he looked at Happy. Clay is a greedy old man who wanted money and power and he would hurt anyone who tried to get in his way.

"Hey Happy ready for the bar." Juice said as he walked out of the club house, with Clay behind him smiling. Happy took a deep breath and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah I need to get drunk to relax my muscles." Happy said as Clay chuckled. They walked to the black truck and got in, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Opie watched as Chibs walked outside with Tango. "Ready to get drunk brotha." Chibs said as he patted Tango on the back.

"After the shit today with Jax and Bella, hell yeah." Tango said as they walked over to Lyla's small Honda and got in and drove away.

Opie then turned as he heard Young Blood. "Where are we going?" Dusty asked as he followed his best friend out of the club house.

"Strip club brother like old times." Young Blood said as he smiled.

"Fuck I sure do miss the strip clubs, do you think any of the strip clubs here are good." Dusty asked Young Blood.

"I don't know but were about to find out." Young Blood said as he patted Dusty on the back.

"Which car?" Dusty asked confused.

"We're taking Cherry's car." Young Blood said as he lead Dusty to Cherry's small Honda. They pulled out of the parking lot. Opie sighed then walked into the club house. He walked to church and knocked on the door

"What" Jax called out.

"It's time president." Opie said as he leaned against the wall he heard the sound of chair moving then the door opened.

"Get their attention." Jax told Opie. Opie whistled and everyone snapped their heads up to their VP and president.

"Church" Opie called. Everyone followed Jax and Opie into church.

When the last person walked in they closed the door. Jax sat at the head of the table while Opie sat to his left.

"We found out some news today." Jax said as everyone stayed silent.

"But first we need to know where everyone's loyalty stands." Opie said as everyone looked at them confused.

"We found out that three of our own were involved in the shit that happened to my old lady." Jax growled as everyone gasped.

All but one. He gulped and sat father back into the chair. Jax saw this and snapped his eyes towards the young member.

"You seem a little tense kid." Jax said as he looked at him. Opie snapped his attention to the young member as did everyone else.

"Got something to tell us Goose." Opie said as he leaned back into the chair. Jax watched him like a hawk.

"Uh-n-no" The kid stuttered. As he avoided eye contract.

"What the fuck did you do." Sandman growled at his younger brother.

"Nothing" The kid said as he put his head down.

"Damn it Leo what the fuck did you do." Sandman said as he got up and picked up his younger brother and threw him against the church door.

"Shit Danny chill." Blaze(aka Mason) yelled as he got up. He tried to get his older brother off his younger brother.

"Fuck off Mason." Sandman (aka Danny) yelled as he turned and looked back at Leo.

"It's best to tell us what you know now kid." Opie said as he looked at Leo but Leo stayed silent.

"Tell them." Sandman yelled as he pushed Goose towards Jax and Opie.

"Fuck if they find out I told you I am dead." Goose said as he frowned.

"And if you don't tell me in the next two seconds what the fuck you know I will skin you alive." Jax growled at Goose. Blaze frowned as he looked at his baby brother.

"Tell them Leo." Blaze said as he frowned. Leo frowned.

"Tango is involved with Renee Swan who is Bella's mom. Renee is Tango's old lady." Goose said and Jax cursed.

"Fuck" Opie said.

"But how do the other two play in." Jax growled at Goose, Goose stayed silent until Blaze pushed him.

"Fucking tell them." Blaze yelled.

"I can't." Goose yelled.

"You listen to me kid and you listen good. You're my baby brother and I love you to death. But right now you're turning on your club and family. You're holding information from our president. If they don't kill you I will. If you don't fucking speak now." Sandman flipped out on his brother.

"Fuck" Goose cursed. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Renee was contacted by Gemma and Clay." Goose said as Jax eyes got darker.

"Gemma and Renee both had something in common and that was hurting Bella." Goose said as Jax looked at him.

"So Clay paid Renee 1 million dollars to get rid of Bella. Renee came and told Tango who was with me and Dusty. We heard. She said she would get us each half if we helped them." Goose said as Blaze and Sandman glared at their baby brother.

"Why did you agree." Sandman growled.

"Because mom needed her meds. I was trying to help out the family." Goose yelled as he looked at his older brothers.

"We were taken care of it." Blaze yelled at Goose.

"I was just trying to help the family." Goose said as he frowned.

"You didn't do anything but disrespect this family brother." Sandman sat as he spat on Goose's shoes. Then flung open the church door and walked out.

"Mason I wa-" Goose tried to say.

"Save it shit head. Finish telling your story." Blaze said as he glared at his baby brother Goose sighed.

"Tango asked Dusty to help because he knew Dusty was a master with dealing with chemicals." Goose said.

"At first Dusty turned them down. Tango kept bugging him until finally he agreed. He got acid and put it in a box. Gemma put your name on the box because she knew if Bella's name was on it you would open it." Goose said as he continue while everyone glared at him.

"How does Clay play a part in this." Opie asked as he looked at Goose.

"He gave the money to Renee. He wanted to pay Jax back for taking over his rightful place at the table." Goose answered.

"Mother fucker." Jax growled as everyone looked at him.

"What was your part in this." Opie asked as he looked at Goose.

Goose frowned. "I helped Dusty with the acid." Goose said as Jax growled at him.

"Where is Renee now?" Jax asked as he looked at Goose. Jax felt his inner demon coming to surface and this time he refused to fight it.

"I cant-" Goose tried to say.

Blaze lost it. He punched his brother in the face. Goose looked at his older brother in shock. Sonny and Spider grabbed Blaze. They held him back as Goose touched his bleeding nose.

"You fucking prick tell them." Blaze yelled.

"I can't." Goose yelled.

"You fucking bastered you deserve everything my president does to you." Blaze growled as he pushed Spider and Sonny off of him. He walked out of church and Jax glared.

"Tell me now." Jax hissed.

"Jax I can't." Goose sobbed.

"Fucking bastered." Sonny yelled as he walked towards Goose. He grabbed him by the collar and threw him in the bar area. Sandman and Blaze looked up from the bar and saw their brother pleading with them. They had tears in there eyes but turned their head.

"You have to the count of 5 to fucking tell me." Jax said as he walked towards him.

"One" Jax said as he looked at Goose.

"Jax please." Goose begged.

"Two" Jax said as Sandman and Blaze turned towards their brother.

"Three" Jax said as he picked up Goose.

"Please Jax they will kill me." Goose begged as he saw Jax eyes were pitched black.

"Four" Jax said as everyone frowned at the young member.

"Please" Goose sobbed.

"Five" Jax growled as wrapped his fingers around Goose's neck. Goose gaged.

"Please" Goose cried. Sandman and Blaze turned there head. They couldn't watch there President kill there brother but they wouldn't stop it either. Goose made his bed now he has to lay in it.

"Times up." Opie hissed as he walked towards Jax with a blow torch.

"No" Goose yelled as Jax lit the blowtorch. Jax brought it towards him and Goose eyes widen.

"She's out at an old rundown motel right off route 13." Goose screamed as the fire touched his body. Jax looked at him.

"Anything else you need to tell me." Jax asked as Opie and sonny held onto Goose.

"No" Goose lied. Jax glared and came towards him with the blow torch again.

"Renee planned another hit on Bella after Tango told her it didn't work." Goose said.

"When is the hit." Jax glared at Goose.

"Tonight" Goose said as he frowned. Jax eyes widen as did everyone else.

"Where" Jax said as he choked Goose.

"Your house at 9." Goose choked out. Jax eyes widen as he checked his watch.

"Fuck" Jax yelled as he flipped open his phone.

"Come on baby pick up." Jax said as he saw it 8:35.

"Hey baby." Bella sleepy voice answered.

"Baby I need you to listen to me carefully." Jax said as Opie punched Goose.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as her worried voice was heard over the phone.

"I need you to get the kids and get Hershey. Get all the cash you can and get the fuck out of the house." Jax said as he looked at Sonny and Spider.

"Baby what's going on?" Bella asked her old man.

"Damn it Bells, Renee has a hit out on you. She's coming to the house to kill you. Get the fuck out of there now! Pack as much shit you can for Hershey and the kids and as much money as you can and get the fuck out." Jax screamed.

"Okay baby." Bella said.

"Spider and Sonny are on there way baby." Jax said as Spider and Sonny rushed out of the club house and got on there bikes.

"Bells please hurry up." Jax said as he heard Bella screaming for Seth.

"I am baby." Bella said as she yelled at Seth to get the money out the vault.

"I love you so fucking much baby." Bella said as she hung up.

"Fuck" Jax yelled as he threw his phone against the wall it broke into pieces.

"Who is doing the hit." Opie yelled as he saw Jax leaning against the wall trying to fight his inner demon.

"I don't know Renee hired them." Goose said as he tried to breath in and out. Everyone watch as Jax snapped.

Jax was replaced with his demon that even himself feared. He grabbed Goose and threw him into the bar shattering all the liqueur bottles. Blaze and Sandman got up and leaned against the wall with their heads down.

"You mother fucker you knew about this shit! And you watched my old lady leave with Young Blood and Opie old ladies." Jax screamed as Opie eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry." Goose sobbed as he pulled out a piece of glass that was stuck in his leg.

"You just signed your fucking death warrant mother fucker." Jax growled as he picked up Goose and pushed him to Opie

"Hold him." Jax growled. Opie tighten his hold on him

"You fucking prick. My kids and old lady could have died tonight." Jax said as he punched Goose in the gut. Goose felt the air leave his body.

Jax looked around and saw a baseball bat he smirked as he grabbed it and Goose's eyes widened.

"Any last words?" Opie asked to Goose as Jax walked with the baseball bat. Jax put the baseball bat right next to Goose's skull.

"I'm sorry" Goose whispered as tears ran down his eyes.

Sandman and Blaze turned their head as the saw Jax swung the bat. The bat connected with Goose's skull making a sickening cracking sound. Blaze had tears ran down his eyes and he saw his brother laying on the floor, with blood coming out of his skull.

"I'm sorry Mason and Danny. Tell momma I love her." Leo said as Jax took the bat and swung it at his skull again completing breaking the skull. Blaze dropped to his knees everyone watched this. Blaze sobbed as he stared at his baby brother's lifeless body. Sandman fell to his knees and pulled Blaze into his arms as Blaze sobbed.

Bella walked into the club house, with shorts and a Sons of Anarchy shirt and navy blue sneakers. She gasped as she saw the blood.

"Spider, Sonny hurry up and take the kids in the back. Lyla, Cherry please stay with the kids." Bella said.

Sonny shielded Abel's eyes as Spider shielded Gigi's. Cherry closed her eyes as she rushed Thomas in the back. Lyla stood there in shock.

"Lyla go." Bella yelled at her.

Lyla snapped out of it and took Hershey in the back. Bella looked and saw Jax still swinging the bat at Leo. Bella rushed over to him as blood began to paint the walls.

"Baby" Bella whispered. Jax looked up. His eyes looked like killer eyes. Bella was scared shitless but she didn't show any emotion. She put her hand on Jax shoulder and he stopped.

Bella looked down at the blood dripping off the bat and the blood that splatter on the walls. Jax looked down too he then snapped his head up and looked at Bella. Bella threw her self in his arms. She felt sweat dropping of him but she didn't care. He dropped the bat and wrapped his arms around her. Letting her strawberry body wash sooth him.

"Fuck" Jax said as he pulled back he looked at the badly beaten Goose. He snapped his eyes as he saw Blaze sobbing into Sandman's arms.

Bella let go of Jax and walked over to them. Jax watched her. She put her hand on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze looked up and saw Bella. He sobbed harder. Bella dropped to her knees. Sandman let go of Blaze and stood up and watched as Bella pulled Blaze into her arms. She ran her hands through his hair to calm him down as he sobbed.

"Sandman I'm sorry but I had too." Jax said as he looked at Sandman who frowned at his baby brother's lifeless body.

"It had to be done pres, I understand." Sandman said as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Put him in the van." Jax told Spider and Sonny.

They nodded and picked up their brother and carried him into the back of the club house outside where the other van sat.

"Shhh darling" Bella said as she continued to run her hands through his hair. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

"Come on brother." Sandman said as he patted Blaze on the back. Blaze got up he saw the blood on Bella's clothes.

"Thank you Bella." Blaze whispered as Sandman walked him into the back.

Bella looked down and saw her clothes were bloody. She realized that the warm sticky stuff that was on Jax was not sweat it was Gooses blood. Bella felt sick but she took deep calm breaths and tried to breathe through her nose. Everyone in the club house was quiet as they stared at the blood stain that on the floor. They looked at Jax who had splatters of Goose's blood on him. They then looked at Bella who also had blood on her. Everyone heard car engines pulled up.

"Here we go." Opie said as he patted Jax on the shoulder. They heard the door close and heard the garage door being slid open. They heard laughing and knew Clay, Tango and Dusty were drunk.

"Baby you probably don't want to see this." Jax said as he helped Bella stand up.

"I need to make sure they are gone for good Jax." Bella whispered. Jax nodded as everyone walked into the garage leaving Jax and Bella behind.

"Ready?" Jax asked as he wrapped his arms around Bella. Bella nodded. They walked into the garage to see the guys joking. They all stopped when they saw Jax carrying the bloody bat.

"Oh shit." Tango said as he saw both Bella and Jax covered with blood.

"What the fuck is going on!" Clay yelled as he watches the guys block all of the exits so they couldn't escape. Happy looked at Bella and saw the blood. He couldn't figure out if that was her blood or someone else's but what he did know was he thought it was hot.

"We know Clay." Opie said as he watched his sister jump on top of the tool table. Jax stood in between her legs. Bella wrapped her legs around him and leaned against his shoulder as he had the bat in one hand that was covered in blood, and he had Bella's bloody hand in the other.

"Know what?" Clay asked as he tried to keep calm. Tango and Dusty gulped as they looked at Clay with fear. Opie sat down on the chair and glared.

"Juice, Chibs, Happy you guys know what to do." Opie said as he looked at the three.

Juice grabbed the handcuffs. He lifted Tango up first and put him on the metal chain that hung from the ceiling. Then handcuffed him to the metal plate so his feet dangled. He did this to both Clay and Dusty after he was done everyone glared at them.

"Where is she Tango?" Jax asked as he spun the bat around.

"Where is who." Tango asked. Jax moved away from Bella leaving her on the tool table. He took the bat and swung it against Tango ribs. Tango screamed as he felt his ribs cracking.

"Where the fuck is Renee." Jax asked as he held the bat in his arms.

"I don't know what your talking about." Tango gasped. Jax grabbed the bat and sung it but this time it was at his knee cap.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Tango screamed

"Don't fuck with me." Jax growled at him.

"Just tell him you fucker." Dusty yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Dusty." Tango yelled. Jax took the bat and swing it at Tango's other knee cap. Blowing it out. Tango screamed as Bella turned her head.

"Fuck you she's at a motel off of route 13 number 6." Dusty said.

"Fucking prick." Tango yelled at Dusty.

"Happy, Young Blood go get her." Jax growled. Happy and Young Blood nodded there head as they walked outside the garage and left.

"No" Tango yelled. Jax took the bat and swung it at his knee cap again and Tango screamed. He closed his eyes from the amount of pain he was feeling.

"Juice go get my mom." Jax told Juice. Clays eyes widen as Juice left.

"No she didn't have anything to do with this." Clay yelled as he struggled to get free.

"Shut the fuck up." Jax said as he took the bat and swung it at Clay breaking a rib. Clay gasped as he found it harder to breath.

"Your little bitch already told us everything." Jax said as Sandman and Blaze walked through the door.

"You're a fucking prick Jax." Tango gasped as his body was throbbing. Bella turned her head as he swung the bat and connected it Tango ribs.

"Fuck" Tango gasped as he tried to breath. Happy and Young Blood walked through the door with Renee, and Tango yelled.

"Let her go." Tango yelled as Renee tried to get free. Jax turned to Bella whose eyes darkened as she watched her mom. She watched as Happy threw Renee on the floor.

"I swear to god Jax if you touch her I will kill you." Tango threatened Jax chuckled as he looked at Bella.

"She's all yours baby." Jax said as he held out the bat for Bella. Bella jumped off the counter and took the bat from Jax.

Bella smiled as she walked up to Renee with the bat over her shoulder.

"Hi mommy." Bella said as she looked at Renee who looked scared.

"Bella sweetie what happened to you." Renee asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Aren't I pretty momma." Bella asked in a little kids voice that freaked everyone the fuck out.

"Bella I-" Renee tried to say.

"Of course you think I'm pretty. You're the one who made me look this way." Bella said as she smirked and swung the bat around getting the blood from goose all over the place.

"Bella what are you doing." Renee asked as she watched Bella raised the bat.

"Making you pay." Bella said in a scary voice.

"Bella no!" Renee screamed. Tango tried to get free as he watched Bella raise the baseball bat over towards Renee's skull.

"Please don't do this baby." Renee begged.

Bella moved the bat so it was right on her ribs she brought the bat down with all her force and heard a crack. Renee screamed.

"You fucking whore you're dead." Tango yelled. Jax turned around and punched him in the gut.

"Shut the fuck up." Jax hissed as he turned back around and watched his girlfriend play with her mom.

"What's wrong mommy can't take a little pain?" Bella asked in a small voice. Bella felt like a new person. She didn't feel like herself. She felt stronger, more powerful and she loved it.

"Fucking bitch." Renee gasped as she tried to take deep breaths.

"Come on mommy stand up." Bella said as she threw the bat on the floor.

"Fuck you." Renee said as she tried to stand up. But she only fell.

"Come on mommy stand up and fight me." Bella said as she looked at Renee.

Renee crawled towards the tool table and leaned against it to help her stand up. But little did anyone know Renee grabbed a wrench as she stood up. Swinging the wrench hitting Bella's bad eye. Bella screamed as Jax tackled Renee to the floor.

"You will pay for that bitch." Jax said as he took the wrench and held it above Renee's head.

"Jax no this is my fight." Bella said as she stood up.

She felt her eye throbbing as her vison was getting blurry. Bella held onto the door as she stood up. She rubbed her eyes and cursed when a throbbing pain shot through her eye. She took her hand away and saw blood on it. Jax cursed as he saw blood leaking from Bella's eyes.

Bella picked up a tire iron and walked over to Renee.

"This is for leaving me and daddy." Bella said as she hit Renee in the ribs with the tire iron.

_-flashback-_

"_Renee please we can make this work." Charlie begged as he carried an infant in his arms as he raced after his wife._

"_Burn in hell Charlie." Renee said as she threw her suit case in the trunk. She closed the trunk and turned to the crying baby._

"_I should have killed you." Renee said as she glared at the baby. She got into the car and sped away breaking Charlie's heart at the same time._

_-end of flash back-_

"I'm going to kill you slut." Tango yelled as he watched Bella killing his old lady.

"This is for Sue." Bella said as she blew Renee's knee cap out. Renee screamed as she begged Bella to stop.

-_flash back-_

"_I know I may not be your mother but I hope some day I will be." Sue said as she sat with Bella on the picnic table watching the kids run around._

"_You already are Sue." Bella said as she took Sue's hand in hers. Sue had tears running down her eyes._

"_I love you my beautiful daughter." Sue sobbed. _

"_I love you too mom." Bella said as she hugged Sue._

_-end of flash back-_

"This is for Leah and Seth." Bella said as she blew out the other knee cap.

_-flash back-_

_Bella held on to the two small crying kids as they watched the caskets being lowered to the ground._

_-end of flashback-_

"Stop Bella please." Renee sobbed.

"Happy give me your knife." Bella said to Happy.

Happy took his knife and handed it to Bella. Bella smiled as she swung it around.

"This is for coming back into my life." Bella said as she took the knife and stabbed her in the stomach. She twisted it around hearing little crunching sounds.

"And this is for daddy." Bella said as she took the tire iron and connected it with Renee's skull.

_-flashback-_

"_Daddy I love you." Bella said as she looked at her father._

"_I love you too baby girl." Charlie said as he smiled at his five year old daughter._

"_For ever and ever." Bella asked and Charlie chuckled._

"_And ever and ever." Charlie said as he bent down and picked Bella up. He spun her around and she chuckled and laughed. _

_-end of flashback-_

"No!" Tango yelled as everyone heard a crack. Bella kept hitting Renee with the tire iron. Blood was splattering everyone covering Bella as she felt tears run down her face.

"Stupid bitch you made me this way. You're the reason why my kids are afraid of me! You're the reason why the only person who gave a fuck about me is dead. I hope you burn in hell." Bella screamed as she repeatedly slammed the tire iron down onto Renee's beaten body.

"Baby" Jax said as he walked behind her.

He grabbed the tire iron as he felt Bella collapse. He dropped the iron and held Bella as she sobbed. Juice walked in with Gemma and everyone looked up. Bella stood up and Jax stood behind her. Gemma gasped as she saw Bella covered in blood she then screamed when she saw Clay's beaten body.

"No" Gemma yelled but Juice and Spider held her back.

"Hey mom." Jax said as he smirked at her.

"What the fuck is going on." Gemma yelled as she tried to get to Clay.

"We know Gemma we know everything." Bella said as she walked towards Gemma with the baseball bat.

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch." Gemma screamed as she watched Jax stand near Clay.

"You're the one who helped made me like this. Your lucky I opened the box instead your son." Bella said as her eyes darkened.

"What are you going to do kill me bitch." Gemma said as she glared. Bella stayed silent and Gemma smirked.

"You don't have the balls." Gemma chuckled.

"Really?" Bella asked as she smirked and looked down a Renee. Gemma followed Bella's eyes and gasped.

Bella chuckled as she got into Gemma's face.

"I want to kill you Gemma. I want to beat the fuck out of you. I want to break each and every bone in your fucking body. But I know what will kill you even more..." Bella said as she whispered to Gemma

Gemma looked at Bella with her eye brows raised. She watched as Bella walked over towards Jax and stood behind him as he held the baseball bat in his hands.

"Jax no." Gemma cried as she tired to get free.

"I am going to make you feel the pain my old lady felt." Jax said as he swung the bat but stopped mid way. Opie turned and looked at him.

"Hey Happy?" Jax asked as he looked at Happy.

"Yeah" Happy asked confused.

"Wanna have some fun." Jax asked as Happy smirked.

"Oh fuck yes." Happy said as he took the bat from Jax. Happy smiled as he looked at Clay.

"I told you I would make you feel every pain Bella felt." Happy said as he took the baseball bat and blew out both of Clay's knees.

Clay screamed as Gemma cried and dropped to the floor. Bella walked over to Gemma and picked her up and put her arms behind her back as Gemma struggled.

"Watch them Gemma." Bella whispered to Gemma.

"You're crazy." Gemma said as she sobbed.

"Yeah maybe your right, but that's all thanks to you. I mean I did learn from the best." Bella chuckled as she made Gemma watch the scene in front of her.

Happy then dropped the bat and grabbed the knife that was dripping blood from Renee. He sprung it around his hand as he smiled at Clay.

"Say good bye Gemma." Bella whispered.

As Happy walked up to Gemma and slide the knife down her chest. Bella smirked as she saw Happy's eyes change to the killers. Bella couldn't stop how hot he looked. She smirked as Happy licked his lips at her.

"Wait" Gemma yelled as everyone looked at her.

"To late Gemma." Jax hissed as he nodded at Happy. Happy took the knife and was about to gut her but Gemma struggled against Bella.

"Clay planned Bella's kidnaping." Gemma yelled and everyone froze.

"What" Bella gasped.

"Shut the fuck up Gemma." Clay yelled as he glared at Gemma.

"Clay paid off Palatino to kill Halfsack and to kidnap Bella." Gemma said as Jax eyes darkened.

"Why" Jax growled.

"He didn't want you involved with Bella. He knew she was going to find out his secret if she stayed here longer. So he wanted her gone." Bella gasped as she felt her knees going weak.

"Fight through it Bella." Happy whispered to her as she still held Gemma but she was losing her grip.

"Baby don't be weak." Happy growled at her. Bella snapped out of it. She tightened her hold on Gemma and Happy nodded.

"That's a girl. You're a killer just like me baby. Let it take over your body. You feel that adrenalin rush." Happy whispered into Bella's ear as Jax began punching Clay. Bella nodded her head as she smiled at Happy.

"Doesn't it feel amazing." Happy growled as he took his knife and walked over to Clay.

"Make it painful brother. For our girl." Jax whispered into Happy's ear.

Happy nodded his head as Jax stood next to Bella and watched her focusing on Happy. Jax stared at her. It wasn't the same Bella it was like Happy was in Bella's body. Bella was a killer and by the way she was acting she was meant to be one.

Happy smirked as he sliced off Clays foot. Clay screamed as blood poured out of his foot and Gemma cried as she turned her head.

"I don't think so bitch." Bella said as she forced Gemma to look at Happy and Clay.

Happy then took gasoline and splashed it over Clay. Clay gaged as some of it went into his mouth. Everyone watched as Happy lit a cigarette. He took a puff then walked over to Bella and put it her mouth. She took a drag and Happy took another drug as he watched Bella exhale the smoke into Gemma's face.

Happy closed his eyes as the cigarette smell filled the room. He walked over to Gemma and took Gemma from Bella. He handed Bella the cigarette. Bella smiled as she took one last drag. She turned towards her old man and blew out the smoke. She kissed him then turned towards Clay.

"Burn in hell bitch." Bella said as she dropped the cigarette.

Everyone jumped back as Clay's whole body became engulfed into fire. His screams were heard through out the whole entire building. Bella sat there and watch him scream. Watching him trying to break free. She watched him as his skin started to melt off his body. His scream suddenly got quieter until there was non left. Juice grabbed a bucket and poured the water on Clay making the fire to stop. Everyone watched as Clay's burnt body fell to the floor with a sick crunching sound. Gemma threw up as she watched Clay's head roll off and roll towards her. Jax then walked over to Dusty.

"Last one." Jax said as dusty eyes gotten wide.

"Young Blood help me man." Dusty begged his best friend.

"I love you Dusty. You were my best friend but you and everyone knows that I will always stand behind my president no matter what." Young Blood said as he walked out the room.

"You're supposed to be my friend you fucking pussy." Dusty yelled.

Happy rolled his eyes and took his knife and slit Dusty's throat. Making blood splat out everywhere. Everyone watched as Dusty took his last breath. When everyone thought it was over. Tango opened his eyes.

"Fuck" Happy said as Jax chuckled.

"Handle him Happy." Jax said as he took Bella hand.

"After that I want this shit cleaned up." Jax said to everyone.

"Hey do you want me to make it quick or slow and painful." Happy called out to Jax.

"What ever you want brother." Jax said as he lead Bella out of the garage.

"You alright?" Jax asked as he looked at Bella. Bella looked down at the blood on her hands.

"There's blood on my hands." Bella whispered. Jax looked up at his old lady and searched her face for any sign of regret.

"Do you regret it?" Jax asked his old lady. She smiled as she looked at her old man and stood on her tippy toes.

"Not at all." Bella smiled as she kissed Jax. Jax wrapped his arms around his old lady and deepened the kiss.

"Fuck you looked sexy back there." Jax said as he began to suck on her neck.

"Mmmm so did you my bad ass biker." Bella said as she moaned.

"That's my old lady." Jax said as he took her into the back to Happy's room so they could shower.

"Jax" Sonny yelled after Jax. Jax and Bella turned around.

"What. What's wrong?" Jax asked.

"It's your house man." Sonny said. Bella frowned as she knew what sonny was about to say.

"It burnt down." Sonny whispered as Bella felt tears running down her face.

"Fuck" Jax said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"God damn it. You could have been in that house." Jax said as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella took a deep breath and looked at Jax.

"But I wasn't all because you saved me and your kids lives baby." Bella said as she kissed Jax.

Jax picked Bella up. Bella wrapped her legs around Jax waist as he carried them into the shower.

_END OF CHAPTER ...ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO TILL ITS OVER_


	23. Chapter 23: Is It Really Over?

_Beta note– I deleted the orig chapter 23. It was similar to this chapter. I also did a re -edit job. Just fixing things. Nothing changed except for the fact that I took out the original chapter._

_This chapter is good. So leave hardy101 some love and thoughts on what you think._

_Thanks _

_Kim67255_

**Chapter 23: Is It Really Over?**

The California sun lite up the small room Bella was sleeping in, she opened her eyes and felt arms wrapped around her, she turned over to see her old man still asleep next to her in bed.

Bella got up and went into the small bathroom where she saw the bloody clothes from last night thrown on the bathroom floor. She then looked at the shower and saw the faint color of red on the shower walls, Bella then turned and looked into the mirror and saw the nasty black eye staring back at her, suddenly everything that happened last night came back and slapped her right in the face.

She watched her old man beat a guy to death last night with a baseball bat. She looked down at her hands, even though they were spotless she could still see the blood on them, she could still hear the screams from last night. She could hear people pleading for their lives, she could still smell flesh being burnt. She could still see the blood painting the walls and the floors Bella touched her black eye and cursed as it began to throb.

Renée picked up a wrenched and nailed Bella right in the eye, that was the only hit the bitch got in. Bella walked out and saw her old man still sleeping, she walked over to her night stand where here phone was lit up. She unlocked her phone and when she saw the date on her phone her heart dropped.

_-Flashback- _

"Daddy" 8 year-old Bella giggled as she jumped on her father's bed trying to wake him up. What she didn't know was her father was already awake. He was just waiting for the perfect chance to get her.

"Come on daddy up, get up." Bella jumped. Charlie flipped over on his back with his eyes still closed. He felt the bed dip as he felt Bella's tiny little feet make her way up him. Bella leaned over her father so her face was close to his.

"Daddy" Bella said, it all happened so fast. Charlie jumped up taking Bella with him. Bella giggled as Charlie started spinning her around.

"Daddy stop I'm going to barf." Bella chuckled as Charlie throw her onto the bed and started to tickle her making her laugh even more.

"Don't you dare barf on my bed kiddo." Charlie joked with his daughter as she was laughing and holding her stomach.

"Come on kid we got a busy day." Charlie said as he got up and sat Bella down on the floor he chuckled at her choice of clothing. She had on rainbow leggings with a pink tutu and a red tank top.

"Come on daddy get dressed I wanna go." Bella said as she started jumping on his bed again making Charlie.

"I can't get dressed while you're in here kiddo. The faster you leave and go brush your teeth the faster we can go." Charlie said making Bella race out of the room. He chuckled as he was about to take his shirt off.

"Daddy" He heard a little voice from his doorway, he turned and saw Bella biting on her lower lip.

"What's up kiddo." Charlie asked as he stared at his daughter.

"I love you." Bella said to her father making him grin.

"I love you more kid." Charlie said as he smirked.

"Nu uh not possible." Bella said making Charlie raises his eye brow.

"Oh really?" He asked his daughter to which she nodded. "and why is that?" Charlie asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I love you to the moon and back." Bella sang as she ran down the steps making Charlie smile.

"My love for you is infinity kiddo." Charlie whispered as he stared at a picture of him holding Bella in his arms as Renee slept in the background.

_-End of flashback-_

Bella took a death breath trying to fight back the tears as she threw on a pair of black leggings with brown uggs and a long sleeve brown shirt. She walked out to the bar area and looked around, if it wasn't for the bloody clothes and the black eye she would have thought last night was all just a dream. Bella saw Tig and Chibs were sitting at the bar drinking and laughing.

"Hey" Bella whispered to them as she walked over to them.

"Hey beautiful how is the eye doing?" Chibs asked her.

"Throbbing like a bitch but other then that it's fine" She chuckled.

"Any of you got a blunt on you that you can spare." Bella asked them.

"Sorry darling I smoked my last one last night." Chibs said.

"I got ya babe" Tig said as he pulled one out of his cut making Bella's eyes light up.

"Really Tiggy." Bella asked him.

"Yeah, hell maybe there will be a blow job in the future." Tig said as he handed it to her and raised his eyebrow. Bella chuckled.

"In your dreams Tiggy." Bella said as she walked out side.

"Shit" Tig said as he ran a hand over his jeans making Chibs slap him.

"Watch it brother that's the president old lady you got a hard on for." Chibs said as he glared at Tig.

"She's fucking hot as fuck." They heard a voice say from behind them. They turned and saw Lucky staring at the door that Bella walked out of.

"That she is, but she's off limits." Chibs said as he walked away.

"I always liked a challenge." Lucky said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Don't you got a old lady." Tig said as he raised his eye brow at Lucky.

"My lady is hot don't get me wrong bro." Lucky said as he stared at his old lady who was talking to a sweet butt. Tig nodded his head agreeing.

"But Bella.." Lucky said making Tig look at him.

"That's one sexy bitch that I would love to stick my 8 inch cock in her sweet tight pussy. Shit I bet she's a screamer." Lucky said as he adjusted his jeans. He was about to say something else when he felt someone slapped him upside his head.

"What the fuck." Lucky hissed turning around but then jumped back.

"Shit" Lucky cursed as he looked down to the floor.

"Shit is right shit head." Jax hissed as he glared at Lucky.

"Don't ever let me hear you talking about my old lady like that again. Because if you do I'll beat your ass so much that no one will be able to recognize you. Then I'll let Tig cut your dick off and stick it up your ass. He likes doing that shit." Jax hissed making Lucky cup his dick.

"He's right. I love it. Hell I might even love doing it more then I love eating pussy." Tig said as he took a swig from his beer making Lucky curse and walk away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella climbed up the stairs that lead to the roof and sat down on the ledge, she pulled out the baggie and lighting up the blunt she took a pull and closed her eyes as the smoke calmed down her jittery nerves.

_-Flashback-_

Bella slammed the door behind her making Charlie look at her with his eyes raised. He watched as she ran up to her bedroom and her door slamming.

"Shit I knew this day would come." Charlie cursed as he took a deep breath. He then slowly took his time walking up the steps and the small walk that lead to her bedroom. He knocked on her door.

"Go away." Bella sobbed from the other side of the door. Charlie cursed one more time then slowly opened the door what he found broke his heart. His 14 year-old daughter was on the floor with her head against the wall as she hugged her legs and quietly sobbed.

"Bells what's wrong?" Charlie asked his daughter as he slowly walked toward her.

"You wouldn't care." Bella said quietly.

"That's not true kiddo. I will always care no matter how stupid or bad it might be." Charlie said as he sat down next to her on the floor with his head against the wall. He angled his body toward her and looked at her.

"He cheated on me." Bella sobbed as Charlie silently cursed inside of his head. Sometimes being a single parent to a daughter was bitch.

"Bells" Charlie started to say.

"I know what your going to say dad." Bella hissed as she glared at her father. Charlie frowns as he saw her face was red and puffy from all crying.

"Oh really what's that." Charlie asked as he raised his eye brow.

"That I'm too young to care about this stupid stuff, and that everything will be okay. The right guy will come along." Bella said as she glared at her dad.

"That's not what I was going to say." Charlie said as he smirked at her.

"Then what were you going to say dad." Bella sighed as she looked at her dad.

"Want to help me hide the body" Charlie asked as he looked at her. Bella's whole face lit up as she laughed.

"Daddy" Bella chuckled making Charlie smirk.

"I'm serious we will find the prick and we will make him disappear." Charlie said making Bella laughs even more.

"But for real Bells, forget about him, he's a young boy who has no idea what he just lost." Charlie said as he pushed her hair back

"You're my father you're supposed to say that." Bella frowned.

"No. I'm serious kiddo. You're an amazing young lady. He cheated on you because he realized that you were too good for him." Charlie said as he lifted her chin up.

"I love you daddy." Bella whispered as she moved closer to her dad. She crawled into his lap and hide her head on his shoulder as he ran soothing circles into her back.

"I love you too baby girl." Charlie said as he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You're the only man I need in my life daddy." Bella whispered into his ear as she closed her eyes.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Bella begged as she started to cry.

"I will never leave you Bells. You're all I have left." Charlie whispered as he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

_-End of flashback- _

Bella reopened her eyes. She felt tears starting to fall. She tried to bite her lip to hold back a sob but it didn't work. She closed her eyes as she clutched onto her heart as she sobbed for her father. She didn't realized that she was no longer alone on the roof until she felt someone pull her into there arms. She was about to scream when she inhaled his cut.

"Shh" the deep husky voice whispered to Bella as she opened her eyes and stared into his dark deep brown eyes.

"I got you Bells." Happy whispered to Bella which caused her to lose it. She gripped onto Happy's cut like her life depended on it as she cried her heart out.

"Shh baby I got you." Happy whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes.

Finally after 10 minutes Bella pulled away from him as she picked up her blunt and took another pull from it. She then passed it to Happy who took a hit from it.

"Wanna explain to me what the fuck that was all about." Happy asked as he raised his eye brow at her.

Bella took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She slowly reached into her Ugg boot and pulled out the picture that she put into them. She opened her eyes as she stared at the picture. She bite her bottom lip as she closed her eyes again and passed it to Happy. She felt Happy take it from her hand as she took a deep pull from the weed. She opened her eyes to see the confused look on his face.

"That was me and my dad two days before I graduated. He decided to throw me something for me graduating. He held a bone fire in our back yard. My cousin Kim took that picture of me and my dad." Bella whispered as Happy stayed silent.

"That was the last time everything was perfect." Bella whispered as Happy frowned.

"My dad was alive." Bella said as she looked at the him.

"Notice anything different in that picture?" Bella asked as she looked at Happy who stayed silent.

"I had all ten fingers instead of nine and my face was whole and beautiful. Now look at me." Bella said as she pointed to her self.

"I have nine fingers instead of ten." She said as she showed her fingers to Happy who stilled stayed silent.

"And half of my face is deformed." Bella hissed as she touched her right side of her face feeling the wrinkle in her skin.

"Bells" Happy tried to say.

"I was beautiful, happy and most of all I had my father alive." Bella hissed as she took the last hit of the blunt then flicked it down off the roof.

"You're still beautiful baby." Happy whispered at her making Bella glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Bella yelled at him making him raise his eyebrow.

"If I was still beautiful then why can't anyone look me in my eyes." Bella screamed.

"Including you and my old man." Bella whispered making Happy glare. He grabbed her by her wrist making her look at him.

"I always look you in the eyes Isabella." Happy hissed. Bella pushed him back as she glared at him.

"No you stare at my nose or my lips you and everyone else never make eye contact with me." Bella screamed at him making a few people who were in the garage look up at them.

"Ever since I took a step into Charming, it has done nothing but fuck me in the ass over and over again." Bella hissed at Happy.

"What the fuck is your problem." Happy yelled at her making Bella flinch.

"Do you know what today is?" Bella asked as she looked at Happy.

"Today is the 16th." Bella whispered at Happy. He looked at her with a so-what look. Bella glared. Happy looked and searched his mind for some answers.

"Shit" Happy whispered as he finally realized what today was.

"Yeah shit." Bella whispered as she looked at him.

"Guess everyone forgot but me" Bella hissed as she slowly walked down the steps.

Today was the day Isabella Marie Swan lost not only her soon to be step mother but also her hero. Her father. Her number one man who actually gave a fuck about her. The only guy who held her at night when she cried over stupid shit. She lost her best friend and her heart was breaking all over again.

Happy watched as she walked over to the picnic table and sat down on the top of it. She closed her eyes and took deep breath.

_-Flashback—_

**BON FIRE: BELLA'S GRADUATION PARTY**

Bella sat down in front of the fire, she watched as the fire danced around the wood that was burning. The smell for some reason soothed her. She saw a shadow from behind her.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie said as he sat down next to his daughter Bella smiled as she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked his daughter as he watched her chew on her bottom lip.

"Just nervous." Bella whispered as she sighed.

"About?" Charlie asked his daughter as he stared at the fire.

"Charming" Bella said as she look at her dad.

"You don't have to go Bells." Charlie said as he looked at her.

"I know but I have to go, dad." Bella whispered as she sighed.

"What if I begged you not to go." Charlie asked as he smirked at his daughter when he saw her smile, but then she frowned.

"I have to go daddy, I have to get away from all the hurtful memories here." Bella said as she frowned. Charlie closed his eyes and sighed.

"I wish you would go with me daddy." Bella whispered as she looked at Charlie.

"I can't leave my job Bells. Besides Forks is my home." Charlie said as he sighed making Bella frown but she nodded understanding his reasons for staying.

They both stared at the fire and listened to the crackle of the fire hitting the wood.

"Promise me one thing." Charlie whispered to his daughter.

"Anything" Bella replied.

"Don't date any of the members of the club especially one of the Teller's." Charlie whispered to his daughter making her raise her eyebrow.

"I don't give a fuck who you date. Shit for all I care you can date a fucking clown. Just promise me you won't date any of the club members." Charlie whispered.

"Da-" Bella begin to say.

"Promise me Bells." Charlie begged his daughter making Bella look at him.

"I promise daddy." Bella whispered to her father, he smiled as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Say cheese uncle Charlie and Bella." Kim shouted as both Bella and Charlie looked up at Kim who was holding her cell phone in her hand.

Bella wrapped her arms around her father as she put her head on her father's shoulder and turned toward the phone. Charlie's face was deep red from his blush but he still smiled.

_-End of flashback-_

Bella opened her eyes as she looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise daddy." Bella whispered as she felt tears begin to fall.

"You wanted me to fall in love with anyone but not someone from the club and what did I do? I fell in love with two members and one of them is a Teller. Shit I sure did fucked up didn't I daddy." Bella quietly sobbed. She heard foot steps and looked up to see Happy.

"I'm sorry Bells." Happy whispered as he sat down next to her.

"Me too." Bella quietly said as Happy wrapped his arms around her.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes and she inhaled the soothing smell of weed, cigarettes and after shave.

"Everything okay." A voice said making Bella open her eyes she smiled as she stared at Ruby.

"I'm fine baby." Bella said as she looked at Ruby. Happy reached into his cut pulled out his pack of cigarettes and handed one to Bella and took one for him. He lit them and took a long pull from it.

"Mind if I sit?" Ruby asked Happy and Bella.

Bella chuckled and nodded. Ruby sat down next to Bella. Bella took a pull from her cigarette and passed it to Ruby. She smiled as she took a pull from it then passed it back. Ruby leaned her head on Bella's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"So last night." Ruby said making Happy chuckle and Bella groan.

"Don't remind me, my fucking eye is throbbing." Bella groaned making Happy and Ruby laugh.

"Poor baby." Ruby chuckled.

"All though I think it scared Lyla" Ruby said.

"What do you mean" Bella asked as she looked at Ruby with a confused face.

"She's been staying away from everyone and she's jumpy. I said hey to her this morning and she jumped and looked at me and ran away, and when I looked into her eyes it was like she wasn't there you know, it was like she was lifeless." Ruby said as Happy and Bella looked at each other.

"She's an old lady she knows all about this life." Happy said as Bella nodded.

"I know but you can only take so much and I think Lyla finally reached her breaking point" Ruby said as she closed her eyes.

Bella was about to reply when the club house door banged opened making Bella and her jump. Happy reached for his gun but stopped when he saw it was Opie and Lyla.

"Lyla come on." Opie pleaded as he followed after her.

"Fuck you Opie." Lyla screamed at Opie.

Happy turned and saw Jax walking out of the club house with Cherry. Tig and Chibs following him, Happy got up so they could sit down.

"What happened?" Bella asked as Cherry took Happy's place on the picnic table.

"I don't know. Their shouting woke me up." Jax hissed but he kissed Bella on the lips and sat down between her legs.

Bella wrapped her legs around Jax and leaned into his shoulder. Jax groaned as Lyla screamed when Opie touched her.

"You don't touch me you fucking prick." Lyla screamed making Bella chuckled to her self.

"My head." Jax hissed as he dropped his head down and Bella slowly rubbed his back.

"Come on Lyla just tell me what's wrong." Opie pleaded with his old lady.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Opie." Lyla sobbed as Bella went to stand up but Jax grabbed her wrist making her stop.

"Not your problem stay out of it." Jax hissed at Bella.

"Baby talk to me, you been acting weird ever since last night." Opie sighed as he tugged on his beared.

"Go to hell Opie." Lyla hissed at Opie and turned to leave but Opie grabbed onto her wrist making her stop.

"Watch your mouth." Opie hissed at her.

"Fuck you." Lyla growled as she tried to break free.

"No fuck you Lyla, you're acting like a little whiny bitch. Grow the fuck up and tell me what the fuck is wrong." Opie hissed making Lyla glare at him.

"I swear to god if you don't let me go I'll knee you in the balls in front of your club and watch as you cry like a little bitch." Lyla yelled.

"Holy shit who knew blondie had balls." Tig gasped making Bella chuckled and Jax smirk.

Opie pulled back his hand and slapped Lyla on the face making her eyes go wide.

"Oh shit." Juice said as Ruby and Cherry gasped.

"You fucking prick." Lyla said as she pulled back her fist but before she could punch Opie, Opie grabbed her wrist and held onto it making Lyla gasp in pain.

"You think your fucking tough Lyla." Opie hissed as he glared at her.

"Let me go Opie." Lyla begged.

"No you're my old lady, it's time for you to act like one for once." Opie roared making Lyla flinch again. Lyla got free of Opie and ran to her car.

"Lyla get your fucking ass back here now." Opie screamed after her Jax groaned as he turned into Bella's legs. He hid his head between her legs trying to drown out the yelling.

"I'm sorry." Lyla sobbed as she put a hand on her door nob.

"Lyla" Bella hissed making everyone look at her. Lyla looked at Bella and frowned.

"Just calm down and why don't me and you go inside and talk." Bella said as she begged Lyla with her eyes to listen to her.

"I can't." Lyla said as she clutched her stomach.

"Just breath sweetie, look at me and Bella." Cherry said as stood up and pleaded with Lyla.

"Please don't." Lyla begged making Opie look at her.

"Lyla what the fuck is wrong." Opie hissed.

"I'm sorry." Lyla said as she looked at Opie then got into her car and speed out of the parking lot making the tires squeal, which made Jax groan even louder.

Bella snickers at Jax but frowned when she saw her brother's shoulders shake she walked over to him.

"Hey" Bella said to her brother as she began to rub his back.

"Wanna take a ride." Bella asked Opie. Opie looked up at her and frowned.

"Hey pres do you need me?" Happy asked Jax.

"Nah why what's up?" Jax asked.

"My aunt called and needed her meds." Happy replied.

"Go ahead." Jax said as he rubbed his temples as he heard the rumble from Happy's bike. Jax breathed in through his nose as Happy speed out of the clubhouse making Jax curse from the loud sounds and the tire marks left behind. Ruby snickered softly but stopped when Jax glared at her.

"I just want to know what the fuck is wrong with her." Opie said as he turned around and walked into the clubhouse slamming the door behind him making Jax snap.

"That's fucking it." Jax growled making everyone look at him.

"One more mother fucking loud sound and I'm fucking someone up." Jax growled making Bella smirk at him as he clutched onto his head.

"Drank to much baby?" Bella asked her old man while Cherry and Ruby chuckled.

"Fuck off Bells." Jax groaned making Bella chuckle.

"Or else what pres." Bella smirked making Jax look at her.

"Don't tempt me old lady." Jax hiss making Bella and the girls laugh. The chuckling stopped when they heard something smash inside of the club house.

"He's fucking dead" Jax hissed as he stood up and walked into the club house leaving a laughing Bella behind him.

Bella sat down on the picnic table with Cherry and Ruby while Tig leaned against the wall, just then the rest of the old ladies came out looking scared, making Bella raised her eye brows at them.

"Uhh I think your old man might kill his VP." Skyler said making Cherry and Ruby laugh.

"They will be fine." Bella said.

"No I'm serious, Jax pulled out his knife." Skyler whispered making Bella laugh. She stopped when she heard Jax yell then another glass breaking.

"Jesus Christ Opie if you break one more fucking thing I'm punching the fuck out of you. I got a bad fucking head ache and you breaking shit isn't helping."

"It's not my fucking fault you decided to go on a killing spree last night then dank the night away." Opie yelled.

"Watch it VP." Jax yelled back, which made Bella giggle.

"Shut the fuck up Bella." The girls heard Jax yell out to them. Bella stopped laughing and look at the ground making the girls laugh.

"So what's going on." Skyler asked as she sat down.

"Oh just some bonding going on between the VP and the President." Cherry said making Ruby smirks, the girls heard Bella laughing quietly to her self.

"I swear Bells if you laugh one more mother fucking time I'm coming out there and throwing your ass in the first mud puddle I fucking find. Don't fucking tempt me." They heard Jax growl making Bella cover her mouth to stop the laughing. Tig chuckled as he walked away to the garage.

"How the fuck-" Mia started to say.

"He knows me." Bella said cutting Mia off making everyone chuckled.

"Okay ladies down to business." Bells said as everyone looked at her.

"Does anyone know what the fuck is wrong with Lyla." Bella asked as she looked down at the girls.

"I heard her in the bathroom late last night like around 3am sobbing." Skyler answered as Bella looked at her.

"I asked her if she was okay but she shouted at me and told me to go away." Skyler said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to find out what's wrong with her." Cherry said to Bella. Bella looked at Cherry.

"Maybe we should give her some time." Bella said as everyone but Cherry and Mia nodded.

"But what if she needs us." Cherry hissed at Bella making Bella raised her eye brows.

"Sorry" Cherry whispered.

"Let's give her a day. If she still acting this way then we will find out what's wrong with her." Bella said to the girls.

"Deal" Bella asked as she raised her eye brows to Cherry.

"Deal" Cherry said as she nodded.

Just then another glass broke making Bella laugh even more.

"That's it VP your fucking dead." Jax roared making everyone but Bella flinch.

"Should we go in there." One of the prospects asked Bella.

"Do you really want to go in there and pull them apart." Bella asked as she raised her eyes at the prospect.

"Shit" they cursed as they heard another glass break then Jax screaming.

"Fuck Opie that got my ear" Jax screaming making Bella laugh.

"Jesus you have better aim then my old lady." Jax yelling making Bella stop laughing and glared at Jax while everyone else laughed.

"I gotta get out of here." Opie hissed as he slammed open the door making Jax groan.

"Fuck you Opie and your banging shit." Jax hissed as Opie speed out of the parking lot.

Jax appeared at the doorway making everyone look at him.

"Prospects clean up the glass now before one of my kids step on it." Jax growled as the prospects ran into the club house.

"And you" Jax hissed as he looked at Bella.

"Get your sexy ass in here now." Jax hissed making the girls chuckle.

"For what?" Bella asked as she smirked at Jax.

"First your going to ride the shit out of this dick until you scream my mother fucking name so all of Charming can hear it. Then were going back to fucking bed." Jax hissed making Bella's panties wet.

"Shit" Bella whispered as the girls whistled.

"You got one fucking minute to get your ass in here before I come out there and throw you over my shoulder." Jax hissed. Bella smirked as she stayed where she was.

"Uh Bells" Skyler asked as she saw Jax glaring. Bella chuckled as she pretended to look at her nails.

"Fuck it." Jax growled as he walked toward Bella.

"Shit" Bella cursed as the girls laughed. Jax throws her over his shoulder.

"That was only five seconds." Bella whined.

"Shut up" Jax hissed as he slapped her ass and carried her inside the club house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella and Jax were sleeping in his room when the door slammed opened making Bella jump and Jax fell to the floor grabbing his gun.

"Jax" Bella hissed as he cursed and lowered his gun when he saw Gigi.

"Momma" Gigi shouted as she raced towards her mother.

Good thing she had on a tank top and shorts on. As for Jax he was some what dressed. Bella sat up on the bed as Gigi flung her small body at her mother. Bella smiled but frowned when Gigi put her hand on Bella's scarred face. She waited for Gigi to scream monster and cry for Jax but she didn't instead she nestled into Bella's shoulder.

"La mia piccola principessa." Bella accent came out making Gigi look at her.

"What's dat." Gigi asked as she looked at her mother.

"What's what." Bella said as she held Gigi in her arms as she watched Jax put on his jeans.

"What you said." Gigi asked her mother as she twirled a piece of Bella's hair around on her hand.

"La mia piccola principessa means my little princess." Bella said to her daughter.

"It's Italian." Bella said as Gigi clapped her hands as Jax threw on a SAMCRO shirt.

"Daddy" Abel yelled making Jax groan. Bella chuckled as Jax glared at her. Abel flung himself at Jax and Jax bends down to catch him.

"Give them one." Gigi said as she pointed to Jax and Abel. Jax carried Abel in his arms over to the bed and laid down next to Bella. Abel crawled in the middle of them as Gigi was still in Bella's arms.

"Il mio mondo." Bella whispered to Gigi as Jax gave her a confused look.

"Huh" Jax asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Momma saying Italian words." Gigi laughed as Jax chuckled.

"What you say ma." Gigi asked Bella.

"Il mio mondo, means my world." Bella said as Jax gave her a panty dropping smile.

"Giselle its time for a nap." Nina called as she poked her head into Jax's room.

"Its fine Nina she can sleep here with me." Bella said as Gigi smiled. Nina smiled and nodded as she walked out of the room.

Jax's phone beeped making him pull it out. He sighed and looked at Bella.

"I got to go handle shit, I'll be back as soon as I can." Jax said as he kissed Bella on the cheek Bella smiled at him.

"Love you." Jax called out as he grabbed his cut.

"Love you more." Bella called out to Jax making him stop and smile.

"Not possible." Jax said as he smirked.

"Oh really and why is that." Bella asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Because I love you to the moon and back." Jax said making Bella gasp. Jax winked as he closed the door behind him.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She then turned to her daughter to see her slowly close her eyes.

"Come on Gigi it's time for bed." Bella said as laid her down on Jax's side of the bed. She wrapped the covers around her.

"I don't wanna." Gigi hissed making Bella laughed.

"Go ahead la mia piccola principessa." Bella whispered to Gigi making her frown.

"I'll teach you more Italian words when you wake up." Bella said making Gigi smile.

"Promise" Gigi asked as she held out her tiny pinkie for Bella.

"Promise" Bella said as she grabbed Gigi's pinkie and kissed it. Gigi smiled and then closed her eyes. She then turned to Abel.

"Well little man it's just you and me" Bella smiled as Abel laughed and flung himself at his mother.

Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. A knock on the door made Bella look up. Nina walked into the room with a sleeping Thomas in her arms.

"He wanted his momma." Nina whispered. Bella smiled.

"Give me a second." Bella said to Nina.

Bella sat up and pulled the covers down. She then laid down on the bed with Abel laying on her stomach she pulled the covers over them both then moved closer to Gigi and brought Gigi closer to her arms so Bella was in the middle, Nina put Thomas down on Bella's right side as he curled into her, Bella smiled as Nina quietly left the room leaving the door crack opened as they all fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Four days later Bella was laying in bed with Abel on the stomach as he was trying to find something for them to. She drowned out the noise as she started to think about the last couple of days.

They finally found a house and it would take a couple of days to get everything all set up and ready for them to move in. Everything seemed to get back on track and that worried Bella. Why? Because whenever life seemed perfect something always happens making it a disaster. Bella was just waiting for that to happen and she knew it would be soon.

But she couldn't help to think. Haven't she and her family been through enough? What else was there to be taken away from her?

"Mom" Abel's voice shocked Bella out of her thoughts. He was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Sorry baby boy what did you say." Bella asked as she ran her hands through his soft blonde hair. He was starting to look more and more like Jax.

"I asked if Scooby Doo was okay." Abel said as he pointed to the tv to see the opening scene of Scooby doo starting.

"It's perfect." Bella smiled as she continues to run her hands through Abel's hair.

"When is it going to end mom?" Abel asked his mother. Bella looked at her son with a confused look on her face.

"When is what going to end baby boy." Bella asked her son.

"All the evil things that are happening to us. When is it going to end." Abel whispered to Bella making her frown.

She thought she was doing a good job of shielding all the bad from her kids but apparently she wasn't doing good enough.

"Mommy and daddy will never let anything evil happen to you or your siblings Abel." Bella said as she lifted his chin up to her.

"Promise" Abel asked her with a frown.

"I promise my life on it. Nothing will ever happen to you kids." Bella said as Abel smiled and nodded then turned back to the tv.

"I would die before I let anything happen to you guys." Bella whispered to her self as she looked at her son.

She watched and listened to him laughing to Scooby doo. Her kids were her life. She might be young at only 21 years old but she would die before she let anything happened to her family. She would go through all the shit the Italians did to her all over again if it meant that her family would be safe.

–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jax was leaning against the door to his room as he watched his old lady and his son sleep on his bed. He smiled as he watched Abel's chest rise and fall as he was laying on top of Bella with his fist on her heart. It was the same exact way he would fall asleep on her when he was one year old.

Jax's eyes shifted to his old lady next. He smiled as he stared into her beautiful face. He put that girl through hell and back, he left plenty of not only mental scars but physical scars on her. Still she never bailed on him. She stayed and fought for their relationship. That is what Jax admires about her.

Bella was one tough chick, she knew how to stand her ground. She fought for her family and she would have no problem throwing punches if she have to. Jax would never admit this but if it wasn't for Bella he wouldn't be the strong man he is today. She helped him grow some balls. She showed him what love was, she blessed him with kids. She never lied to him.

Bottom line is Bella made Jax into the strong president he is. She was the definition of an old lady. All the old ladies looked up to her. And as for the guys? They all loved her like a mother….or so he hopes, he knew a few people had stronger feelings for her then a mother's love. He had no one to worry about other then Happy. Jax couldn't help shake the feeling that one of these days Bella would leave him for Happy.

"Hey pres." he heard a voice say breaking him out of his thoughts. Jax turned and saw Juice.

"Whats up." Jax whispered to him.

"We got a problem" Juice said making Jax frown. They always had a problem, Jax never had time for peace. But hey that's the life of being the president of the mother charter.

"Lets go." Jax said as he took one last look at his old lady and son. He then followed Juice into church where he had his laptop sitting.

–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Opie sat in his room at his clubhouse as he stared at the picture in his hands. In the picture was him and Lyla at their wedding they both had a shit eating grin as they starred at the wedding cake in front of them.

Opie sighed as he tugged his beard. Something was wrong with Lyla. He hasn't heard from her in four days now. She has been acting different for a couple of days now. But ever since last night, shit hit the fan. He over heard the girls talking about how Lyla was upset about what she saw the other night, which made no since.

Opie meet Lyla when he was 21 years old. By then Jax and him were both patched members of the reaper crew. Opie met Lyla when the local porn club opened up down at the street. Three years later after chasing the hell out of her. She finally showed him attention and they started dating. Since then she has been by his side. It didn't make since that now she would be bothered by it. Lyla's seen worse. She watched as Opie beat a guy to death with a pipe when he put his hands on her.

"Uncle Op." Opie heard from his door way. He smiled as he saw Gigi run into the room darting behind her uncle.

"Save me Nina is trying to give me a bath." Gigi whispered making Opie laugh. Nina arrived at the door soaking wet frowning.

"Have you seen her?" Nina asked as she looked around.

"She ran down the hall." Opie said as he heard Gigi let out a breath of air.

"Thanks" Nina said as she ran down the hallway.

"Coast is clear pumpkin." Opie said as Gigi giggled.

"Thank you uncle Op." Gigi said as she gave him wet kisses.

"Giselle" They heard from the door. They both looked up to see a frowning Bella with Nina behind her.

"Yes mama." Gigi whispered making Opie chuckled.

"It's bath time." Bella said as she put her hands on her hips. She was trying to hide a smile when she saw her daughter hang her head low.

"But momma I don't wanna." Gigi whispered through tears.

Bella walked into the room and picked up a sobbing Gigi.

"Shh la mia piccola principessa don't cry baby girl." Bella said as she rubbed the sobbing girl's back. Making Opie smile. He could see Bella glowing with motherhood.

"I don't want to momma please." Gigi begged her mother through sobs.

"Shhh principessa." Bella said as she tried to quiet her sobbing daughter.

"Would you like it if momma joined you?" Bella asked her daughter, making Gigi stop crying. She didn't answer but nodded her head making Bella chuckle. As she carried Gigi out of the room with Nina following her.

Opie smiled as he watched his sister with her daughter. Bella was an amazing mother. Opie couldn't wait until him and Lyla would have kids. He loved kids and the idea of becoming a father meant the world to him. Opie smiled as he closed his eyes imaging Lyla with a swollen stomach that held his child. He knew that everything would be okay between him Lyla. She just needed time to cool down. He would send Bella to check on her tomorrow. Maybe his sister could find out what was going on with his old lady.

"Yo" Jax sighed as he leaned against the door of Opie's room.

"Sup" Opie smiled but then frowned when he saw the stressed look on Jax's face.

"Shit is about to hit the fan." Jax sighed.

"Who" Opie said as he stood up and grabbed his cut.

"Italian" Jax sighed.

"Fuccccckkk" Opie hissed as he followed Jax out of the room and into church.

Haven't they been through enough already?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N Hello my lovely fans. I am deeply sorry for taking so long to update this story. I have 2 chapters left until I am done with this story. I hope to end it very very soon hopefully before Halloween. I broke my wrist so I am currently typing with one hand…Lucky me right? Haha but I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to make it sweet and emotional because the next two chapters are filled with action that will take your breath away and maybe a death? **

**Don't hate me, leave plenty of reviews and if you have any questions PM me I love reading what my fans have to say.**

**Also special thanks for my beta Kim for putting up with my shitty ass spelling.**

**Xoxo HARDY101**

**P.S IM BACKKKKKK TO WRITING YAY **


	24. Chapter 24: My Destiny Is Unspoken

**Chapter 24: My Destiny Is Unspoken**

**Isabella's POV**

My destiny has always been unspoken. Ever since day one. I never knew what my destiny would be. When I left Forks and came to Charming. I thought I had finally find out what my destiny would be.

In a way I guess I did. From the day I took a step into the club house my fate was sealed. At the time I didn't know it but the older I grew the more I realized how awful life could be. All the loved ones I have lost? It seemed like I could never get a break. I could never let go of the deep breath I was holding and when I thought I would be happy for once? Shit hit the fan.

I never knew how fast and easy I could lose everything with just a snap of a finger. If someone asked me if this is how I wanted my life to be I would have run away like the scared little lamb that I am. But when you fall in love with club's president and also the club's killer, you tend to inherit their traits. The scared little lamb you were back in Forks turned into this fierce lion. Don't get me wrong. Everyone has their weakness…mine? Mine just happen to be my kids. They are the one thing I will NEVER regret. My children are my life.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Staring back at me where blue and brown eyes I slowly ran my hands down my scared face. I then looked down at my fingers. Instead of ten fingers all I had was nine. Another thing I lost that I would never get back.

"Hey sweetie." Bella heard a voice from the doorway. Bella looked up and smiled as she saw Ruby leaning against the doorway smiling at her.

"Hey darling." Bella smiled at Ruby.

"You okay Bells?" Ruby asked as she looked at Ruby.

"Yeah darling I'm fine." Bella faked a smile to her. Ruby knew this but didn't say anything.

"Jax just got the call." Ruby said as Bella turned and looked at her.

"They will be here in five minutes." Ruby said as Bella chuckled.

"Great" Bella smiled as she turned toward the mirror.

"I'll be out in a second." Bella whispered as she stared back at her reflection. Ruby nodded and turned but stopped.

"If you're worried about their reaction, don't be Bells." Ruby said as Bella looked at her.

"You're still the most beautiful girl I have ever known and that will never change." Ruby whispered as she walked away. Bella leaned against the sink for support.

"Shit" Bella cursed as she felt her eyes begin to go blurry.

"Come on Bells you gotta be strong." Bella whispered to herself. Just then Bella heard a honk and heard Seth yell.

"Their here!" Seth yelled as he ran past Bella's door.

"Come on Swan get it together." Bella hissed as she turned and stared into the mirror and jumped.

"Shit Hap you scared me." Bella said as she took a deep breath, as she put her head down.

"You know it's not healthy talking to your self-Bells." Happy smirked as Bella rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom and into Jax's dorm room.

"You know it's not healthy sneaking up on people without making a sound." Bella replied as she walked toward her drawer and pulled out a black shirt and put it on.

"It's my job to be silent." Happy replied as he looked at Bella and watched as she put on skinny jeans and boots.

"Shut up." Bells chuckled as she bent over and scrunched up her hair.

"Are you okay?" Happy finally asked after five minutes of being silent.

"I'm scared." Bella replied as she put on her engagement ring then looked at Happy.

"You're strong Bells you'll be all right." Happy replied as Bella rolled her eyes.

"So everyone says." Bella replied as she walked past Happy but he grabbed her arm. She watched as he took off a gold cross and watched as he put it on her.

"Wear this all the time." Happy replied as she clasp the neckless on her. The cross reached down to her cleavage.

"It will keep you safe." Happy said as he kissed her forehead then took a step back.

"Go your family is waiting." Happy said as he saw Bella take a deep breath then turned toward Happy.

"I love you David." Bella whispered as she walked out the door.

"No you don't but that's okay because I will always love you Isabella." Happy whispered as he closed his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella walked outside to see Ruby and Cherry siting on the picnic table as Jax had a brunette in his arms while a redhead was standing next to Seth, Bella took a deep breath and put on her sunglasses to hide her different color eyes, she got the eye surgery done but sadly they didn't have a brown eye to match her other, all they had was a blue eye, now Bella had different colored eyes so she often wore her sunglasses to hide the different colored eye, she heard the door opened behind her and saw it was Happy, he nodded at her then pointed to Jax direction.

"You got this." Happy mouthed to her. Bella took a deep breath and walked towards Jax. Everyone heard the boots hit the cement.

"Mom" The brunette snapped her head up and smiled.

"Leah" Bella whispered back. Leah let go of Jax and flew into Bella's arms making her stumble back a little.

"Momma" Leah sobbed as she threw her arms around Bella's neck and cried.

"Jesus Lee look at you." Bella said as she pulled away and looked over her daughter.

"You're beautiful Leah." Bella smiled as Leah blushed.

"I missed you momma." Leah whispered as she stared at Bells' face. Bells saw this and sucked in a large amount of air.

"I missed you too Leah so much." Bella said as Leah ran her fingers across Bella's face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for that." Leah sobbed to her mother.

"It's okay sweetheart." Bella whispered as she ran her hands through Leah's soft brown hair.

"I'm better now momma. Been clean for a year and half now." Leah smiled making Bella smile back. Just then they heard a cough and Leah's eyes light up.

"I have someone you have to meet mom." Leah said as she grabbed Bella's hand.

"Keep an open mind." Leah whispered to her mom as she led her to the red head.

"Momma this is Victoria. Vicky this is my mom Isabella." Leah said as she introduced the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you miss Clearwater." Vicky whispered with a shy smile.

"It's Swan sweetheart." Bella said as she pulled Vicky into a hug and Leah smiled.

"Mom Victoria is my girlfriend." Leah said as she saw everyone with their mouth wide open.

"Holy shit that's hot." Tig said. Just then a loud smack echoed throughout the parking lot.

"Ouch Hap." Tig hissed as he rubbed his head. Happy chuckled and then looked at Bella.

"Mom say something." Leah begged as Vicky stood next to Leah and grabbed her hand.

"Babe" Jax said as he snapped out of it and walked toward Bella. He saw Leah looking to the floor with a frown on her face and Vicky was looking at Leah with a worried face.

"Gi-gi-girlfriend." Bella stuttered as she looked at Leah and Leah looked up and nodded.

"Mom I-" Leah started to say but stopped when Jax wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Bells" Jax whispered to his old lady.

"Miss Swan if I could." Vicky asked as she looked at Bella and Bella nodded.

"I love Leah a lot. We met in rehab. We both were fighting our own demons." Vicky said as she grabbed Leah's hand and kissed it.

"She helped me through so much momma." Leah whispered to her mom as Bella looked at her with her mouth opened.

"She helped me through a lot also Miss Swan." Vicky said as Leah smiled at her.

"Bells say something." Jax said as he looked at her.

"Holy shit." Bella finally replied which made Happy and Ruby snicker.

"Give me a second." Bella said as she took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes. She heard a gasp and looked to see Vicky staring at Bella's eyes. Bella hurried and put her sun glasses back on and then looked at the two girls in front of her.

"So um girlfriend." Bella pointed to Vicky and Leah nodded.

"And girlfriend." Bella said as she pointed to Leah.

"Girlfriend" Vicky nodded agreeing with Bella.

"Shit" Bella whispered as she looked at Jax.

"I wasn't prepared for this. This wasn't in the parenting books I've been reading." Bella said as she looked at Jax and he chuckled and smirked at Bella then turned and saw Leah silently crying. Bella took a deep breath and looked at Vicky.

"Welcome to the family Victoria." Bella said as she pulled Vicky into another hug which caused Leah to snap her head up.

"What-really." Leah stuttered as she looked at Bella and Jax.

"We love you either way Leah." Jax replied as he pulled Leah into a hug and she smiled as she threw her arms around Jax.

"Thanks dad." Leah whispered which made Jax smile. The last time Leah called Jax dad was when she was begging him to let her stay in Charming.

"Thank you Miss Swan that means a lot." Victoria said as she pulled back and smiled.

"It's Bella sweetheart." Bella replied which made Leah and Jax smiled.

"Thank you so much mom." Leah said as she hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek. Bella returned the hug and then looked at her daughter.

"Hey Sky." Bella called out to Skyler.

"Yeah Bells?" Skyler asked as she walked over toward her.

"Can you take my daughter and her girlfriend and show them to Leah's room." Bella replied as Leah smiled.

"I'm sure you two are tired from the long drive. Why don't you lay down and you can unpack later." Bella said as she ran her hands through Leah's silky hair.

"A nap sounds great mom thank you." Leah said as she hugged Bella one last time. Then grabbed Victoria's hand went to grab there bags.

"Leave it." Jax told Leah.

"Prospects" Jax called out to the two new prospects.

"Yeah boss." Tim the new prospect said as he reached Jax.

"Take my kid's bags into their room." Jax said as he gave Leah a kiss on the cheek then gave Bella a kiss.

"Me and Opie got to go and handle shit." Jax said as he whistled and Opie walked out of the club house. Opie walked over to Bella and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have you heard anything from Lyla?" Bella asked her brother.

"No..you?" Opie asked his sister. Bella shook her head then looked at Opie.

"Me, Cherry and Ruby are going to take a ride up there in a few days to talk to her."

"Yeah you do that. I'm sure she needs her girls." Opie sighed as he walked towards his bike with Chibs following behind.

The three SONS speed out of the parking lot leaving Bella in charge. She saw her kids walk inside so she turned and faced the rest of the club.

"Alright fellas lets go finish working on those cars." Bella said to the boys. They all nodded as they took off there cuts and replaced them with blue Teller Morrow button up shirts. Bella walked over to the picnic table and sat down next to Cherry and Ruby.

"Fuck" Bella cursed as she took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes.

"You're supposed to leave the glasses off Bells." Cherry said as she frowned at Bella.

"I know." Bella hissed as she continue to rub her eyes.

"Here" Ruby said as she gave Bella eye drops.

"Your eyes can't get used to shit if you keep the glasses on sweetheart." Ruby said as she rubbed Bella's back as she put in the eye drops which made her curse even more.

"The glasses hide this shit." Bella hissed at her blue eye.

"It's not that bad Bells." Cherry tried to say but stopped when Bella glared.

"Giselle won't even look me in the eyes because of this stupid eye and Abel he thinks it awesome." Bella said as she sighed and she heard a chuckle.

"Of course Abel would think its cool." Happy chuckled as the girls snickered and Bella sighed.

"Look Bells you need to leave the sunglasses off it's fucking up your eyes even more." Happy said as he snatched the glasses out of Bella's lap and threw them on the floor.

"Don't you dare David Henry" Bella hissed at Happy. Happy smirked as he stomped on the glasses breaking them.

"You fucking dick." Bella hissed at him.

"It was for your own good Bells." Happy shrugged as Bella glared.

"Yo Hap! Got a bike that needs fixing and it has your name all over it." Tig called out to Happy.

"Coming baby." Happy called back which made Tig wink. Happy smirked he then turned to Bella.

"You're still beautiful Bells." Happy said as he lifted her chin up.

"Even wi-" Bella began to say.

"Yes even with nine fingers, a scared face and two different colored eyes." Happy said as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then walked away leaving Bella to sigh.

"He's right Bells." Cherry said as she grabbed Bella's hand and kissed it. Bella smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as she watched the guys working on the cars.

"Bells I need you to sign this." Young Blood said as he walked over and handed Bella a sheet of paper. He then looked at Cherry but frowned. Bella saw this and raised her eye brow.

"There you go Young Blood." Bella said as she signed it and then handed it back to him.

"The owner said he wanted to talk to you when he got here." Young Blood called over his shoulder as he walked away. Bella then turned and looked at Cherry.

"All right what the hell was that?" Ruby asked Bella and Bella winked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cherry ignored her and turned her head.

"Cherry" Bella sighed as she looked at her best friend. She heard Cherry take a deep breath.

"He asked me to be his old lady." Cherry whispered as she suddenly found the stains on the cement the most entertaining thing ever.

"And" Bella asked as she looked at Cherry.

"I turned him down." Cherry replied as she closed her eyes.

"Why the fuck would you do that." Ruby hissed making Cherry glare.

"Ruby chill." Bella said as she patted Ruby's back she then turned to Cherry.

"Talk to me sweetheart." Bella said as she looked at Cherry.

"I can't Bells." Cherry sniffled as she look at Bella and frowned.

"Why not darling." Bella asked as she watched as Young Blood starts to work on a Harley with Happy.

"Because I-, I ju.." Cherry started to say but stopped and frowned.

"Sweetheart come on talk to me." Bella said as she grabbed Cherry's hand.

"I feel if I agree to be his old lady I'm disrespecting Halfsack." Cherry sobbed as she threw her arms around Bella.

"Shh sweetheart." Ruby said as she joined the hug and began to rub Cherry's back.

"I can't Bells. I can't do that to Halfsack. I love him. He's my world." Cherry sobbed.

"Sweetheart don't you think its time for you to move on?" Bella asked as she looked at Cherry.

"Yo Bells we got a problem." Juice called out to Bella. Bella snapped her head up and saw an owner yelling and poking his fingers at Scooters chest and Scooter clutching his fist.

"Shit" Bella cursed as she saw Happy walked over to Scooter.

"Sweetheart, Halfsack would want you to be happy." Bella said as she kissed Cherry's forehead then walked over to Scooter.

"Calm down Scooter." Happy raspy voice said as he patted Scooter's back.

"Are you the manager?" The guy hissed at Happy.

"No. I am." Bella walked up to the three guys and stood in front of Scooter. She knew the guy was staring at her face and eyes. She couldn't help but to inhale a deep breath which Happy and Scooter saw.

"Haven't you ever heard it's rude to fucking stare." Scooter growled at the owner of the car.

"Scooter it's okay sweetheart." Bella turned and smiled at him. She then took a deep breath and looked at the owner of the black Mustang.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" Bella asked the owner.

"Your piece of shit employee dented my fucking car." The owner growled at Bella and pointed to a big dent on the side of the car.

"That's bullshit Bella I didn't do it." Scooter growled making everyone look up from their work and turned towards to Scooter. Bella turned and looked at Scooter and put her hand on his face.

"Shh Scooter it's okay I believe you." Bella said as she turned and looked at the owner.

"So you think I'm fucking lying." The owner growled as he got closer to Bella. Jax pulled up and saw this guy clutching his fist and glaring at Bella.

"What the fuck." Jax hissed as he saw this.

"Don't raise your fucking hands to her shit head." Scooter yelled as he got into the owners face. Bella jumped in front of them and Jax raced towards them.

"Shh Scooter it's alright why don't you take a walk." Bella suggested to him.

"Fuck that." Scooter hissed as Happy pulled him back.

"Hay you, what the fuck is going on." Jax growled as he looked at the owner and Scooter.

"Scooter go take a walk." Bella hissed. Scooter sighed and threw his rag on the floor and walked away while kicking a tool box making the tools all over.

"It's okay baby." Bella said as she kissed Jax lips then turned and looked at the owner.

"As for you Mr Adriano, your black mustang came with that dent." Bella said as she crossed her arms and glared at the owner.

"That's bull shit I would know if my car had a big ass dent on it. I dropped it off to get an oil change and when I did , this dent was not here." He growled at Bella.

"You watch your tone." Jax said as he growled at the owner of the car.

"What are you her boyfriend or something." Mr Adriano hissed at Jax.

"Yeah I am." Jax hissed as the owner rolled his eyes.

"I happened to be the owner of this business too." Jax growled at the guy.

"I have proof to show you that the dent was here on the car before we worked on it." Bella said as she crossed her arms.

"Like I fucking believe you." The owner hissed.

"You don't have to. You can believe our cameras." Bella said as she pointed to the cameras in the ceiling.

"Save your bull shit. I'm taking you guys to court." He hissed as he throw a twenty dollar bill on the floor then got into his car and drove away.

"Good fucking luck shit head." Jax hissed as he glared as the car disappeared. Bella turned and looked at Scooter and raised her eye brows.

"I didn't do it Bells I swear." Scooter hissed then frowned.

"I know sweetheart I believe you." Bella said as she kissed his cheek then looked at the guys.

"All right boys back to work. We close in two hours and we have to have four cars and two Harley's done by then. Lets go." Bella said as she clapped her hands and everyone jumped back to work.

"You all right?" Jax asked as he ran his hands up and down Bella's arms.

"I'm fine darling." Bella said as she half smiled then kissed him and walked over to the work bench and started to go over paperwork. Jax sighed as he walked inside of the club house and walked over to the bar.

"Working the bar tonight." Jax asked as he chuckled at Skyler which caused her to jump.

"Shit you scared me." Skyler said as she turned and looked at Jax.

"Sorry darling think you could give me a beer." Jax asked Skyler. Skyler smiled and opened the beer cap for Jax and then gave it to him.

"Thanks darlin." He said as he saw six girls walk into the club house.

"Who the fuck are they." Jax asked as he starred at the girls.

"They are the new sweet butts." Ruby said as she joined Skyler behind the bar and rolled her eyes.

"Shit" Tig said as he walked in and saw the fresh pussy.

"Yeah one of them is Ima's sister." Cherry hissed as she glared at Jax. Jax raised his eye brow.

"What's their names?" Juice asked as he joined into the conversation.

"The white brunette is Brooklyn." Cherry said as everyone turned to the pretty brunette.

"She's pretty." Juice said as he looked at her.

"Yeah she's actually pretty cool. She's not a slut like all the other girls. She's actually really smart and is in college and shit." Cherry replied.

"What the fuck is she doing here then?" Opie asked as he joined in the conversation.

"See the blonde." Cherry said as she pointed to the blonde who kept flinging her hair back and fourth.

"That's Rosalie she's Ima's little sister and she also happens to be Brooklyn's friend." Cherry said as Juice cursed.

"Shit I hope Rosalie isn't as crazy as her older sister is." Juice hissed which made everyone chuckle.

"The pretty black girl, that's Madison." Cherry said as she pointed to the black girl who kept looking around.

"The Spanish girl is Elizabeth and the one next to her is Daisy. The last one is Tiffany." Cherry said as she saw Jax kept staring at Tiffany.

"She's hot." Jax said as Cherry and Ruby glared at him. He smirked when Tiffany made eye contact with him. Jax watched as Tiffany walked over to him.

"Hey big boy." Tiffany said as she licked her lips at Jax then looked down at his jeans.

"Hey darlin." Jax replied as he took a sip out of his beer and smirked at her.

"Wanna have some fun daddy." She said as she licked her lips. Tig cursed as she starred at the person behind Tiffany.

"Get lost sweetheart." Tiffany heard a voice from behind her hiss, which made Jax curse and sit up straight.

"You can wait your turn darling." Tiffany replied as she ran her hands up and down Jax's jeans where his dick was.

All of the sudden it happened all fast. One second Tiffany was touching Jax then the next second she was laying on the floor with blood running down her face.

"What the fuck." Tiffany hissed as she jumped up and glared.

"The next time you touch my old man I'll give you more than a fucking broken nose." Bella hissed at her which caused all the sweet butts to back up.

"Don't piss me off." Bella said as she looked at the sweet butts and glared.

"The next fucking time I tell you to get lost you fucking listen. Never ever make me fucking repeat myself because if I do you will regret it." Bella growled to the new girls in the room.

"Understand" Bella hissed.

"Understand" all the girls replied.

Bella then turned and looked at Tiffany. "I'll be watching you bitch." Bella growled as she grabbed Jax's hand and lead him outside where Happy was finishing up his bike as soon as the door behind them shut Bella snapped.

She pulled back her fist and connected it with Jax eye.

"Shit" Jax cursed as he touched his eye and glared at Bella.

"What the fuck do you think your doing." Jax glared at Bella which made Happy snapped his head up towards them.

"No what the fuck do YOU think YOUR doing Jax." Bella yelled at him and crossed her arms.

"Flirting with a sweet butt in front of me. WHAT THE FUCK Jax." Bella yelled at him.

"Chill babe it wasn't like that." Jax said as he took a step closer to Bella but she took a step back.

"Fuck you Jax." Bella yelled as she started to walk towards her jeep.

"Bells" Jax sighed as he grabbed her, but she pulled her fist back and this time she gave him a busted lip.

"Go be with your whore." Bella screamed at him. She opened her door and got into her jeep and started the engine.

"Bells" Jax sighed. Bella speed out of the parking lot leaving a cloud of dust behind which caused Jax to cough.

"Fuck" Jax cursed.

"What's a matter daddy, fighting with your old lady." Jax heard a voice say from behind him. He turned and saw Tiffany and smirk.

"It's nothing darlin." Jax replied as he saw Happy glare at him and threw his rag on the floor. He then walked out of the garage and got on his bike and speed off.

"Come on daddy let me make it better for you." Tiffany said as she ran her hands up and down Jax growing dick.

"Lead the way darlin." Jax smirked as he leads her into the clubhouse.

Jax winked at Cherry as he leads them into the back room. Leah opened the door and smiled but then frowned when she saw a blonde tramp hanging all over her dad. She glared and slammed the door shut. Jax led them into one of the unused bed rooms and as soon as the door was closed he had Tiffany up against the door.

"Mmmm daddy." She moaned when Jax attacked her neck.

"Strip darlin." Jax said as he took a step back and sat down on the bed and watched her slowly take off her clothes until finally she was naked standing in front of him.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Tiffany pouted which made Jax smirk.

"Guess your gonna have to fix that problem darlin." Jax winked as he saw her drop to her knees and slide off his jeans. She looked at Jax's dick in awe while Jax took off his shirt.

"Mmmm you really are a big boy." Tiffany giggled as she took his dick in her mouth and began to deep throat him.

"Shit" Jax hissed as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Just like that." He mumbled as he tightens his hold on her hair.

She looked up at him and winked as he closed his eyes and tugged harder on her hair.

"Fuck get up here." Jax hissed as he lifted her up and she giggled as Jax reached into the dresser next to him and pulled out a condom.

"Let me daddy." She said as she winked and opened the condom and slowly put it on Jax's dick.

"Fuck yes now get up and ride this dick baby girl." Jax growled as he slammed Tiffany down onto his dick making them both moan.

"Fuck so tight." He groaned as she began to ride him.

"You like this daddy." She moaned as she started to slam down on him making his eyes roll back.

"Fuck yes." Jax groaned. He suddenly flipped her over and began to pound into her making her scream and slide her fingernails down his back.

"Mmmm daddy." She moaned as Jax hissed.

"Fuck yea." He groaned when she scratched him. He suddenly hissed when his back started to sting fuckkkkk." Jax groaned as he felt him self starting to get closer.

"I'm close baby." Tiffany screamed and threw her head back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella pulled over on the gravel road and shut off the engine. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and stared at the old run down house. She then started to walk to the backyard and her eyes lit up when she saw the swing set. She rushed towards it and sighed when the cold hard metal touched her butt.

She sat down and started to kick her feet back and forth. The higher she would get the more at peace she felt. She closed her eyes and leaned back and she swore she was flying. She heard the ground crunching and knew she was found.

"I had a feeling you were going to be here." His raspy voice whispered to her which caused her to open her eyes.

"Here I am." Bella whispered as she faked a smile at him. He sighed. He walked over to the other swing and sat down and stared at her.

"You okay?" Happy asked as he kicked his feet back and started to swing with her.

"I'm just peachy." Bella said as she looked at him and watched him frown.

"I'm sorry." Happy whispered as he closed his eyes and began to swing higher and higher.

"Don't be." Bella said as she closed her eyes.

"I'm the dumb one who keeps running back to his stupid ass." Bella said as she sighed.

"You deserve better." Happy whispered as he reopened his eyes.

"I know." Bella whispered back as she stop kicking her feet.

"We can still run away Bells." Happy said as he stopped and stood up and watched her.

"We can get on my bike and leave now." Happy said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I wish it was that easy Hap." Bella said as she stood up and walked into the old rundown house. The floorboards creaked under her weight as she slowly walked into the living room and saw the stains on the floor.

"It is that easy Bella." Happy said from behind her which caused her to turn and look at him.

"I have kids Happy I can't abandon them." Bella frowned as she looked at big red spot on the floor. It was slowly fading into the floorboards. Bella knew the next time she came here the blood spot wouldn't exist.

"I could give you everything and more kids Bells." Happy said as he sat down and the old wooden chair and watched her.

"I don't want more kids. I want my kids." Was all Bella said as she sat down on the floor a couple of inches from the fading blood and leaned her head against the wall.

"You're just like her you know." Happy whispered to Bella which caused her to look at him.

"Like who?" Bella asked him as she saw him staring at the blood stain on the floor.

"My mother." Happy hissed as he snapped his black eyes up to her.

"I don't see how I am just like her Happy." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes.

"You and Jax are just like my mom and my prick of a father." Happy hissed.

"You're staying with a guy who beats on you and treats you like shit when you can run away and be free." Happy growled at Bella. When Bella didn't reply back Happy sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why did she stay." Bella finally whispered to Happy.

"Huh" Happy asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Your mother. Why did she stay with your father." Bella asked as she looked at him.

"She claimed it was because she didn't have no where for me and her to go. But I knew the truth." Happy whispered.

"She loved him. She loved him when he beat the fuck out of her. She loved him when he beat the fuck out of me. She fucking loved him when he killed her." Happy growled as he stood up and leaned against the wall.

"I guess me and your mother have more in common then I thought." Bella whispered as she stood up which caused Happy to look at her and raise his eyebrow asking a silent question.

"We both fell in love with the wrong guys." Bella whispered as she walked passed him and went toward the front door.

"You gotta leave him Bells." Happy begged as he followed after her.

"I can't David." Bella said as she turned and stared at him.

"I can't lose you like I lost my mom Bella. I cant! I won't survive this time." Happy whispered as he coughed to stop him from crying.

"You won't." Bella whispered as she turned and faced the wall.

"He's going to kill you Bells. If not today then one day in the future. He's either going to kill you or he will be the reason why you die. Please Bells run away with me." Happy begged as he walked behinds her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know he will Happy but I can't leave my family." Bella whispered as her shoulder shock.

"Please Bells." Happy begged her at her pulled her into his arms. Bella took a deep breath and took a step back and put her hand on the door handle.

"Ask me Happy." Bella whispered as Happy closed his eyes.

"No" Happy replied.

"Ask me." Bella hissed at him which caused him to open his eyes and glare.

"Why do you put up with it." Happy hissed as he glared

Bella took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Because maybe I don't want better. Maybe just maybe I want my life to be hell. Because hell is the only thing I have ever known since the day I was born." Bella replied as she walked out the door.

Happy closed his eyes as he heard a door shut and then an engine start then he heard Bella race out of the dirt gravel.

"Fuck" Happy cursed as he slid down onto the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Ma fuck help me I don't know what to do." Happy sobbed as he closed his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do baby boy." A voice whispered into Happy's ear making him clutch onto his heart.

"I'm scared mom. I can't lose her." Happy begged as he opened his eyes and saw his mom standing in front of him, she was glowing.

"There's nothing to worry about baby boy everything will be fine." She whispered as she disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella pulled up to the club house to see Cherry and Ruby siting on the picnic table smoking and frowning.

"Hey" Bella half smiled as she walked over to them. They smiled but there smiled didn't reach their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she looked at them just them Skyler came out and glared.

"Tell her." Skyler hissed at Cherry and Ruby.

"Tell me what." Bella asked as she looked at them confused. Just then Mia came out and frowned.

"Tell her or I will." Skyler yelled at Cherry and Cherry sighed.

"Jax-" Ruby started to say but Cherry cut her off.

"Blonde whore." Was all Cherry said. Bella looked at them but then slowly pieced everything together.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Bella growled.

"He fucked that blonde whore." Skyler growled which made Bella's eyes darken. Just then Tiffany walked out of the club house laughing with Elizabeth.

"She's fucking dead." Bella hissed as she walked up to Tiffany.

"Shit" Cherry hissed as she jumped off the table and followed after Bella. Just then Happy pulled up and saw Bella pull her fist back and connect it with Tiffany's face.

"Fuck" Happy hissed as he jumped off his bike and ran after Bella.

"Bells" Happy yelled as Jax walked out of the club house with Opie and Tig following behind.

"Oh fuck." Opie cursed which caused Jax to look.

"Little killer is at it again." Tig cheered as Jax cursed.

"Fuck me." Jax sighed as he walked over to his old lady who had Tiffany down on the ground.

"What the fuck did I tell you bitch." Bella screamed at Tiffany. Happy pulled Bella up and handed her to Tig who throws her over his shoulder.

"He wanted it." Tiffany hissed as she stood up with the help of Jax.

"Bells calm down." Jax hissed to his old lady.

"Fuck you Jax." Bella yelled as she glared at her old man, which made him to darken his eyes.

"Watch it." Jax hissed which caused Bella to stick up her middle finger.

"It's not my fault you can't pleasure your old man." Tiffany said as she spit out blood on the floor.

"Fuck" Happy and Jax both said at the same time.

"Sorry Tiggy." Bella whispered to him.

"For what?" Tig asked with a confused look but then dropped down to his knees and held his balls in his hands.

"Fuckkk" Tig cursed as everyone watch Bella grabbed Tiffany.

"Oh fuck." Skyler and Ruby both screamed as they jumped just off the picnic table. Just in time for Bella to repeatedly slam Tiffany's face down on it.

"Oh god she's going to kill her." One of the sweet butts sobbed as blood splattered everywhere.

"Bells" Kozack said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around lifted her foot up. Everyone watched as Kozack dropped to his knees as Bella continued to beat the fuck out of Tiffany.

"Fuck she kicked me in the nuts." Kozack cursed as he grabbed his nuts.

"That's enough Bells." Jax growled as he lifted Bella off of Tiffany.

"That's right Jax save your whore." Bella screamed as she pushed Jax off of her. She looked down and saw blood on her hands.

"Fuck she needs to go to the hospital." Jax cursed as he helped Tiffany up.

"Prospects take Tiffany to the ER and stay with her." Jax cursed as he saw two prospects carry Tiffany to the van. Jax turned and glared at Bella which caused Cherry and Ruby to stand alongside of her.

"What the fuck was that Bells." Jax growled at his old lady.

"What's wrong Jax. Mad that your whore no longer has a pretty face." Bella hissed as she spit blood out of her mouth onto the ground.

"Fuck Bells." Jax said as he walked towards her but she took a step back.

"She's perfect isn't she Jax." Bella hissed at her old man.

"She got all ten fingers. Got a beautiful face and hey look at that she even got two of the same colored eyes! Some things that I don't have!" Bella screamed as Jax glared.

"Who the fuck are you." Jax growled at her as he grabbed her arms. Bella pushed him back and glared.

"Take a good look Jackson! I'm the monster you created." Bella hissed as she pushed Opie out of her way and walked into the club house slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck" Jax cursed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Young Blood clean this blood up." Jax said as he watched Happy walk into the club house following Bella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella stood in front of the mirror and slowly began to wash blood off of her hands. She looked at her self in the mirror and the image that glared back scared her. She wasn't the same Bella Swan she was before. This person who she is now? Is a monster, a killer!

The door slammed shut behind her snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Jax glaring at her. Bella turned off the sink and dried her hands, she then walked passed Jax and went into the closet. She took out a black duffle bag and throw it on the floor and walked toward her dresser and began to throw clothes in it.

"Where the fuck are you going." Jax hissed as he watched her stuff clothes in the bag. When she didn't answer Jax growled and grabbed the bag and threw it to the side. Bella snapped her head up and glared.

"Answer my fucking question." Jax growled to his old lady.

"I'm leaving." Bella said as she began to make a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Leaving where." Jax hissed to her.

"Away from you, from this shit town." Bella growled as she walked over and grabbed her duffle bag and then sat on the floor and began to stuff clothes on it.

"So your just going to leave me and the kids? Way to pull a Renee. Bella." Jax hissed to his old lady.

"No they are coming with me." Bella said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom and began to gather her female products.

"You're not taking my kids away from me." Jax growled to Bella. When she didn't answer he grabbed her and threw her against the bathroom.

"You're not leaving and you're not taking my kids away." Jax hissed at her. Bella pushed him off of her and walked towards her duffel bag and threw shit into it.

"Watch me." Bella hissed as she zippered the bag closed and threw it over her shoulder. She walked passed Jax and out the door and opened Leah's door.

"You and Victoria get ready were leaving." Bella told the two girls. They nodded as Bella walked into the next door and told Seth the same thing. Bella then walked into Happy's room where Abel and Happy were watching tv.

"Let's go little man." Bella replied as she picked him up. Happy saw the black duffel bag and looked at her.

"Were we going momma." Abel whispered to his mom.

"We're leaving." Was all Bella said as she carried Abel out the room where Jax was leaning against the wall.

"You're not leaving Isabella." Jax growled.

"Watch me Jackson." Bella growled back as she handed Abel to Leah and Seth carried Gigi.

"Go get into the car." Bella told her kids. Victoria grabbed Hershey as they all walked out side.

"You're not fucking leaving Bells." Jax growled as Bella pushed passed Jax and walked out to the bar where everyone was.

"Did you fucking hear me." Jax said as he spun Bella around as everyone watch them.

"Get the fuck off of me." Bella said as she pushed him back.

"You're not fucking leaving Bells." Jax growled as he took her duffel bag and threw it on the floor then look at Young Blood.

"Go get my kids and bring them back in here." Jax hissed to Young Blood.

"Don't even think about it Young Blood." Bella growled to him.

"Yo" Jax said as he saw Young Blood look between him and Bella.

"Your loyalty lies with me. Now do what your fucking told." Jax yelled.

"Sorry Bells." Young Blood whispered as he walked outside and brought the kids back inside.

"What's going on." Leah asked as she looked at Bella.

"Nothing go back to your room." Jax answered as he glared at his old lady.

"Mom" Leah asked with a confused look.

"Go Lele. I'll be fine." Bella whispered as she glared back at Jax. When Leah and the kids disappeared Jax turned toward the club.

"Everyone out." Jax yelled as they all looked at him.

"I'm not leaving." Cherry hissed as she glared at Jax.

"It's fine Cherry." Bella said as she looked at Cherry.

"Bells he's-" Cherry began to say.

"It's fine Cherry I can take care of myself." Bella whispered as she looked at Cherry who refused to leave.

"Leave" Jax screamed which made everyone leave. Everyone but Happy.

"This doesn't concern you brother leave." Jax glared at Happy who glared back.

"Not without her." Happy said as he crossed his arms.

"Go Happy." Bella replied as she sat down at the bar.

"Bells" Happy replied with a shock face.

"Go I'll be fine." Bella yelled at him which caused Happy to glare.

"If you touch her or hurt her I will kill you. Brother or not." Happy glared as he walked into the back room. Jax flipped him off then turned to Bella.

"What the fuck did you really think I would let you and my kids walk away from me." Jax growled as he crossed his arms and glared.

"Doesn't matter if you were going to let me or not. I was leaving with them either way." Bella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What the fuck is your problem." Jax said to her.

"You" Was all Bella said as she closed her eyes.

"Bells what the fuck is going on?" Jax asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Bella hissed as she jumped off the chair and walked behind the bar to put space between her and Jax.

"Bells please." Jax said as he sighed and pleaded with his eyes.

"Fuck you Jax." Bella hissed as her eyes darkened.

"Who the fuck are you! Your not the same!" Jax screamed at Bella.

"I told you Jackson! I'm the monster you created!" Bella screamed back.

"Sorry to break this up but Bells we have to get ready for tonight." Cherry said as she walked into the room.

"Okay Cherry." Bella nodded her head and then turned to Jax.

"Go be with your whore." Bella hissed as Brooklyn walked into the room and joined Bella behind the bar.

"Bells" Jax said as he sighed and tugged his beard.

"Kill it." Bella said as she lifted up her hand and waved Jax off. Jax glared and walked away leaving the girls to stock the bar.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn asked Bella as she starred at her.

"I'm fine darling." Bella said as she smiled at Brooklyn but her smile was not a real one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TWO DAYS LATER!**

Jax sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Bella holding Abel and laughing with the old ladies.

"Sup" Jax heard a voice say from behind him. He turned and frowned when he saw it was Rusty.

"Sup bro." Jax said as he took a drag from his blunt then passed it to Rusty who took a hit and passed it back to Jax.

"Still fighting with Bells." Rusty asked as he saw Jax staring at Bella.

"Yeah man. She refuses to talk to me." Jax sighed as he blew out perfect circles of smoke.

"Well you did fuck a sweet butt brother." Opie replied as he glared at Jax and crossed his arms. Jax groaned and looked at Opie.

"Don't remind me bro. The fucking bitch won't leave me alone. She's fucking crazy." Jax groaned while Rusty chuckled.

"Well can you two make up soon?" Tig spoke as he joined the conversation.

"Why do you care Tiggy?" Rusty asked as he raised his eye brow.

"I told you guys! I hate seeing mommy and daddy fight." Tig whispered as he frowned.

"You're not the only one Tiggy." Jax said as he sighed and watched as Bella stood up and handed Abel to Skyler then walked with Cherry and Ruby toward her car.

"Yo" Jax called out to Bella. Bella looked up and raised her eye brow at him.

"Where you going." Jax called out as he took a hit from his weed then passed it to Opie.

"Out" Was all Bella replied as she started her car.

"Be safe." Jax called out to her. Bella rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger in the air as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"What a fucking bitch." Jax growled. Suddenly he felt a sharp smack on the back of his head.

"What the fuck." Jax growled as he glared at Opie.

"Don't call my sister a bitch dude." Opie hissed as he glared at Jax then walked into the club house.

"Fuck that hurt." Jax cursed as he rubbed his head which the guys chuckled.

"You need to figure shit out between your old lady bro." Young Blood said as he joined into the conversation.

"Yeah man! Because our old ladies are taking her side and are punishing us." Rusty said as he sighed.

"Yeah which means no pussy for us." Gipsy said as he sighed.

"Yeah and if you keep up your shit you're never getting my pussy again." Skyler hissed to her old man as she walked inside with Abel.

"Awe come on baby!" Gipsy whined as he followed after his old lady. The guys chuckled but stopped.

"Don't look now but here comes your stalker." Rusty said to Jax. Jax groaned and saw Tiffany get out of her car.

"Fuck that I'm out of here." Jax said as he took one last hit of the weed then looked at the boys.

"If she asks-" Jax started to say. But the guys cut him off.

"You're busy." The guys replied as Jax gave them thumbs up and walked into the club house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bella and the girls pulled up to Lyla's house and saw Lyla's small Honda was filled with boxes. Bella's eyes darkened as the girls walked up to the door and knocked. Bella leaned against the door frame as the door opened and reveled a surprised Lyla.

"Going somewhere?" Bella asked Lyla as she gave her a pointed look.

"Nice eye." Lyla said as she nodded at Bella's blue eye.

"Thanks isn't it lovely." Bella faked excitement then glared at Lyla.

"Avoiding my question Lyla?" Bella said as she glared at her. Lyla sighed and opened the door the full way then walked toward the living room. She sat back down as she started to finish filling the boxes.

"I gotta get out of here Bells." Lyla said. Bella walked into the house and leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Why Lyla?" Bella asked. Cherry and Ruby both sat down on the couch.

"I can't take it Bells. All the blood shed? It's too much." Lyla whispered as she stood up and taped the box then brought it to the door on the floor.

"Why now Lyla? After all the shit we all been through. Why leave now?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms and glared.

"Because I saw what Charming does to you and your state of mind." Lyla said as she looked up at Bella.

"You're an example of that Bells." Lyla sniffled. Bella frowned and touched her face. She then turned and looked at Lyla.

"So your going to just bail?" Bella hissed at her making Lyla flinch.

"I have to Bells." Lyla whispered as she sat down on the chair and faced Bella and the girls.

"What about Opie." Bella said.

"What about the club." Bella yelled when Lyla didn't answer.

"What about me and Cherry." Bella whispered as she heard Cherry sob.

"I'm sorry." Was all Lyla said as she stood up and frowned.

"Just leave Lyla. Leave just Renee did." Bella screaming making Lyla flinch.

"Don't worry the club will take care of Opie." Bella growled as she turned and put her hand on the door handle.

"Not everyone can be as strong as you Bells." Lyla whispered which caused Bella to turn and glared.

"You're ten times stronger then me Lyla." Bella hissed then chuckled.

"Or so I thought." Bella chuckled which caused Lyla's eyes to darken.

"You don't understand Bella." Lyla snapped at Bella which caused Cherry and Ruby to stand up and glare at Lyla.

"Then tell me Lyla. Tell me what the fuck I don't understand." Bella yelled as she walked closer to Lyla.

"So what if you saw a little blood who gives a fuck. You out of all people should know it's expected out of the club." Bella screamed as she glared at Lyla.

"You have been around the longest out of all of us." Bella hissed at Lyla.

"Yeah and I finally decided that I couldn't take it anymore." Lyla hissed back.

"You know what Lyla fuck you. Just fucking leave. I thought we were friends but now I know how wrong I was." Bella growled as she glared at Lyla. She then turned and walked toward the door.

"Come on girls lets leave the poor little scared lamb alone." Bella hissed as she opened the door.

"I'm pregnant Bella." Lyla whimpered which caused Bella to turn and look.

"What" Bella asked with her eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant." Lyla whispered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Or at least I was." Lyla said which caused Bella to glare.

"What the fuck do you mean you were." Bella asked with a confused face but then gasped.

"Oh god Lyla, did you lose the baby." Bella asked as Lyla started to sob.

"Yes but not in the way you think." Lyla sobbed as Ruby gasped.

"You didn't." Ruby hissed as she glared at Lyla. All Lyla did was nod her head.

"Oh god Lyla what did you do." Cherry cried as she glared at Lyla.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't bring a son or a daughter into this fucked up life." Lyla sobbed as Bella finally snapped back to reality and glared.

"You fucking bitch." Bella screamed as she raced toward Lyla and slapped her across the face. Cherry and Ruby grabbed Bella and held her back as Lyla sobbed and fell to the floor and clutched her stomach.

"I couldn't Bella. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring a kid into a life that filled with nothing but blood." Lyla sobbed as she choked on her tears.

"How could you." Bella screamed at Lyla as she tried to fight against Cherry and Ruby.

"I'm sorry." Lyla begged as she looked at Bella.

"You killed my niece or nephew" Bella sobbed as she fell to the floor taking Ruby and Cherry down with her.

"I'm so sorry Bells please you have to believe that I didn't want to do it! But I had to Bells I was saving him or her." Lyla sobbed as she started to move toward Bella but Bella turned her head.

"You aborted my niece or nephew." Bella whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry Bells." Lyla said again as she watched Bella stand up and shake off Cherry and Ruby. She walked towards the door and turned around and glared at the girl who was her sister in law.

"I was wrong you're nothing like Renee." Bella said as she looked at Lyla then glared.

"You're worse! At least Renee had the balls to give birth to me before she bailed." Bella hissed as she threw opened the door and stalked toward her car with Ruby and Cherry following behind her.

"Bella please you have to understand." Lyla begged as she raced outside.

"Fuck you Lyla. You have an hour to leave if you're not gone by then. Then I'm throwing you and all your shit in the street like the trash you really are." Bella hissed as she started her car and speed away.

Lyla dropped on her knees on the lawn and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I'm so fucking sorry." Lyla sobbed as she looked up to the sky.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone looked up at tired screeched to a stop in the parking.

"Oh shit." Happy cursed as he saw Bella throw the car into park and got out of the car slamming the door behind her as she stalked to Opie.

"We need to talk." Bella said as she totally ignored Jax and looked at her brother.

"What's wrong." Jax asked as he saw Bella's face.

"Family business." Bella hissed at Jax as she pulled Opie up.

"I'm fucking tired of your attitude." Jax yelled making everyone but Bella flinched.

"Yeah well I'm sick and fucking tired of your bullshit but you don't hear me fucking complaining." Bella yelled back as she took Opie's hand and lead him into the club house.

"Get lost." Bella hissed to the sweet butts then turned and looked at Tiffany.

"New rule." Bella hissed at the sweet butts. They all looked at Bella.

"Whenever me or any other old ladies are around no sweet butts are allowed around but Brooklyn." Bella hissed as Tiffany glared.

"Why does Brooklyn get to stay." Elizabeth whined like a little baby.

"Because I actually fucking like her." Bella hissed at Liz.

"So fucking beat it." Bella waved off the sweet butts as Brooklyn continue to clean glasses at the bar.

"I don't understand why she's doing this." Melody mumbled as the girls walked toward the door.

"It's because the bitch hates how much her old man wants me." Tiffany smirked. Bella turned and glared at Tiffany.

"Leave bitch before I give you another trip to the ER." Bella hissed making Tiffany and the other girls rush out of the clubhouse.

Bella then turned and looked at Opie and frowned.

"I got something to tell you." Bella sighed as she looked at her brother.

"What's going on Bells." Opie sighed as he looked at his sister.

"I went and saw Lyla today." Bella whispered as she saw Opie eyes lit up with hope.

"And? When is she coming back." Opie said as he smiled.

"She's not Op." Bella sighed as Opie smiled turned into a frown.

"Huh" Opie asked with a confused look on his face.

"She left bro." Bella whispered as Opie chuckled.

"That's funny I actually believed you there Bells." Opie chuckled but then stop when Bella didn't say anything.

"You are joking right." Opie asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not bro, she left." Bella whispered as Opie turned and stared at the door.

"That's not the worse part Opie." Bella sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. A habit she picked up from Jax.

"Nothing could be worse then finding out the love of your life bailed on you Bells." Opie hissed at his sister.

"She was pregnant." Bella whispered as Opie turned and looked.

"Wh-wai-what." Opie stuttered as he looked at his sister.

"She got an abortion." Bella said as she saw the heart broken expression face Opie gave Bella.

"No she didn't." Opie whispered as he shook his head.

"She did Opie." Bella whispered as she took a step towards her brother.

"She wouldn't do that to me Bella." Opie hissed at his sister but then stopped.

"Would she." Opie asked his sister, his eyes were begging her to lie but Bella closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Opie." Bella whispered and that was all it took for Opie to break. He fell to his knees and clutched his heart.

"No, no, she wouldn't. Sh-she wanted kids just as much as me." Opie whispered frantically.

"I'm so sorry Opie." Bella repeated as she fell to her knees in front of Opie.

"No" Opie cried as Bella threw her arms around her brother.

"Opie" Bella whispered.

"No. How could she." Opie screamed as he sobbed.

"What the fuck happened." Jax asked as him and Happy walked into the clubhouse to see their vice president crying.

"Later Jax." Bella hissed as she ran her hands through Opie's long hair.

"My kid noo." Opie screamed as he fell apart, and Bella held onto her brother.

"I'm so sorry Opie, I'm so fucking sorry." Bella sobbed along with her brother.

"How could she Bella." Opie sobbed into his sister shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered to her brother.

"My son or daughter." Opie sobbed as he choked on his tears.

"Bro" Jax said as he put his hand on Opie's shoulder. Opie put his hand on top of Jax's but still to continue to hold onto his sister for his dear life.

"How could she do this to me." Opie said as Happy joined in and put his hand on Opie's other shoulder.

"I promise Opie she will fucking pay. I promise you that." Bella hissed as she looked up at Jax and saw his confused face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night Jax walked into his room and was surprised to find Bella siting on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands.

"Bells" Jax whispered to his old lady. Bella snapped her head up and that's when Jax saw the tears running down her face.

"Shit babe." Jax hissed as he ran toward Bella and dropped to his knees and pulled Bella into his arms.

"How could she do this to him." Bella sobbed as she threw her arms around Jax's shoulders.

"Because she's a fucking cunt." Jax hissed as Bella pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Jax." Bella whispered to her old man as a new shed of tears started to fall.

"Shh babe theres nothing to be sorry for." Jax whispered as he wiped the tears away from her face.

"I'm the one who fucked up Bells not you." Bella whispered as he kissed her scarred face.

"I know I'm a fuck up Bells, and I know I'm going to keep fucking up. But please, please don't leave me Bells. I need you so much more then you need me." Jax whispered into her hair.

"I can't leave you Jax. No matter how much I try I just can't." Bella whispered to Jax.

"I love you so much Bells." Jax said as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Even though I know I shouldn't, I love you so much more Jax." She replied back as she hid her head in his shoulder as he laid them both in bed.

Jax took Bella's boots off then took off his cut and his shirt. He then got into bed and pulled Bella along side of him.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you or will cause you." Jax whispered as Bella buried her face into his chest.

"In two days you will become my wife and I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure your safe and you're happy." Jax whispered as he kissed Bella's forehead.

"This is our destiny Bells." Jax said as he closed his eyes.

"Our destiny are each others and I'm sorry I am just now realizing that." Jax said as he felt Bella cool breath on his chest indercating she fell asleep.

Jax opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"Please help me. Help me become a better man." Jax whispered.

**AN- That is it. The wedding is the next chapter. Then the final chapter.**

**I know you all saw the final episode of SOA. I cried like a little b**.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you all**

**Xoxo hardy101**


	25. Chapter 25: No Wings To Fly

AN: Any words that are bold and italic are song lyrics.

Chapter 25: My Love Has Gone Away

Bella sat on the old weathered steps as she watched the rain fall down onto the ground. She took a long drag from her cigarette as she put on her hood to keep the rain from getting her wet.

"You know you're getting soaking wet right." Bella heard a voice say from her left. She turned and saw the figure leaning against the old worn down door. Tears began to slowly fall down from her eyes as she took another drag from her cigarette.

"I wish you were really here." Bella whispered over the rain as she turned and faced the road, ignoring the person behind her.

"Me too Bells, me too." The voice sighed as Bella heard the footsteps coming closer to her until they stop at the top of the steps.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked as she saw the rain started to flood the dead flowers.

"You needed me." The voice replied. Bella turned and saw him sitting on the top step watching her.

"I've always need you daddy." Bella said as she threw out her cigarette and lit another one.

"You might want to slow down on them kiddo." Charlie said as he watched his daughter lite the cigarette and closed her eyes and she inhaled.

"I'm serious kid it's not good to be going through a pack a day." Charlie said to his daughter. Bella turned and raised her eyebrow. She then chuckled as she blew out the smoke.

"I'm already half dead pops. Nothing worse could happen." Bella replied as she pointed to herself and Charlie frowned.

"You're not half dead Bells." Charlie said as he put his hand on her shoulder and Bella sobbed.

"Who are you kidding Charlie." Bella hissed at her dad as she took a deep drag from her cigarette. Bella heard her father sigh.

"What's wrong kid?" Charlie asked his daughter. Bella stayed silent as to listen to the raindrops.

"You're not the same little girl I raised." Charlie said when he saw Bella wasn't going to reply. Bella stood up as she put out the cigarette. She turned and glared at her father.

"I grew up Charlie." Bella said as she took off her hood letting the rain soak her hair.

"I lost my uncle who I only knew for three days! I have five kids! I was kidnaped and abused for a week and a half straight! Loss my finger had so many broken bones but somehow me and my daughter lived! Don't ask me how because I don't even fucking know the answer to that." Bella hissed over the rain.

"Then I lose you and Sue! All because some psycho had a thing for me!" Bella glared as her father stayed silent.

"Then I ended up opening the box that was meant for my old man. That box happened to have acid in it! Well that acid destroyed my whole face! I look like two face from Batman! But the only difference is, my face isn't burnt off! It's just scarred from where the acid hit it! Then to make matters worse I have two different colored eyes Charlie! Blue and brown! I'm a fucking freak! I will never be the same! Never will I ever get to be normal again!" Bella yelled as she felt her face getting wet. She didn't know if it was from the rain hitting her face or she was crying.

"You want to know what's worse?" Bella asked her father as he sat there with his mouth opened. Struggling to say something.

"I fell in love with not one guy but two! In two days I'm supposed to be marrying one of them! But the fucked up part is I don't know what to do! I can't marry Jax because I love Happy just as much as I love Jax! I'm stuck daddy. I'm so stuck and what sucks the most is no matter who I choose, one of them are going to get hurt. I can't stand to see either of them hurt." Bella sobbed as she fell to her knees in front of her dad.

"Bells" Charlie whispered as he stood up and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I don't want this daddy." Bella sobbed.

"Shhh Bells." Charlie said he lifted Bella up and pulled her into his arms.

"Daddy please I can't do this! I thought getting my heart broken by Edward was the worst pain I ever felt! But I was so wrong daddy so wrong!" Bella sobbed into her father's shoulder.

"Bells" Charlie's voice cracked as he tried to calm down his daughter.

"I'm in so much pain daddy that I can barely breathe! Each day I look them both in the eyes and see them dying! Daddy they are slowly dying because I'm too much of a whore and I can't make up my mind." Bella sobbed as she fell to the floor taking her father with her but she closed her eyes.

"You're not a whore." Someone said behind Bella. Bella opened her eyes and saw her father was gone. She turned as she saw Happy leaning against his bike looking at her.

"No where did you go." Bella hissed as she stood up and looked around for her father.

"Bells what's going on?" Happy asked as he walked toward her and saw her freaking out.

"He was just here." Bella whispered as she continued to look around.

"Who Bells. Who was here." Happy asked as he pulled Bella into his arms shaking her.

"Daddy! My daddy was just here." Bella said to Happy as she struggled to get free.

"Bells, Charlie was never here. Happy whispered as he tightened his hold on her.

"No stop! He was just here. I saw him Happy." Bella said as she pushed Happy back.

"Bells-" Happy began to say.

"No Happy! He was I swear! I felt him! I saw him. I smelled him." Bella yelled as Happy just looked at her.

"Come here Bells." Happy said as he pulled her into his arms.

"No stop! Let go of me Happy." Bella screamed as she struggled against him.

"Bells calm down." Happy yelled at her.

"No he was here! I swear!" Bella sobbed at Happy.

"Bella he was never here! I've been watching you talk to yourself for 10 minutes." Happy hissed as Bella stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Bella asked with a confused expression.

"I've been here the whole time Bells." Happy whispered to Bella. Bella pushed Happy back and he stumbled a little.

"Bells" Happy whispered as he saw Bella sit back down on his mother's steps.

"Fuck off David." Bella hissed as she lit another cigarette into the drag from it. Happy took off his hood as he looked at the girl he was in love with. He saw her puff away on her cigarette as she ran her hands through her wet, tangled hair.

"You need to slow down on those babe." Happy sighed as he sat down on the step next to ignored him as she took another long drag of the cigarette.

"Smoking a pack a day isn't good for you or your health Bells." Happy said when he saw she wasn't going to answer him. He watched as Bella closed her eyes tight. Happy touched her shoulder which made her jump.

"Jesus Bells talk to me. I've never seen you like this." Happy whispered to Bella as he looked at her.

Bella turned and saw his face and that was all it took for her to break. Bella dropped her cigarette and sobbed into her hands.

"Fuck Bells." Happy hissed as he pulled her into his side. Bella climbed into his lap and straddled him as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Talk to me baby." Happy whispered into her ear as he rubbed her wet back. The rain was soaking them both, but neither moved out of the rain.

"I can't do this Happy." Bella sobbed into his shoulder.

"Do what Bells." Happy asked as he saw the whole sky light up with lightning.

"I can't hurt either of you." Bella sobbed. Happy closed his eyes as he inhaled Bella's sweet strawberry smell.

"Shit" Happy cursed is he opened his eyes and looked up to the sky with a frown on his face.

"You gotta follow your heart Bells." Happy whispered as he saw the sky light up again.

"My heart can't even fucking choose, Happy!" Bella sobbed as she clutched the top of Happy's cut.

"You know I love you Bells." Happy whispered as Bella pulled back and looked at him.

"I loved you since day one. You're the only girl who could ever make me feel this way." Happy said as he stood up with Bella's legs around his waist.

He carried her into the old worn down house. And up the old steps that creaked with their weight. Happy carried her into his old room and sat her down on his bed with the dusty sheets. He took a step back and leaned against the wall as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"**No milk today, my love has gone away**

**The bottle stands for lorn, a symbol of the dawn **

**No milk today, it seems a common sight**

**But people passing by don't know the reason why"**

"You're the only girl who ever broke my heart, the only girl who showed me what happiness was. The only girl to show me what love felt like." Happy whispered as he kept his eyes shut.

"**How could they know just what this message means**

**The end of my hopes, the end of all my dreams**

**How could they know the palace there had been**

**Behind the door where my love reigned as queen" **

"You're the only girl I will ever want Bells! No matter what it will always be you until the day I die." Happy said as he opened his eyes and saw Bella was crying.

"**No milk today, it wasn't always so**

**The company was gay, we'd turn night into day" **

"No matter what happens and who you choose just know that I will always support you no matter what." Happy whispered to her.

"**But all that's left is a place dark and lonely**

**A terraced house in a mean street back of town**

**Becomes a shrine when I think of you only**

**Just two up two down"**

"I will always fight for you. Never forget that babe! You are worth everything to me! I would do anything for you! I would leave the MC for you." Happy said as he felt his eyes begin to water.

"If you choose Jax then I'll support you and I'll be happy for both of you. I will still love you." Happy said as he slid down the wall onto the floor and put his hood up as he leaned his head against the wall.

"**No milk today, it wasn't always so**

**The company was gay, we'd turn night into day**

**As music played the faster did we dance**

**We felt it both at once, the start of our romance"**

"Just know that I will never hate you Bells." Happy whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Happy." He heard Bella sob as he kept his eyes closed.

"Don't, don't be sorry! It's okay I get it." Happy said as he finally opened his eyes.

"I understand Bella." Happy said as he stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down to her and lifted her chin up as he brought his lips closer to hers.

"I will never stop loving you Isabella Marie Swan." Happy said as he kissed her and closed his eyes and she deepened the kiss.

"**How could They know just what this message means**

**the end of my helps, the end of all my dreams**

**How do they know a palace there had been**

**Behind the door where my love reigned as queen"**

He finally pulled back and looked at her. "You will always have my heart baby girl." Happy whispered as he took one last look at the love of his life. He turned and faced the door.

"I love you Happy so fucking much that it hurts." Bella sobbed from behind him.

"I know Bells, me too." Happy replied as he took a deep breath and walked out the door and down the steps. He saw a figure sitting in the chair in the corner he turned and frowned.

"So she wasn't lying." Happy said as he saw Charlie stand up and walk toward him.

"No she wasn't." Charlie replied as he stood right in front of Happy. Happy sighed and looked up.

"Happy please don't leave." Bella sobbed from upstairs as Happy and Charlie heard footsteps. Happy turned and gave one last look at Charlie as he walked toward the door.

"I always wished she had picked you." He her Charlie said from behind him. Happy turned and looked.

"**No milk today, my love has gone away**

**The bottle stands forlorn, a symbol of the dawn"**

"Why" Happy asked as he raised his eyebrow at him.

"Because you never hurt her like Jackson did." Charlie replied as Happy frowned.

"Yeah I did Charlie. He just hurt or worse." Happy replied as he put his hand on the door handle.

"You love her so much more than he does! You would have taken better care of her." Charlie said which made Happy freeze.

"Yeah I would have. I would have given her the world and so much more." Happy said as he turned and heard the footsteps getting closer.

"But she chooses him and no matter how much that breaks my heart all I want is for her to be happy. If her happiness is with Jax then I'm happy." Happy replied as he opened the door but stopped.

"I love her Charlie! So fucking much." Happy whispered as he walked out the door.

"I know son. I know." Charlie whispered as he disappeared. Bella flew down the steps and out the door.

"Happy please." Bella sobbed as she slipped and fell into the mud chasing after him. Happy sat on his bike and put on his riding glasses.

"It's okay baby I told you I understand." Happy said as he started up his bike and turn toward her.

"**But all that's left is a place dark and lonely**

**A terraced house in a mean street back of town**

**Becomes a shrine when I think of you only**

**Just two up to down"**

"I love you so fucking much Bells! I will always love you." Happy said as he saw Bella crying.

He sped off into the slippery, rainy street. Happy turned into the parking lot and shut off his bike.

"Hey" Heard Jax call out to him as he had his hood on and was standing next to Opie.

"Sup bro" Happy replied as he took off his helmet and glasses.

"Not much bro, have you seen Bells. I've been trying to call her all day." Jax said as he tugged at his beard.

"Nah man haven't seen her." Happy lied as he looked at Jax.

"**But all that's left is a place dark and lonely**

**A terraced house in a mean street back of town**

**Becomes a shrine when I think of you only**

**just two up two down"**

"Damn well if you see her before I do tell her I'm looking for." Jax called out as he watched Happy walk away.

"I will pres." Happy replied as he walked into the clubhouse to see girls dancing. Happy went right up to the bar and looked at Skyler.

"Hey Hap." Skyler smiled as the sweet butts sitting at the bar smiled at him. Happy nodded as he turned to Skyler.

"Got a brand-new bottle of Jack back there?" Happy asked as sweet butts try to get his attention.

"Yup sure do." Skyler said as she reached below her and gave it to Happy.

"**No milk today, my love has gone away**

**The bottle stands forlorn, a symbol of the dawn**

**No milk today, it seems a common sight**

**But people passing by don't know the reason why"**

"Thanks darling I'll be in my room. Make sure no one bothers me unless it's urgent." Happy said as he kissed Skyler on the cheek. She nodded then frowned.

"Have you seen Bells. I'm starting to get worried." Skyler said as she frowned at Happy.

"Nah I haven't seen her but I'm sure she's fine darling." Happy replied as he opened the bottle of Jack and took a deep sit out of it.

He walked into the hallway where the dorm rooms are. He went to his room and closed the door. He took off his hoodie. He slipped off his wet clothes and just put on a pair of jeans as he laid down on the bed clutching the bottle to him.

"**How could they know just what this message means**

**The end of my hopes, the end of all my dreams**

**How could they know the palace there had been**

**Behind the door where my love reigned as queen"**

_***Flashback***_

_Bella clutched onto Happy as he sped in and out of traffic making her laugh with each sharp turn he would take. Happy took one hand off the handlebar as he rested it on Bella's thigh. She put her hand on top of his as she slipped her other hand under Happy's shirt. She slowly slid her hand up and down his abs. Happy sped up and turned and Bella again giggled. They stopped at a red light and Happy turned and looked at her. Her hair is flying with the heavy wind and she had a bright smile on her face._

"**No milk today, it wasn't always so**

**The company was gay, we'd turn night into day"**

"_Having fun?" Happy asked as he ran his hand up and down Bella's leg._

"_Yes baby this is awesome." Bella giggled as Happy reeved the bike making it vibrate and making her throw her head back and laugh. Happy chuckled as he turned and kissed her lips._

"_I love you so much Bells." Happy said as he pulled back from the kiss and smiled. Bella brought both of her arms around Happy's waist as she leaned closer and kissed his neck._

"_I love you too Happy." Bella whispered into his ear as she kissed it and then hid her head into his light turned green and Happy sped off making Bella squeal and held on tighter to Happy._

_*End of flashback*_

Happy reopened his eyes as he turned to the dresser and saw a picture of him and Bella sitting on top. Bella had her head thrown back laughing. Happy had his arms wrapped around her as he smiled at her. A tear fell from Happy's eye as he took the last big sip of the bottle of Jack. Finishing it.

"Why couldn't she just pick me." Happy whispered as he closed his eyes and drops the bottle onto the floor.

"**But all that's left is a place dark and lonely**

**A terraced house in a mean street back of town**

**Oh all that's left is a place dark and only**

**A terraced house in a mean street back of town**

**Oh all that's left is a place dark and lonely**

**A terraced house in a mean street back of town"**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-NO WINGS TO FLY-**

_THE next day!_

_Bella stood in front of the mirror as she looked herself over. The person staring back was haunting her. Blue and brown eyes stared back at her scars covering the right side of her face. She was standing in her bra and underwear as she slowly ran her fingertips down the scar on her stomach. She took a deep breath as she turned and saw her white dress sitting on the chair next to the bed. Bella slowly walked over to the dress and ran her hands on the soft material. She took a deep breath as she slid the dress over her head._

"You look beautiful." A voice said to Bella. Bella turned and frowned.

"First dad now you." Bella said as she tried to zip up her dress. Sue chuckled as she walked over toward Bella and zipped the dress up for her. Sue then took Bella's face in her hands and looked at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sue asked Bella.

"I love him." Was all Bella said as she sat down on the bed and put on her white heels.

"You also love David." Sue said as she leaned against the doorway.

"why are you doing this" Bella whispered as she frowned

"because I am your mother and I worry about you" sue said as she looked at bella

"I know." Bella sighed as she stood up with her heels on. She slowly smoothed the dress down on her and she felt her hands begin to get clammy.

"Bells" Sue sighed as she frowned at her daughter.

"Don't mom" Bella begged as she picked up a brush and slowly ran it through her hair.

"My sweet beautiful daughter all I want is for you to be happy." Sue said as she put her hands on Bella's shoulder.

"I know mom and I am, or I will be with Jax." Bella said as she put the brush down because her hands were shaking too bad. Sue picked up the brush and slowly brushed Bella's hair as Bella sat down on the chair.

"Why won't you pick Happy?" Sue asked as she picked up the curling iron and began to curl Bella's hair.

"He's better off without me." Bella mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"You don't really think that do you?" Sue asked her daughter.

"No but I have too." Bella whispered as she took a deep breath and picked up the pink lipstick.

"Sweetheart-" Sue began to say.

"Mom my future is with Jax." Bella said as she smacked her lips together to smooth out the lipstick.

"Since when." Sue asked and she put the curling iron down and looked at her in the mirror.

"Since the day I took a step into Charming, he became my future." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes.

"What about Happy?" Sue asked as she touches Bella's cheek.

"He was just a detour." Bella answered as she opened her eyes and stood up.

"Bells-" Sue started to say.

"Sweetheart let her go." Bella and Sue heard a voice say from behind them. Bella turned and smiled.

"Nice" Bella chuckled to her father and he smirked.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't wear this damn monkey suit." Charlie chuckled as sue rolled her eyes and bella smirked

"Charlie I was having a serious conversation with our daughter." Sue whined as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Charlie asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes" Bella answered as soon rolled her eyes.

"See she said she's happy Sue. Just let it go." Charlie said as he raised his eyebrow to his wife.

"Oh come on Charlie that was bad fucking acting. If you can't see that, then you're dumber than I thought." Sue hissed as Charlie smirked but frowned.

"Sweetheart" Charlie sighed as he walked closer to Sue and pulled her into his arms.

"It might have been a lie but she knows what she is doing and what's going to happen. We can't protect her, or save her." Charlie whispered as Sue had a tear in her eye.

"Charlie please you have to tell her." Sue begged as she cried and Bella turned and looked at her parents.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked.

"Nothing" Charlie said as he glared at Sue.

"Charlie she's going to-" Sue started to say that Charlie cut her off.

"Enough! Leave." Charlie hissed as sue looked at him in shock.

"Charlie you have to sa-" Sue tried to say but she disappeared.

"Dad-" Bella began to say to Charlie cut her off.

"she's getting to that age where she begins to imagine shit" Charlie lied as bella glared

"dad" bella hissed

"It's nothing sweetheart." Charlie said as he has smiled at his daughter.

"But mom sounded really upset." Bella argued with her father.

"Drop it Bells." Charlie hissed and Bella frowned as she looked to the floor.

"Bells-" Charlie began to say but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Bella can I come in." A voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Give me a second Brookie." Bella said as she looked at her dad.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Charlie said as he frowned and pulled Bella into his arms.

"Me, Bobby and Sue will be there today to watch you." Charlie said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl and I love you so much. I'm sorry that I never really expressed my feelings to you. I'm sorry I wasn't the greatest father." Charlie said as he took a step back into the sun that was shining in from the window.

"Dad-" Bella tried to say.

"You're so beautiful Bells." Charlie whispered as he disappeared. Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes and she turned toward the mirror.

"Come in." Bella whispered as she kept her eyes closed. She heard the door open and heard heels hit the wooden floor.

"Oh my God." Bella heard a gasp from behind her. She smiled as she opened her eyes and turned to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway smiling at Bella.

"You look beautiful Brookie." Bella smiled as she looked over the sweet butt she considered her friend.

"Me?" Brooklyn chuckled as she moved closer to Bella looking her over.

"You're the beautiful one Bella. On my God you look amazing in that beautiful dress." Brooklyn said as she took Bella's hand and spun her around in a circle.

Bella was wearing an elegant, chiffon embroidery, A-line wedding dress. It was white and lace and had an open back that showed off her tattoos. It fit in all the right places showing off her curves. Bella blushed as Brooklyn stopped spinning her around.

"Hey sweetie, it's almost time." Ruby said as she walked through the door with Cherry but stopped.

"Damn Bella you look fucking hot." Cherry whistled and Bella blushed.

"Look at that blush." Ruby giggled as Bella's blush deepened but then she looked at Cherry and smirked.

"Your maid of honor dress looks amazing on you Cher." Bella said as she smiled at Cherry looked gorgeous in her baby blue rhinestone halter top dress.

Bella smiled as she walked toward the window to see people sitting down in seats. She then frowned and looked at her girls.

"Can I ask you guys a question." Bella said. Cherry, Ruby and Brooklyn all looked at Bella and nodded to her. Bella sat on the bed and the girls followed suit.

"Do you think I picked the right guy." Bella whispered to the girls.

"Oh sweetie…" Ruby said as she reached for Bella's hand.

"Do you want the truth?" Ruby asked Bella to which she nodded.

"Yes" Bella whispered.

Cherry took a deep breath as she looked at her best friend.

"I always thought you would end up with Happy." Cherry said as Brooklyn and Ruby looked at her.

"I've been there since day one. Through all the fights, all the drama and all the bullshit. I've seen how much and how bad Jackson has hurt you, and how Happy would always be your knight in shining armor. Happy made you happy when all Jax did was bring you pain and weakness." Cherry said as Bella nodded.

"I know." Bella whispered as she sighed.

"Well I'm sort of knew so I don't know how you and Happy were before I came along. But I think you made the right choice with Jax." Ruby said as Brooklyn nodded.

"Jax seems to make you smile and he's the father of your kids. You love him so of course your going to choose the father of your children." Brooklyn answered as Bella nodded her head.

"Thanks girls." Bella said as she has smiled and stood up as she heard little feet hitting the floor board.

"Gigi, slow down." Leah called after Gigi as she raced into Bella's room.

"Momma" Gigi shouted. Bella smiled as she bent down and scooped Giselle up into her arms and spinned her around.

"Momma you look beautiful." Gigi giggled as Bella kissed her.

"So do you baby." Bella said as she smiled and twirled her and Gigi around as Gigi giggled.

"I have a present for you." Bella said to Gigi.

"For me?" Gigi asked as Bella nodded.

"Gime" Gigi said as she clapped her hands and Bella laughed. Bella walked over to the dresser, she pulled out a big red velvet box. She bent down and picked up Gigi as she sat down on the bed with her.

"Open it." Bella whispered as she smiled. Gigi opened it and gasped.

"Pretty momma." Gigi clapped.

"Put it on." Gigi asked. Bella smiled. She took the diamond heart locket out of the box and put it on Gigi. It was really big on her. It came all the way down to her knee, but Gigi didn't mind.

"It opens." Bella smiled as she opened it.

"See it's me and you." Bella smiled as she showed the inside of the locket to Gigi. Inside was a picture of Gigi with her hand on Bella's scarred face. Gigi was smiling at her mother as Bella beamed down at her.

"It's pretty." Gigi clapped. Bella smiled as she kissed Gigi on the face.

"Smile" They heard someone say. Bella turned around with Gigi in her arms to see Ruby with her phone in her hands, aiming it at Bella and Gigi.

"Smile baby girl." Bella said to Gigi. Gigi turned and put her hands on Bella's scarred face. She then turned toward Ruby and smiled. Bella smiled as they saw a flash.

"It's perfect." Cherry said as she smiled and saw Ruby show her the picture on the phone.

"One more." Gigi said. Ruby took out her phone again.

"Gigi-" Bella began to say but stopped when Gigi put both of her small hands on her mother's face. She then kissed Bella's scarred face. Bella had a shocked face when she saw the flash.

"You're not a monster momma, Abel is right. You're pretty Princess." Gigi said making Bella's eyes water.

"Momma" She heard another voice yell and in ran Abel, looking adorable in his tux.

"There's my little man." Bella said as she kneeled to the floor as Abel dashed into her arms. Bella had both kids in her arms and was smiling down at them when she saw a flash.

"Look what momma got me Abel." Gigi giggled as she lifted up her necklace to Abel.

"Pretty" Abel said as he touched the heart Bella smiled at her son.

"I got you something also little man." Bella said as she let go of Abel and took off the gold cross Happy gave her. She kissed it and then said a silent prayer as she slipped it around Abel's tiny neck.

"Keep it on all the time. It will protect you." Bella whispered into his ear as he lifted up the shiny gold necklace and smiled at it.

"Come on guys we gotta get lined up." Leah said as she smiled. She leaned against the doorway with Victoria next to her.

"You look beautiful Bella." Vicki said as Bella blushed.

"Thank you darling." Bella said as she stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Abel, Gigi go with your sister and Vicki." Bella said as she gave them both kisses on the forehead and watched as Gigi raced out of the room with Leah running after her. Able was about to go but stopped.

"Shouldn't you be wearing this momma?" Abel said as he held up the long necklace.

"It's yours now baby boy." Bella smiled as Abel smiled back.

"Promise me you will always wear it no matter what little man." Bella called after him as he grabbed Vicki's hand.

"I promise momma." Abel said as Vicki led him out the room.

"It's time." Someone called out from outside the door. Bella took a deep breath just as all the other old ladies walked into the room.

"Well girls looks like it's time for me to get married." Bella smiled which cause the girls to cheer.

"Let's take one last picture of you as a free lady." Cherry giggled as all the girls surrounded Bella and smiled when the flash happened.

"Okay now just one of the bride and maid of honor." Skyler smiled. Cherry handed Skyler her camera as she stood next to Bella. She wrapped her arms around Bella as they both smiled.

"I love you to the moon and back Bella." Cherry said as she kissed Bella's cheek as everyone saw a flash.

"I love you to infinity and beyond Cherry." Bella smiled as she kissed her cheek.

"Hey kid." Redman said as he peeked into the door. Bella turned and smiled.

"It's time." Redman said as he saw all the girls lined up. Cherry was the last one out and she turned to Bella.

"You look gorgeous Bells." Cherry smiled as she started to walk out of the door but stopped.

"Can I ask you something real quick?" Cherry asked Bella to which he nodded.

"Why did you choose him." Cherry whispered to Bella as Redman was thinking and pulling his tie.

"Because I love Jax no matter how much pain he has put me through. I love him. As for Happy, fuck I love David to the moon and back. If it wasn't for the kids I would have chosen him." Bella said to which Cherry nodded.

"Maybe in another world I will be with David but in this world, right here right now, my life and world surrounds Jax and my kids." Bella said as Cherry nodded again.

"I love you Bells, and if you want to bail just nod your head to me and I'll fake faint." Cherry said as Bella chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind Cher." Bella said as Cherry winked, as she walked out of the room. But chuckled as she turned and saw Redman was still yanking and pulling on his tie.

"Thanks for doing this." Bella said as she walked closer to him and fixed his tie. Redman let go of the deep breath he was holding and smiled.

"You've always been like a daughter to me." Redman said as he ran his fingertips along Bella's scars.

"I was honored when you asked me to do this." Redman said as Bella smiled. They both walked toward the window and saw the girls walking down the aisle. Bella laughed as she saw Cherry look up toward the window and wink.

"You look beautiful." Redman said and Bella blushed. Bella heard her cue and she straightened up.

"Looks like it's our turn. You ready for this." Redman asked.

Bella nodded and looped her arm with Redman as they walked down the stairs and outside. She rounded the corner and saw her uncle and dad on the far end of the wall smiling at her as Sue frowned. Bella smiled back as she tightened her hold on Redmond. She looked straight ahead and saw Jax's eyes light up when they made eye contact everyone stood up. There were Sons Of Anarchy from all charters. All gathering around to see the wedding as Bella moved closer and closer she felt butterflies in her stomach. She saw him wink so she stuck out her tongue. To which him and his best man chuckled. Finally she reached the altar as Opie winked and Cherry whispered in her ear.

"Remember just nod your head and I'll fake faint." Cherry whispered which Bella laughed out loud.

"Take care of her prez." Redman said as he patted his president on the back.

Jax nodded as he took Bella's hand and kissed her cheek. He smiled as they face the priest ready to get married.

"Dearly beloved we have come together today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Jackson John Teller." The priest said as he pointed to both Bella and Jax and everyone smiled.

Everyone but one that was standing in the bar with the flask in his hands as he kept throwing it back taking long deep gulps from it.

"Isabella and Jackson have been riding together for almost 4 years now and their experience of that togetherness has led them here today. To make a public pronouncement that they have each found 'the one', and luckily, for them, it is each other." The priest said as he had on his biker vest. Jack smiled as he looked into the eyes of his old lady.

"When you say to the other, I love you. What you are saying is, 'hold on tight, the right is long.' Be understanding of your partner's needs. Hold each other in the highest regard. Have a sense of humor as you meet life's challenges. Honor one another when you are together or apart. Respect each other's differences. Enjoy the good times, and endure the storms. When your heart and wide open roads call you, follow just to see what awaits you. Don't be afraid to satisfy your dreams with new and different experiences. Make your dreams come true, together… Most of all, love one another… and the realization of the meaning of that beautiful promise 'to have and to hold…" The priest said as he looked jacks and Bella in the eyes and they nodded.

"At this time, I'd like to share an appropriate poem called Come Ride with Me." The priest said as he took out a piece of paper and read it as Jack's was holding Bella's hands.

"Come join with me stay by my side

Hop on board let's take a ride

Hold on tight, the ride is long.

Come ride with me where you belong.

Come aboard my horse of steel

Hold me close and let me feel

The need in you as strong as mine.

Come ride with me, we'll be just fine

Come take a ride and trust in me

We'll ride as one for all to see."The priest finished and Bella smiled at how beautiful it was.

"Isabella, Jackson are you ready now to make your promises to each other?" The priest asked Bella and Jax.

"Fuck yeah." They both said as the priest smiled and everyone laughed.

"Jackson if you please." The priest said. Jax smiled and looked at his old lady smiling. He turned and looked her in the eye.

"Bella from the very first day I met you, I knew it was meant to be. You are the only girl who can keep me on my feet and give me the support that I need. You took my son in as yours and in return you gave me five beautiful children. You made me the most happy man on earth. You stayed when anyone else would have bailed and you always stood at my side. Even when all that shit went down this year. You kept me strong. Whenever I look into your eyes and I see your smile and hear your beautiful laugh I swear that I fall in love more every day. I love you more than the wind whipping through my hair. I love the way you put your hands around me as we ride my bike and you laugh as the wind touches your hair. I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as I ride my bike." Jax said and Bella chuckled. Jax then looked and saw Bella crying.

"As we take our vows of marriage I will love you and take you anywhere we can ride on two wheels. So please babe take my heart and ride with me." Jax said is Bella had tears running out of eyes. She cursed and everyone near them chuckled as she wiped the tears away.

She cleared her throat as she turned and saw Happy staring at her right in the eyes. He held up his flask and saluted her. Which caused her to feel like Her heart broke into a million different pieces.

"It's your turn Isabella." The priest said to Bella. Bella took a deep breath and looked at Happy one last time. Mouthing the words I'm sorry to him.

I forgive you he mouthed back as he took another sip of his flask. Bella then turned and looked at Jax.

"Jackson I came to Charming to live with my uncle Bobby not expecting to meet some crazy, blonde haired, biker guy." Bella said as Jack's smirked and Opie laughed.

"You helped me when my life started to crumble down to the ground and you kissed the tears away. Together you gave me a son. Abel who is my life and together we made our sweet little Princess and our little Thomas. At first I didn't want anything to do with you." Bella said as everyone chuckled.

"I thought you were some bad ass biker trying to get into my pants. But you took the pain away. You showed me how to love and you gave me a family. When I had nothing left to live for. You make me happier and happier each and every day. You and my kids are my everything and I would never give it up for the world. We have been through some crazy shit. But no matter what or how, we always stuck together like glue." Bella said as Opie smirked.

"Babe, from day one you had me addicted to you. You still love me even after I became this monster." Bella said she pointed to her face. She turned and looked at Happy to see him still staring at her.

Forgive me Bella mouthed to Happy to which he nodded his head. Always he mouthed back as Bella took another deep breath.

"I love everything about you. How you talk. How you can keep me calm and how you make me smile and make me so fucking happy. I love the way I can snuggle up with you when you take me out riding on your bike at night time. Being with you. Holding you tightly as you take the turns tightly. I can feel a connection with you. With your spirit and I love that feeling. When I look into your eyes I see how much you love me, and when we kiss time freezes and all that matters is me and you." Bella said as she smiled at Jax then looked at Happy again.

Why are you doing this. Happy mouthed to her.

I'm saving you Bella mouthed to back as she touched Jax's cheek and smiled.

"Babe I want to hold you forever, riding off down any highway we come too. Our marriage and love will take us through any weather. It makes me very happy to now become your wife." Bella said as everyone smiled and Bella's bridesmaids were all crying causing everyone to chuckle.

"Can we have the rings." The priest announced. Cherry handed Bella Jax's bring and whispered in her ear…

"This is your last chance do you want me to fake faint." Cherry whispered and Bella smiled.

"Nah I got this Cher." Bella said as Cherry nodded and smirked as Opie handed Bella's ring to Jax and patted him on the back.

"Rings are precious metal; they are also made precious by us wearing them. Your wedding rings are special they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle a symbol of love never-ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other with no end." The priest said. He looked at Jax and nodded his head.

"With this ring I promise to love you with all my heart. I promise to be your big bad ass biker in armor and protect you and the kids from danger. I promise to be that father that refuses to let his daughters date until their 65. I promise to be a loving husband. I promise to fall asleep and wake up to you each and every day for the rest of our lives. I promised her grow old with you holding your hand each and every step of the way." Jax said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I thee wed." Jax said as Bella smiled.

"Isabella" the priest said. Bella smiled and looked at Jax.

"With this ring I promise to be a loving wife. I promise to have dinner on the table waiting for you when you walk through the door. I promise to be that nagging mother who refuses to let her boys grow up. I promise to be your bad as biker chick and knock out any bitch that comes near you." Bella said and everyone chuckled.

"That's right killer knock them bitches down." Tig cheered and Bella smirked as she saw Tiffany shrinking in the back row of seats.

"I promise to make you happy as long as we live." Bella said as she slipped the ring on Jax's finger.

"With this ring, I give you my love, my body, my everything. I thee wed." Bella said as Jax smirked.

"Family and friends we have been waiting and watching for this moment get ready to put your hands together and make some noise." The priest said. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"May your love grow ever stronger as you share your life together. May your future be even more wonderful than you ever dreamed possible. You have made your promises, and exchanged your rings. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said as Jax turned and gave one last final look to Happy. I love you Bella mouthed to him.

I love you more Happy mouthed as he put his hand over his heart and watched as Jax pulled Bella into his arms. He kissed her as everyone cheered. Happy finished his flask and he slid it back into his back pocket and walk toward his bike.

"You okay brother." Happy heard a voice say. Happy turned and saw a fading Bobby staring at him.

"While look at you." Happy chuckled as he looked at Bobby and Bobby smirked.

"I know. Ain't I beautiful." Bobby smirked as Happy chuckled.

"You look sexy." Happy said. To which Bobby winked. Happy sat on his bike and put on his helmet.

"You sure you're okay to drive? " Bobby asked as he frowned at Happy.

"I don't know you're the dead one you tell me the answer to that." Happy said as he raised his eyes.

"She loves you Hap." Bobby whispered as he watched Happy put on his riding glasses.

"So everyone says." Happy replied as he started the engine.

"She's saving you." Bobby yelled over the roar of the engine.

"I don't need saving. All I want is her." Happy replied as he put up his kick stand and flew down the highway.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"God I love you." Jax said as he held her. Bella smiled as Jax but Bella upstairs to their room and shut the door smirked.

Jax pulled Bella toward the bed looking at her and she looking back at him. Both with want and need in their eyes. They slowly take each other's clothes off kissing and nipping at each other. Once they are both totally naked Jax picks Bella up and lays her in the middle of the bed. He starts kissing her neck working down to her breasts sucking on one nipple while holding and squeezing the other. Then switching sides. He brings one hand down to her belly then lower to see if she is wet.

"So wet for me already. I want to take my time with you tonight and make you come and over and over. Until you can't stand it anymore."

Bella just groans. Jax slides in one finger and then a second and rubs that special spot inside that drives Bella crazy. When she gets close to coming Jax stops and brings his face down to her pussy. He starts putting his tongue inside of her. Licking, sucking, and nipping at her. Driving her crazy. He then adds his fingers along with his tongue. She screams out as she comes and Jax just stays there licking every drop from her. When he got everything she had he lifts his head up and gives her the sexy smile. She looks down at him and pulls his head to her and kisses him deeply. Tasting herself on him.

She then wraps her legs around him and pulls him into her. He starts out slowly but then Bella begs him to speed up and go harder. He does as she asks. She comes again and as she is coming down he erupts.

They flip over so Jax is on his back and Bella is on top. She rides him hard as he squeezing both of her nipples.

"Let us change this up a little bit babe." Jax told her.

They switch positions and Bella was on all fours. Jax took her from behind and was fucking her slowly. It was driving Bella crazy because she wanted fast and hard. Bella's knees gave out and they ended up on their sides. Jax didn't stop he kept going. He added a finger to play with Bella's clit. That finally set her off.

Jax pulled out of her and laid down. Bella kissing his chest then down to his abs. Then down to his hard dick. She took him into her mouth and gave him a mind blowing, blow job. At least that's what all of Jax's grunting told her. By the time she was done they were both sticky and sweaty. They were both satisfied, at least for now .Bella laid on the bed sweaty and sticky and naked. She got up and Jax looked at her weird.

"Got to take a shower." Bella said as she walked into the bathroom and Jax smirked.

Jax started the shower to get it the temperature. Bella joins him after a few minutes they take turns standing under the water to get all wet and rinsed off. Then Jax decides he wants to wash Bella off. So he grabs her shower gel and a washcloth. He gets his hands all soapy and starts to wash Bella. He starts from the neck works down her back, down to her butt. Taking special care of where her tattoos are. Then he does the back of her legs then moves to the front. The water hits her back to rinse the soap off.

As Jax is soaping up Bella's front, Bella grabbed Jax's shower gel and another washcloth. She then started to wash his front. When she got to his dick he was hard again. She decided she wanted to play so she put her hand around him going up and down.

"Bella if you don't stop that I'm going to take you right here." Jax said as he still playing with Bella's boobs.

"That's what I want." Bella said.

They both rinsed off and Jax told her to turn around so she was facing the wall and he slid into her. Bella didn't like that position so she pulled Jax off her and turned around. He picked her up and pushed her back up against the wall of the shower. Start kissing her and sucking on her neck, then he finally slid into her. Like before he started out slow but then sped up.

Bella is pulling his face toward her. Her hands in his wet hair. They both came again. They rinsed off again and got out of the shower.

After a nice little shower together Jax and Bella both got dressed. Jax put on dark nice jeans with a blue button up and his cut over the top. Jack's walked into the bathroom and Bella pulled out her new dress. She just bought it. It was a baby blue short ruched, sweetheart, cocktail dress. Bella did her makeup, adding a smoking look to it. When Jax walked back into the room he saw his old lady bent over blow drying her hair. Jax groaned as his jeans tightened on him as he saw the dress she was wearing. He walked right behind her, and grabbed her waist scaring her a little bit and forcing her, onto his hard dick. Bella moaned as she turned off the blow dryer and leaned against her old man.

"Fuck babe this dress looks amazing on you." Jax said as Bella smiled.

"Thanks" She said as she turned around and kissed him. She then pulled away and leaned on his shoulder as she put on her matching baby blue stilettos. Jax groaned louder Bella chuckled.

"Everyone is going to be eye fucking you." Jax groaned as he adjusted his jeans.

"Let them, they all know on your old lady." Bella said as she smiled and Jax smirked.

"Damn right." He said as he slapped her ass. Bella chuckled as they walked outside.

"You going to be able to ride the bike with that dress on?" Jax asked her and Bella nodded as she sat on the bike and grabbed his waist.

Jax smirked as he started up the bike and raced toward the clubhouse. By the time they got there everyone was outside drinking and having a fun time. When they heard Jax's bike they all looked up and whistled. Jax pulled into the clubhouse parking lot and parked. Jax got off first and helped Bella get off. After she was off, Jax put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. While resting the other hand on her ass.

"Hot damn Bella." Tig cat called and whistled. Bella blushed as everyone chuckled.

Bella walked around and greeted everyone as they all gave her hugs and welcomed her in as the president's official old lady.

"Hey" She heard a raspy voice say from behind her. Bella smiled as she looked at Happy.

"Hey" Bella's for as she looked past Happy see Jax watching her.

"Can I have this dance." Happy whispered as he held out his hand to her. Bella smiled and took his hand as he led her to the area where they had a DJ booth set up outside. Happy pulled Bella into his arms as they slow danced.

"You look hot." Happy whispered as Cherry and Young Blood danced passed them and Cherry winked.

"Thanks" Bella said as she ran her hand up and down Happy's cut. Bella sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her even closer.

"I'm so sorry David." Bella whispered into her shoulder.

"I know." Happy said as he made eye contact with Jax.

"I would have picked you David." Bella whispered to which Happy closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know Bells. I know." Happy said as he pulled back and spun Bella around making her smile.

"I love you so much Bells." Happy said as he pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you so much more David." Bella whispered as the song stopped and Happy brought his lips to her forehead.

"I wished that was true." Happy whispered to her as he kissed her forehead and took a step back.

"Thank you for the dance Mrs. Teller." Happy said to Bella as he nodded his head at her and walked away.

"Shit" Bella cursed and she put a hand on her heart.

"You okay." She heard a voice say from behind her. Bella turned and looked at her brother.

"Yeah I'm okay." Bella said as she half smiled smiled.

"come on bells even I didn't even believe that" opie chuckled, as bella frowned

"I'll be okay" bella smiled as opie laughed

"Well in that case may I have this dance little sister." Opie asked as he put his hand out.

"Of course you can big brother bear." Bella smirked as Opie chuckled.

The truth was Bella was not okay. If you wanted the truth her heart stung like a fucking bitch when Happy called her Mrs. Teller. She made her choice. She picked who she thought she should be with. Not who she really wanted to be with. She picked Jax because he and the kids wouldn't survive without her. When Happy could. She knew he could but what she didn't know was what her choice would cost her and her loved ones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was later in the night when everything began to change. The air became thicker for some reason. Everyone was having a good time enjoying themselves. Bella had Abel and Gigi in her arms. She was spinning them around in a circle. Jax smiled as he heard their laughs echo throughout the parking lot. Jack's saw a flash and snapped his head to see Cherry take a picture of Bella dancing with the kids. Jax smiled as he saw Cherry walk over toward him.

"Thank you." Jax said as he kissed Cherry on the cheek.

"I love Bella." Cherry said as Jax nodded to her.

"She loves you Cherry, a lot." Jax replied.

"She was the sister I always wanted. She was my rock when Halfsack died. Even now Bella still blames herself for his death." Cherry said as she ran her hand over her crow tattoo.

"But it's not her fault you know." Cherry said as she and Jax watched his wife dance.

"I never once blamed her for his death." Cherry said as a tear went down her cheek.

"Yeah he was my best friend and he was my everything that but he died a hero." Cherry said as she wiped her tears away.

"He was a hero Cherry. We all miss him so much. He would have made a great reaper." Jax said as he wrapped his arms around Cherry.

"I love you pres." Cherry finally said making Jack's look at her.

"If it was Clay or anyone else, he will force me to leave when Halfsack died. Everyone knows that when he died, me being an old lady died with him. So I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you." Cherry replied as Jax smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're family Cherry. You might have lost your old man but you gained a family." Jax said as he pulled away making her smile.

"I know. Thank you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek then started to walk away.

"Cherry" Jax called out to her making her stop and turn and face him.

"No matter what anyone says you will always be an old lady. You will always be a part of my club." Jax said making Cherry smile at him.

Jax turned around to see Bella just dancing was Abel. She was twirling him around as Gigi stood by her feet clapping her hands. Jax smiled as he walked over to Bella and the kids.

"Gigi" Jax said making Gigi turn and face him. Bella stopped dancing and looked at him.

"Daddy" Gigi smiled making Bella smile.

"Can I have this dance?" Jax asked. Gigi grinned.

"I don't know, momma you think daddy can dance with me." Gigi asked her mother. Making Jax chuckle.

"Hmm I don't know." Bella said as she circled Jax looking at him.

"What do you say Abel?" Bella asked her son in her arms.

"Hmm I think so." Abel said making Bella laugh. Jax chuckled as he bent down and twirled around with Gigi in his arms.

Bella smiled as she continued to dance with Abel. They danced for a couple more minutes than the music stopped.

"If I can interrupt for second." Redman spoke into the microphone making everyone look at him.

"It's time for the father and daughter dance." Redman said. Making Bella's heart stop. She turned and saw Charlie, Sue, and Bobby sitting at one of the back tables watching her.

"I love you kiddo". Charlie mouth to her as he touched his heart and disappeared.

"I love you my daughter" Sue smiled as tears ran down her face. She disappeared.

Bobby was last to leave. He looked at Bella and smiled. "You did good Bells, I'm so proud of you". He mouthed to her as he faded away.

"Bells" Redman said as he held his hand out to her. Bella snapped her head out and saw his hand reaching out for hers. She gave Abel a kiss and handed him to Ruby, as she took Redman's hand and smiled.

"I know I can never replace Charlie. But I would be honored if you danced to the father and daughter dance with me." Redman said making Bella stop walking.

"I mean if that's okay with you." Redman said to Bella. Bella smiled as tears ran down her face. She smiled as Redman put the mic down. The music started and everyone made a circle around Bella and Redman. Redman took Bella in his arms and spun her around making her laugh.

"I know I can't replace Charlie. But I always thought of you as my own." Redman whispered to her making Bella's eyes watery.

"Thank you." Bella choked out.

Everyone joined in the dance. Everyone was laughing and joking. Nothing could fuck this moment up or so everyone thought. Everything happened so fast. Bella was laughing as she was dancing with Redman. When suddenly gunshots sounded in the parking lot.

"Duck" Bella screamed as she pushed Redman to the ground. Everyone was ducking when a black van pealed out of the parking lot. Everyone looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Bella looked around for her kids. She smiled when she saw Cherry, Ruby and Juice covered them. Just then she felt something warm running down her. Bella gasped as she made eye contact with Jax.

Jack smiled when he saw his old lady but then frowned when he saw her gasp. His heart dropped as he watched his old lady slowly fall to the ground.

"No" Jax choked out. He pushed Chibs and Opie off of him as he raced to Bella.

"Bella" Jax screamed making everyone turned to the bride.

"Oh my God." Someone yelled.

"Bells" Cherry screamed as she and Ruby raced after Jax.

"Get the kids inside." Someone shouted.

"Bells" Happy screamed as he raced toward her.

"Momma" Abel asked as he saw his dad run toward her. Abel screamed and kicked when someone picked him up and carried him inside.

"Sis" Opie screamed as he raced toward her. Everyone crowded around Bella but took a step back. Jax reached her, looking down and saw the big red stain covering her blue dress.

"No, no, no, no" Jax yelled over and over again as he fell to the ground. He put his hand on her dress and felt the warmth of the blood.

"Please God this can't be happening." Jax screamed.

"Jax" Bella gasped as she looked at her old man.

"Get the van ready." Jax yelled out as Young Blood and Rusty ran toward the van.

"It's okay baby. It's going to be okay." Jax said to his old lady. He watched as she brought her blood stained fingers in front of her and stared at them.

"Oh God" Bella whispered as she touched Jax's cheek covering it with blood.

"Shhhh Bells you're going to be okay." Jax said as he lifted Bella into his arms and carried her to the van.

"Let's go Rusty." Jax yelled as he got into the van. Jax held Bella close to him as the van speeded toward the hospital.

"Everything is going to be okay Bells. I promised." Jax whispered to his wife.

"Jax I'm scared." Bella choked out as blood came out of her mouth.

"Bells" Jax sobbed as he watched her choke on the blood.

"Jax I-" Bella began to say that she stopped.

"Bells" Jax screamed as he watched her eyes close. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Jax ran into the ER.

"Please help my wife." Jax screamed as he tightened his hold on Bella.

"Bells" Jax screamed as he shook her body. He looked up to see people's lips moving but no sound came out.

Jax fell to his knees with Bella still in his arms as nurses and doctors surrounded him. A doctor lifted Bella out of Jax's arms and placed her on a stretcher. The doctor jumped onto the stretcher and began to do CPR.

"Help her." Jax screamed as Young Blood and Rusty held him back.

"Help my wife." Jax sobbed as they rushed Bella into the back. Jax looked down at his hands and saw his shirt and hands were covered with Bella's blood.

Jax and the rest of the club were sitting in the waiting room waiting for answers on Bella.

"She covered me." Redman whispered as he bowed his head.

"Why would she do that." Redman sobbed as his daughter put her hand on his shoulder. Cherry and Ruby were sobbing as everyone stayed silent.

"She can't leave me." Jax whispered as Opie put his hand on his shoulder.

"Shhh Jax our girl is strong." Opie whispered to his president. Jax jumped up onto his feet and yelled.

"She promised Opie! She promised that she would never leave me! You heard her promise." Jax screamed as everyone looked up at him. Happy repeatedly punched the wall until he couldn't feel his knuckles anymore.

"Come on Bells I need you." Happy whispered to himself as he continued to punch the wall.

"Hap stop your bleeding." Kozak said as he put his hand on Happy's shoulder.

"If you don't want me to fuck you up. You would take your hand off of my shoulder." Happy hissed as he turned and glared at Kozak. Kozak's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Please don't take her from me." Happy whispered as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Jax-" Opie started to say.

"She can't Opie. Fuck I can't lose her." Jax sobbed as he fell to his knees clutching his heart.

"Bro you need to calm down." Opie pleaded to Jax.

"You have to save her." Happy whispered as blood dripped down to the floor from his knuckles.

"I can't breathe." Jax wheezed out making everyone jump up.

"Jax calm down." Juice begged as Jax fell to the floor.

"Opie, I can't breathe." Jax said as he clutched his heart.

"We need help." Opie screamed as he fell to his knees next to Jax.

"Oh God he's having a heart attack." Cherry sobbed as Young Blood held her back as everyone saw Jax clutching his heart.

"Jax breathe." Tig yelled as he fell on the floor next to Opie.

"Come on pres." Happy hissed as he fell to the floor and grabbed Jax's hand.

"Oh God we need help." A nurse yelled out as she put her hand on Jax's heart.

"His heart rate is dropping." The nurse called out as Jax looked passed Happy who was holding his hand to see the doctor who took his wife back in the room. The doctor was covered in blood as she frowned at Jax. Jack's clutched onto his chest as his eyes started to drop.

"Please don't do this to me God." Happy begged as he closed his eyes and prayed for Bella

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AN: Don't worry I am not going to leave you hanging with a million questions in your head.… YET. That would be the next chapter which happens to be the end of the story. I hope you like this chapter and please don't hate me! This all needed to happen. You'll find out why in the next chapter. I do everything in my story for reason. I'm not being a jerk by killing or shooting people. Just bear with me until the next chapter. I promise in the next chapter you WILL find out WHO Bella PICKED! For all the Happy fans out there don't give up hope. He still has one more chapter to go, for Bella to open her eyes and choose him

p.s a big thanks to my beta for writing the sex scenes

Xoxo hardy101


	26. Chapter 26 life goes on

**Chapter 26: Life Goes On**

**Jax Teller who was the president of the mother charter was sitting at the head of the table. The room was empty giving him time to collect his thoughts.**

**He looked down at his wedding ring and closed his eyes. The day of his wedding, not only did he have a major heart attack. But, it was also the day he lost his other half. The only girl he actually and truly loved. The only girl who put up with his bullshit. The only girl who would stand by his side, no matter what choice or mistakes he made. Not only did he lose his wife but his kids lost their mother.**

**Abel took it the hardest. He would wake up screaming and crying for Bella. The day of the funeral he opened the casket and screamed for Bella to open her eyes. After Bella died, Abel wasn't the same. His eyes that used to be filled with happiness were now filled with emptiness. **

**Now at the age of 21 he didn't give a fuck about anything. During the day he was a quiet kid. He would work on his bike all day and then go to his mother's grave. But at night, he was different. At night he buried himself in pussy, booze and drugs. Another thing about Abel, is he never settles down. He would have a different crow eater each night. He respected no women but his mother and little sister, and of course his two favorite aunts, Cherry and Ruby.**

**But any other bitch, he could care less about. That's what he said when his latest fuck was found in the river dead. The worst part was she was pregnant with his kid. He didn't even shed a tear at the funeral. He took a drag from his blunt and rolled his eyes as everyone around him cried as they lowered the bitch's casket.**

**He was a cold heartless punk who was becoming more and more like his father each and every day.**

**Giselle was the spitting image of her mother. Her blonde hair turned into a beautiful hazelnut color. Her eyes were soft brown just like her mother's. Gigi watched as both her father and older brother fell to pieces when her mother died.**

**The once happy little girl was now a depressed young woman. When Bella died, Abel and Giselle grew close. They were attached to the hip. At first Gigi didn't understand why she no longer saw her mother. The older she got the more she understood and the more she missed Bella.**

**At the age of 16 Gigi started smoking weed and drinking her life away. One day she overdosed and almost lost her life but that wasn't for a 17-year-old kid named Joey. He happened to be her science partner. Now at the age of 19 she is engaged to be married to the same kid that saved her. Her father didn't approve, but Abel did. That was all that mattered.**

**Growing up Giselle could care less about what her father thought. All that mattered was her older brother's opinion. Abel pretty much raised Gigi when Bella died. When she turned 18 Abel had only one wish for his little sister. That was for her to get as far away from Charming as possible. **

**That is exactly what she's doing. After the wedding she and Joey will be moving to South Carolina to start their family. No one but Abel knew that Gigi is two months pregnant. **

**As for Thomas, Thomas doesn't remember much about Bella. His memory of her is fuzzy. All he remembers is seeing pictures of her and seeing her in his dreams. It sucked because he was just a baby when his mother died. Soon after she died someone else took her spot as his mother.**

**As for the rest of the club? Opie went into a depression when his sister died. Bella was the only one who kept Opie alive and kicking when Lyla walked out on him. He swore he would never love another girl and he swore he would never take another old lady. That was before he met Kelly who happened to be Skyler's cousin. He met her four years after his sister died. Kelly's car broke down on the side of the road and Opie was there to fix it for her. **

**Their relationship wasn't easy at first. Opie ignored Kelly. Whenever Kelly would show up at the club Opie made sure to have sweet butts at his side. That went on for about a month before Kelly finally grew some balls and confronted Opie, with the help of her cousin of course. Long story short a day later they were in a relationship. Then four years later they were married. One year after that they had a set of beautiful twins. One boy and one girl, Isabella Marie and Jasper Joseph. Then a couple years after the twins were born, little Mark was born.**

**Skyler got married two months after Bella died. She refused to make anyone her maid of honor. Stating that position was for Bella. A year after the wedding Skyler found out she was having a baby boy. She named him Jonathan Ryan. Two years later her old man died when his bike lost control on the dark rainy night. The club of course to care of Skyler and her son.**

**Mia and Sonny got married a couple of years later and now have three kids, Julie, Daniel and Sonny Jr.**

**Lucky lost his old lady Melady in a car accident do to a drunk driver. He ended up marrying the sweet butt Rosalie. They have three kids, Amanda, Tyler and James.**

**Ruby and Cherry both took Bella's death really hard. The day after Bella died, Ruby found out she was pregnant. She often cursed God for taking Bella away from her. Nine months later Ruby gave birth to a beautiful son and named them Carter Braxton. A year later she gave birth to a baby girl and named her Hope.**

**As for Cherry? Well the year after Bella died, Cherry and Young Blood continued to date. Each year he would ask the same question over and over again. Each time she would answer the same way. Until one night Cherry had a dream about Halfsack. In the dream he told her he loved her but it was time for her to be happy and move on. At first she took that message hard. Finally six years after Bella died, Cherry agreed to become Young blood's old lady. A year later they were married. A couple months after Cherry's wedding she found out she was pregnant and that it was a girl. They named her Sophia Maria. 2 years later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and named him Anthony Thomas. Then three years after Anthony, she gave birth to little Travis. That was one she found out she can no longer have kids.**

**Juice finally grew some balls and asked out Brooklyn. A couple months later she became his old lady. They got married two years later. They now have four kids, two boys Carlos and Kenny, and two girls Harley and Chrissy.**

**Emily ended up leaving Chibs two years after Bella died. She returned to Jacob and five months later the club got news that Emily was found dead in a ditch outside of La Push Washington. Jacob and his son were nowhere to be found. A few months after Emily died Chibs fell in love with the new sheriff. She was a huge help to the club. She turned a blind eye when shit happened that involved the club. After being together for four long years, Chibs and Miranda got married. She quit her job as sheriff the same day. She became a full-time old lady and mother too little Peter, Charlotte and their newborn Charlie.**

**Tig is still his crazy, weird self. He hasn't met anyone yet who he wanted to settle down with but he was okay with that. He loves all the pussy that was being thrown at him.**

**Redman died two weeks after Bella. He had a heart attack while riding his bike home and ended up riding off a cliff.**

**As for the club's killer. When Bella was pronounced dead he left and went nomad. No one knows where he is or where he is going, and that is just the way he wanted it to be.**

**Bella's death? They found out that Palatino had a younger son, Palatino Jr. He was out for blood and revenge for the death of his father. He organized the drive-by.**

**After searching for the piece of shit for six months Jax found him crying at his father's grave. Jax spaced out Palatino Junior's death of three long painful days. Until finally he died from 'drinking too much'.**

**Jax sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He opened his eyes as he heard a knock on the door.**

"**Come in." Jax mumbled.**

"**Hey baby." The sweet voice said from the door. Jax looked up and half smiled at his girlfriend.**

**Yeah that's right Jackson Teller moved on after his wife died. Remember the sweet butt that Jax fucked the week before his and Bella's wedding? Tiffany? Yeah she became his go to girl to let some stress out and on some days she even became his punching bag. A month after Bella died, Tiffany moved into Jax and Bella's house. All because he hated being alone.**

**Whenever people called her his old lady, Jax would correct them and say that he only had one old lady and she died. That hurt Tiffany more then Jax knew but he didn't care. The kids hated Tiffany. Well all of them but Thomas, he loved her. He would call her mom which would make her smile. It pissed Gigi and Abel off. They hated their dad and his girlfriend. They accused Jax on moving on to fast and trying to replace their mom.**

"**Hey" Jax whispered as he ran his hand through his hair which was slowly showing some gray.**

"**What's wrong baby." Tiffany asked as she stood near the door.**

"**Just thinking." Jax mumbled.**

"**Well stop thinking it's giving you too many gray hairs." Tiffany chuckled as Jax half smiled.**

"**I already got gray-hair darlin what's a couple more." Jax chuckled as he smiled.**

"**You look sexy with your bad ass gray hair." Tiffany winked as Jax stayed quiet.**

"**You're thinking of her again aren't you?" Tiffany sighed as she frowned.**

"**Of course I am." Jax hissed as he glared at his girlfriend.**

"**She's the love of my life." Jax hissed as Tiffany flinched. Tiffany was about to reply when Abel walked into the room.**

"**Hey old man time to go." Abel said as he totally ignored the blonde at the door.**

"**I'll be there in a minute." Jax mumbled to his son.**

"**You better be you promised her." Abel hissed at his father.**

"**Don't talk to father like that." Tiffany hissed at Abel. Abel glared at the blonde.**

"**What the fuck are you doing in here. You know the rules, no trash in church." Abel hissed as he saw Tiffany flinch.**

"**I was talking to my old man." Tiffany hissed back.**

"**Tiffany get this through your thick head, you will never be his old lady. That position is already filled." Abel smirked.**

"**Really by who? A dead whore." Tiffany hissed but she gasped as she saw Jax and Abel's eyes turn black.**

**Abel snapped and had Tiffany up against the wall by her throat.**

"**Oh God I-" Tiffany began to say as she struggled to try and get free. Abel took out his knife and slid it along Tiffany's neck.**

"**Call my mom a whore again and I'll slide this knife across that pretty little neck of yours, and watch the blood spill out." Abel growled.**

"**I" Tiffany tried to say as Abel tightened his hold on her.**

"**I will end you bitch." Abel growled.**

"**Please" Tiffany begged as she slowly tried to slide a hand to her stomach.**

"**Abel let her go." Jax sighed as he tugged on his beard which made Abel turn and glare.**

"**That's right dad stick up for your whore." Abel just at his dad as he let me go. Abel watched as she fell to the floor and covered her body.**

"**Watch it kid." Jax glared at his son.**

"**Fuck you president. Everyone knows you never gave a fuck about mom." Abel growled at his father.**

"**I loved her Abel." Jax growled. Standing up glaring at his son.**

"**No you love putting your hands on her." Abel threw back making Jax flinch.**

"**You think I don't remember that shit?" Abel asked as Jax stayed silent.**

"**You think I don't remember hearing her cry herself to sleep when you wouldn't come home. Because you were too busy with your whore's." Abel yelled.**

"**You think I don't remember her covering up her bruises. I might have been a kid, but I still remember." Abel said as he glared at his father.**

"**You're the reason why she's dead you fucking bastard. She should have picked Happy. She would still be alive if she picked him." Abel screamed making Jax glare at his son.**

"**Mom wasn't even dead for a day and what did you do? You bury your face into pussy while aunt Ruby and aunt Cherry raised me and Gigi." Abel growled.**

"**Shut the fuck up." Jax yelled slamming his hands down on the table making Tiffany jump.**

"**Fuck you Jax you never gave a fuck about me or my sister. All you cared about was Thomas and pussy. Hell even Leah and Seth left because you didn't give a fuck about us. You're a piece of shit and I fucking hate you." Abel screamed at his father.**

"**Get the fuck out before I do something I'll regret." Jax growled to Abel.**

"**What? You going to hit me like you would do to mom. Do it you fucking prick." Abel said as he got in Jax's face.**

"**Jax don't." Tiffany whispered.**

"**Shut up whore this doesn't involve you." Abel hissed at Tiffany.**

"**Don't talk to her like that." Jax hissed as he pushed Abel back.**

"**Why? That's what she is. She's a whore. She was the first to jump on your dick and try to take mom's place and you fucking let her." Abel said as he pushed his dad.**

"**I'm no whore." Tiffany hissed making Abel raise his eyebrow.**

"**No? Really because what I see is a trailer trash whore." Abel growled to Tiffany.**

"**I'm going to be your mother in a month, show me some respect." Tiffany hissed making Abel freeze and Jax curse as she flashed her diamond ring.**

"**You got to be fucking kidding me." Abel yelled as he looked at his father.**

"**You're marrying this whore." Abel yelled as Jax glared.**

"**Watch it shit head." Jax growled.**

"**No you fucking watch it dick head." Abel hissed at his father he then turned to Tiffany.**

"**As for you, you will never be my mother. My mother is 6 feet under the ground. My mother is Isabella Marie Swan, and she will be my mother until the day I die and see her in heaven." Abel hissed as he pulled something out of his cut and threw it on the table.**

"**What the fuck is this." Jax hissed as he picked it up reading it.**

"**Sign it." Abel hissed as he threw a pen at and Jax.**

"**No" Jax growled as he pushed the paper back.**

"**After today me and Gigi will be gone. All that is left is Thomas, and I'm sure he would love it if you married your whore and she officially became his mom." Abel whispered making Jax glare.**

"**I'm not signing it." Jax growled back.**

"**Sign it you piece of shit." Abel screamed making Tiffany frown.**

"**You're not going nomad." Jax growled making Tiffany gasped.**

"**I'm leaving either way. So you can let me go or I'll fucking leave without it." Abel replied back. He then sighed and closed his eyes.**

"**Don't expect me to be at your fucking wedding." Abel said as he glared at Jax one last time before walking towards the door.**

"**Don't bother showing your face at Gigi's wedding. I'll walk her down the aisle myself. I have been more of father to her then you have. So just stay here with your trash." Abel said as he slammed the door behind him.**

"**Fuck" Jax hissed as he ran his hand through his hair.**

"**Baby I'm sorry." Tiffany said to Jax.**

"**Leave" Jax whispered making Tiffany frown.**

"**What" Tiffany asked.**

"**Get the fuck out of here." Jax yelled making Tiffany flinch and run out of the room.**

"**Mother fucker." Jax hissed as he clutched onto his heart as he sat back down at the table.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Jax put his head into his hands. His life was shit. He wished he would have died instead of Bella. Just thinking about her makes his heart throb, he missed her so fucking much. She was his everything. She was all he thought about. Sure he will be marrying Tiffany, but he could care less. Sure he fucked her. He would always imagine it was Bella staring back at him as he pounded into the tight pussy. When he came home he would imagine it was Bella waiting for him instead of Tiffany. When he fell asleep at night he would imagine it was Bella sleeping in the bed next to him not Tiffany.**

**Jax smelt the sweetest scent of strawberry and heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.**

"**Jax" The voice filled the small room making Jax look up. He thought he was streaming when he saw his wife standing at the door leaning against it. She smiled at him making her scars on her face scrunch up. Brown and blue eyes sparkle.**

"**Bells" Jax breathed in as he stared at her. She smiled as she looked at him.**

"**Hey old man." Her voice sounded like the bell at a church. It was beautiful and gave him goose bumps.**

"**Is it really you?" Jax asked as tears filled his eyes. **

"**Yeah baby it's really me." Bella whispered.**

"**I thought I lost you." Jax said as he stood up and walks towards her. She frowned as he went to hug her but his hands went right through her.**

"**Fuck" Jax sobbed as he fell to the floor.**

"**I'm sorry baby." Bella whispered as she fell onto the floor next to him.**

"**Why did you leave me?" Jax sobbed.**

"**I didn't want to baby." Bella whispered as she tried to run her hands through his hair but it went right through his body making himself even more.**

"**You promised me that you wouldn't leave me." Jax whispered.**

"**I didn't mean to break my promise." Bella hissed but then closed her eyes.**

"**Why couldn't it be me?" Jax whispered as tears fell from his face.**

"**Don't say that." Bella whispered to her old man.**

"**You have no idea how bad I wished this was a bad dream. That I would wake up and you would be in bed laying next to me." Jax sobbed.**

"**I know, me too baby." Bella sighed.**

"**You seem to be doing good though." Bella said as she has smiled at him making him glare.**

"**Don't" Jax hissed and Bella and Bella smiled.**

"**I always knew if it wasn't me you ended up with, it would have been Tiffany." Bella half smiled at Jax.**

"**Shut up Bells." Jax hissed as Bella laughed an evil laugh.**

"**Is that why you're here?" Jax hissed at Bella which caused her to raise her eyebrow.**

"**What you mean Jackson?" Bella asked as she looked at her old man.**

"**Are you here to fucking torment me." Jax hissed as Bella glared but then she smirked.**

"**Maybe" She said as she smirked at him and his eyes darkened.**

"**Jesus, even in the afterlife you still torment me." Jax hissed and Bella frowned.**

"**Ouch" Bella said as she touched her heart and Jax frowned.**

"**I'm sorry" Jax whispered as he looked at her.**

"**Don't be. All that matters is that you're happy." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes for second.**

"**Happy? Happy you fucking serious Bella?" Jax asked as he glared at Bella.**

"**I'm far from happy! I lost the love of my life. Gigi and Abel hate me! They blame me for your death. Thomas, he thinks that whore is his mother!" Jax growled out to Bella which caused her to glare.**

"**Don't call her a whore you love her." Bella said as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**I don't love her! I love you Bella! It's you! It will always be you until the day I die." Jax said as he got up and walked over to his seat. He sighed and sat down staring at her.**

"**You shouldn't lie old man." Bella hissed as she glared at him.**

"**Fuck off Bells." Jax said as he glared back which caused her to sigh.**

"**I'm only here for a certain amount of time." Bella whispered as she looked up to the ceiling. She then looked at her old man. Really looking at him and thats when she noticed how sick he looked.**

"**You haven't been taking care of herself." Bella sighed as she walked over to him and tried to touch his face, but her fingers went right through him.**

"**I-" Jax started to say but Bella glared at him.**

"**You need to take better care of yourself Jackson." Bella said as she frowned.**

"**I don't have a reason too." Jax whispered as he saw the heartbroken expression on Bella's face.**

"**You have our kids Jackson. They need you." Bella said as she had tears in her eyes.**

"**I don't need me. They need you Bells. They don't give a fuck about me." Jax said to his old lady.**

"**That's not true." Bella whispered.**

"**Really" Jax said as he raised his eyebrows.**

"**Leah left with Victoria three months after you died. I heard they got married and moved back to La Push. They didn't even bother inviting me to the wedding. As for Seth? Seth met a girl named Amanda. They fell in love and he left with her without even saying goodbye to me. I heard they got married when Seth turned 18. Then he had a son when he turned 19. I haven't heard from them in years. Gigi hates me. She can't even look at me in the eyes. Honestly I can't even looked at her, because when I look at her all I see is you and Abel." Jax said as he shook his head.**

"**God Abel he hates my guts. He blames me for your death. He found out you had feelings for Happy. That Happy was in love with you. He wished you would have picked Happy. Because then you have been alive. He only stayed in Charming for one reason and that was because of Gigi. He and Gigi are attached to the hip. He pretty much raised her because I was too busy eating pussy, getting high and drunk all the time to take care of them." Jax said as Bella leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.**

"**Thomas. Jesus Christ, he is just like you. Even if he knows nothing about you, he is so full of life. Shit, he's like a mini you. He swears Tiffany is his mother, and I never could tell him the truth. You know because if someone even mentions your name I would have a mental breakdown." Jax said as he ran his hand through his hair. Making Bella open her eyes.**

"**Abel wants to go nomad." Jax whispered making Bella frowned and had tears in her eyes again.**

"**You can't let him." Bella pleaded with her husband.**

"**I can't stop him. He's 21 years old Bells. There's nothing I can fucking do." Jax hissed making tears fall from Bella's eyes.**

"**He will get killed." Bella sobbed as she held onto her heart.**

"**I know, and I think that is what he wants." Jax whispered to his wife.**

"**What" Bella gasped.**

"**He wants to be with you again Bells. You are his life. You always had a special bond and when you died that bond broke. Breaking him in the process! I'm surprised he held on this long… But I guess I can thank Giselle for that. When she leaves today, he won't have any other reason to stick around." Jax whispered.**

"**I won't let them." Bella sobbed.**

"**There's nothing we can do." Jax whispered as the room was silent. Suddenly light filled the room making Bella glow.**

"**God you're so beautiful." Jax said as a tear ran down.**

"**Shhh old man don't cry." Bella whispered as she walked up to Jax.**

"**Please let me to touch them. I promise to never ask for anything again." Bella whispered in her head as if the voice heard her. She touched Jax's cheek, making him look up at her as he felt her soft hands on his face.**

"**Come back to me." Jax sobbed as Bella pulled into her arms. Jax put his head on her shoulder and inhaled her smell. Same exact smell that he hasn't smelled for years.**

"**I wish I could." Bella whispered as tears fell down her face.**

"**I need you Bells, the kids need you." Jax said as he looked at her.**

"**I know baby I know." Bella whispered.**

"**You missed everything Bells everything." Jax hissed.**

"**No I didn't. I have been watching babe. I saw everything. Even shit you don't want to know about." She said as she heard voices, from above her. Bella frowned.**

"**It's time for me to go babe the big man said my time is up." Bella said as she looked at Jax and watched as he fell into pieces right in front of her.**

"**Why couldn't it be me." Jax sobbed as Bella's heart broke.**

"**Shh old man don't say that." Bella said as she ran her hands through his straight blonde hair. She looked as the light started to get brighter.**

"**You need to stay here Jax." Bella said as she stared at the light.**

"**I can't. I want to be with you." Jax whispered.**

"**Gigi needs her father." Bella whispered.**

"**I can't." Jax sobbed.**

"**I've gotta go Jax." Bella whispered as the light started to make Bella sparkle.**

"**Please don't leave me baby." Jax said as he sobbed.**

"**I love you Jackson so much." Bella said as she felt herself starting to get blurry.**

"**You need to start being a father again. Especially with the one Tiffany is carrying." Bella whispered which caused Jax to sob.**

"**I'm sorry Bells." Jax sobbed as Bella touched her heart as she felt it starting to hurt.**

"**Be a father to your children Jackson." Bella said as she ignored him. She felt herself begin to get fuzzy and her heart felt like it was on fire.**

"**Bells-" Jax tried to say as he looked at her.**

"**Love her and let her bring you happiness." Bella whispered to her old man as her body started to feel numb.**

"**I can't Bells. I can't let her take your place." Jax begged as he reached out to her.**

"**You already did." Bella said as she looked at him and his eyes filled with pain.**

"**I-" Jax started to say.**

"**I'm sorry was never good enough for you Jackson." Bella hissed as she looked at him as she held onto her heart tightly she felt like she couldn't breathe.**

"**You were Bells. You are too good." Jax whispered to her as pain filled Bella's eyes.**

"**I loved you so much Bells. I still do." Jax sobbed as he fell to his knees.**

"**I wish I could believe that." Bella said as a tear fell out of her I she felt her head starting to split.**

"**Please baby." Jax begged to his wife.**

"**Be happy Jackson." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes. She heard Jax scream for her. **

**Bella opened her eyes and saw she was inside dark room. She took a deep breath and touched her heart, and when she did this she fell to her knees.**

"**It's okay child take deep breaths you're having a heart attack." A female voice said in her ear.**

"**Help" Bella whispered to the female angel.**

"**Shh he's going to make it better and two seconds." The female whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back.**

"**Close your eyes and breathe." The dark deep male voice boomed. Bella did what he said and she felt better.**

"**Now open." He said to her. She reopened her eyes and looked around and saw it was the same room she got ready in for her wedding. She slowly got up off her knees and walked to the bathroom door when she heard crying. She knocked on the door and heard the crying stop.**

"**Rachel go away I told you will be out in the second." Yelled the voice from the other side of the door. Bella smiled as she heard the voice. **

"**Giselle" Bella breathed out, she heard the crying stop.**

"**Momma" Gigi gasped as she threw open the door and saw her mother standing there.**

"**Momma" Gigi cried as she threw herself at her mother. Bella steadied herself and Gigi as she ran her hands through Gigi's soft hazelnut hair.**

"**Look how grown-up you are." Bella said as she pulled back and got a good look at her daughter. She smiled when she saw the locket on her neck.**

"**You're wearing it." Bella said as she touched the locket.**

"**I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me on your wedding day." Gigi whispered to her mother as she opened the locket and saw two pictures in it instead of one. Bella held the locket in her hand as she saw the picture bringing tears to her eyes.**

"**That was the day of my wedding." Bella said as tears ran down her cheek as she stared at the picture. The picture was of her in her wedding gown. She was holding Gigi in her arms. Gigi had her hand on her scarred face but she was turned towards the camera and she smiled.**

"**That was the last time I saw you." Gigi whispered as she looked at her mom.**

"**I know baby." Bella said as she cried. The second picture was of Bella laying on the couch with Gigi in her arms. Gigi was sleeping and Bella was smiling down at her.**

"**I'm so sorry momma." Gigi sobbed as she fell to the floor. Bella fell to the floor with her and pulled her into her arms.**

"**Shh baby there is nothing to be sorry for." Bella said as she tried to calm down Gigi.**

"**I miss you so much mom." Gigi sobbed into her mother's shoulder.**

"**I miss you too la mia piccola principessa." Bella said as she touched Gigi's cheek. Gigi cried as she heard her mother call her by her nickname.**

"**I tried so hard mom." Gigi whispered as she looked up at her mother.**

"**Shhh I know baby." Bella whispered back.**

"**I try to help daddy and Abel but it didn't work. I did everything I could momma." Gigi sobbed.**

"**You did great Gigi." Bella said as she ran her hands through Gigi's hair.**

"**Abel blames dad and in a way I do too." Gigi whispered.**

"**It's not his fault." Bella whispered to her daughter as Gigi stayed silent.**

"**So tell me about Joey." Bella smiled at her daughter. **

"**He is amazing mom. He saved me from myself." Gigi said as she smiled then frowned.**

"**The older I got the worst it would hurt to know you were gone. I needed you so much. Like when I got my first period, and my first heartbreak. I needed you momma." Giselle cried as Bella ran her hands through her hair.**

"**When I got to high school became too much. The stress of school and then coming home and making sure Tommy is fed and had his bath for school the next day. It was just too much. I saw Abel was drinking, so I thought it was okay for me to do the same! Soon beers turned into the hard shit. Then the hard shit turned into weed. When the liquor and the weed didn't seem to do its job anymore I turned to pills." Gigi whispered making Bella flinch.**

"**I would to and take anything I could to make the pain go away, or at least make it numb." Gigi sobbed.**

"**Then I met Joey. He was supposed to be my lab partner for science. We had a report to do, so I was supposed to meet him at the library. Well that date the pain was too much. It was your birthday and I couldn't take it." Gigi choked on her tears.**

"**I thought one pill would make it numb." Gigi whispered to her mother.**

"**But I felt nothing. I kept taking more and more until I felt numb. I went to lay down to take a nap and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital. Abel, daddy, Tommy, and Joey were in the room. They said I overdosed and Joey found me just in time. If he would have been a minute late I would have been dead." Gigi said to Bella.**

"**I remember that day." Bella whispered making Gigi look at her.**

"**What?" Gigi asked.**

"**I was there, all I begged for the big man to let me see you or at least be in the same room with you. I begged and begged until he finally agreed. You were in your hospital bed and Jax was yelling at you while Abel had tears running down his face and he held on to you for dear life. Bella said as Gigi nodded.**

"**Abel always protected me from the bad shit. He just didn't realize what I needed protection from, was myself." Gigi whispered.**

"**A week after that happened, me and Joey started dating. He helped me. I was in a dark place until he showed up and made everything so much better. He became the light at the end of my tunnel momma." Gigi said as she cried. Bella held her until she felt something tugging from up above. She looked up and sighed.**

"**I need to go baby." Bella whispered as she stood up and helped Gigi stand up.**

"**Please don't leave momma." Gigi begged.**

"**I'm sorry baby, but I have too." Bella said as she felt herself fading.**

"**Congratulations on the little one." Bella smiled and nodded at Gigi's skinny stomach. Gigi had her mouth wide opened looking at her mom.**

"**You look so beautiful baby girl, just like a princess. Be happy and enjoy today. I love you so much Giselle." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes and felt herself flying.**

**Bella felt herself stop so she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in front of a Harley. She looked down and saw someone sitting by the Harley smoking. As Bella grew closer she smelt the smell of weed and saw blonde hair.**

"**Since when did you start smoking." Bella said making the guy jump.**

"**What the fuck." The voice said as he turned around but froze.**

"**Mom" Abel gasped as he saw his mother standing there glaring at the joint in his hand. Abel put the joint out and raced to his mother, gathering her in his arms.**

"**Abel" Bella whispered into his cut.**

"**Fuck mom you're really here." Abel whispered as he looked her over.**

"**My little man, God how much I missed you." Bella sobbed as she held onto Abel's cut.**

"**Momma I missed you so much." Abel sobbed as he held onto his mother.**

"**Me too little man." Bella said as she pulled away.**

"**Jesus Christ you look like Jax." Bella said as she looked over Abel which made Abel glare.**

"**Don't compare me to that scum." Abel hissed making Bella reason eyebrow at him. She then smiled as she saw the patch on his cut.**

"**I always knew you would become part of the club." Bella smiled as she traced the patch.**

"**It was in my blood. No matter how hard I try to stay clear of the club, it would always suck me back in." Abel whispered.**

"**You can't go nomad Abel." Bella begged her son.**

"**I've got to mom." Abel sighed. Then he does what his father does when he is stressed. He ran his hand through his blonde hair.**

"**I got to get away mom. I can't take it here anymore. Jason took over when Redman died and he's allowing me to join his club down in Vegas." Abel said.**

"**Your place is here at the mother charter Abel. Charming is your home." Bella whispered to her son.**

"**No my place is with you, and one day I will be with you again." Abel said as Bella frowned at him.**

"**Abel where are you." Abel and Bella heard a voice say. Bella gasped as she knew that voice.**

"**Is that?" Bella asked as she looked at Abel.**

"**Yeah mom it's Thomas." Abel smiled as she looked as the young teenager stopped and looked at them.**

"**Mom" Thomas said as he looked at Bella.**

"**Thomas look how handsome you are." Bella smiled as she opened up her arms, but Thomas looked at her.**

"**What are you doing here." Thomas growled as Abel's eyes darkened.**

"**Don't talk to her like that shit head." Abel cursed as Bella patted his back.**

"**It's okay little man." Bella whispered to Abel.**

"**I'm here to see everyone." Bella said as she looked at Thomas.**

**Just leave you're going to make shit worse." Thomas growled as he walked away. Bella frowned but turned towards Abel.**

"**Mom-" Abel began to say.**

"**It's okay little man. It's time for me to go." Bella lied as she pulled Abel into a hug.**

"**Please don't go yet mom." Abel begged as Bella frowned.**

"**I have to little man the big man upstairs only gave me a certain amount of time with everyone." Bella whispered as she watched her son's eyes begin to water.**

"**I just got your back." Abel said as he sobbed.**

"**I will always be there Abel in spirit." Bella said as she touched the golden cross on his neck.**

"**You're wearing it." Bella said as she smiled.**

"**I never take it off." Abel whispered to his mom. Bella pulled her son into her arms as he sobbed.**

"**I love you momma." Abel said as he cried.**

"**I love you too little man." Bella said as she kissed his forehead. Bella watched as Abel pulled out a picture out of his own pocket. Abel handed it to Bella and she smiled.**

"**Remember that day?" Abel asked as he looked at his mom. Bella smiled as she stared at the picture.**

"**Of course I do. It was the first night I came home from my accident." Bella said as she touched your scarred face.**

"**Gigi called you a monster and I got pissed. I flipped out on her." Abel said as he looked at his mother.**

"**You called me you're pretty Princess." Bella chuckled as Abel smirked.**

"**You called me your handsome prince." Abel smiled at his mother.**

"**Then you took me upstairs with you. I fought with dad because he tried to take me away from you. I punched, screamed, and kicked until I was in your arms again." Abel said as he smiled.**

"**You fell asleep on my chest and I hummed to you as you kept repeating over and over again that no one would ever hurt me ever again." Bella smiled as a tear slid her face.**

**"even back then i couldnt protect you" abel whispered**

"**It's not your fault little man. It's no one's fault." Bella said as she touched his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Bella smiled as she handed the picture back to him.**

"**You were always my favorite." Bella chuckled as Abel smirked.**

"**Don't tell your brother or sister that." Bella said as she smiled and Abel nodded.**

"**Go easy on your father Abel. My death wasn't his fault. The things that happened to me and Jax, all of the yelling, the crying, the screaming, the punching. It's all in the past little man. Your father needs you. You can't abandon your family Abel. Don't do what I did… Don't leave your family behind." Bella whispered to her son as he glared. Bella sighed and frowned.**

"**I love you little man." Bella said as she took a step back into the sun.**

"**I love you too mom. Remember you will always be my pretty Princess." Abel said as he cried.**

"**You will always be my handsome prince." Bella said as she faded away.**

**She closed her eyes as she felt like she was flying. She heard the wind stop so she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in La Push Washington. She saw a little cottage, so she walked up the small gravel road and up the step. She went through the door, she heard the TV on but the girl on the couch didn't see her. Bella felt herself being lifted until she reached the kitchen and saw a tan girl washing the dishes. She had long black hair. As if sensing Bella was there, the girl slowly turned and jumped when she saw Bella.**

"**Oh my God." Leah gasped as she dropped the dish on the floor making it break.**

"**Babe" The voice yelled in from the living room. Just then a beautiful redhead ran into the kitchen but froze when she saw her wife and her mother-in-law in the room.**

"**Holy shit." Vicky gasped as Bella smiled.**

"**Mom" Leah as Bella nodded. Leah rushed into Bella's arms and held her.**

"**Mom is that really you." Leah sobbed as Bella rubbed her back.**

"**Yeah Lele it's me." Bella whispered as she smiled at Vicky was in shock.**

"**Bella" Vicky whispered as Leah let Bella go.**

"**It's mom." Bella smirked as she opened her arms and Vicky smiled. Vicky walked into Bella's arms and hugged her.**

"**Thank you for taking care of her." Bella whispered into Vicky's ear making Vicky's eyes begin to water.**

"**Mom what are you doing here." Leah whispered as Bella lets Vicky go.**

"**The big guy decided it was time for me to see everyone, one last time." Bella smiled as she looked up to the ceiling.**

"**He's allowing me to say goodbye to everyone." Bella said as Leah had tears running down her face.**

"**My God mom I am so sorry." Leah sobbed as Vicky wrapped her arms around her.**

"**There is nothing to be sorry for Lele." Bella said as she smiled at her daughter.**

"**I had to leave mom. I couldn't stay in Charming anymore. Not without you." Leah whispered to her mother.**

"**I know baby it's okay." Bella smiled.**

"**You two did good." Bella whispered to them as she saw a small girl enter the room.**

"**Momma I'm hungry." The little girl said as she tugged on Leah's dress. Leah smiled as she lifted the little girl in her arms.**

"**This is Annabella." Leah said as she turned the small girl to face Bella.**

"**Me and Vicky adopted her." Leah said as Bella moved closer.**

"**She's beautiful." Bella smiled as she touched the small girl's cheek.**

"**You two are doing an amazing job raising her." Bella said to Vicky and Leah.**

"**Thank you mom." They both whispered.**

"**I got a go." Bella whispered as she looked at the beautiful family in front of her.**

"**The big guy upstairs gave me a certain amount of time with everyone. I still have to say goodbye to Seth." Bella whispered.**

"**I understand mom." Leah said as she handed Annabella to Vicky. Leah then pulled Bella into a hug.**

"**I love you mom." Leah whispered.**

"**I love you too sweetie." Bella whispered as she faded away.**

**She opened her eyes to see herself standing in front of her old house. It still looked the same but it was freshly painted. She smiled as she saw Seth in the yard. He was chasing a small boy around the yard, while another boy who looked like a younger version of Seth was tossing a football in the air. Bella then looked and smiled when she saw Amanda sitting on the back porch laughing while rubbing her small baby bump.**

"**I can't." Bella whispered into the air.**

"**You need to say goodbye." A deep voice answered.**

"**I can't say it to him. Look how happy he is. I can't do that to him." Bella sobbed.**

"**Have it your way." A deep voice said as Bella felt herself flying again.**

**She thought she was flying up to heaven but she was surprised when she opened her eyes see she was in the cemetery. It was raining, so Bella pulled up her hood.**

"**What am I doing here." She asked as she looked up to the sky.**

"**You forgot someone." The voice answered back.**

"**Who?" Bella asked as she looked around.**

"**Him" The voice said. Bella turned around, that's when she saw someone sitting by a head stone. Bella walked up to him. The closer she got to him the more familiar he became. When she stood right next to him, Bella realized the guy sitting on the wet grass holding a bottle of Jack, was Happy.**

**Bella closed her eyes as she tries to take deep breaths. "Why are you doing this to me." Bella hissed at the sky.**

"**You love him." The voice answered back.**

"**I'm already in pain because I said goodbye to my family. Are you trying to break me." Bella hissed at the voice. The voice was silent but she felt herself sit down next to Happy.**

"**David" Bella finally whispered. She watched as Happy turned around and looked at Bella.**

"**You're not really here. You're just another one of my fucked up dreams." Happy whispered as he turned his head back ignoring Bella as he took another swig from the bottle.**

"**David it's me." Bella whispered as she moved closer to him.**

"**Shut the fuck up. You're not really here." Happy growled. He smelled like booze and his words were slurred. Bella's hand slowly found his and she entwined her fingers with his. Making him jump.**

"**What the fuck." Happy growled as he jumped up.**

"**I told you it's really me." Bella whispered as she leaned against her tombstone. She brought her knees up to her chest and watched as so many emotions went through David. Anger, pain, love then finally his face was blank.**

"**Fuck" Happy hissed as he looked at her with his blank face. He then fell to his knees in front of her. He took her break down and slowly touched her hair. When he felt her hair in his fingers, he grabbed Bella and pulled her into his arms.**

"**Fuck Bells." Happy hissed as Bella threw her arms around his shoulder. She inhaled his scent as she hid her head into his neck. Her icy cold breath made Happy jump a little.**

"**Are you really here?" Happy mumbled into her neck.**

"**For a couple of minutes." Bella whispered as Happy pulled back and gave her a confused look.**

"**The big man is allowing me to say goodbye." Bella said as Happy frowned.**

"**When you died. I swore my heart and soul died with you." Happy said as he took the bottle of Jack and took a swig of it. He then hands it to her, she brought it up to her lips.**

"**Don't" A voice whispered to her.**

"**Please" Bella begged to the voice.**

"**I'll make you regret it." The voice growled.**

"**Sorry but I have too." Bella whispered back as she took a big sip. She passed the bottle back to Happy as she felt the burning hit her throat.**

"**You're in deep shit when you get home." A voice screamed at her.**

"**I know." Bella whispered back to the voice.**

"**Why couldn't you just pick me." Happy whispered as he took a sip then passed to back to her.**

"**I wanted to." Bella whispered as she took a swig passed it back.**

"**You're pushing it Isabella." The voice growled from above.**

"**Why didn't you then?" Happy hissed at her as he began to start pouring.**

"**I belonged next to Jax." Bella whispered to him as she took the bottle back and took a big gulp.**

"**I will make you regret that you even brought the bottle up to your lips." The voice above roared.**

"**No you belong next to me." Happy growled as he stood up and glared at her.**

"**I had a family David." Bella said to him as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. The burning in her throat never stopped and it seemed to get worse.**

"**I told you I will make you pay. Whatever happens here is your fault." The voice growled to Bella.**

"**You could have had that with me." Happy hissed at her as he stared down at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.**

"**I couldn't leave my family behind. I wasn't about to follow in Renée's footsteps." Bella hissed at him.**

"**I needed you." Happy whispered to her.**

"**They needed be more." Bella whispered back.**

"**Fuck if you would have chosen me, you would still have been alive." Happy glared at her.**

"**I know." Bella sobbed.**

"**Huh" Happy asked confused when Bella didn't answer he turned and looked at her.**

"**Did you see it?" Happy asked her. Bella nodded as she calmed down.**

"**When I died. I was shown what would have happened if I chose you." Bella whispered as she looked up at the pouring rain.**

"**What happened?" Happy asked as he sat down next to her.**

"**If I had chosen you, Jax would have died three years after me. You would have left Charming. Abel, Gigi and Thomas would have grown up hating me because I abandoned them." Bella whispered as Happy looked at her.**

"**You would have been alive though. Right?" Happy asked. Bella nodded.**

"**I would have become your old lady. We would have lived down in Vegas with Redman. I would have had your son." Bella said as Happy stood up and looked at her.**

"**We would have been happy?" Happy asked her.**

"**You would have." Bella whispered.**

"**You wouldn't?" Happy asked as Bella frowned.**

"**I would have hated myself until the day I died for leaving my family behind." Bella whispered as Happy glared.**

"**Dammit Bella why the fuck couldn't you choose me." Happy screamed at her as it began to thunder.**

"**I couldn't leave my family." Bella whispered as it's started to down pour with the thunder and lightning.**

"**You would have been alive though." Happy growled.**

"**I know." Bella whispered as she felt herself getting drenched from the rain.**

"**If you could go back and fix it would you choose me?" Happy asked as he looked at Bella.**

**Bella closed her eyes and whispered "no"**

"**What the fuck." Happy growled at her.**

"**I would choose the same fate I have now." Bella whispered as she watched Happy pick up the bottle and throw it. It smashed against the tree making it break. Just then a loud crash of thunder hit making Bella jump.**

"**Fuck you." Happy yelled at her as he walked towards his bike.**

"**Please" Bella whispered after him.**

"**Stop him he's too drunk to drive." A voice screamed over the thunder. Bella knew that voice. It was her guardian angel.**

"**Fuck you Isabella. I fucking hate you." Happy slurred.**

"**Happy please let me explain." Bella begged as he reached his bike.**

"**Save him." Her angel screamed at Bella.**

"**I fucking loved you but it was never enough." Happy screamed as tears fell down his face.**

"**It was too much Happy." Bella said as she felt the same sting she felt when Jax said those same exact words to her.**

"**I fell in love with a fucking whore." Happy screamed. Making Bella flinch.**

"**I know." Bella whispered.**

"**I fucking hate you." Happy sobbed as Bella reached him, she put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**I hate me too." Bella said as she frowned at him.**

"**I fucking hate you for making me feel this shit. I fucking hate you for not choosing me. I fucking hate you so fucking much Isabella." Happy roared as he started up his bike.**

"**I'm sorry." Bella whispered as she felt her throat closing up on her.**

"**Go to hell Bella." Happy said as he tried to buckle his helmet on, but he couldn't.**

"**Come with me." Bella challenged him as he threw his helmet on the ground and started up his middle finger.**

"**Stop! You're making him more mad!" Bella's angel yelled.**

"**I'm glad you're dead." Happy said as he spat on the ground.**

"**Me too." Bella said as she felt her heartbreak with all the lies.**

"**Save him!" The angel screamed as Happy stood up to lift up the kick stand.**

"**Shit" Bella cursed to herself.**

"**Please don't Happy." Bella bed as she wrapped her hand around her throat.**

"**He's going to get killed." The angel screamed.**

"**Burn in hell Bella." Happy roared at her.**

"**Happy please don't." Bella begged as she watched and speed off, but he took a corner too sharp and the rain made him lose control of the bike.**

"**No! My son!" The angel screamed.**

"**No!" Bella screamed as she watched Happy's body being thrown a foot down the road.**

"**No!" Bella screamed again as she ran down to him. He was bleeding and twitching.**

"**It's not his time!" Bella screamed at the sky.**

"**Bells" Happy whispered as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.**

"**Please don't do this, it's not his time." Bella begged as she dropped to her knees.**

"**I'm so fucking sorry Bells." Happy whispered as he lifted his hand up to her. She grabbed it and clutched onto it.**

"**I didn't mean those things Bella." Happy said as blood oozed out of his mouth.**

"**David" Bella sobbed.**

"**I love you Bells." Happy said as he started to choke on his blood.**

"**Save him! You got to fucking save him!" Bella screamed at the sky. Just then someone appeared down the road.**

"**Save him please. It's not his time." Bella begged the guys with a beard.**

"**I'm sorry." The guy said as he shook his head at her making Bella glare.**

"**Please God save him." Bella begged as she held onto Happy's body as he started choking.**

"**If I save him someone else who you love will take his place." The voice replied as a bike rounded the corner. Bella looked at the bike and saw the rider.**

"**No" Bella bed as she stared at the rider.**

"**Make your choice." The voice growled.**

"**Please don't make me do this." Bella begged as she watched the rider speed up and she heard Happy still choking in the background.**

"**Choose now!" The voice yelled over the thunder.**

"**Please" Bella begged.**

"**Choose Isabella. Which one do you want to live." The voice screamed as lightning hit.**

"**Bells" Happy choked out.**

"**Please. Haven't I lost enough. Please don't do this. Please. I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please don't do this to me." Bella sobbed as the burning in her throat started to becomes too much. She started to throw up blood.**

"**Fine. I'll choose for you." The voice said as he snapped his fingers. Just then a car came and hit the bike which caused the rider to fly into the air.**

"**Noooo" Bella screamed as she clutched her heart. She let go of Happy's hand and ran to the rider.**

"**Oh my God!" A voice screamed as breaks slammed and the door flew open. A pregnant woman ran to the body on the ground.**

"**No!" Bella screamed as the lady got into her car and called 911.**

"**Abel" Bella sobbed as she reached Abel.**

"**Mom" the voice whispered as he tried to open his eyes.**

"**Please" Bella begged the guy was standing next to Happy.**

"**Choose which one you want to save." The voice said. Bella looked between the two bodies.**

"**Please don't to this." Bella begged.**

"**Choose or I'll take both of them." The guy hissed at Bella.**

"**I'm sorry Happy." Bella sobbed as she held on to Abel's hand.**

"**I choose Abel." Bella sobbed. The guy nodded his head. He snapped his fingers, just then lightning hit. Bella watched as Happy's spirit started floating from his body off the ground.**

**Abel saw this thing gasped. "Mom what did you do?" Abel asked as he watched Happy walk over towards Bella. He put his hands on Bella's shoulder.**

"**I had to save you." Bella sobbed to her son.**

"**I'm so sorry Happy." Bella whispered as she looked up to Happy and saw him looking down at her.**

"**I understand." Happy said as he lifted Bella off of the ground.**

"**No mom it was supposed to be me." Abel yelled as he saw Bella turned into Happy's arms. Hiding her face into his shoulder.**

"**I couldn't lose you Abel." Bella sobbed.**

"**I wanted to die mom. I wanted to be with you." Abel sobbed as sirens and bikes could be heard in the distance.**

"**It's not your time baby boy." Bella whispered to her son. Just then the bikes got closer.**

"**It's time to go babe." Happy said to Bella. Bella nodded and reach down to her son.**

"**I love you so much my handsome prince, but it wasn't your time yet." Bella said as she kissed his cheek.**

"**Abel!" A voice screamed as the bikes stopped. Bella turned and saw Jax running towards them. Bella knew that they couldn't see her and Happy, so they stood and watched.**

"**Please mom." Abel said as he watched Happy place a kiss on Bella's forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

"**I love you to the moon and back by little prince." Bella whispered as she and Happy walked down the road together.**

"**Abel!" Jax screamed as the club followed behind him. Jax fell to his knees next to his son.**

"**Don't worry son help is here." Jax said as he picked up Abel's hands.**

"**Jax!" Opie screamed. Jax looked and saw Opie running towards Happy's dead body.**

"**He's dead." Abel whispered to his father as everyone stood around them.**

"**Mom was here." Abel whispered as everyone with Jax gasped.**

"**She had to choose between me and Happy." Abel sobbed.**

"**She chose to save me." Abel sobbed as everyone stayed silent.**

"**I wanted it to be me." Abel sobbed as Jax clutched onto his hand.**

"**Don't worry son you're going to be okay." Jax said as he ran his hands through Abel's hair.**

"**Opie call Tiffany tell her what happened. Tell her to meet us at the hospital." Jax called out to Opie which caused Opie to nod as he flipped open his phone.**

"**Dad" Abel called out to his father.**

"**Yeah son." Jax said as he clutched onto his hand.**

"**Go to hell." Abel hissed as he felt as if his body was being lit on fire.**

"**Save my son." Bella whispered to the bearded guy.**

"**I will." He said as he snapped his fingers then disappeared.**

"**Let's go." Happy said as he kissed her lips.**

**He then grabbed her hand as they both walked towards the light. As they got closer a second figure appeared. She was a lady in her 30s. She went to Happy's side and grabbed his other hand and smiled.**

"**I missed you my son." She whispered to him.**

**I missed you too ma." Happy whispered. He then turned and smiled at Bella.**

"**Ma this is Isabella. The love of my life." Happy said as he brought Bella's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. **

**Bella turned and saw Jax clutching onto Abel's body, as the club surrounded him.**

"**Forgive me." Bella whispered as she turned and smiled at Happy's mom.**

"**We met." Happy's mom smiled as she winked at Bella. Happy looked at her.**

"**She is my guardian angel." Bella said as Happy smile.**

"**She's beautiful Happy. She would have made the perfect daughter in law." Happy's mom said as they all walked down the road.**

"**I love you." Happy said as he looked at Bella.**

"**I love you too Happy." Bella said back.**

**The three of them turned around and took one last look at the scene behind them. She watched as her son was being lifted into the back of an ambulance. Jax was being held by Opie.**

"**Are you ready to start this journey with me?" Happy asked as he held out his hand for Bella.**

"**I'm finally ready Happy." Bella said as she put her hand in his and he smiled at her.**

**That was the last time anyone has seen Bella and Happy ever again. In the end maybe she did choose Happy. Maybe she didn't. No one can be sure. Bella made the right choice whatever that choice was? Well that's up to you. One thing is for sure and that is that no matter what happens Everything Will Be Alright...**

**THE END**

**A/N - It's over! I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry, I know you hate me for the ending. Leave your reviews.**

**Xoxo hardy101 **


End file.
